For God and Country - TRADUÇÃO PT-BR
by ClarissaW
Summary: Garrett conheceu a garota dos seus sonhos. Ele só quer uma chance. Ganhá-la deveria ser simples. O problema é que ela é uma assassina trinada do governo e se recusa a sair com vampiros. Mas toda relação tem suas peculiaridades, certo? Tradução da fic For God and Country escrita por BetterinTexas
1. Chapter 1

**N/T:** Olá! Eu sou Clarissa e estou de volta traduzindo essa fanfic maravilhosa que foi escrita pelo incrível BetterinTexas! Essa fic é uma das minhas preferidas de todos os tempos e eu adoro o casal Bella-Garrett!

Como eu disse essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original vocês podem encontrar nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

Eu também vou traduzir as notas do autor. Então quando vocês virem **N/A** significa que foi a autora que escreveu essa nota na fic original. E quando estiver escrito **N/T**, como no inicio dessa nota, significa que quem está escrevendo sou eu!

**N/A:**Ok, aqui está o lance, eu não posso escrever The Major and his Demon constantemente. Eu quero dizer é uma fic pesada e um cara também precisa de um pouco de diversão. Então eu estou escrevendo essa história ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou voltando com meu casal favorito: Bella e Garrett. Nós vamos fazer uma história sem almas gêmeas. Somente um cara normal tentando conhecer uma garota legal. Eu vou tentar postar dia sim dia não.

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Anna Donovan, correto?"

"Sim Sr. Cortez." Eu respondi permitindo que ele pegasse minha mão e a beijasse com seus lábios nojentos. Filho da puta escorregadio e gordo. Mantenha-se sorrindo Bella. Mantenha-se sorrindo.

"Por favor me chame de Victor. Eu insisto que todas as mulheres bonitas me chamem de Victor. E você definitivamente se encaixa nessa categoria."

Eu me pergunto se a mulher dele se encaixa nessa categoria.

"Muito obrigada Victor. Sua casa é adorável."

"É uma das minhas residências favoritas. Sempre me sinto... seguro aqui."

Sim, eu aposto que você se sente. Cerca elétrica de dez metros de altura, cães de guarda. Ao menos trinta guardas patrulhando a propriedade com AKs 47.

"Eu gostei muito de ter sido convidada para sua festa." Eu respondi sorrindo de leve, tentando lutar contra o nojo enquanto ele me despia com os olhos. Não que seria muito trabalho.

Eu não posso acreditar que eu deixei Kevin me convencer a usar esse vestido. Cetim azul colado a pele, um decote enorme e mal chega ao meio das minhas cochas. Eu juro que se me curvasse todos no salão conseguiriam ver minha calcinha da Mulher Maravilha.

Isso aí. Kevin achou que eu deveria vir com um fio dental. Mas minha calcinha da Mulher Maravilha era meu amuleto da sorte. Eu definitivamente ia precisar de sorte para finalizar esse trabalho e cair fora.

"Claro. Quando Hugo me falou sobre você eu precisei te conhecer. Estou muito grato, é claro, a todos os trabalhadores humanitários que querem ajudar contra a pobreza no meu país. Especialmente as bonitas como você. Eu tenho outros convidados para cumprimentar mas adoraria encontrar com você após meus deveres. Para nos conhecermos a um nível mais intimo. Eu acredito ter algumas idéias em como te auxiliar na sua busca para ajudar o meu povo."

"Eu te aguardo ansiosamente Victor." Eu lhe dei meu melhor 'venha me comer' sorriso.

Cortez se foi e finalmente me permiti o arrepio que eu estava escondendo. Pedaço de merda. Vivendo de seus bilhões de dólares das drogas enquanto as pessoas ao seu redor vivem em condições que fariam a pobreza parecer uma melhoria.

Eu olhei ao redor do salão e fiz uma nota mental de quem estava presente. Inúmeras putas em pequenos vestidos colados... como eu estava no momento. Charmosos homens em ternos. Homens feios de terno. Homens gordos com grandes bigodes em uniformes militares. Amigos ou membros do cartel Mexicano de drogas, todo mundo. Eu reconheci alguns, mas eles não eram a minha missão. Victor estava no topo. Todos queriam ser seus amigos.

Minha sorte era que Victor tinha uma coisa por meninas brancas e magras de cabelos escuros. Eu li seu arquivo. Se já consegui sua atenção, a primeira parte do trabalho seria fácil. Pegar ele sozinho. Matá-lo. A segunda parte seria um pouco mais complicada. Sair daqui viva. Andei até o jardim parecendo observar a vista. Eu estava, na verdade, checando o layout do terreno. Os caras abaixo não pareciam com valentões. Militares. Ao menos militares reformados, mas não me surpreenderia se mais do que alguns deles fossem membros ativos fazendo um extra.

Quando eu entrei no Exercito meus pais pensaram que eu estava louca. Desastrada, fraca e antiesportes. Não podia discordar deles. O Exercito era a ultima coisa que qualquer um, incluindo eu mesma, esperava. Era por isso que eu precisava fazê-lo. Eu tinha que provar para mim mesma que era forte mesmo depois de Forks, depois de ter me permitido quebrar por um garoto. Um garoto imortal e bonito, mas ainda sim só um garoto. Então eu fiz isso. Sobrevivi ao treinamento. Só isso já me deixou orgulhosa. Eu tinha uma pontuação alta o suficiente para chegar à parte de Inteligência do Exercito. Eu achei que passaria alguns anos estudando protocolos de segurança e escrevendo relatórios que nunca seriam lidos por ninguém, usaria o fundo para ir para a faculdade e seria isso aí. Eu nunca suspeitei que minha carreira no exercito me levaria a usar um minúsculo vestido azul ao invés de camuflagem.

Tudo por causa de um único teste psicológico e Kevin Brooks. O teste mostrou que sou moralmente flexível. Nunca imaginei que eu seria moralmente flexível. Pensando sobre assunto depois de tudo, foi provavelmente por isso que eu perdoei Jasper tão facilmente depois dele tentar me morder e o fato que Edward havia matado pessoas no passado nunca me importou.

Ser uma mulher moralmente flexível me colocou dentro da CIA. Moralmente flexível me colocou em um treinamento que eu jamais imaginaria e definitivamente não fez parte do treinamento do Exercito. Também me mostrou que eu tinha uma força interna que nunca sonhei que possuía. Isso e o surpreendente fato que matar pessoas não me incomodava em nada.

Um carro bomba que matou um Senador dos EUA me trouxe para essa festa. Fazer a conexão foi fácil. Esses caras adoravam as gringas. Tudo o que precisei fazer foi flertar um pouco com Hugo na Cantina e eu ganhei automaticamente um convite. Andei até o bar e pedi uma tequila. Eu juro que eles têm a melhor tequila por aqui. Kevin diz que eu nunca deveria beber em missões. Kevin não é quem está em um salão de festas cercado por perigosos membros do Cartel em um vestido que quase não cobria o laço da Mulher Maravilha.

Sem muito mais o que fazer, eu sentei e observei os convidados. A opulência dessas pessoas me deixava enjoada. Eu passei três semanas nos vilarejos entorno da propriedade como meu álibi trabalhando com os doentes. Eles não tinham nem a porra da penicilina. Seu vizinho mais próximo lidava com bilhões de dólares por ano, mas eles não tinham a porra da penicilina. Filho da puta.

Enquanto isso Alice Cullen estava em algum lugar do mundo nesse exato momento comprando milhares de dólares em roupas francesas para que cada membro da sua família apenas as usasse uma vez.

Recordar é viver estava acabando. Cortez vinha em minha direção. Eu sorri quando ele chegou perto, fingindo estar feliz por ver o porco.

"Querida Anna. Me desculpe por deixá-la esperando. Eu espero que você tenha conseguido se distrair durante minha ausência?"

"Oh, foi difícil, mas eu consegui." Ao menos eu bebi quatro shots de tequila.

"Seria muito ousado da minha parte lhe convidar para minha suíte? Eu gostaria de ir para longe das pessoas para que possamos conversar sem interrupções."

"Mas é claro Victor." Ele pegou minha mão e me levou para as escadas. Dois guardas abriram uma porta para nós. Ambos armados. Pequenas armas. Sem rifles que eu pude ver.

Não deveriam ser um problema.

Mas é claro que o quarto era absurdamente grande. Uma sala de estar privada, uma grande (?) cama redonda. Eu aposto que gira. Ele provavelmente é o tipo de cara que apareceria em uma cueca com estampa de leopardo, a pança caída, deitado na cama girando com uma garrafa de champagne. Mas que merda, eu vomitei um pouquinho na minha boca.

"Você está bem Anna?"

Engole isso Bella. Ugh. Isso foi nojento.

"Sim. Eu só estou um pouco nervosa. Sua... presença tem esse efeito em mim, eu acho." Eu respondi honestamente, lhe dando meu melhor sorriso.

"Eu entendo. Pode ser um pouco intimidante estar com um homem com certo poder, dinheiro, e altura. Mas eu te asseguro que eu sou apenas um homem. Relaxe. Sente-se um pouco."

"Claro." Eu sentei no sofá e ele se sentou também. Praticamente em cima de mim.

"Anna, eu admiro uma mulher como você que trabalha com os menos privilegiados. Como eu posso ajudar? Como posso fazer sua vida um pouco mais... fácil?"

Se matando então eu não precisaria fazê-lo?

"Eu não posso te pedir nada, Victor. Nós fazemos funcionar com o que temos." Agora ele estava acariciando minha perna. Suas mãos estavam suadas.

"Certamente existe algo que eu posso fazer... para o meu povo?"

Com toda certeza ele não faria nada comigo. Suas mãos estavam na minha coxa agora. Não podia deixar ele chegar muito mais longe. Eu me levantei e andei para a janela, fingindo olhar para o céu. Ninguém abaixo, não, ali está ele. Arbustos. Vestido de preto. AK 47. Típico. A janela estava fora dos planos. Eu ia precisar sair daqui andando. Se eu descesse pela janela ele atiraria em mim antes que pudesse me defender.

"Anna, você pode vir aqui, por favor?"

Me virei e vi que o porco havia removido sua camisa e agora sentava na cama, apoiado em seus cotovelos. Ótimo. Eu posso terminar logo com isso e sumir.

Eu andei ate ele, parando entre suas pernas.

"O que nós temos aqui Victor?" Eu sorri.

"Você é muito atraente, Anna."

"Eu?"

"Sim, você. Eu amo seus peitos pequenos."

Espera aí. Para um pouco.

"Peitos pequenos?"

"Sim. Seus seios são pequenos e perfeitos."

"Victor, eu acho que esse vestido não acentua minhas curvas, mas meus seios são de tamanho mediano."

"Não Anna. Eu já vi muitos peitos na minha vida. Os seus são pequenos. Eu amo isso. Não se sinta ofendida. Eu acho mulheres de peitos pequenos muito atraentes."

"Meus peitos não são pequenos." Eu grunhi entre meu sorriso forcado.

"Eu te ofendi. Mil desculpas Anna. Essa não era minha intenção. Eu apenas vejo uma bela mulher, com... seios firmes e uma bundinha..."

"Para tudo, o que você disse sobre a minha bunda?"

"Sua bunda? É... pequena. Mas isso não é uma coisa ruim, certo?" Victor parecia preocupado.

"Depende. Você está dizendo que é pequena como incrivelmente em forma ou como se eu não tivesse uma?"

"Incrivelmente em forma?"

"Você não parece seguro da sua resposta." Eu lhe disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Eu amo o seu corpo, tudo bem? Eu o acho incrivelmente atraente. Você tem problemas com sua imagem ou alguma coisa assim?"

Eu tinha? Eu não achava que tinha. Talvez eu tenha. Mas as outras pessoas que eu matei certamente gostaram do meu corpo. Eu quero dizer... foco, Bella!

"Claro que não." Eu sorri. "Eu estou feliz que você goste dos meus seios e bunda pequenos. Quer olhar mais de perto?" Eu pisquei para ele.

"Sim. Eu gostaria muito." Ele sorriu e seu bigode quase entrou em seu nariz.

Eu abaixei as alças do meu vestido e puxei-o para minha cintura. Eu não estava usando um sutiã.

"Perfeitos. Peitos pequenos e mamilos marrons claros... o que é isso? Algum tipo de suporte? Por que você precisa de suporte para seus peitos pequenos?"

GRRRRR. Filho da puta.

Ele logo percebeu o longo bastão branco posicionado abaixo dos meus seios. Realmente estava prestando atenção. Eu puxei o picador gelo de mim estremecendo um pouco quando o adesivo puxou. Não era um muito forte, mas parecia que eu havia me depilado com cera.

"Isso é um picador de gelo feito de um polímero extremamente duro. Bastante duro na ponta."

Victor parecia confuso.

"Por que você precisaria de um picador de gelo?"

"Para enfiá-lo no seu pescoço de filho da puta. A esposa e filhos do Senador Kelly te mandaram um oi."

Eu agarrei sua mandíbula com minha mão esquerda e a segurei fechada. Minha mão direita enfiou o picador de gelo direto na sua carótida. Ele sangrou como um porco no abate, o que eu suponho que agora ele era, mas a sorte foi que o sangue espirrou para o lado e não na minha direção. Isso teria sido nojento. Ainda não gosto do cheiro de sangue, o que era um pouco irônico considerando o que eu faço para viver, mas as coisas são assim. E eu lido com isso. Ele gemeu um pouco, mas não conseguia gritar com minha mão prendendo sua mandíbula. Os guardas não conseguiam ouvir.

Quando ele parou de se mexer eu me levantei e andei até a pia no outro lado do quarto. Eu lavei o picador e minhas mãos. Joguei o picador de gelo na pequena lata de lixo perto da pia e puxei a pequena lamina que estava presa logo abaixo do elástico da minha calcinha. Uma pequena lamina de fio duplo teria sido muito barulhenta para matá-lo. Mas as coisas poderiam se tornar barulhentas para sair daqui e um picador de gelo de plástico não daria certo.

Eu saí de meu vestido e segurei a lamina em minha palma. Minha calcinha ficou no lugar. Andei para a porta. Eu respirei profundamente e gritei. Abri a porta em apenas minhas calcinhas e vi o olhar chocado na face dos guardas.

"Eu acho que ele teve um AVC!"

Tonto 1 e Tonto 2 correram, Tonto 1 na frente. Eu agarrei o Tonto 2 enquanto ele passava e enfiei a lamina na base do seu pescoço. Tonto 1 girou quando ouviu Tonto 2 cair. Eu já estava lá. Tarde de mais seu merdinha. Eu acertei a lamina direto em seu coração. Fechando a porta rapidamente eu limpei minha faca e coloquei meu vestido de volta. Sempre me surpreende como é fácil para uma mulher pelada matar um homem. Ou três nesse caso.

Eu andei até o closet de Cortez. Ele tinha um lindo terno que não precisaria mais. Eu coloquei o casaco. Eu peguei as armas dos Tontos. Desert Eagle Colt. 45. 15 balas em ambas. Muito bom gosto garotos. Agora era a hora de ser legal. Eu guardei as armas e mantive a lamina na minha palma. Os braços do casaco eram longos o bastante para que minhas mãos estivessem cobertas. Eu tirei meus sapatos de salto e decidi ir descalça. Pareceria estranho, mas eu estava bancando a garota que acabou de ser fodida pelo chefão e tentava sair.

Descendo as escadas eu estava aliviada de ver que a maioria das pessoas estavam envolvidas em conversas, alcoolizadas ou 'viajando'. Ninguém realmente olhou para mim duas vezes. Eu cheguei na porta principal e um guarda bonitinho a abriu para mim. Eu murmurei uma boa noite e ele me deu uma piscadinha de quem sabia o que eu andava fazendo. A caminhada para a saída pareceu durar para sempre. Eram quase 100 metros e eu tinha que parecer normal. Andar normalmente. Como você anda normalmente?

Eu estava quase lá. Entreguei meu ticket para o valet que foi buscar meu carro. Não tem como isso ser tão fácil. O valet parou quando seu telefone começou a vibrar. Ele checou seu celular. Não se virou em minha direção, mas ele mudou seu caminho andando para a estação onde as chaves eram mantidas. Mãos nos bolsos Bella. Suave. Ele saiu de lá com a porra de uma espingarda.

Eu nem tentei puxar as armas. Eu simplesmente caí para trás e disparei pelos bolsos. Ele foi para trás com o impacto e caiu de joelhos. Eu pulei de pé e o chutei no queixo. Agarrando sua espingarda eu girei ao som de latidos e gritos. Os gritos eram em Espanhol. Eu falo espanhol fluentemente. Eles não estavam felizes comigo agora. Os cachorros me alcançaram primeiro. Três Rottweilers. Eles pularam em mim e eu puxei o gatilho.

Estava correndo antes deles atingirem o chão.

Tirando o casaco com as duas 45 em minhas mãos eu não olhei para trás até que vi o portão fechado. Eu corri para a direita. Estava acompanhando a cerca até que encontrei três guardas. Um estava focado no terreno. Eles nunca me viram. Três tiros nas cabeças e eu continuei me movendo. Precisava achar um lugar para me esconder onde eu pudesse descobrir como passar pela cerca. Talvez se eu jogasse um pedaço de alguém por cima.

Mais cachorros. Eu girei e quase cai de bunda no chão. Meu primeiro tiro passou longe. Os próximos dois acertaram e mais dois Fidos gigantes atingiram o chão. Eu vi a cerca se transformar de curva em canto. Se eu conseguisse chegar as arvores do outro lado eu estaria livre. Não tem como eles me pegarem na floresta. Um barraco de jardinagem estava a 50 metros. Eu corri nessa direção. Se eu conseguir achar dois pares de luvas de plástico eu teria uma chance de escalar a cerca.

Eu olhei em volta e vi luvas por todo o lugar. Algodão. Merda. Eu ouvi a porta bater aberta atrás de mim. Eu agarrei a tesoura de jardinagem e a enfiei em seu peito. Idiota. Muito barulho. Merda, mais Espanhol. Eles o viram cair. Eu peguei seu rifle e abri fogo. AK 47 não dão muita adrenalina, mas são as armas mais precisas. Faltavam duas balas. Mais seis caíram ao chão.

"É isso ai, filhos das putas! Vocês gostam de mim agora?" Eu gritei. Exatamente quando o pente esvaziou. Oh merda.

Eu derrubei a AK e peguei minhas Eagles. Atirei algumas vezes e comecei a correr novamente. Eu planejava voltar ao portão principal e roubar um carro para derrubá-lo. Era a única parte a cerca que não me fritaria.

Eu senti os tiros atingindo o chão atrás de mim. Chegando mais perto. Caindo para o lado um atingiu onde minha perna estava a meio segundo atrás. Eu rolei e percebi que estava rolando um barranco. Com a cerca no final. Eu consegui me parar um metro antes de atingir a cerca.

Olhando para a minha direita eu vi que tinha 300 metros antes de chegar no estacionamento. Então eu precisava fazer uma ligação direta em um carro e dirigir entre uma chuva de balas para derrubar o portão principal e torcer para que o carro continue funcionando depois disso. Soldados estavam se alinhando na frente do portão. Isso ia ser meio complicado. Eu estava escutando os passos dos soldados que estavam me seguindo. Eu estava no fundo do barranco e tinha terreno livre em ambos os lados. Eu estimava ter 6 tiros em uma arma e provavelmente 4 na outra. Matemática nunca foi meu forte.

Tudo bem Bella. Você já esteve sem situações piores. Pense. Pense mais rápido. Porque esses guardas se esgueirando pelo barranco vão te ver sem cobertura e te foder em um segundo!

"Psiu! Bella? Bella?"

Eu não posso acreditar nessa merda.

"Garrett! Que merda você está fazendo aqui?" Eu sussurrei sem olhar para trás.

"Eu só queria saber como você estava indo." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu estou bem. Agora me deixe em paz!"

"Você tem certeza? Por que parece que você está em apuros."

"Eu tenho a situação sob controle. Agora me deixe trabalhar." Eu não posso acreditar nesse cara. Ele não vai aceitar não como resposta. Quantas vezes eu tive que lhe falar que eu não saio com vampiros? Ou qualquer outra pessoa, já que tocamos no assunto, mas definitivamente nunca vampiros. Já fiz isso, aprendi minha lição, carrego a marca da mordida. Mas se eu saísse, ele definitivamente estaria no topo da lista. Porra, ele é quente. Mas então... Não significa não.

"Então o que você vai fazer?"

"Você pode falar mais baixo? Eu vou roubar um carro e derrubar o portão, correr para a floresta e matar a todos. Agora, por favor, me deixe fazer o meu trabalho!"

"Isso parece bem complicado. Eu poderia abrir um portão bem aqui para você."

Merda. Por que vampiros sempre acham que você precisa ser salva? Irritante. Eu acabei de matar uma porrada de gente sozinha. Como se eu precisasse de ajuda.

Merda, um dos soldados está rastejando para o topo do barranco. Eu atirei quando vi seu rosto. No meio da testa. Oh porra, agora eles estão todos atirando! Eu abaixei minha cabeça e senti as balas atingindo o chão a centímetros do meu rosto. Eles estavam atirando sem ver, mas ainda assim era um espaço bem limitado.

"Tudo bem, então. Eu acho que vou te deixar trabalhar." Eu o ouvi se afastar.

Merda.

"Garrett, espera." Eu sussurrei.

"O que Bella?"

"Abra a cerca."

"O que você disse?"

"Abre a porra da cerca, Garrett."

"Você tem certeza? Porque você disse que não queria que eu interferisse no seu trabalho."

"Garrett, abre a merda da cerca logo!"

"Primeiro, eu tenho uma pergunta."

"Porra Garrett! Eu meio que tenho pessoas para fugir ou matar. Qual delas vai ser?"

"É uma pergunta simples Bella. Eu quero saber se você vai a um encontro comigo?"

"Essa merda de novo? Porra Garrett..." Foda, outro soldado. Atirei no peito. Quase certeza que só tenho três tiros nessa arma. Ela parece bem leve. "Eu te disse que eu não saio com vampiros."

"E eu te disse que eu não gosto de ser discriminado. Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Vou te deixar com os seus assuntos humanos. Eu sinto por ter te incomodado no trabalho. Se divirta matando 14 caras com 8 balas e uma faca pequena."

Ele que se foda!

Merda!

"Garrett!"

"Sim, Bella?"

"Sim, eu vou a um encontro com você. Por favor, abra a porra da cerca."

Eu ouvi metal torcendo atrás de mim junto com faíscas caindo a minha frente. Eu me virei e vi que ele havia aberto um buraco de 5 metros na cerca. Eu corri através dele. Os soldados no topo do barranco começaram a atacar. Eu abri fogo atingindo 4 deles e corri para a floresta. As porras das balas estavam atingindo folhas ao meu redor. Era densa. Eu comecei a abrir meu caminho pela mata. Sendo noite eu duvido que eles teriam um caminho claro para seguir, mas eu precisava chegar a algum lugar quieto...

"Mas que merda?"

Eu estava no topo de uma arvore bem grande nos braços de Garrett. Os soldados voltaram a atirar abaixo de nós. Até no escuro eu consegui ver seus dentes superbrancos sorrindo.

"Então, onde você gostaria de ir para o nosso encontro? Eu estava pensando em patinar no gelo?"

* * *

**N/T:**Então é isso ai! Estou de volta traduzindo mais uma fic incrível! Dessa vez vai ser um shipp Garrett-Bella e essa é uma Bella bem diferente do que estamos acostumados a ver por ai. Fora isso tudo eu adoro o humor negro e o sarcasmo de Jason!

Então deixem um review para eu saber o que estão achando! E esses capítulos são bem maiores do que os da minha ultima fic traduzida. Então provavelmente eu não vou postar com a mesma freqüência. Talvez dia sim, dia não.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/T: **Muito obrigada da TatiCullen e a Josy que comentaram o ultimo capitulo! Vocês são de mais meninas!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Eu nunca imaginei que manter uma menininha viva podia ser tão difícil. Parado ali naquela árvore, nas florestas do México, finalmente ter ela em meus braços me fez pensar em como eu a conheci. A primeira vez que a vi. A primeira vez em que eu disse oi, a primeira e única vez até ela atirar em mim. Mudar-me para um apartamento em frente ao dela. Tudo começou com um simples passeio pelo shopping para ir a Gamestop.

Peter Whitlock e eu estávamos engajados em uma rivalidade online através do X Box live. Ele me desafiava em tudo e qualquer coisa. Madden football, MLB baseball, UFC, Call of Duty. Não seria nada de mais, só um pouco de diversão, exceto pelo fato de que ele continuava a jogar na minha cara que a mãe da Honey Boo Boo tinha um relacionamento e eu não. Só porque eu tenho um rosto distinto não significa que eu era feio. Eu apenas não havia encontrado a garota certa com o visual certo. Se eu ia estar em uma relação ela precisava ser especial, não uma bicicleta loira no Alasca que aparentemente todo mundo já pedalou.

Eu odiava Peter Whitlock. Jurei derrotá-lo em cada oportunidade. Geralmente ele estava brincando no X Box ou em Charlotte. Eu não podia exatamente derrotá-lo em Charlotte, ainda que a ideia seja divertida e tenha apelo, então minha escolha era o X Box.

Call of Duty Black Ops acabava de ser lançado. Eu tinha um dia para conseguir esse jogo, me familiarizar com quaisquer mudanças em armas ou movimentos e praticar antes da luta até a morte que começaria amanhã. Eu usei minha velocidade superior para agarrar a ultima copia na prateleira antes que um mimadinho besta pudesse pegá-lo. Ele não ficou feliz. Eu lembrei o pequeno bastardo que o jogo era classificado como +18 por um motivo e me dirigi para o balcão.

Saindo da loja, compra nas mãos eu a vi. Entrando na Bath and Body Works. Cabelo castanho caindo abaixo de seus ombros, lindos olhos castanhos, cintura fina, uma bunda deliciosa com um jeans azul pintado no seu corpo e os peitinhos mais lindos desse mundo. O jeito que ela andava era muito elegante, mas com um objetivo. Ela não era alta de forma alguma. Bem baixinha na verdade.

Gritava para que alguém tomasse conta dela. Até que você olhasse mais perto. Ela não era nenhuma donzela em perigo. Um exame mais profundo mostrou que mesmo que ela seja pequena em todas as formas seus braços tinham músculos. Não grandes músculos, mas definidos e fortes. Julgando por sua postura eu podia imaginar que sua barriga era como uma rocha. Não havia um grama de gordura nela, mas não era pele e ossos. Enganosamente perigosa. Eu precisava conhecê-la. Observei do lado de fora da loja. Outras mulheres passeando pela loja, cheirando produtos diferentes. Ela andou até uma prateleira, pegou o que parecia ser um sabonete e creme de baunilha e andou até o balcão.

Eu a segui até a Victoria's Secret. Novamente ela entrou e pelo que pude ver, pegou três sutiãs de renda pretos, três calcinhas combinando e um par de meias 7/8 pretas. A coisa toda demorou menos de um minuto. Ela sabia os tamanhos, sabia o que queria, ela pegou, pagou e estava fora de lá. Eu a segui para o estacionamento.

Andava rápido. De vez em quando eu a via olhando ao redor, quase como se procurasse por alguém a observando. Ela girou algumas vezes e eu agi naturalmente, como se estivesse indo para o meu veículo. Graças a Deus estava nublado em Maryland. Eu acreditei que ela tinha estacionado do outro lado de uma minivan porque do nada ela girou para a esquerda e andou para o outro lado saindo da minha vista. Agora era a minha chance. Eu diria um oi, falaria um pouco com ela, talvez a chamasse para um café que eu fingiria beber e então talvez acrescentaria um convite para jantar. Eu era um vampiro. Era gostoso. Sedutor. Ela ficaria impressionada.

Eu andei para o lado da minivan onde assumi que ela havia estacionado e ali estava a minha querida. Segurando uma arma bem grande mirando para minha cabeça.

"Por que você estava me observando no Shopping? Por que esta me seguindo? Para quem você trabalha?"

"Oi? Eu não estou realmente trabalhando. Eu geralmente faço as coisas para mim?" Isso era estranho. Eu não acredito que ela me viu.

"Merda." Ela murmurou.

"O que? Eu disse algo errado?"

"Você é um vampiro." Ela abaixou a arma e se distanciou alguns passos. "Eu não acho que a arma funcionaria. Você está aqui para me comer? Meu cheiro e bom pra você ou algo assim?"

Ela estava me encarando, sem qualquer traço de medo.

"Uau!" Eu respondi colocando minhas mãos no ar. "Ninguém está aqui para te comer. Eu apenas te vi no Shopping e pensei que você é bem bonita e eu queria te perguntar..."

"Me perguntar o que?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Se você gostaria de tomar um café?"

"Julgando pelos seus olhos, café não é sua bebida preferida, é?" Ela sorriu. Mas quem é essa maluca?

"Huum, não. Eu acho que não faz sentido negar que eu bebo sangue já que você parece estranhamente familiarizada com fato que eu sou um vampiro." Eu encarei a arma em sua mão. Antes que finalizasse meu pensamento eu a vi.

"Hey, isso é a mordida de um vampiro?"

"Não." Ela entrou na defensiva.

"Mas parece com uma mordida."

"Se fosse uma eu seria uma vampira ou estaria morta, certo? Não é uma mordida."

"Então o que é?"

"É pessoal."

"Porque parece muito com uma mordida de vampiro."

"Mas não é, ok? É uma... mordida de ogro." Ela respondeu. Algo me disse que ela estava mentindo.

"Ogros não existem." Eu sorri para ela.

"Disse o vampiro." Era um bom argumento.

"Com o que ele se parecia?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Como todos os ogros se parecem. Grande, verde..."

"Ele também tem um sotaque irlandês e um amigo burro?"

"Hey, vai se foder, ok? Minhas marcas não são da sua conta. Se você não vai me comer então nós com certeza não vamos beber café, eu preciso ir. Tenho esse compromisso hoje. Realmente preciso me aprontar."

"Por que você não vai a um encontro comigo?"

"Número um, eu não te conheço."

"A maioria das pessoas não se conhecem quando vão a encontros. Assim, você vai a um encontro para conhecer a pessoa."

"Número dois, eu não saio com vampiros."

"Por que não?"

"Porque... eu não sei. Você é um vampiro?"

"Isso é preconceituoso. Você é preconceituosa?"

"Me desculpe?" Toquei em um ponto sensível.

"Você me ouviu. Já está me julgando e como você mesma disse, nem me conhece."

Eu estava ficando um pouco irritado. Eu não considerava ela ser uma humana fraca um ponto negativo.

"Eu não sou preconceituosa. Você come minha raça. Isso já deveria ser um impedimento para qualquer potencial relação."

Ouch.

"Você come animais?" Eu perguntei a ela.

"O que?"

"Você come bifes? Frango? Peixe?"

"Sim."

"Eu amo os animais. Mas não vou jogar seus hábitos alimentares na sua cara." Isso deveria mudar seu discurso. Agora ela me olhava como se eu tivesse três cabeças.

"Que é você?" Ela perguntou. Finalmente chegamos às introduções.

"Meu nome é Garrett. Qual é o seu nome?"

"Hoje, nesse momento, é Bella. Mas isso pode mudar logo. Olha, eu preciso ir. Foi... bem estranho te conhecer. Tenha um bom dia."

Ela saiu andando e eu a deixei ir. Não havia sentido em pegá-la. Sabia quando uma garota não estava interessada. Eu sabia o que precisava fazer. Seguir ela a distancia e ver para onde ela vai. Fazê-la ficar interessada. Nós só precisamos esquecer a parada do vampiro. Era quase crepúsculo. Segui-la não deveria ser difícil.

Eu subi em minha moto. Ela estava dirigindo um Camaro conversível. Parecia novo. Bom gosto. Ela parou em uma vaga que parecia estar anexada ao prédio de apartamentos ao lado. Parei atrás mantendo minha distancia. Eu observei por trás das colunas da garagem já que ela tinha o péssimo habito de constantemente checar o ambiente a sua volta. Quem é essa garota? Eu preciso descobrir. Isso era muito mais divertido do que jogar Call of Duty com o Whitlock.

Ao invés de mantê-la a vista eu achei melhor segui-la pelo cheiro. Ela estava muito preocupada com o seu espaço. A segui para o décimo andar. Ela estava atrás da porta e eu podia ouvi-la andando. Eu tinha o numero do seu apartamento. Certamente não a incomodaria agora. Então eu fiz a segunda melhor opção. Corri pela rua até o beco em frente. Olhando ao redor e não vendo ninguém eu escalei até o topo do prédio. Isso aí!

Sua janela estava aberta. Eu admito que estava a espiando. Alguns podem achar que eu sou um perseguidor estranho. Eu prefiro pensar que é uma das loucuras de um possível amor.

Ela tirou seu jeans. Eu provavelmente não deveria estar assistindo isso, mas com certeza não pretendia parar. Merda, ela estava andando para a janela! Eu me joguei para baixo e me escondi atrás do muro e olhei por cima. Ela checou ao redor de sua vista, olhos passando por mim. Merda, olhos de volta para mim. Eu me escondi completamente. Depois de 30 segundos eu decidi olhar mais uma vez. As cortinas estavam fechadas. Merda. Com mais nada para fazer eu voltei para a garagem e sentei na minha moto. Precisava saber mais sobre ela.

Uma hora mais tarde ela saiu do prédio. Se não fosse pelo seu cheiro mais o creme de baunilha, eu não tenho certeza se teria a reconhecido. Especialmente na garagem mal iluminada. Agora ela tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Estava usando um vestido preto justo que chegava ao chão, mas tinha uma fenda lateral que ia até quase sua cintura. Ela precisa estar usando um fio dental debaixo disso. Usava meias e sapatos pretos. De salto alto. Não tão alto. Ela tinha uma bolsa realmente grande. Arrancou com o carro depois de esperar por alguns segundos e eu a segui.

Ela dirigiu rápido como o inferno até um hotel. Entregou suas chaves ao manobrista e entrou no prédio. A julgar pelas pessoas de terno e vestidos de gala eu achava que essa é uma festa black tie. Vou entrar por trás. Estacionei em um beco no final da quadra de corri para os fundos do hotel. Entrando eu peguei um terno de um guarda-volumes atrás do balcão de check-in, já que a atendente não estava lá, prendi meu cabelo e entrei no salão.

Julgando pelos olhares que estava recebendo eu não estava enganando ninguém. Estava usando jeans.

"Me desculpe, senhor. Eu posso te ajudar?" Um cara magrelo e careca de uniforme vermelho me perguntou.

"Fique quieto, eu estou procurando uma pessoa." Meus olhos passaram pela multidão.

Muitos vestidos pretos estavam presentes. Então eu a vi. Entrando no elevador.

"Senhor?" Eu olhei nos seus olhos mostrando minhas pupilas vermelhas. Ele recuou.

"Eu disse para ficar quieto garoto. Vou sair em um segundo."

Observei o elevador parar no décimo sexto andar. Bingo.

"Onde ficam as escadas para os andares superiores?"

"À esquerda no final do salão... senhor."

"Obrigado." Lhe entreguei meu casaco e subi as escadas correndo chegando ao andar em tempo recorde. Ela estava saindo do elevador. Eu podia vê-la através da pequena janela na porta. Ela pegou uma chave de dentro da sua bolsa e entrou no quarto. Interessante. Acabou de chegar em uma festa e já estava indo para um quarto. Será que ela tinha um namorado?

Eu parei do lado de fora da porta e ouvi com atenção. Ela estava... cortando vidro? Definitivamente soava como vidro sendo cortado. Agora ela estava montando alguma coisa de metal. Que tipo de coisa safada ela curtia? Silencio por dez minutos. Merda isso era entediante. Me pergunto se eu derrubasse a porta ela ficaria muito brava? Eu quero dizer, ela provavelmente ficaria chateada. Mas eu estava entediado. Muito, muito entediado. Talvez eu conseguisse convencê-la de que estava passando pelo bairro?

Foda-se. A sorte favorece os corajosos. Eu bati na porta. Ela xingou. Isso provavelmente era uma péssima ideia. Ouvi passos. A porta abriu e... Ela estava segurando uma pequena arma com um longo cano. Eu ouvi dois sons de ar sendo expulso. Olhei para baixo e vi dois pequenos furos no peito da minha camisa.

"Que merda você está fazendo aqui?" Ela sussurrou.

"Você atirou em mim!" Eu disse sem acreditar nessa merda.

"Abaixe a sua voz!" Ela sussurrou.

"Você atirou em mim!" Eu sussurrei.

"Ninguém deveria estar aqui!"

"Então você atirou em mim?"

"Pare de ser um bebê. Você não esta machucado."

"Eu poderia estar."

"Olha, que merda você está fazendo aqui? Está me seguindo? Isso não é legal, Garrett!"

"O que você está fazendo atirando nas pessoas? Você atirou em mim!"

"Eu não pedi serviço de quarto e é muito tarde para camareira. Entra logo." Ela girou e andou até a janela. Eu fechei a porta e a segui. A janela tinha um pequeno buraco cortado no vidro e um rifle bem grande cujo cano estava saindo do dito buraco.

Ela se ajoelhou, ajeitou o rifle que estava em um tripé na altura de seu ombro e olhou pela mira.

"Então, o que você está fazendo?"

"Trabalhando. Agora use o famoso silencio dos vampiros e cale a boca. Eu preciso me concentrar."

Eu olhei para onde ela estava olhando. Quatro quarteirões à frente. Uma limusine parou em frente a um restaurante. Um cara branco e careca com tatuagens cobrindo sua cabeça, pescoço e braços saiu com dois homens grandes o seguindo.

"Olá, querido..." Bella suspirou. Ela puxou o gatilho. Quase não fez barulho. Um pequeno estalo. Eu observei a cabeça do cara tatuado explodir em uma nuvem de vermelho e seu corpo cair no chão. Os guarda-costas estavam olhando para todos os lados. Menos no hotel a quatro quarteirões de distancia.

"Meu Deus isso deve ter sido umas 400 jardas! Você fez isso?"

"462, se você realmente quer saber." Ela já estava desmontando o rifle e o colocando dentro da bolsa. Ela colocou o vidro de volta no corte e usou algum tipo de adesivo para mantê-lo no lugar. Você teria que olhar muito de perto para perceber o corte.

Ela começou a sair.

"Espera."

"Olha Garrett. Eu não sei por que você está me seguindo, mas você não pode me atrapalhar quando eu estou trabalhando. Isso é ruim." Ele continuou andando.

"Trabalhando? Você explodiu a cabeça daquele cara."

"Exatamente. Então eu meio que preciso sair daqui."

Ela andava sem olhar para mim. Dessa vez ela usou as escadas. Eu segui.

"Você é um assassino de aluguel? Assassina?"

"Não. Não exatamente. Quero dizer, sim. Eu trabalho para a CIA. Esse cara que eu matei era um dos maiores traficantes de armas da Europa. Ele era o principal fornecedor do Talibã. Sua morte não vai pará-los, mas vai deixar a entrada de RPGs no Afeganistão mais lentas durante os próximos meses."

"Você mata pessoas?"

Ela finalmente parou de descer as escadas e girou em minha direção.

"Sim, eu mato pessoas. Sou uma menina muito, muito má. Isso te incomoda? Eu espero que sim porque você realmente precisa me deixar em paz."

"Você está brincando? Eu nunca quis uma mulher tanto assim na minha vida!"

Ela era perfeita.

"Mas que merda." Sussurrou e voltou a descer. Nós chegamos no fim das escadas e ela ajeitou seu vestido.

"Olha Garrett, você parece ser bem legal para um vampiro. Você é bem gostoso e tudo mais. Mas eu já saí com um vampiro e o que eu aprendi é que vocês têm problemas. Eu tenho problemas. Eu realmente não namoro. Não combina com a figura de atirador solitário."

"Você acha que eu sou gostoso?" Eu sorri. Estamos fazendo progresso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

"É claro que foi nisso que você prestou atenção. Olha, eu preciso socializar e você vai atrair atenção para mim. Agora vai."

Ela entrou no salão sorrindo para o careca que me parou mais cedo. Carregando sua bolsa preta com uma arma de destruição em massa dentro. A vadia atirou em mim. Isso era quente.

Com mais nada para fazer e não querendo chamar atenção para a assassina eu andei para o beco onde minha moto estava parada. Uma hora mais tarde ela saiu do prédio. Eu conseguia ouvir as sirenes e os policiais quatro quarteirões adiante. Eles não estavam nem perto daqui. Precisariam de uma equipe de cientistas forenses para saber de onde o tiro veio. Algo me dizia que a investigação não chegaria longe.

Ela dirigiu de volta para o prédio de apartamentos. Eu precisava conhecê-la. Eu tinha que fazer parte da vida dela. Eu necessitava tê-la. O único problema era como. Eu sentei no telhado do prédio pensando sobre isso. De manha eu tive uma ideia. É isso! Entrei no prédio e bati na porta do outro lado do corredor do apartamento dela. Uma senhora muito gentil abriu a porta.

"Sim. Posso te ajudar?"

"Sim, senhora. Eu vou direto ao ponto. Eu quero comprar o seu apartamento. Vou te dar $150,000 hoje em dinheiro e assumir o seu contrato."

"Mas que merda é você, meu filho?" Vovó tinha uma boca suja.

"Não importa. $150,000 hoje. Sim ou não?"

"Eu não sei. Isso é um pouco estranho. Eu vou precisar pensar sobre isso." Ela tentou fechar a porta mas eu a impedi com a minha mão.

"$200,000 se você conseguir se mudar até três da tarde. Contrate uma companhia de mudança. Eu também pago por isso."

"Filho, eu não estou desistindo da minha casa. Esse lugar tem memórias minhas."

"Por quanto tempo você morou aqui?"

"Quatro anos."

"Quatro anos? Como você pode criar memórias em quatro anos? Quantos anos você tem?"

"Me desculpe? Minha idade não é da sua conta. Meu marido morreu nesse apartamento!"

Ela respondeu, aparentemente ofendida.

"Ele morreu aqui? Essa me parece uma boa razão para me mudar. Isso não é meio estranho?"

"Não, seu hippie de merda!"

"Eu não sou um hippie."

"Vá cortar o cabelo, então!"

"Olha, eu estou te oferecendo $200,000 para cair fora de quatro anos de memórias bonitas e do lugar onde seu amado marido faleceu. Sim ou não?"

"Eu amava muito meu marido. Ele viveu aqui comigo por um ano antes de morrer."

"Um ano!"

"Sim."

Chega dessa merda. Eu vou para o apartamento ao lado do dela ao invés de em frente.

"Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Tenha um bom..."

"$250,000." Ela disse.

"Me desculpe?"

"Se você quer tanto assim, hoje, esse é o preço."

"$225." Eu respondi.

"$250 e é seu. Pago pela companhia eu mesma."

"Fechado." Velha decrépita.

"Bom. A manutenção nesse prédio é uma merda de qualquer maneira. Tenha um cheque em uma hora. Vou estar fora daqui até as três da tarde. Vejo você logo, hippie."

E foi o que aconteceu. Bella, obviamente, ficou eufórica. Quando eu bati em sua porta a primeira vez para pedir uma xícara de açúcar sua cara era puro... desespero.

"Olá vizinha!"

"Você tá zuando com a minha cara." Ela respondeu.

Eu não tenho certeza do que aquele olhar significava. Eu a chamei para sair ao menos 6 vezes durante as próximas semanas. Eu a observei trabalhar algumas vezes. Uma vez em Nova Iorque eu a ouvi do lado de fora enquanto ela seduzia um chefão da máfia até o seu quarto prometendo sexo para então cortar sua garganta e descer seis andares de rapel. Ela me pegou a observando uma vez quando saiu de um quarto depois de matar um cara. Era uma menina ocupada. Não ficou feliz de saber que eu andava a seguindo e vendo seu trabalho. Agora a segui até o México e a oportunidade surgiu. Ela disse sim. Eu quebraria a cerca de qualquer maneira, mas não precisava saber disso.

Olhei para baixo e vi que os guardas foram embora. Outra hora e eles desistiriam.

"Então você tem um veículo de fuga?"

Ela suspirou. Merda, ela estava bem em meus braços.

"Não."

"O que você ia fazer? Correr através do México até a fronteira?"

"Eu roubaria um telefone, ligaria para Kevin e arrumaria um extração. Alguns Seals ou qualquer coisa do gênero."

"Quem é Kevin?"

"Não importa. Olha, eu sei o que estou fazendo ok? Apenas me ajude a descer da arvore. Meus pés estão me matando."

"Eu tenho um jeep há um quilometro daqui. Posso te dar uma carona."

Ela parecia realmente estar pensando. A pobrezinha parecia cansada, não que ela jamais admitiria isso.

"Tudo bem. Quero dizer, se você não se importar. Já que você me seguiu até o México e tudo mais."

"Maravilhoso. Viu como é fácil estarmos juntos?"

"Pois é..." ela suspirou de novo. Mas então descansou sua cabeça contra mim um pouquinho.

"Se segure em mim e nós podemos usar o topo das arvores para chegar lá."

Ela envolveu suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e enterrou sua cabeça no meu pescoço. Porra, ela era gostosa. Era hora de levar minha vizinha para casa e me preparar para o nosso encontro.

* * *

**N/T:**Vocês lembram como as coisas funcionam, certo? Deixem um review!


	3. Chapter 3

**N/T: **Muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos os que comentam!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

O banho estava tão bom. Era ótimo estar em casa. Kevin ainda não conseguia entender como eu consegui sair. Ele estava prestes a enviar um time de extração quando usei o telefone de Garrett para ligar para ele e contar que já estava fora.

Eu admito que a escapada poderia ter sido mais discreta.

Ok. Se não fosse por Garrett eu estaria fodida. Ele foi bem gentil. Tenho quase certeza que ele abriria a cerca mesmo se eu não tivesse concordado com o encontro. Quase certeza.

Meu vizinho estava nesse momento do outro lado do corredor se preparando para o nosso encontro. Ele me deu um dia para relaxar. Mas não conseguiria evitá-lo por mais tempo. Eu também não queria.

Quero dizer, o cara praticamente me perseguiu desde que nos conhecemos no estacionamento do shopping. Ele me seguiu em trabalhos. Pagou minha vizinha para se mudar para que ele pudesse viver aqui. Deixa comida na minha porta quando eu chego em casa tarde da academia ou do estande de tiro. Ele aprendeu meus favoritos. É claro que ele provavelmente aprendeu isso me seguindo por aí, mas ainda era meio que fofo.

Eu estava um pouco irritada que ele me seguia em missões, mas de um jeito estranho era quase legal. Fazia eu me sentir confortável. Não tão sozinha. Ele era tão diferente dos Cullens. Tinha esse jeito sobre ele que fazia um cômodo ganhar vida quando entrava. Os Cullens eram... legais. Garrett era excitante. O primeiro cara que realmente me deixou animada sobre a vida em geral. Diferente de Edward ele não parecia estar procurando por razões para me deixar durante todo o tempo em que estava comigo. Ao contrário, ele parecia determinado em fazer parte da minha vida.

E foda-se se isso não era excitante. Aquele cabelo castanho avermelhado. O cavanhaque perfeito. Seu corpo alto e forte. Eu geralmente dormia como um bebê à noite. Mas nos últimos tempos eu tenho tido sonhos. Sonhos sobre ele. Sonhos onde fazemos coisas... más um com o outro.

Mas isso não poderia chegar a lugar nenhum. Ele era um vampiro. Eu sou uma humana. A única coisa que temos em comum é que matamos pessoas. Ao menos teríamos assunto. Não que ele ficasse sem coisas para falar.

Ele me disse para me vestir casualmente. Casual para mim significava jeans e uma camiseta. Isso não ia acontecer. Eu não tinha tido um encontro desde o Ensino Médio. Eu fiz minhas unhas, coloquei um pouco de maquiagem. Vesti minha saia marrom de couro e uma camisa de botões branca bem justa. Um salto de cinco centímetros. Prendi minha pequena Glock .40 na parte interior da coxa então não apareceria na saia. Uma pequena adaga na parte superior da saia, nas costas presa por dentro. Eu acho que estava pronta. Merda, eu até depilei minhas pernas para isso.

Ele bateu na minha porta na hora certa. Abrindo a porta eu reprimi um suspiro. Merda.

Ele estava usando uma camisa de botões preta de seda por cima de jeans desbotados. Ele tinha botas de cowboy pretas nos pés. Seu cabelo estava preso.

"Você está linda, Bella."

"Você também está bem bonito." Eu sussurrei.

Merda. Não ouse ir lá, Bella. Um encontro. Um. Obrigada por salvar o meu rabo. Estou feliz por ser sua amiga. Obrigada pela ótima noite.

"Estou feliz que você goste. Está pronta?"

Ele me ofereceu seu braço. O segurei e andamos até o elevador.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei, um pouco nervosa. Não estou acostumada com coisas de menina a não ser que envolva um cara que está prestes a morrer.

"Jantar primeiro. Eu sei que você ama comida chinesa e eu conheço um restaurante excelente na Beltway."

"Oh. Ok..."

"O que está errado Bella?"

"Nada. Isso soa incrível. É só... não é nada. Parece maravilhoso."

"Não. Eu posso dizer quando algo está errado. Seja honesta comigo."

"Eu só não gosto de comer na frente... eu quero dizer..." Merda. Como explicar sem ofendê-lo.

"Você não quer comer com alguém que só vai te observar, certo?"

"Sim." Eu disse, aliviada. Olhei para cima e ele estava sorrindo.

"Não se preocupe Bella. Eu adoro comida chinesa."

"Você gosta?" Eu não acreditei muito.

"Sim. Eu comi um chinês não tem muito tempo. Ele era delicioso."

Eu olhei para cima e ele estava sorrindo. Tive que rir. Filho da puta.

"É sério, Bella. Sem problemas. Eu pretendo comer mais do que você."

"Garrett, você não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu jamais imaginaria não comer. Tive que te seguir até o México para que você aceitasse esse encontro. Não vou estragar tudo por não comer com você."

"Ok." Eu sussurrei.

Eu não vou me apaixonar por ele. Nós podemos ser bons amigos. Seria isso. Não tem espaço na minha vida para romance. Eu desisti disso quando concordei em me juntar a CIA. Mas ao menos Garrett sabia o que eu fazia. Ele não me julgava por isso.

Não conversamos muito a caminho do restaurante. O trafego estava tranqüilo para um sábado à noite. Nós chegamos ao restaurante em 40 minutos. Entramos e nos sentamos. O garçom pegou nossos pedidos e sorriu.

"Então Bella. Me conte sobre você."

"Huum. Bom, eu cresci em Phoenix com a minha mãe, me mudei no meu primeiro ano do ensino médio para Forks em Washington para viver com o meu pai, me formei lá, me juntei ao Exercito depois da formatura, passei alguns anos na área de Inteligência do Exercito fazendo trabalhos pequenos. Fiz um teste psicológico, fui recrutada por um cara chamado Kevin Brooks para me juntar a CIA como uma agente, passei um ano treinando para minha nova profissão e estou na ativa pelos últimos três anos. Isso é quase tudo. E sobre você? Qual é a sua história?"

"Ah não. Tem muito mais na sua história do que isso."

Eu suspirei. Tudo bem. Eu disse que ia me esforçar nesse encontro. Eu conseguiria. Devia isso a ele.

"O que exatamente você gostaria de saber?"

"Me conte sobre a mordida no seu braço."

Eu sabia que esse assunto surgiria.

"Você conhece Edward Cullen?"

"Emoward? É claro. Eu conheço todos os Cullens... oh, entendi... Ensino Médio em Forks? Você conheceu os Cullens?"

"Sim. Edward e eu... namoramos, eu acho que você poderia dizer isso. De qualquer jeito, nós estávamos nesse campo com a família. Enquanto estávamos lá três vampiros apareceram. Um pensou que seria legal me caçar. Jasper e Alice Cullen me levaram para Phoenix. Edward tentou ficar para trás com Carlisle, Rose e Emmett para levar o nômade na direção errada. Ele me achou em Phoenix. Convenceu-me que tinha capturado minha mãe. Eu fugi e ele me mordeu. Tentou me matar. Edward o impediu e Jasper e Emmett o mataram. Edward sugou o veneno."

"Deixe-me adivinhar? Alguns meses depois Jasper tentou morder um pedaço de você e Edward surtou, então ele e sua família foram embora sem uma palavra?"

"Você já ouviu essa história?" Eu perguntei, era um pouco suspeito.

"Sim. Eu não fazia ideia que era você. Emmett Cullen me contou tudo alguns anos atrás. Ele estava chateado que Edward obrigou a família a te deixar. Eu lhe disse que ele era um maricas por seguir aquele filho da puta. Ele não gostou disso, mas não pôde negar. Eu devia ter me lembrado quando vi a mordida. Não existem muitos humanos que sobreviveram a isso. Apenas um que eu já ouvi falar. Você. Eu te juro Bella, não fazia ideia que era você."

Acreditei nele. Eu geralmente conseguia dizer quando alguém estava mentindo. Encolhi meus ombros.

"Não tem problema. O passado está no passado. Nós seguimos em frente. Honestamente, os Cullens irem embora quase me destruiu a principio, mas então me deixou mais forte. Eu não tenho certeza se eu seria quem sou hoje se eles tivessem ficado. Eu não gosto de quem eu era. Eu gosto de quem eu sou agora."

"Eu também gosto muito de você, sabia?" Ele sussurrou.

"Obrigada." Merda, quem diria que eu ainda consigo ruborizar.

Nossa comida chegou e como prometido ele comeu cada pedaço. Eu sorri para ele.

"Isso está bom?" Eu perguntei. Sentia-me tão mal. Sabia que isso voltaria mais tarde.

"Absolutamente. É uma experiência única."

"Garrett, você realmente não precisa fazer isso."

"Bom, na hora pareceu uma boa ideia e eu já estou no meio, então é melhor continuar."

"Então, me conte sobre você."

"Oh, eu também estive no Exercito. No primeiro."

"Revolucionário?"

"Isso aí." Ele piscou para mim.

"Muito legal. Como você foi transformado?"

"Tiro na barriga. Um vampiro me mordeu no campo de batalha enquanto eu morria. Mas ele não me drenou totalmente. Não tenho ideia de quem ele é. Eu não o vi desde então. Acordei três dias depois como um vampiro."

"Então o que você tem feito desde então?"

"Oh, quando era mais novo e consegui controlar minha sede de sangue eu comecei a contrabandear whiskey durante a Proibição. Abri alguns bares depois disso. Fiz alguns bons investimentos. Fui um dos investidores originais da Microsoft, então eu tenho bastante grana agora. Você gosta de X Box?"

"X Box?" Mas que merda?

Ele percebeu minha confusão e explicou sua pergunta.

"Eu adoro X Box. Quer vir jogar comigo qualquer hora?"

"Isso não é um videogame ou qualquer coisa do gênero? Eu não jogo videogames."

"Eu posso te ensinar. É o tipo de coisa que vizinhos fazem, Bella. Eu quero dizer, você não pode passar todos os seus dias de folga lutando artes marciais, correndo e atirando no estande."

"Como você sabe o que eu faço nos meus dias de folga?" Te peguei, vampiro perseguidor.

"Eu... acredito que é assim que um agente da CIA passa os seus dias."

"Boa tentativa. Você realmente precisa para de me seguir, Garrett."

"Mas eu sinto saudade."

"Você sente saudades de mim?" Eu levantei uma sobrancelha.

"Sim. É entediante sem você por perto."

"Garrett, eu quase nunca estou por perto."

"Exatamente o meu ponto."

Eu revirei meus olhos. Somente Garrett poderia transformar perseguição em algo fofo. Nós terminamos a nossa refeição, para seu alivio, e fomos a um clube de jazz.

Nos sentamos e falamos sobre nada enquanto a banda tocava. Dançamos algumas musicas. Eu lembro como costumava dançar. Mas dançar é uma parte da sedução, então eu virei uma expert.

Para seu mérito ele não tentou nada de impróprio. Apenas sentou lá me contando histórias sobre a sua vida. Eu lhe contei algumas das minhas. Foi... divertido. Relaxante. Ele contou piadas. Algumas era bem velhas, mas eu acho que ele sabia disso a as contava mesmo assim só para me fazer rir. Eu não me divertia desse jeito desde... sempre. Eu tomei alguns drinks e nós fomos embora. Eu não podia acreditar que já era uma da manhã.

Por mais clichê que isso soe, eu realmente não queria que o encontro acabasse. Não estava cansada. Eu estava excitada.

Nós chegamos em nossos apartamentos e nos preparamos para nos separarmos em nossas casas. Garrett se curvou e me deu um beijo na bochecha que enviou arrepios pela minha coluna.

"Bella, eu não me divirto desse jeito há séculos. Muito obrigado por uma ótima noite. Espero que possamos fazer isso mais vezes."

Merda. Eu quero dizer...

"Garrett, eu também tive uma noite maravilhosa. Mas, relacionamentos não são muito bons pra mim nesse ponto da minha vida. Eu quero dizer, não tem como saber quando vou partir em um trabalho e não voltar. É um fato da minha vida. Mas estou feliz que nós somos amigos."

Ele sorriu. Não um sorriso triste. Mais como me dizendo que ele não desistiria. Uma pequena parte de mim estava feliz.

"É claro, Bella. Eu sempre vou estar aqui, caso você precise de um amigo, ou qualquer outra coisa."

"Obrigada." Eu sussurrei e me virei em direção a porta.

Entrei e fui direto para minha cama caindo de barriga, tentei analisar o que aconteceu hoje. Eu esperava... inferno, eu não sabia o que esperar. Mas eu gosto dele. Eu realmente gosto dele.

Levantei e retirei minhas armas e as minhas roupas. Coloquei um par de calças de pijamas e uma camisa e me deitei. Eu não conseguia dormir. Eu não queria dormir. Eu deitei por uma hora.

O relógio mostrou 3:00 am. Foda-se. Não é como se ele estivesse dormindo. Eu andei através do corredor e bati em sua porta. Ele abriu com um sorriso. Tinha uma espécie de headphone com microfone em sua cabeça e um controle de jogo em sua mão.

Merda. Ele estava sem camisa. Nós somos apenas amigos. Certo?

**GPOV**

Se ela acha que nós vamos ser apenas amigos está ficando maluca. Seu eu não estava apaixonado por ela antes de hoje agora eu com certeza estou. Ela não vai escapar de mim. Eu não posso acreditar nessa desculpa de querer ser amigos.

Eu não sei se vou voltar de um trabalho, Garrett. Meu cu.

Ela voltaria mesmo que eu tivesse que matar uma centena de pessoas. Mas realmente preciso ser mais cuidadoso sobre ela descobrindo que andava a seguindo. Eu ouvi a porta abrindo eu seus pezinhos andando através do corredor. Ela simplesmente bateu na minha porta. Por um segundo tive medo dela ter sido chamada em uma missão. Eu tinha uma batalha até a morte para vencer. Mas isso não importava em comparação a ter certeza de que ela voltaria viva. Eu andei até a porta a balancei a minha cabeça. Mas que merda eu estou pensando?

Eu tirei minha camisa e corri para deixá-la no meu quarto. Pronto. Agora eu estava pronto para abrir a porta.

"Bella? Você está bem?"

"Sim. Eu não consegui dormir. Eu queria saber se você quer fazer alguma coisa?"

Ela estava adorável de pijamas. Era a assassina mais fofa de todos os tempos. Ela estava encarando o meu peitoral. Encarando com vontade!

"Claro. Entra aí." Eu pisei para o lado e deixei que ela entrasse em minha casa.

"Eu não estou interrompendo nada, estou?"

"Não! Na verdade eu estou para começar uma partida até a morte. Quer participar?"

Ela sorriu aquele sorriso tímido fofo dela. Eu me perguntei quantos homens apreciaram esse sorriso como a ultima coisa que viram nessa terra.

"Até a morte? O que é isso? Não que não pareça atrativo."

"Call of Duty. Eu jogo com amigos online. Você leva seu avatar até uma cidade e mata os outros. Tenho dois amigos jogando contra eu e um avatar de computador. Eu poderia usar um segundo jogador. O computador é uma merda."

"Me ensine."

Isso aí!

Eu fiz uma conta no X Box para ela e um nome. Mostrei os controles e como eles funcionam. Como atirar. Correr. Como atacar com uma faca ou jogar uma bomba nas suas costas ou peito. Depois de dez minutos ela pegou o jeito. Eu lhe dei um headset e lhe disse como se comunicar com os outros jogadores se ela quisesse.

"Ok, está pronta?"

"Mostre o caminho." Ela sorriu.

Iniciou a contagem regressiva e a batalha começou. Bella e eu trabalhamos lado a lado. Ela aprendeu bem rápido. Muito rápido. Ela atirou na cabeça de Peter duas vezes antes dele conseguir dar um tiro. Oh merda. Eu esqueci de lhe contar.

"Quem é MatadorDeUrso 101? Esse cara é horrível." Ela perguntou.

"Huum... Emmett Cullen." Eu me preparei para sua reação mas ela apenas riu. Minha conta era Revolucionario216. A dela era HellsBells 913. Peter estava usando Kidbengala12.

Ela começou a rir.

"Ligue os microfones. Eu quero falar um pouco de merda para esses perdedores."

Ok. Acho estamos bem, então.

O avatar de Bella correu por trás de Emmett e o esfaqueou nas costas. Ela explodiu a cabeça de Peter pela terceira vez quando ele tentou ajudar seu companheiro de equipe.

"Olá meninos. Suas mães sabem que vocês ficam acordados até tarde se fodendo nos jogos?"

"Quem é essa? Quem é essa merda Garrett? Você conseguiu um profissional?"

"Essa é a primeira vez que eu jogo Kid." Bella respondeu.

"Mentira!" Emmett gritou. Eu o matei por trás enquanto Bella o distraia com um granada.

"Merda!"

"De jeito nenhum você nunca jogou isso antes! Garrett mas que merda... quem é essa?" Peter perguntou.

"É você quem 'sabe' das merdas, filho da puta. Me diz você. Mas eu prestaria atenção nesse sniper."

"Mas que porra!" Peter gritou.

Bella o empurrou de cima de uma casa. Ela era muito, muito boa nesse jogo.

"Eu não jogo videogames, meninos. Eu faço essa merda pra viver. Agora é sério, vocês deveriam ir dormir. Estão se envergonhando."

Eu vi Emmett olhando por um canto. Eu girei para atirar e Bella o esfaqueou pelas coisas, continuando a correr na minha direção. Ela veio para o meu lado e nós subimos as escadas.

Um lado levava pra um deck no segundo andar e o outro dava em um quarto no topo da escadaria.

"Vamos lá Ursão. Venha para mamãe.",

Bella parecia estar se divertindo de mais. Ela estava falando com um tom um pouco mais baixo que o normal. Eu acho que isso e os headphones deixaram sua voz irreconhecível para Emmett.

Ela estava na sua vigésima oitava morte consecutiva quando matou Peter de novo. Ele gritou e saiu do jogo. Emmett estava logo atrás dele saindo com alguns xingamentos.

"Boa noite, Ursão!" Bella disse rindo.

"Vai se foder, garota!"

Bella riu muito. Eu a acompanhei

"Eu pensei que você nunca tinha jogado? Isso foi incrível!"

"Eu precisei treinar em simuladores que eram bastante parecidos com isso. Não é nada de mais. É tudo sobre posicionamento e criar uma vantagem tática. Então, o que você quer fazer agora?"

"Você não está cansada?" Eu perguntei maravilhado.

"Não, não de verdade. Eu dormi muito ontem." Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Nós podemos assistir TV."

"Claro, vamos achar alguma coisa." Ela concordou.

Eu liguei em um filme idiota dos anos 60 preparado para zuar. Eu a senti sentar do meu lado. E apoiar sua cabeça no meu ombro.

"Eu não consigo acreditar em como esses efeitos são tão ruins..."

Eu olhei para baixo e sua cabeça estava apoiada em meu ombro, pernas dobradas por baixo dela. Estava dormindo. Eu ponderei levá-la para seu apartamento, mas eu não queria acordá-la. Decidi que seria melhor apenas sentar aqui e assistir Tv.

Acordou perto de meio dia. Ela babou um pouco no meu peito. Eu definitivamente estou apaixonado. Nem me importei com isso.

"Oh meu Deus. Eu caí no sono em cima de você? Eu sinto muito..."

"Eu não." Eu lhe disse sinceramente. Ambos giramos surpresos pela batida na porta dela do outro lado do corredor.

"Você está esperando alguém?"

Ela estava muito tensa.

"Você tem alguma arma aqui?"

"Não. Por que eu precisaria de armas?"

Eu tenho super força, dentes afiados e um tanquinho incrível. Do que mais um homem precisa?

"Ótimo ponto. Desculpe." Ela correu até a porta e olhou pelo olho-magico. O que quer que ela tenha visto a relaxou.

"Espere aqui. Por favor?" Ela pediu sem girar para mim.

"Ok..."

Ela sumiu pela porta. A ouvi falando com um homem do lado de fora. Quem é esse? Ninguém nunca visita Bella alem de mim. Eu andei até o olho-magico e observei. Bella estava falando com um homem mais baixo que ela e muito mais largo. Careca no topo com cabelo em ambos os lados. Parecia perto de 50. Ela o chamou de Kevin.

Esse era o Kevin? Parecia o Danny Devito. Eu ouvi atentamente.

**BPOV**

"O que você estava fazendo ali?" Kevin perguntou.

"Meu vizinho precisava de ajuda para mover um sofá. O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu tentei te ligar, mas você não atendeu seu telefone. Eu fiquei com medo de você ter sido pega e vim checar."

Ah sim. Meu telefone.

"Eu devo ter mudado a configuração para silencioso antes de ir dormir. Você que sabe que eu tenho estado cansada. Me desculpe Kev."

"Hey, sem problemas garota. Eu sei o quão duro você tem trabalhado. Me assustou pra cacete em Juarez. Você não vai ser envolvida em outra situação dessa. Eu dei uma chamada no cara da agencia que te mandou pra lá, sem armas e sem apoio. Não vai acontecer de novo. Eu prometo."

"Não, está tudo bem. Faz parte do trabalho, sabe como é?"

"Hey, vamos entrar. Eu preciso falar sobre uma coisa com você."

Eu abri a porta e Kevin se sentou em meu sofá.

"Eu posso pegar alguma coisa para você?"

"Não Bella. Sente-se um pouco. Nós precisamos conversar."

"Ok..."

"Não se preocupe Bella. Não é nada de ruim. Mas você vai precisar sumir por uns tempos."

"Por que? Quanto tempo?"

"Não muito. Talvez umas três semanas. Só o suficiente para as coisas se acalmarem do trabalho em Juarez. Todo agente freelancer está atrás da recompensa em cima da assassina branca de cabelos castanhos que matou Victor Cortez."

"Eles não sabem quem sou. Eu fico loira. Faço um bronzeamento. Não tem problema."

"Sim, e ano passado eu diria que não tinha problema. Mas nós... eu quase te perdi lá, garota. Eu não quero você em um trabalho e algum filho da puta acontece de estar por lá e te reconhece. Não existem muitas assassinas mulheres por ai. Fique quieta. Tire algum tempo. Você teve 17 mortes nos últimos 14 meses. Esses são alvos, sem contar a segurança que você geralmente precisa matar. Relaxe. Você não tira umas férias há algum tempo. Você merece."

"Kevin, eu preciso trabalhar. Eu não tenho mais nada. Posso me disfarçar."

"O risco não vale a pena, Bella. Você está muito visada agora. Acabar com Cortez foi o suficiente. Acabar com sua guarda pessoal... bom, vamos dizer que o submundo está falando sobre você agora. Você tem família. Vai visitar eles. Vá ver seu pai em Forks. Sua mãe em Jacksonville. Esqueça do trabalho por algumas semanas. Isso vai passar e ninguém vai pensar duas vezes sobre você. E então voltaremos ao trabalho. Algumas coisas na Europa. Te tirar dos EUA. Ficar bem longe da América Central e do Sul."

Eu não posso acreditar nessa merda.

"Não posso te convencer do contrário, posso Kevin?"

"Você sabe que eu te amo garota. Eu quero que você saia desse negócio, não que o negócio saia com você. Eu preciso ir. Mantenha seu telefone ligado e sua cabeça baixa."

Kevin me abraçou, o bastardo baixinho que era como um segundo pai para mim.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou sair hoje." Eu lhe disse, sabendo que não valia a pena discutir.

"Onde você está pensando em ir?"

"Eu vi minha mãe ano passado. Acho que agora é a vez do meu pai."

"Ótimo. Divirta-se minha linda. Kevin te ama."

"Eu também te amo Kevin."

Eu o observei sair e cai no meu sofá. Merda. Minha vida era construída ao redor de uma rotina. Treinar, matar, treinar como matar. O que deveria fazer agora? Eu realmente quero ir para Forks?

Eu não estive lá desde o Ensino Médio. Eu não tinha mais nenhum amigo. Jake e eu fomos amigos. Ao menos eu achava que éramos amigos até que fomos naquele cinema juntos e ele fingiu estar doente para então me dizer que não podíamos ser amigos.

Eu me pergunto se ele ainda está em La Push? É claro que está. Onde mais ele estaria?

Já havia seis anos. Eu deveria ir ver meu pai. Eu falava com ele com freqüência. Ele pensa que ainda estou no Exercito vivendo aqui e trabalhando no Pentágono empilhando papéis.

Merda. Eu precisava passar algum tempo em Forks. Talvez fosse isso o que eu precisava. Não acredito que eu peguei no sono em cima de Garrett ontem à noite. Eu nunca caí no sono perto de outras pessoas. Especialmente sem uma arma. Ele estava se metendo na minha cabeça. Eu precisava de espaço. De perspectiva. Precisava lhe contar que eu estava viajando.

Preparei-me para andar através do corredor e lhe contar as novidades. Eu abri minha porta e ele estava ali sorrindo.

"Eu já comprei as passagens. Nós voamos para Seattle em quatro horas e pegamos uma conexão para Port Angeles. Não é muito tempo para arrumar as malas, mas eu achei que podíamos colocar logo esse show na estrada. Estou tão animado. Eu nunca estive em Forks. E eu vou conhecer seu pai. Isso vai ser incrível. Estou empacotando o X Box. Seu pai tem Internet wireless certo? Se ele não tiver, eu tenho um modem móvel, não será problema. Não fique parada aí. Comece a arrumar as malas. Vou estar do outro lado do corredor. Te vejo aqui em duas horas para irmos cedo pro aeroporto. Isso vai ser tão divertido."

Ele me beijou na bochecha e voltou para seu apartamento antes que eu pudesse dizer uma palavra.

Eu deveria me sentir irritada por ele estar escutando. Por estar se convidando. Então por que eu me sentia... feliz?

* * *

**N/T:**Oh Garrett. O que eu faço com você? Te pego e te como. É isso que eu faço!

Deixem reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**N/T:** Muito obrigada por todos os comentários. Vocês deixam o meu dia mais feliz.

Josy, seus comentários são sempre otimos e eu fico muito feliz que você está gostando da fic. As coisas que o Jason escreve são incriveis e FGaC é um das minhas fics preferidas de todos os tempo, então você imagina como poder traduzir essa história me inspira e saber que meus leitores estão contentes com o que estou fazendo deixa essa esperiencia ainda mais especial! Então muito obrigada pelo seu apoio tanto nessa fic quato em BoD!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Eu não acredito que vou ter a Sr. Dona Morte todinha para mim por três semanas. Eu vou ver onde ela cresceu. Onde Edward Cullen fodeu com a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida dele. Eu vou conhecer o pai dela. Isso vai ser incrível.

Eu carreguei nossas malas para o aeroporto. Exceto uma. Uma maleta de plástico preta que estava trancada por uma combinação de tranca e leitor de digitais. Parecia pesada. Bella estava lutando com o peso, mas quando eu ofereci ajuda ela me disse não. Uma parte de mim estava curiosa para saber o que tinha ali dentro. Outra parte estava com medo de descobrir. Provavelmente um rifle de longa distância ou algo do gênero.

Nós andamos até a segurança, mas ao invés de pararmos nas filas Bella andou até a lateral e falou com um guarda. Ela o mostrou o que parecia ser um cartão de credito preto ou um tipo de identificação. Ele assentiu. Nós passamos e enviamos as malas. Ela deixou a mala preta ir para o bagageiro. Eu achei que a levaria no avião.

Ela precisava relaxar.

É claro que estava usando uma jaqueta preta por cima de duas armas.

Nós entramos no avião antes de qualquer um. Eu tinha comprado passagens de primeira classe.

"Como você nos passou pela segurança desse jeito? Como você passou carregando duas armas?" Eu precisava saber. Foi fácil de mais.

"Nível black de segurança. Passa por cima de qualquer outra coisa quando estou tentando ir para algum lugar e não quero andar com seguranças ou agentes de voo."

"Bom, existem vantagens em andar com você." Eu sorri.

Bella colocou seu fone de ouvido, ligou seu iPod e fechou os olhos. Parece que ela gosta de metal clássico com um pouco de alternativo. Talvez eu ache alguns shows para irmos.

Nós chegamos ao ar e ela se levantou e andou por todo o avião. Quando ela voltou eu mencionei que havia um banheiro mais perto.

"Eu precisava checar o avião."

"Checar o avião para o que? Você foi conferir se o óleo e o motor estavam direito?"

Ela revirou os olhos.

"Não Garrett. Eu precisava observar os passageiros por ameaças em potencial. Precisava identificar se havia algum federal a bordo. Não tem. Eu também precisava contar os passos até a saída mais próxima no caso de cairmos e eu precisar chegar à porta através de uma nuvem de fumaça."

"Você fez tudo isso durante os dois minutos em que você esteve por ai?" Eu perguntei, duvidando um pouco.

"Sim. São trinta e sete passos no meu ritmo até a saída mais próxima. Pode checar se você não acredita."

Ela sorriu perante um desafio. Eu não estava a fim de me humilhar então eu acreditei nela.

"Então, alguma ameaça em potencial?"

"Só um. Mas não vai fazer nada aqui dentro. Eu acho que ele vai esperar a hora certa."

"O que? Ele está atrás de quem?"

"De mim. Talvez. Eu vou ficar de olho nele."

"Você acha que tem um assassino em potencial atrás de você? Como ele te achou? Onde ele está? Eu vou levá-lo até o banheiro e comer ele. Eu meio que estou querendo um lanche agora."

Bella riu.

"Não se preocupe com isso Garrett. É possível que ele seja um agente freelancer me procurando por causa de algum trabalho. Não somos impossíveis de rastrear. Se esse for o caso eu vou lidar com ele quando pousarmos."

"Mas..."

"Garrett! Eu vou cuidar disso. Relaxe. Leia uma revista ou alguma coisa. Já que se convidou para as minhas férias você deveria aproveitar."

"Ah sim. Sobre isso. Eu espero que você não esteja muito chateada?"

"Eu deveria estar, mas não estou. Honestamente, estou feliz de ter companhia. Eu geralmente sou meio solitária, mas eu acho..."

"O que? Continua."

Ela sorriu um pouco e me olhou nos olhos.

"Você está subindo no meu conceito."

"Bom, eu estou feliz em ouvir isso." Eu pisquei para ela. "Me conte sobre seu pai. Como você vai me apresentar?"

"O que você quer dizer sobre como vou te apresentar?" Ela parecia confusa. Eu achei que era um pergunta bem simples.

"Você vai falar que eu sou seu namorado? Amigo com beneficios? Amante secreto?"

"Eu estava pensando em ir com colega de trabalho."

"Colega de trabalho?"

"É. Colega de trabalho. O que tem de errado com isso?"

"Uh, tudo. Seu pai acha que você está no Pentágono, certo?"

"Sim..."

"Eu pareço com alguém que trabalha no Pentágono, Bella?"

Ela me olhou por um segundo e então seus ombros relaxaram.

"É, eu acho que você não parece muito militar. Eu posso dizer que você é um amigo que precisava dar um tempo da vida."

Eu bufei.

"É, isso vai colar..."

"Por que não?"

"Quer saber, para uma mulher de depende de mentiras para sobreviver, você não é muito boa nisso."

"Eu sou uma ótima mentirosa."

"Ok." Eu respondi revirando meus olhos. Ela é tão boba.

Nos sentamos por mais alguns minutos em silencio. Bella colocou seu fone na orelha. Dez minutos depois ela tirou os fones.

"Me desculpe, eu preciso ir ao banheiro. Estou com tanto tesão que não posso mais aguentar." Ela sussurrou e respirou fundo.

"Oh, tudo bem... Espera aí, o que foi que você disse?"

"Eu estou excitada." Ela sussurrou. "Voar me deixa bem tensa. Eu acho que é por estar em uma situação perigosa onde podemos cair a qualquer momento e estar sentada em todo esse poder. Imaginando o impulso dos motores me carregando pelo ar. Acredite em mim, eu tive algumas das melhores transas da minha vida dentro de um avião. Eu preciso ir, você sabe, cuidar dos meus assuntos."

Tudo bem.

Tudo bem.

"Mas... eu também posso?"

"Claro. Depois que eu acabar você pode ir lá e gozar o quanto quiser. Só limpe a sua bagunça. Agora, se você me der licença."

"Espera! Você vai mesmo?..." Santo Deus, eu precisava participar disso. Não tem como eu perder essa porra.

"Garrett, você quer vir comigo?" Ela sorriu.

"Quero..." Eu sussurrei.

"Que pena. Eu só vou fazer xixi."

O que?

"Mas você acabou de dizer..."

"Sim. E você disse que eu era uma péssima mentirosa. O que você acha das minhas habilidades agora? Julgando pela tenda nos seus jeans eu acho que você vai precisar usar o banheiro depois de mim de qualquer maneira." Ela piscou e saiu andando.

Vaca!

**BPOV**

Isso foi maldade. Eu admito que fui má. Mas também, ele não deveria ter dito que eu era ruim em mentir. Ele meio que pediu por isso. Ainda assim. Foi maldade.

Mas que porra eu estou fazendo aqui? Isso não vai funcionar.

Eu preciso falar com ele. Ele precisa saber que nós só podemos ser amigos.

Tem um cara baixinho na econômica. Ele me reconheceu quando eu passei por lá. Eu olhei de volta e soube. Preciso lidar com ele antes de chegarmos a Forks. Ele era um agente freelancer. Deu sorte e pegou meu rastro em algum lugar de D.C. Kevin não estava brincando quando disse que eu estava visada. Mas se ele me seguiu então precisava saber por onde começar. Não tem como ter tido _tanta_ sorte.

Eu enviei uma mensagem para Kevin com o ocorrido. Ele respondeu que estava cuidando disso. Se havia um informante passando informações por uma recompensa nós precisamos saber. Meu arquivo tem tanta merda que eu não saberia meu nome real e informação se eu mesma o visse. Sem menção da minha família ou... bom, eu não tenho amigos.

Mas meu endereço estava lá. No contra cheque da CIA. Um free poderia me achar se ele tivesse alguém lá dentro. Eu espero que o informante não seja muito esperto e possa ser pego facilmente.

De volta para o real problema. Eu preciso falar com Garrett. Ele precisa entender. Não existe hora como o agora.

Eu voltei para ver que seu grande problema havia desaparecido. Precisei rir. Ele me ouviu e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Bem vinda de volta, vadia dos infernos."

"Gar, eu espero que você não esteja muito chateado comigo. Eu estava apenas mostrando minha habilidade em mentir."

"Eu acho que isso tinha mais a ver com sua habilidade para seduzir." Ele sorriu.

"Elas são a mesma, Garrett." Eu fui sincera.

"Eu estava me perguntando, em quantos relacionamentos sérios você já esteve?" Merda. É claro que ele ia perguntar sobre isso.

"Nenhum."

"Quantos relacionamentos não-sérios?" Ele insistiu.

"Alguns. Por que você não me pergunta logo quantas vezes eu já transei, Garrett?"

"Quantas vezes você já transou Bella?"

"6."

"6?"

"Sim. 6 vezes inteiras."

"Puta merda. É isso?" Ele sussurrou. "Com quem?"

"Não te interessa. Quantas vezes você já transou?"

Isso o deixou nervoso.

"Uh, bom, quero dizer, eu tenho mais de duzentos anos. Tiveram algumas... quero dizer... algumas aqui e ali..."

"Garrett? Relaxe. Eu não me importo."

"Não?" Ele parecia ofendido por isso. É hora de ter A conversa.

"Olha, eu preciso falar com você sobre o que está acontecendo aqui."

"Estamos nos apaixonando. Não é difícil. Por que complicar?" Ele sorriu. Deus, eu queria que as coisas fossem assim.

"Garrett, nós não podemos."

"Claro que podemos. Nós já estamos."

"Garrett, olha, você é um..."

"Sim Bella. Eu sei que sou um vampiro. Eu achei que já havíamos decidido isso."

"Não é isso. Mas como eu disse, não tenho a rotina mais estável. Você não pode me seguir por ai para sempre. Eventualmente alguma coisa como Juarez ou um free vão me pegar e eu vou morrer. É muito possível que aconteça."

"Não vai não."

"Garrett, você não pode me seguir para sempre."

"Por que não? Eu vou viver para sempre."

"Ok, vamos dizer que eu passe dos trinta. Você vai querer ser visto com uma mulher que continua envelhecendo?"

"Oh, eu não estou preocupado com isso, Bella."

"Por que? Você tem algum fetiche por gente mais velha?" Eu perguntei meio que brincando e meio bastante curiosa para saber se eu precisava pular desse avião.

"Bella, do jeito que você leva sua vida... Eu vou precisar te transformar antes de você perceber." Ele estava rindo. Eu estava bem seria.

"Garrett, pare de rir, isso não é engraçado. Eu não quero ser um vampiro."

"Bella, você está certa. Eventualmente essa vida vai te machucar. E quando acontecer, se eu não puder evitar, eu vou te transformar."

"Não, você não vai." Eu lhe disse

"Sim. Eu vou."

"Eu não vou permitir isso Garrett."

"Você vai estar ocupada morrendo. Não vai poder me parar." Ele sorriu. Filho da puta!

"Eu não te dou minha permissão."

"Você me ouvir pedir sua permissão?"

"Você me transformaria sem minha permissão?"

"É claro."

"Eu vou te odiar quando acordar."

"Não, você não vai. Eu vou bater na sua cabeça antes. Você provavelmente vai perder algumas memórias. Quando acordar eu vou dizer que você me implorou para te transformar. Eu vou ser um herói."

"Isso não vai... hey, você não pode realmente... Quero dizer, isso não funcionaria?"

"Eu não sei, mas me parece uma boa opção. Eu tenho outra. Enquanto você está transformando eu vou continuar repetindo que você queria isso no seu ouvido. Quando você acordar vai achar que é verdade."

"Garrett isso é serio e essa é uma ideia estúpida."

"As pessoas achavam que os irmãos Wright tentando voar era estúpido, e aqui estamos." Ele respondeu.

"Garrett. Eu conheço você. Você não me transformaria sem minha permissão. Eu não estou te dando minha permissão."

"Se você acha que eu não vou te transformar sem sua permissão você tem muito mais para aprender sobre mim. Estou ansioso para te ensinar." Ele piscou para mim. Ele falava sério.

"Por que Garrett?"

"Eu te disse. Estou me apaixonando por você. Pela primeira vez na minha vida estou me apaixonando por uma mulher e com certeza não vou te deixar morrer se eu puder impedir."

"Você não pode me proteger de tudo Garrett. E se eu levar um tiro na cabeça?"

"Tente evitá-los. Isso faria uma bagunça. Você pode se abaixar. Talvez conseguir um capacete. Ele não fazem capacetes Kevlar?"

"Garrett..." Como eu faria ele entender?

"Bella, a vida seria entediante ao extremo sem você. E tem mais, se fosse ao contrario e eu estivesse morrendo você me transformaria."

"Não sem a sua permissão."

"Claro que o faria. Você faz coisas sem permissão o tempo todo."

"Eu não faço!"

Eu não faço, faço? Mas que merda!

"Quando foi a ultima vez que alguém te deu permissão para ser morto?"

Oh, isso. Isso...

"Isso é diferente. É trabalho. Eu ganho permissão para matar essas pessoas. Somente não por elas. Eu não te julgo pelas pessoas que você come. Não me julgue!"

"Eu não estou te julgando Bella. Mas você esta me dizendo que se eu estivesse morrendo e você pudesse impedir ainda assim não o faria. É serio?"

Ele estava me encarando. Estava sério. Merda.

"Talvez." Eu respondi, encolhendo meus ombros.

"O que é foi isso? Eu não te ouvi direito?"

"Você me ouviu perfeitamente Garrett!"

"Bella, você está se apaixonando por mim? Sim ou não?"

"Eu não sei! Quero dizer, eu não penso sobre... isso tem bastante tempo. Meu trabalho..."

"Sim, sim, sim. Seu trabalho. Eu posso entender por que seria difícil. Mas eu sei o que você faz. Você pode conversar comigo. Você não precisa esconder nada. Não consegue ver que somos perfeitos um pro outro?" Ele sorriu.

"Eu não sei Garrett."

"Você está me dizendo que não sente nada por mim? Olha nos meus olhos e me diz que não sentiria minha falta se eu não estivesse aqui."

Ele fez um beicinho e tremeu seus lábios. Ele estava tão fofo que eu tive que rir.

"Tudo bem. Ok, eu admito. Eu sentiria sua falta. Eu só, eu não sei... você é o primeiro amigo que eu tenho faz um tempo. Talvez sempre. Eu não quero perder isso. Mas tenho o habito de não depender de mais ninguém. Em um relacionamento você precisa se abrir. Não sei se posso fazer isso. Eu posso te espantar."

"Você não vai me espantar." Ele respondeu.

"Você não pode continuar me seguindo quando eu vou trabalhar."

"Ok. Sem problemas. Eu não vou te seguir." Foi fácil de mais.

"Sério?"

"É claro. Você não quer ser seguida. Eu não vou te seguir."

"Obrigada."

"Há!"

Eu olhei para cima e parecia que ele tinha ganhado um premio.

"O que?"

"Quem é o melhor mentiroso agora?" Ele estava sorrindo. Ele sempre parecia estar sorrindo. Era contagiante.

"Olha, Bella. Relaxe. Vamos só nos divertir. Continuar saindo. Deixar as coisas acontecerem."

Eu suponho que isso não me mataria. Muitas coisas poderiam, mas isso não. Talvez fosse hora de começar a pensar em outras coisas que não fossem o próximo trabalho.

Eu nunca poderia me relacionar com um cara normal. Eu não queria me tornar um vampiro. Mas Garrett...

"Tudo bem. Mas nada de me morder sem permissão." Eu rosnei para ele.

"Eu não vou." Eu o ouvir suspirar 'a não ser que você esteja morrendo' mas decidi ignorar isso. Eu provavelmente vou levar um tiro na cabeça então isso não vai importar.

Nós finalmente pousamos em Seattle e passamos pelo processo para entrar em um avião menor. Nós tínhamos trinta minutos entre vôos quando eu o vi comprando uma passagem para Port Angeles.

Hora de cuidar disso.

"Garrett, eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Por que? Aeroportos também te deixam excitada?"

"Filho da puta! Pegue as malas que eu já volto."

"Oh, uau. Eu posso tocar na mala preta da morte? Estou tão animado!"

Eu andei na direção do banheiro. Olhando na janela de uma loja eu pude ver ele atrás de mim. Passei pelo banheiro até um corredor de serviço. A placa dizia não entre. Se ele me seguisse até aqui não haveria duvidas. Eu fui até a primeira porta e entrei. Um levantador de carga estava trabalhando em um guincho.

"Hey, moça. Você não pode ficar aqui."

Eu puxei minha identidade do meu bolso de trás. Uma delas.

"FBI. Eu preciso que você saia dessa área e não diga uma palavra para ninguém. Agora."

Ele não precisava de mais nenhum incentivo e correu para o que parecia ser uma sala de descanso nos fundos do galpão. Eu me escondi entre uma estante de malas e escalei até estar no terceiro andar. Deitada nas minhas costas eu esperei.

Eu achei que ele entraria em silencio. O cara era definitivamente europeu. Talvez russo. Ele estalou a porta. Eu mirei.

Porra! Ele entrou atirando em todas as direções. Uma chegou a alguns metros de mim. Eu devolvi as balas. O cara era impulsivo. Ele se jogou atrás de uma pilha. Era grossa de mais para minhas balas atravessarem. Ele atirou sem mirar na minha direção.

Eu escorreguei para trás e cai de pé. O observei por um espaço entre as malas. Ele levantou e se moveu na minha direção. Eu atirei. Ele atirou. Eu corri até o final da estante. Ele estava do outro lado a uns vinte metros de distancia. Eu ponderei subir de volta para ganhar alguma vantagem, mas ele me ouviria. Rolei para a próxima estante. Ele atirou em mim. Eu atirei no chão e errei seu calcanhar. Merda. Acalme sua respiração Bella. Você vai ganhar. Eu o perdi.

Ouça.

Ele esta em cima. Porra!

Eu saí correndo. Ele pulou em mim. Merda. Eu o senti colocando sua arma na minha cabeça. Estava de barriga no chão com ele em cima de mim. Dei uma cabeçada e rolei agarrando seu pomo de adão. Sua arma estava arranhando o chão. As minhas estavam a 3 metros de distancia. Ele me deu uma cabeçada, mas ao menos eu estava nas minhas costas agora.

Eu mordi seu ombro. Ele gritou e se sentou. Eu levantei meu joelho e esmaguei seus testículos. É, isso dói. Ele se moveu o suficiente para segurar suas bolas e eu tirei minhas pernas de debaixo dele e as enrolei em seu pescoço. O girei e lhe acertei no nariz. Ele levantou sua arma e eu a joguei para longe. Estava perto da minha agora. Parece que vamos fazer isso do jeito antigo.

Ele agarrou minha garganta e apertou. Porra, ele tem mãos fortes. Eu o acertei de novo, mas ele não soltou. Eu alcancei meu tornozelo direito com minha mão direita. Isso me fez curvar para trás. Ele achou que ia me fazer desmaiar. Eu posso ficar sem ar por dois minutos enquanto luto. Ele me empurrou com mais força curvando minhas costas em direção a minha perna. Perfeito.

Minha mão direita agarrou a barra do meu jeans. Eu o levantei. Ai está minha garota.

Puxei minha faca de caça de 6 polegadas. O acertei na garganta com minha mão esquerda e enfiei a faca na sua perna. Isso o fez soltar as mãos. No momento em que ele alcançou sua perna eu enfiei a faca na lateral da sua cabeça, através do ouvido. O fodido finalmente morreu.

Eu levantei e tentei recuperar meu fôlego. Tirei uma foto e enviei para Kevin.

"Puta merda." O cara das bagagens.

"Hey, liga pros policiais. Diga que o cara se matou. Alguém vai chegar logo para buscar o corpo. Eu preciso ir."

Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Ouça. Isso é um assunto de segurança nacional. Eu nunca estive aqui. Entendeu?"

Ele assentiu com sua boca aberta. "O que quer que a senhora diga."

"Obrigada. Desculpe pela bagunça."

Eu peguei minhas armas, as guardei no coldre e saí mancando um pouco. A queda do topo da estante doeu.

Eu entrei no saguão principal. Garrett estava parado em frente ao banheiro parecendo nervoso. Corri meus dedos pelo meu cabelo, ajeitei minha jaqueta e andei tentando não mancar. Ele girou para olhar atrás dele e eu andei mais rápido. Ele pode achar que eu saí do banheiro.

"Hey, estranho! Perdeu alguém?"

"Ai esta você!" Ele disse girando. "Eu estava preocupado Bella. Achei que você podia ter partido sem mim."

"Garrett, relaxa. Eu só estava no banheiro." Eu rolei meus olhos para dar veracidade as palavras.

"Por que você está cheirando a pólvora, suor e... sangue?"

Merda. Eu devia ter limpado a faca.

"Huum... tinha uma senhora no banheiro. Ela estava com problemas femininos. As coisas ficaram feias por um tempo. Mas agora está tudo bem."

"Problemas femininos?" Ele perguntou.

"Garrett, confia em mim. Você não quer saber."

Ele ainda parecia suspeitar de algo, mas esse era um assunto que ele não queria nem começar a entender.

"Você sabe o que é engraçado? Eu podia jurar ter ouvido o som de tiros vindo dos fundos. Provavelmente na área de bagagens."

"Garrett, eram provavelmente malas sendo jogadas por ai. Andar comigo está te deixando paranoico?"

Ele sorriu e riu um pouco.

"É claro que não. Eu só estava preocupado."

"E eu te disse para não se preocupar." Vi policiais correndo na direção do galpão. Eu realmente não queria explicar isso. Esse é o trabalho do Kevin. Meu telefone vibrou. Eu recebi uma mensagem.

/Resolvido/ Bom e velho Kevin. Eu mato, ele limpa.

"Hey, a gente devia pegar aquele voo agora, hã?"

"Sim" Garrett percebeu os policiais correndo na direção do galpão.

Eu agarrei seu braço.

"Ok, Garrett. Me coloque no avião. Eu quero ver meu Papai."

**GPOV**

Nós estávamos atualmente dirigindo no carro alugado em direção a Forks, Washington. Bella parecia bastante cansada. Ela checava o espelho constantemente. Não havia ninguém ali. Ela estava ligada. Pode estar bancando a legal, mas eu a conheço. Mais do que ela me dá crédito. Eu não posso evitar achar que perdi alguma coisa. Ela cheirava a pólvora. A não ser que ela tivesse atirado na mulher com problemas femininos, o que eu admito é uma possibilidade, ela atirou em alguém. Varias vezes. Eu sabia que aquilo não eram malas sendo jogadas. Eu deveria ter ido. Por que ela não me disse? Ah, certo. Ela gosta de matar pessoas sozinha.

"Então Bella, e a ameaça?"

"O que? Que ameaça? Quem está ameaçando? Alguém ameaçou você?"

"Eu quis dizer a ameaça em potencial no voo para Seattle."

"Oh, isso. Ele entrou em outro avião em Seattle. Acho que eu estava errada."

"Então..."

"Oh, olha Garrett! É a entrada de Forks! Deus, isso me trás lembranças."

"Boas ou ruins?" Eu perguntei.

"Ambas." Ela sussurrou.

"Então você se divertiu na viagem até aqui?"

"É claro. Eu não costumo viajar na primeira classe." Ela sorriu.

"Foi divertido matar aquela pessoa no aeroporto?"

Isso calou a boca dela.

"Você viu?"

"Tem um hematoma no seu pescoço. Suas mãos fedem a pólvora. Suas armas cheiram como recém usadas. Eu estou cheirando sangue no seu tornozelo. Primeiro pensei que você estava machucada. Mas então lembrei que você gosta de andar com uma faca ai. Seus dedos estão ralados como se você tivesse batido em uma pessoa varias vezes."

"Oh. Tudo bem." Ela olhou para a janela.

"Tudo bem? Isso é tudo o que você tem a dizer sobre o assunto?"

"Huum... o que você quer que eu fale? O cara era uma ameaça. Eu lidei com isso. Fim."

"Por que você não me disse?" Eu perguntei um pouco bravo e um pouco desapontado.

"Não era seu problema. Era meu. Eu lidei com isso."

"Você sabe que poderia ter sido morta. Eu podia te ajudar."

"Garrett, se eu começar a depender da sua ajuda isso me deixa mole. Eu fico mole, e acabo morta no dia que você não estiver lá."

"Eu sempre vou estar lá."

"Não! Você não vai. Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma. Eu fiz isso por tempo o suficiente sem um vampiro protetor. Eu não preciso de um agora."

"Você não precisa de mim?" Ouch.

"Eu preciso de você! Só não assim. Eu preciso de... Eu preciso que você seja você. Eu gosto de ficar com você. Talvez, talvez eu esteja me apaixonando um pouco por você. Não preciso de um protetor. Eu preciso ser eu e preciso que você seja você. Podemos deixar as coisas assim? Por favor?"

Eu suspirei. Teimosa. Mas ainda assim eu podia ver de onde isso tudo vinha.

"Me desculpe por ter insistido."

"Olha Garrett. Eu não quero ser uma vaca. Eu juro. Mas você precisa me deixar cuidar dessas coisas. Eu não posso..."

"Abaixar sua guarda?"

"Sim. Eu quero dizer fisicamente. Eu vou trabalhar duro na emocional, ok? Mas eu ainda não cheguei lá."

Nós não falamos mais nada. Ao menos ela estava tentando. Admitiu me amar um pouco.

Essa viagem foi um sucesso e nós ainda nem chegamos no pai dela. Ela me deu instruções e eu parei em uma casinha de madeira branca. Dois andares. Legal. A porta abriu antes de sairmos do carro.

Bella sorriu e correu para seu pai. Ele a encontrou e eles se abraçaram. Era uma imagem doce. Ela me disse que não o visitava havia seis anos, mas que falava com ele constantemente.

Eu não queria interromper o momento. Finalmente, ele a soltou para a ver melhor e ai me viu. O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu. Ele estava andando na minha direção.

"Pai, esté é Garrett. Ele é..."

"O namorado dela, senhor. Mas eu espero ser o noivo logo." Eu ofereci a minha mão mas ele só me encarou.

Hmmm. Deveria ter começado de outro jeito.

* * *

**N/T:**Hahahaha. Garrett só faz merda! E Bellinha mandando ver! É isso ai garota!

Agora comentem para deixar a Bella feliz ok? Ninguém quer ver a Bella chateada, certo?


	5. Chapter 5

**N/T: **Muito obrigada a todos os que comentaram! Saber que vocês estão felizes com o que eu estou fazendo faz as horas em frente ao computador valerem a pena!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

"Garrett hã? Bella, você não mencionou que tinha um namorado." Charlie disse deixando minha mão no ar.

"Pai, você se importa em cumprimentá-lo? É falta de educação deixá-lo esperando." Bella lhe disse, me encarando com aqueles olhos que diziam que ela atiraria em mim de novo na primeira chance que tivesse.

Charlie, em compensação, parecia estar se recuperando do susto e sorriu. Ele apertou minha mão.

"É claro Garrett. Peço desculpas. Eu não estava... Bella nunca mencionou... noivo? Sério?"

"Nós ainda estamos longe disso, pai. Garrett é, no entanto, meu namorado. Agora, vocês homens fortes podem me ajudar a descarregar a mala."

Ela disse que eu era seu namorado. Eu olhei e ela piscou para mim. Sim, muito progresso. Talvez ela não atirasse em mim novamente.

Charlie e eu começamos a descarregar as malas. Até que chegamos na caixa preta da morte.

"Eu pego essa, pai."

"Tem certeza, Bella? Parece meio pesada. Que tipo de tranca é essa?"

"Oh, são coisas do trabalho. Mas eu tenho que mantê-las trancada por razões obvias. Segurança nacional e tudo mais." Ela respondeu sorrindo. Tudo bem. Ela não contou nenhuma mentira.

"Ele te deixam levar coisas de segurança nacional para casa?"

"Você sabe como é, pai. Algumas vezes parece que você não consegue se livrar do trabalho. Ele te segue pra todos os lugares."

"Isso é verdade. Minha garotinha. A versão feminina do James Bond." Charlie estava sorrindo. Tão orgulhoso da sua pequena assassina.

"Pai, sou uma analista de segurança de nível baixo. Não vamos surtar." Ela sorriu para ele.

Tudo bem. Isso definitivamente era uma mentira. Ela diz isso com tanta humildade. Realmente é uma boa mentirosa. Isso é um rubor? Ela consegue ruborizar por comando?

Levamos todas as malas para o seu antigo quarto. Eu podia vê-la aqui, deitada na cama, ouvindo musica, lendo um livro na janela sentada naquela cadeira de balanço.

Descendo as escadas Charlie se sentou na poltrona e eu e Bella pegamos o sofá.Fiquei um pouco chocado quando ela segurou minha mão.

"Então Bella. Como está o trabalho?"

"Está bom. As mesmas coisas de sempre. Meio entediante. Nada de muito legal para contar."

"Não seja ridícula. Minha garotinha no Exercito trabalhando no Pentágono. Todos em Forks sabem o que minha Bella faz para viver."

Eu tive que rir. Oh, foi em voz alta?

Eles estavam me encarando agora.

"Então Garrett. O que você faz para viver?" Charlie perguntou tentando soar casual.

"Bom eu..."

"Garrett é um lobista político para o PETA." Bella me ajudou. Oh merda.

"PETA?"

"Sim, PETA, pai. Ele também é vegano. Não consome animais ou subprodutos animais."

Charlie me olhou como se eu fosse de outro planeta. Bella estava sorrindo para ele e acariciando minha mão.

"Um vegano? Você não gosta de peixe, Garrett?"

"Eu..."

"A dieta de Garrett é muito especial. Ele é tão dedicado ao seu trabalho. Ele está constantemente fazendo campanhas para a proteção dos animais."

"Você que dizer, tipo, você tenta convencer membros do congresso a ilegalizar a caça e a pesca?" Charlie estava querendo me matar com o olhar. Bella mal conseguia conter sua risada.

"Uh, não... não de verdade..."

Bella começou a rir.

"Pai, eu estou brincando com você. Garrett trabalha para o Departamento de Drogas. Ele não é um vegano."

Charlie relaxou visivelmente.

"Oh, graças a Deus." Ele sussurrou. "Isso não foi engraçado Bella."

"Oh, vamos lá Pai. Você devia ter visto a sua cara."

Charlie sorriu um pouco.

"Ok. Talvez tenha sido um pouco engraçado. Então, Garrett você trabalha infiltrado? É por isso que seu cabelo é comprido?"

"Sim Charlie. Eu eventualmente me infiltro. Estive recentemente em Juarez, México investigando o Cartel Cortez." Bella travou seus ombros. Há!

"Pois é, eu ouvi que esse Cortez foi morto? Isso foi você?" Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Oh não, Charlie. Eu somente investigo. Ainda estamos tentando descobrir quem fez isso. Mas eu posso te dizer o seguinte. Quem quer que tenha sido é um bastardo sem coração. Pegou metade da guarda e escapou sozinho ou sozinha sem deixar rastro."

Yep, Bella definitivamente queria me matar agora. Eu podia sentir o olhar da morte sem nem olhar para ela.

"É, bom, quem quer que tenha o matado fez um favor ao mundo."

Bella relaxou. Um pouco. Eu acho que toda garotinha que a aprovação do seu papai.

"Bella, como vocês se conheceram?"

"Garrett é meu vizinho, pai. Ele mora na minha frente."

"Oh, então vocês não estão... morando juntos?"

"Ainda não." Eu respondi antes que pudesse fechar minha boca. Bella abaixou sua cabeça. Parecia que estava com enxaqueca.

"Entendo. Então vocês devem estar bem sérios." Charlie comentou.

"Pai, como você está? Me conte o que está acontecendo. Está saindo com alguém?"

"Não." Você me conhece Bella. O eterno solteirão." Ele sorriu.

"Como estão todos em Forks? Como Billy está?"

"Huum, nós não nos falamos muito ultimamente." Charlie disse, um pouco desconfortável.

"O que aconteceu?" Bella perguntou.

"Nós... bom, realmente me irritou como ele agiu quando Jake disse que não queria mais ser seu amigo. Como se fosse sua culpa. Depois que você saiu de Forks ele tentou ser meu amigo outra vez, mas eu o mandei se foder."

"Você mandou ele se foder?" Bella perguntou sem acreditar.

"Sim, Bella. Eu literalmente disse para ele ir se foder." Charlie confirmou.

"Você falou com ele desde então?"

"Sim, de vez em quando. Não é a mesma coisa. Não somo mais amigos. Ele realmente me irritou. Me convidou para uma festa da fogueira idiota que eles estão fazendo na Primeira Praia hoje. Aparentemente Jake está noivo e eles estão celebrando. Eu não estou pretendendo ir. Especialmente não agora que você está aqui."

"Jake ainda está andando com Sam Uley e sua gangue ou ele já cresceu?" Bella perguntou. Ela me contou sobre essa gangue durante nosso encontro.

"Sim. Na verdade está pior. Esses caras não fazem nada. Eles só passam o tempo juntos. Nenhum deles fez nada com suas vidas. Jake está trabalhando com carros meio período por causa do dinheiro e ainda mora com Billy. Eu acho que sua nova esposa vai morar com Billy também."

Aparentemente Charlie não estava impressionado com o jovem Jacob.

"Pai, por que não vamos todos a essa festa e marcamos presença. Podemos ir cedo, dizer oi e ir embora. Eu adoraria ver o quão diferente Jake está. Não é certo que você e Billy tenham jogado fora anos de amizade por cauda de uma briguinha adolescente entre seus filhos."

"Eu não joguei nada fora Bella. Ele o fez com suas ações e palavras. Mas então, eu não me importaria em levar você e Garrett e exibir vocês. Mostrar para ele que você não precisava da amizade boba dele."

"Pai, eu realmente não acho que o que eu faço é nada de mais." Bella respondeu. Era hora de fazer ela se enxergar.

"Não seja ridícula, Bella. Você é incrível no que faz." Eu pensei que era hora de ajudar sua auto-estima um pouco. "A fofoca que anda pela capital, Charlie, é que Bella vai longe. Ela realmente tem esse instinto assassino que é necessário para ter sucesso no governo."

"Isso é incrível, Bella." Charlie brilhava de orgulho.

"Garrett está exagerando, pai. Quando se trata de instinto assassino eu não posso competir com ele." Ela disse me dando um olhar não tão gentil. Ao menos ela ainda estava segurando minha mão.

Isso é o que você ganha por tentar ajudar uma garota e lhe fazer um elogio.

"Eu suponho que não nos mataria aparecer lá hoje." Eu disse para os dois. Charlie não parecia convencido disso. Finalmente ele encolheu os ombros.

"É, eu acho que não, se você realmente quiser ir Bells. É com você."

"Claro, pai. Nós podemos ir cedo e voltar para assistir algum tipo de esporte. Eu posso cozinhar."

"Isso soa incrível Bella." Charlie sorriu. "Hey Garrettt, você precisa de um colírio? Seus olhos estão bem vermelhos."

"Não Charlie. Meus olhos estão sempre vermelhos por causa dos efeitos colaterais de uma medicação que eu tomei."

Quem é o melhor mentiroso agora Bella? E eu acabei de pensar nessa.

"O que você teve, pra precisar tomar uma medicação tão forte?" Charlie perguntou.

"Você não me disse que foi sífilis, querido?" Bella perguntou, sorrindo e agora segurando minha mão com as suas duas.

"Não Bella. Não foi sífilis." Eu respondi. Vadia. Uma vadia fofa, mas ainda assim uma vadia.

"Então o que você teve Garrett?" Charlie começou a soar suspeito.

"Foi uma doença de sangue rara que eu tive faz um tempo. É por isso que eu tenho problemas de circulação agora. É praticamente impossível pra eu me bronzear e minha pele sempre parece fria."

Bella estava sorrindo. Isso aí! Eu ainda sou um mentiroso melhor.

Ok, talvez essa não tenha sido uma mentira completa.

"Oh, eu estava me perguntando sobre isso. Meio que me lembrou os Cullens por um momento. Família estranha."

Quatro horas depois estávamos nos preparando para ir a praia. Isso deveria ser divertido. Eu estava no quarto de Bella observando ela se aprontar.

Primeiro eu achei que ela queria ir para deixar esse Jake com ciúmes. Mas ai eu vi como estava vestida. Jeans soltos e uma camiseta com uma jaqueta jeans. Ela estava usando tênis de corrida.

Andou até a caixa preta da morte. Após colocar a combinação o leitor de digital acendeu e ela colocou seu dedo. As trancas estalaram e a tampa finalmente abriu. Puta merda.

No topo estavam ao menos 6 pistolas de vários calibres e pentes cheios para cada uma delas. Presas na tampa estavam seis facas. Facas grandes. Parecia o tipo que você podia jogar. Ela levantou o topo e eu vi a parte de baixo.

"Essas são granadas?"

"Sim. São granadas." Ela revirou os olhos. Dez granadas estavam em volta do seu rifle que estava desmontado.

Ela pegou duas as pistolas e colocou-as no coldre de baixo da jaqueta. Adicionou pentes extras nos bolsos laterais. Colocando a jaqueta sobre o coldre você nunca imaginaria que estava carregando armas. Colocou um lamina de 5 polegadas no seu tornozelo direito e uma pistola menor no esquerdo. Ela agarrou sua bolsa e colocou quatro granadas mais um arma e dois pentes dentro.

"Com licença, querida. Eu estava achando que estávamos indo para um evento social a fim de celebrar um noivado. Qual guerra nós estamos indo lutar?"

"Eu já precisei matar um hoje Garrett. Eu gosto de estar preparada. Me deixa mais confortável."

"Granadas Bella?" Não vamos falar sobre exagero.

"Querido, você sabe quantas vezes na minha vida eu desejei que eu não tivesse uma granada? Zero. Mas houve muitas vezes em que eu queria que tivesse. Não há nunca um momento ruim para granadas."

Era difícil de argumentar com ela.

Eu olhei para fora e o sol estava se pondo. Charlie já havia saído alguns minutos atrás. Bella lhe disse que levaríamos o carro alugado para não termos que andar no carro da patrulha. Eu ainda acho que ela estava exagerando. Era uma festa numa reserva indiana. O que poderia acontecer?

**BPOV**

Nós paramos no estacionamento da praia e eu já conseguia ver o fogo. Saí do carro e Garrett parou do meu lado. Eu agarrei sua mão e ele sorriu.

Eu preciso admitir que estou amando esse tempo com ele. Ele é tão divertido. A principal razão pra eu querer vir nesse negocio era para exibi-lo. Infantil? Com certeza. Eu não me importo. Não me mataria agir como uma criança ocasionalmente. Garrett fazia eu agir assim.

Eu ajeitei minha bolsa sobre o meu ombro. Uma garota precisa dos seus acessórios. Garrett parou quando nos aproximamos. Eu rapidamente observei a área por alvos. Era um habito.

"O que?" Eu lhe perguntei.

"Estou cheirando algo estranho. Parece cachorro molhado. Muitos cachorros molhados. É horrível. Eu nunca senti nada assim."

"Estranho. Mantenha o sei nariz aberto." Eu lhe disse. Ele riu.

"Isso é difícil de fazer. Não vamos ficar muito tempo. Esse lugar fede."

Andamos até o fogo. Eu vi Charlie apontando para nós com Billy que estava sentando em sua cadeira ao lado de um cara bem grande. Puta merda, aquele era Jacob Black. A garotinha ao lado dele deve ser sua noiva.

Garrett e eu andamos até Charlie.

"Billy, este é Garrett, o namorado de Bella."

Garrett assentiu, mas sua expressão estava estranha. Acho que o cheiro não tinha passado. Ele não ofereceu para apertar a mão de Billy. Garrett sempre tenta apertar mãos. Alguma coisa está errada. Eu estava feliz de ter trazido granadas.

Jake estava me encarando. Não, encarando Garrett. Agora ele estava me encarando. Sua noiva foi puxada para o lado por outra garota com uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto. Grupo estranho de pessoas.

"É... legal conhecer você Garrett." Billy finalmente respondeu.

"Então Jake, eu ouvi que devemos te dar parabéns. Onde está a sortuda?"

"Ocupada." Ele respondeu grosso. Charlie entrou em modo de combate na hora.

"Você não precisa ser rude Jake. O que tem de errado com seu filho Billy? Você nos convidou para essa coisa e agora ele esta olhando para Bella como se ela tivesse chutado seu cachorro."

Charlie comentou. Ele já estava irritado. Nós deveríamos ir embora.

"Charlie... talvez seja melhor se você e Bella irem embora."

Uau. Mas que merda eu fiz pra essa gente?

"Você está completamente certo. Nunca mais fale comigo seu filho da puta. Jake vá se foder. Um conselho de amigo. Você deveria parar com os esteróides. Eu ouvi dizer que faz seu pau não funcionar muito bem. E considerando que sua noiva vai morar com um idiota você deveria ao menos tentar fazê-la feliz nessa área. Vamos Bella, Garrett."

Charlie saiu andando. Eu encarei Jake e girei para segui-lo. Garrett ainda estava encarando Billy e agora Jake. Segurei sua mão e tentei puxá-lo.

Garrett estava rosnando?

"Garrett! Vamos logo!"

Ele finalmente me seguiu. Eu nunca vi Garrett perecendo tão nervoso. Esse era um novo lado dele. Parecia estar pronto para matar.

Enquanto saíamos, eu percebi Sam Uley e um bando de outros caras gigantes nos encarando. Qual era o problema desses caras? Nós chegamos ao estacionamento e Garrett ainda estava olhando para trás.

Charlie falou conosco de dentro do seu carro.

"Bella, eu vou ao restaurante pegar um bife e batatas para nós. Te encontro em casa."

Eu assenti, aliviada por ele estar indo para eu finalmente descobrir que merda estava acontecendo. Charlie saiu do estacionamento e eu olhei para Garrett.

"Que merda está acontecendo Garrett?"

"Entra no carro Bella. Nós precisamos ir. Agora."

Nunca tendo visto esse lado de Garrett, achei melhor fazer o que ele dizia. Eu entrei no lugar no motorista e ele logo entrou no passageiro.

"Dirija. Eu vou explicar tudo quando chegarmos no seu pai."

"É aquele cheiro? O que é o cheiro Garrett?"

"Eu não sei, mas não gosto disso. Vamos logo"

Eu saí da vaga e me dirigi para a saída. Nós entramos na rua da praia e eu pisei no freio.

"Mas que porra é isso?" Eu sussurrei.

Um lobo preto gigante estava parado no meio da pista. Eu olhei no espelho e vi mais quatro atrás de nós. Esses lobos são maiores do que cavalos e bem mais pesados. Mais dois apareceram na nossa frente.

"Lobisomens. Grandes e fodidos lobisomens." Garrett sussurrou. Eu olhei para fora da janela e vi mais dois no meu lado se dirigindo para o carro.

"Eu deveria atropelar eles?" Eu perguntei.

"Não. Nós apenas bateríamos o carro. Eu vou ter que abrir nosso caminho. Senta no meu colo. Eu vou abrir a porta e sair correndo daqui."

Tudo bem. Eu coloquei minha bolsa ao redor do pescoço e me coloquei no seu colo. Se não fosse pela situação seria uma posição bem sexy.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar? É uma posição sexy. Julgando por onde eu estava sentando em cima, ele também pensava assim. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Não importa o que aconteça mantenha essas pernas em volta da minha cintura e seus braços no meu pescoço. Eu vou chegar em casa antes que você perceba."

Eu o beijei. Não pude me conter. Eu pretendia que fosse rápido. Mas ele tem um gosto tão bom. Eu tinha minhas mãos em seu cabelo e as suas estavam no meu e então sua língua estava na minha boca e o beijo ficou mais profundo.

Então nós ouvimos um rosnado. Ah, sim. Lobisomens.

"Nós definitivamente estamos continuando isso quando chegarmos em casa."

Eu pensei que não me apaixonaria por ele. Estou tão ferrada.

Ele chutou a porta e estávamos correndo. As arvores estavam passando por nós e eu olhava para trás, encolhida na frente dele. Porra, ele é gostoso... Puta merda! Esses bastardos estão logo atrás de nós.

"Garrett, eles estão logo atrás de nós!"

"Eu estava com medo disso. Eles são rápidos. Muito rápidos. Segure-se."

Nós não estamos despistando eles. Era hora de resolver isso.

"Eles são invencíveis?" Eu perguntei.

"Como eu devo saber? Eu nunca os vi antes!"

Eu apertei minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura ignorando o tamanho do meu tesão no momento.

"Bella, não solte do meu pescoço!"

"Não se preocupe. Eu te peguei com as minhas pernas. Tente correr o mais reto que você puder."

Eu peguei minhas pistolas dos coldres. Eu não queria atirar até ter uma mira livre. Ali. O preto pulou logo atrás de nós, a dez jardas de distancia. Eu atirei. Ele girou no ultimo segundo e eu o acertei no peito. Não foi na testa, mas eu aceitaria. Parece que eles não são invencíveis no fim das contas. Isso significa que seus rabos são meus.

Um parou para checar o preto, mais dois estavam atrás de mim.

Eu atirei duas vezes, errando as duas. Mais dois tiros e um pegou na pata da frente de um e o outro levou um na lateral. Os dois caíram.

Três estão fora.

Um parou de perseguir.

Faltam quatro.

Dois estavam em ambos os lados mantendo o ritmo. Eu mirei minhas armas para os lados e atirei. Eu ouvi um choro e os dois foram pro chão rolando entre as arvores.

Mais dois. Eles estavam correndo em zigue-zague. Teve um que parou. Perecia castanho-avermelhado. Eu atirei duas vezes, errando o alvo. Mas eles se distanciaram um pouco.

"Garrett, volte para o carro." Eu o senti girando e nós mudamos de direção correndo para eles. Eu deitei para trás na sua cintura para que eu pudesse ver o que estava vindo.

De cabeça para baixo, mas eu era bem decente atirando de posições diferentes. Isso conta duas vezes em que minhas costas estavam dobradas em um angulo antinatural só hoje. Eu vou precisar que um quiroprata logo.

Eu abri fogo e eles pularam para os lados. Nós corremos através deles. Eu não consegui ver os que eu atirei antes então acho que Garrett estava nos levando por um caminho diferente.

Os três lobos não estavam longe de nós. Eu guardei minhas armas e coloquei minha bolsa para frente. Merda, minhas pernas estão começando a doer.

Eu peguei uma granada, puxei o pino e joguei. Dois lobos pararam e encararam o dispositivo. Então estourou. Pelo voou para todos os lados.

Só falta um. Eu peguei outra granada e joguei-a no chão logo atrás de nós. Ele estava nela em um segundo e ela detonou.

"Tudo bem, já foram todos. Estamos muito longe do carro?"

"Já chegamos."

Garrett me colocou no banco do passageiro. Já que a porta já estava aberta. Ele girou para voltar à floresta.

"Sai daqui, Bella. Eu vou te encontrar. Preciso terminar com eles."

"Não! Entra nessa porra de carro agora!"

"Bella, eles provavelmente vão se curar rápido. Eu posso terminar com eles de vez. Vá!"

"Não! Entra no carro e aí planejamos alguma coisa. Agora Garrett!"

Ele parou e girou. Logo depois ele estava no banco do motorista e os pneus estavam cantando. Ele nos levou de volta para Charlie em alta velocidade.

Ele estava esperando por nós quando paramos.

"Oi gente. Eu estava preocupado. Achei que sua comida ia esfriar. Está tudo bem?"

"Sim pai. Nós tivemos um... problema com o carro." Eu lhe disse

"Merda, eu sabia que devia ter esperado por vocês." Charlie disse.

"Está tudo bem Charlie. Eu levo jeito com carros. Foi só uma vela de ignição que soltou." Garrett sorriu.

"Ótimo. Agora entrem. Garrett você vai adorar esse bife. Não posso esperar para você experimentá-lo. Entre para comer e você pode me contar suas aventuras na agencia."

"Parece... ótimo Charlie." Pobre homem. Ele faz tanto por mim. Eu o amo.

Oh, meu Deus.

Eu o amo.

**GPOV**

"Psiu. Bella."

Ela rolou na cama em minha direção.

"Olá estranho." Ela sorriu. "Papai está dormindo?"

"Sim. O homem ronca como uma serra elétrica."

"Vem aqui." Ela levantou as cobertas.

Não precisava me pedir duas vezes. Eu já havia vomitado o bife e me sentia muito melhor.

Entrei debaixo das cobertas e ela se apoiou em mim. Ela é tão quente.

"Garrett?"

"Sim Bella?"

"Eu quero ser honesta com você."

"Tudo bem."

"Eu percebi hoje a noite que te amo."

Estava na hora!

"Eu também te amo Bella."

"Eu sei que sim. Eu só queria que você soubesse como eu me sinto. Eu não sei onde isso está indo, mas não quero te perder."

"Você não vai me perder Bella."

"Eu nunca tive um relacionamento sério e adulto. Realmente não sei o que fazer aqui."

"Eu também não. Nós vamos descobrir juntos."

"Quantos anos você tinha quando foi transformado?" Ela me perguntou.

"Eu tinha 28."

"Se eu ainda estiver viva no meu aniversário de 28 anos, você tem minha permissão para me transformar."

"Obrigado." Eu sussurrei em seu cabelo.

"E se alguma coisa acontecer antes disso. Se você puder, se estiver por perto, vá fundo e me transforme também. Eu posso não saber o que estou fazendo aqui, mas não vou te deixar, se não for obrigada. Estou colocando tudo nisso. Garrett. Eu estou dando tudo o que posso."

"Obrigado." Finalmente.

Quem diz que paciência, persistência e perseguição não compensam?

"Então, vamos falar sobre hoje." Ela sussurrou.

"Você quer dizer hoje quando eu engoli um bife ou hoje quando você acabou com oito lobisomens?"

"Você acha que eles estão mortos?"

"Não. Eles provavelmente estão desejando que estivessem, mas não estão."

"Você sabe de onde eles vem? Por que estão atrás de nós?"

Isso não era difícil de descobrir.

"Eles vieram da festa em La Push. Estão atrás de nós porque eu sou um vampiro. O cheiro de cachorro molhado? Estava nos cercando durando a festa. Os homens maiores devem ser os lobisomens. Eu nunca ouvi falar de lobos tão grandes. A maioria vivia na Europa. Não existem muitos mais deles. Eu acho que eles perceberam que eu sou um vampiro e decidiram me eliminar."

"Você quer dizer Jacob Black? Sam Uley? Esses caras?"

"Sim. Esses caras. Nós deveríamos sair desse lugar Bella se queremos evitar uma luta."

"Eu não quero ir. Nós acabamos de chegar."

"Tudo bem. Mas eles vão voltar. Precisamos estar prontos." Eu lhe disse Eu preciso estar pronto. Agora que eu sabia com o que estava lidando não poderia ser pego de surpresa de novo. Sabia suas jogadas. Eu os derrotaria quando viessem.

"Não." Bella sussurrou e se levantou da cama.

"Não? Não o que?"

"Nós não vamos esperar eles atacarem a gente. Eles tentaram nos matar hoje. Sabemos quem são. Onde vivem. Sabemos que estão ao menos machucados."

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei quando ela pegou a caixa preta da morte.

"Simples. Eles nos atacaram. No meu mundo isso significa que eles declararam guerra. É hora de terminar com eles. Agora."

Bella pegou seu file e começou a montá-lo. Ela carregou as armas que usou hoje. Estava usando uns shorts bem pequenos e sua bunda estava incrível. Com o rifle montado ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Pronto?"

* * *

**N/T: **Bella e Garrett indo para a guerra! Acho que os lobos não tem idéia de com quem se meteram!

Vamos comentar pessoal!


	6. Chapter 6

**N/T:** Muito obrigada as pessoas que comentam. Vocês são incríveis! Recadinho importante no final do capítulo!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Isso não poderia ser melhor. Eles estavam todos no mesmo lugar. O centro da reserva. Não precisaria ir de casa em casa matando eles. Sem necessidade de espectadores.

"Todos são lobos, certo Garrett?"

"Não. Eu ouço o cara na cadeira de rodas e duas mulheres. Uma está sentindo dor. Ela deve ser uma loba. A outra parece uma enfermeira. Aparentemente os lobos estão se curando ao redor das balas e dos fragmentos da granada e ela está tendo que retirar esses objetos."

"Merda. Eu realmente não queria envolver civis."

"Nós podemos recuar. Voltar outro dia." Ele sussurrou.

"Não. Eles estão feridos. Nós podemos terminar isso agora."

"Bella, tem certeza que deveríamos fazer isso? Eu quero dizer, eles só estão agindo de acordo com a sua natureza."

"Você está ficando mole, Garrett?" Eu esperava que não. Esse não era o momento para isso.

Era hora de entrar em ação. Mas eu não podia fazer isso sem ele.

"É claro que não. Eu só estou dizendo que deveríamos provar nosso ponto e não cortar a cabeça deles fora."

Hã?

"Como você sabe que eu estou pretendendo cortar as cabeças deles? Eu te contei isso?"

"É uma força de expressão, Bella. Você vai cortar as cabeças deles?" Ele perguntou. Você pensaria que ele já me conhece por agora.

"Eu acho que é a única coisa da qual eles não podem se curar. Estou ao menos mirando na cabeça deles."

Nós estamos no telhado de uma casa a 100 jardas do centro. Garrett disse que a casa não estava ocupada.

Eu não podia vê-los pelas cortinas.

Eu precisava atraí-los para o lado de fora. Também queria evitar matar os civis. O que eu não daria por um RPG agora. Talvez um lança-chamas. Eles são estranhos, mas podem causar uma puta bagunça. Mas eu não tinha. Eramos eu, meu rifle e meu vampiro. Eu teria que usar um bisturi ao invés de um martelo.

Mas eu ainda tinha um martelo a minha disposição.

"Ouça, Garrett. Isso é o que eu quero que você faça."

**Jake POV**

Minhas queimaduras estavam curando mas porra como doía. Eu podia sentir os fragmentos debaixo da minha pele. Quem carrega granadas dentro da bolsa? Por que merda a pequena Bella Swan tinha granadas? Onde ela aprendeu a atirar daquele jeito?

Olhando ao meu redor eu não conseguia acreditar na quantidade de sangue. Sue estava tentando desencavar uma bala do ombro de Sam. Ele estava mordendo um palito e quase o quebrando em dois. Seth foi acertado na lateral junto com Leah. Quil tinha um no seu abdômen. Embry e Jarred foram atingidos pela granada que eles pararam para encarar. Paul levou um no seu ombro logo na base do pescoço. A sorte foi que entrou e saiu, e não ficou preso. Ele está praticamente saudável.

"Alguém pode me dizer como um vampiro e uma garota quase mataram todos os lobos?" Meu pai perguntou.

"Ela não é humana, Billy. Eu não sei o que ela é, mas não é humana." Paul respondeu massageando sua ferida.

"Nesse caso nós temos que garantir que eles sejam mortos. Bella e o vampiro. Ela trouxe um vampiro para as nossas terras! Está namorando _outro_ vampiro! Atacou nossos lobos e defendeu um vampiro contra nós. Ela deve ser tratada como o inimigo."

Eu não posso acreditar que estou ouvindo isso.

"Pai, você é idiota? Você quer que a gente mate Bella Swan?"

"Filho, ela está junto com os sanguessugas novamente. Obviamente não é um mocinha indefesa. Ela precisa ir. Já deve ter descoberto nosso segredo. Eu tenho certeza que o vampiro falou do nosso cheiro. Não vai demorar muito para perceber quem somos e para chamar mais sanguessugas. Você sabe que os Cullens atacariam se ela pedisse. Por mais que me doa dizer isso, pela segurança da nossa tribo, nossos amados, nossas esposas e imprints," ele adicionou olhando para mim, "Ela precisa morrer. Logo. Assim que possível."

Sam gritou mais uma vez.

"Eu consegui, Sam. Já tirei." Sue disse, segurando uma bala na pinça que ela estava usando em Sam.

"Vou te falar uma coisa Billy. Você a quer morta, vá e tente matá-la." Paul disse do nada.

"Você é um espirito guerreiro! Se fosse um eu o faria!" Meu pai respondeu.

"Sim, mas você não é um espirito guerreiro e nós somos, e eu não mato humanos. E com certeza não estou indo atrás dela de novo. Ela se curvou para trás e atirou em lobos de cabeça para baixo enquanto usava as pernas para segurar na cintura de um vampiro que corria a toda velocidade. Isso não é normal. Eu não vou fazer parte disso. Você a quer, leve sua cadeira até lá e tente, Chefe. Eu estou indo para casa beber um engradado de cerveja e esquecer que essa noite aconteceu." Paul o informou.

"Paul..." Meu pai começou antes de Sam o interromper.

"Ouçam." Sam disse rapidamente fazendo com que todos nós ficássemos quietos. Parecia um carro.

Vindo nessa direção.

Rápido.

"Quil tire Sue de perto da parede agora!" Eu gritei. Eu agarrei meu pai e o empurrei o mais longe da parede que eu pude logo quando ela explodiu na nossa frente.

A poira baixou e eu vi que meu Rabbit era o veículo que causou o buraco na parede. O motor morreu quando ele bateu.

"Quil, Paul, levem meu pai e Sue para a cozinha. Agora."

Sam e eu andamos até o Rabbit e olhamos dentro. Uma faca estava enfiada no pedal.

Olhamos por cima do carro observando quem vinha atrás. Não havia ninguém.

Eu vi um flash na nossa frente. Parece que veio...

Eu não ouvi a explosão. Só o som da bala atravessando metal e atingindo o local exato onde o tanque de gasolina estava.

Eu voltei a mim e vi os Lobos no chão ao meu redor. Tudo estava pegando fogo.

"Paul! Pegue Sue e o meu pai e os leve para fora!"

Todos estavam voltando a si.

"Não podemos! O fogo está na porta!"

Eu olhei para Sam. Ele estava bastante queimado. Eu me olhei. Merda. Foi aí que a dor me atingiu.

Jared e Embry bateram na parede da frente causando um buraco bem grande. Paul estava carregando meu pai e Sue nos ombros e correu para fora. Eu agarrei Leah e Seth e os ajudei a levantar. Eu não estava me curando rápido o suficiente. Isso dói. Quanto nossos corpos podem agüentar?

Nós escapamos desse inferno no ar fresco. Sam se levantou e tentou se transformar. Ele começou a tremer até que outro estalo no ar o girou totalmente, sangue espirrando do seu ombro. Eu ouvi sua clavícula quebrar.

Outro tiro. Alguém foi atingido. Nós teríamos que nos separar.

"Olá, meninos." Merda. "Eu acho que devemos conversar." Era ele. O vampiro. Garrett. Ele estava sorrindo. Isso não era bom.

Eu tentei me transformar, mas senti minha perna ser atingida por uma bala e perdi meu apoio. Parecia que uma marreta tinha me atingido. Paul se transformou e o vampiro rosnou, o pegou e o empurrou para baixo. Eu ouvi ossos quebrando. Eu tentei me levantar e transformar de novo quando eu senti.

Um pequeno cano de metal pressionado contra a minha nuca.

"Não se mova."

**BPOV**

Isso funcionou melhor do que eu imaginava. Garrett me pediu gentilmente para não acertar as cabeças. Eu lhe disse que eu não tentaria a principio, mas se eles não escutassem a razão eu ia arrancar a porra das suas gargantas e colocar suas cabeças no meu apartamento. Eles causariam discussões interessantes sobre decoração.

Eu me diverti bastante no telhado. Meu uniforme de combate preto me escondeu por tempo o suficiente para acertar os tiros. Eu tirei minha mascara.

Quando Garrett jogou o lobo prateado no chão eu decidi chegar mais perto da ação. Eu sabia que esses caras eram rápidos e fortes, mesmo quando humanos, eu acho. Sem problemas. Eu sou mais rápida e tenho mais armas.

Eu corri para Jacob Black e o acertei na perna quando ele tentou se transformar. Cãozinho mal. Eu o disse para não se mover.

Garrett acertou Sam Uley quando ele tentou se levantar. A mulher que parecia ter a minha idade tentou acertá-lo. Eu atirei com a minha mão livre no joelho dela. Porra, isso parecia fazer cócegas.

"Todos parados. Se mais alguém se mexer meu namorado e eu vamos matar todos vocês, começando pelo jovem Jacob aqui. Então nós iremos até suas casas em La Push e mataremos seus bichinhos de estimação. Entenderam?"

Eu não mataria seus bichinhos. Não era culpa deles que seus donos foderam com a garota errada.

"Eu estou considerando o silencio de vocês como consentimento. Vocês vão me escutar. Eu vim aqui hoje com a intenção me matar vocês todos e cortar suas cabeças. Essa idéia foi reforçada quando meu namorado ouviu Billy Black dizer que eu tinha que morrer." Eu olhei na direção de Billy e disparei perto da sua cabeça onde ele estava deitado. Eu não o acertei de propósito. Acertar um homem em desvantagem e que estava desarmado era errado. Eu tenho os meus princípios. "Mas então, esse sanguessuga aqui me convenceu a salvar suas vidas. O que todos vocês fizeram hoje perseguindo meu namorado e eu foi falta de eduação. E eu fico muito ofendida quando as pessoas são mal educadas comigo. Jake, fique de joelhos, agora."

"O que?" Ele perguntou. Estava tremendo um pouco.

"Eu preciso atirar na parte de trás do seu joelho pra você fazer o que eu disse? Pergunte a menina ali como tiros no joelho são."

Jacob se ajoelhou. Agora eu conseguia ver toda a platéia. Um tentou passar despercebido por mim. Atirei em sua perna. Ele caiu. Eu acho que Jake acabou de se mijar.

"Eu acredito que disse para todos vocês não se moverem. Vocês perceberam algumas coisas hoje e eu percebi algumas coisas hoje. Primeiro eu deveria esclarecer as duvidas de vocês. Obviamente eu não sou um soldado raso do exercito trabalhando no Pentágono. Charlie acha que eu sou. E isso vai continuar assim. Eu gravei tudo que aconteceu aqui hoje com uma webcam no topo da casa atras de mim. A câmera está transmitindo direto para o meu computador em Washington. Se eu não checar constantemente a cada 24 horas esse vídeo será enviado para os meus superiores na Central de Inteligencia Americana (CIA). Acredite quando eu digo que eles ficarão muito interessados em matar todos vocês e conduzir autopsias para determinar como vocês se transformam nos vira-latas gigantes e fedorentos que vocês são. Provavelmente irão pegar seus filhos também para ver se o gene se manteve e estudarão eles por anos. Eu prometo que vocês não querem foder com as pessoas para quem eu trabalho mais do que vocês querem foder comigo."

"O que é você?" O cara que se transformou e Garrett jogou no chão perguntou. Parece que ele não queria ficar mais em quatro patas.

"O que eu sou? Eu sou alguém que é mais esperta e mortal do que você jamais sonhou em ser. Isso vai se manter _meu_ segredo. Vocês nos deixam em paz, eu vou manter o _seu_ segredo. Vocês não o fazem e, se eu não matar vocês primeiro, todo o governo americano vai saber sobre tudo isso. Esse é o acordo, meninos e menina. Ou meu namorado e eu podemos matar vocês agora. Sua escolha."

Eles não disseram nada. Metade deles estavam no chão sentindo dor. Os outros pareciam ainda estar com dor de mais cedo.

"Bella, eu gostaria que Charlie soubesse que vadia você realmente é." Billy disse do chão.

"Eu gostaria que Charlie soubesse que bastardo calculista e frio você foi quando ordenou outros a me matarem porque estava com medo. Mas não podemos ter tudo o que queremos. Nós temos um acordo ou eu vou precisar ir até a Newton's Outfitters amanhã comprar mais munição para repor o que eu estou prestes a gastar nas suas cabeças?"

Sam olhou para mim. Essas queimaduras pareciam ruins. Definitivamente precisaria de hidratação.

"Sim. Nós não atacaremos você ou o seu... namorado. Por favor, apenas deixe a nós e nossa família em paz."

Eu recuei, mas mantive minhas armas miradas neles.

Jake girou.

"Bella, por favor. O que é você?"

"Eu sou uma assassina profissional, Jake. Parabéns pelo noivado. Ela pareceu ser uma garota adorável pelo breve momento em que a vi. Eu sei onde ela vive. Tenha uma boa noite."

Eu girei e não olhei para trás. Garrett estava ao meu lado. Eu guardei minhas armas e segurei sua mão.

"Foi muito legal da sua parte de não matá-los, Bella."

"Você está me deixando mole, Garrett."

"Yeah, e você está me deixando muito duro."

"Pois é. Que pena que vampiros e humanos não podem fazer sexo, hã?" Eu lhe disse.

"Mas quem te disse essa merda?"

Isso me fez parar na hora.

"Você quer dizer que é possível? Edward disse... deixa pra lá. É bom saber disso. Algum dia desses pode ser que eu deixe você me comer. Se você for um bom menino." Eu precisei sorrir. Vou pular nele na primeira chance que tiver.

"Eu espero ansiosamente por esse dia." Ele disse sorrindo.

"Garrett, você seria um fofo e pegaria minha mochila e o rifle no topo daquela casa?"

"Claro Bella. O que você gostaria de fazer depois disso?"

"Uh, ir dormir. Já são 4:00 da manhã. Foi um longo dia. Eu não atiro nesse monte de gente num período de 24 horas desde... sempre. E eu esfaqueei um cara na orelha e coloquei fogo em um prédio. Uma menina precisa do seu sono da beleza."

Porra, o homem quer que eu mate lobisomens para ele e então o foda. Essa coisa de relacionamento é cansativa.

**GPOV**

"Você acordou cedo, Garrett. Eu não estou acostumado a ninguém estar de pé antes de mim. Você dormiu bem?"

"Como uma pedra, Charlie."

"Que bom! O que você e Bella planejaram para o dia?"

"Eu acho que ela vai me mostrar a cidade. Me levar na escola. Me mostrar um pouco da floresta. O que você vai fazer hoje, Charlie?"

"Eu vou trabalhar até as 17:00. Então eu pensei que nós poderíamos sair para jantar. No Restaurante. Eu pude ver que você realmente gostou daquele bife ontem. Se você gostou daquilo, as costelas de porco são de morrer."

"Ótimo. Parece delicioso." Eu grunhi. Não posso esperar por essa merda.

Eu provavelmente terei que caçar logo. Eu ia esperar até que Bella tivesse uma nova missão e perguntar se ela podia apenas atirar para ter a ferida e me deixar dar uma mordida. Mas já que ela está de férias acho que vou ter que me virar.

"Bom, divirtam-se crianças. Eu preciso ir trabalhar. Me ligue se precisar de alguma coisa." Ele me deu um tapinha no ombro de andou para a saída da casa. "Oh, e Garrett? Me desculpe por ter levado vocês para aquela festa. Eu não sei por que eles foram tão rudes ou o que eles tem contra Bella, mas não vou falar com nenhum deles, nunca mais."

"Sem problemas, Charlie. Eu aposto que se os virmos de novo eles irão tratar Bella com muito mais respeito." Eu não adicionei o: ou então ela vai matar eles.

Ela foi tão adorável e sexy ao mesmo ontem a noite. Estava usando aquela roupa preta e sua mascara cobrindo seu rosto com o rabo de cavalo saindo na parte de trás. Aquelas botas pretas fofas. E então ela se colocou no rifle e meu Deus. Eu queria parar com o ataque e toma-la no topo daquela casa. Ela acaricia aquela arma como eu quero que ela toque no meu...

"Garrett?" Eu a ouvi no quarto dela.

Estava na sua porta em meio segundo.

"Sim Bella... Puta merda."

Ela estava em pé na frente da cama, usando apenas uma minuscula... calcinha da Mulher Maravilha? Oh, isso aí!

"Papai já foi?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim. Papai definitivamente já saiu do prédio." Oh merda, ela acabou de morder o lábio. Eu nunca a vi pelada antes. É de tirar o fôlego. Tão pequena e magra. Não havia um grama de gordura no seu corpo. Eu vi as fotografias do ensino médio dela. Ela perdeu o jeito de bebê, não que havia muito, que tinha durante o ensino médio. Suas pernas eram magras, mas definidas. Pernas que pareciam poder correr por quilômetros e nunca cansar. Eu acho que poderiam.

"Garrett, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Você pode se aproximar?"

"Claro." Finja que é legal Garrett. Não deixe transparecer que você não faz sexo já tem dez, puta merda, já tem dez anos? E foi só uma vez e não muito boa.

Eu me aproximei dela. Porra. Ela está com calafrios. Por toda parte. Oh merda, seu cheiro. Oh, sim. Eu conheço esse cheiro.

"O que eu posso fazer para te ajudar Bella?"

"Você acha que meus peitos são muito pequenos?"

Eu olhei bem de perto. Firmes. Não grandes de mais. Pequenos e fofos mamilos. Não são grandes de nenhuma maneira, mas são perfeitos para o seu corpo.

"Eu acho que seus peitos são perfeitos Bella."

"Sério?" Merda, ela acabou de morder seu lábio novamente e riu. "Eu quero que você tenha certeza Garrett. Se você vai ficar comigo para sempre eu quero que você saiba o que está levando. Você provavelmente deveria tocá-los para ter certeza. Eu quero que não haja duvidas."

Eu definitivamente não tinha duvidas, mas não perderia a oportunidade. Ela poderia me dizer que está brincando e que tem que fazer xixi a qualquer segundo. Eu coloquei minhas mãos nos seus seios.

Minhas mãos cobriam eles. Sua pele é tão quente.

Eu vou explodir aqui.

Sua pele é como seda. Eu esfreguei seus mamilos com os meus dedos. Ela tremeu e gemeu. Por favor, não esteja brincando comigo Bella.

"Então, o que você acha?" Ela me perguntou com os olhos fechados.

"Eu acho que você é perfeita." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela estremeceu.

"Mas você ainda não viu tudo." Ela virou de costas para mim.

"Abaixe minha calcinha e olhe a minha bunda, Garrett. Passe sua mão. Me diga se você gosta. Eu preciso saber, se nós vamos estar juntos para sempre, que você gosta do meu corpo. Cada centímetro dele. Eu sentiria como se estivesse te enganando se você não fizer isso."

Eu me apoiei em um joelho e abaixei sua calcinha. O calor me alcançou e fez meu animal se soltar. Porra, eu queria reclamá-la agora. Fazê-la minha para sempre.

Mas eu não o faria. Não até que estivesse pronta.

Sua bunda é tão firme que você poderia jogar uma moeda e ela saltaria de volta. Tão suave. Eu acariciei ambos os lados. Deixei minhas mãos caírem para a parte de trás das suas coxas até sua panturrilha, subir de volta entre suas pernas acariciando o lado de dentro.

"O que você acha Garrett?"

"Perfeita."

Ela deitou na cama e rolou para suas costas espalhando suas pernas.

"Garrett?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim Bella?"

"Eu quero que você olhe minha boceta bem de perto. Você pode fazer isso para mim Garrett? Eu quero ter certeza que você gosta dela. Prove, brinque com ela. Tenha certeza absoluta. Porque se vamos fazer isso, essa será a ultima boceta que você vai ver. Eu quero ter certeza que você está contente. Isso é importante Garrett. Olhe bem de perto. Não tenha pressa."

Ela está depilada. Completamente depilada. Ela tem pequenos lábios rosas. Eu passei meu dedo entre eles e senti seu clitóris. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas. Eu cheguei mais perto e pressionei minha língua entre seus lábios. Ela gemeu mais uma vez. Coloquei um dedo dentro dela e ela começou a se mover para frente e para trás. Tão apertada. Pus minha língua de volta nela e ela gozou. Eu podia prová-la. Eu conseguia sentir seu corpo se contraindo por dentro.

Se controle, Garrett. Não morda a namorada. Ela sabia que estava brincando com fogo aqui. Sempre sabia sobre a situação.

Ela parou de tremer e eu tirei meu dedo de dentro dela.

"Então, o que você acha?" Isso vai funcionar para você?" Ela sussurrou, mordendo um dedo.

"Sim Bella. Definitivamente vai funcionar para mim."

"Fico contente. Eu quero que você me queira, Garrett. Você me deixou tão quente ontem à noite vendo você bater naquele lobisomem. Sentindo minhas pernas ao seu redor enquanto eu atirava naqueles vira-latas. Se não estivéssemos cercados de pessoas que precisávamos matar, eu teria agarrado você e te implorado para me foder ali mesmo."

"Huum... você estava bem quente."

"Garrett, é minha vez agora."

"O que?" Eu perguntei. Com Bella nunca dava para ter certeza.

"Você me inspecionou. Eu quero ver o seu pau Garrett. Meu deixe ver o seu pau. Por favor?" Ela estava sussurrando. Eu amo quando ela sussurra. Eu tirei minha camisa e desabotoei meu jeans, deixando eles caírem no chão.

"Sem cueca Garrett? Você é um menino mau." Meu pau poderia ter cortado diamante nesse momento, de tão duro que estava.

Suas pequenas mãos me envolveram quando ela ficou de joelhos na minha frente. Ela sentiu meu tamanho comparado as suas mãos.

"Minha nossa Garrett. Você é grande, não? Como eu vou colocar minha boca ao redor disso?" Ela estava olhando para mim com esse olhar ardente que ameaçava a me queimar. "Diga que me ama Garrett."

"Eu te amo Bella."

"Você vai me machucar Garrett?"

"Não Bella."

"Você me quer para sempre Garrett? Se eu te deixar me transformar em um vampiro você vai me querer para sempre?"

"Sim Bella."

"Eu vou chupar o seu pau Garrett. Relaxe."

Eu não sei quem a ensinou a seduzir em seu treinamento. Eu provavelmente não gostaria de saber. Mas nesse momento eu queria apertar sua mão, dar um tapinha nas costas e dizer que fez uma porra de um ótimo trabalho.

Apesar de sua pergunta sobre como sua boca lidaria comigo, logo percebi a sobre minha cabeça dando tudo de si. Ela não conseguia engolir metade de mim, mas suas mãos estavam girando sobre o restante e fazendo um ótimo trabalho. Era como uma compressa quente sobre o meu pau, suas mãos eram tão quentes.

Eu estava quase gozando.

Agora vem a questão da etiqueta. O que fazer?

Ela escolheu por mim.

Ela parou.

Não, não, não, não, não, por favor, não pare.

Ela deitou de volta na cama.

"Garrett?"

"Sim." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu realmente amo o seu pau. Acho que é perfeito. Agora eu preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim."

"Qualquer coisa." Eu gemi.

"Eu sei que sou muito frágil para você. Então vou deitar aqui na minha cama com minhas pernas abertas e sem me mover. Eu preciso que você me tome. Seja tão gentil ou duro quanto quiser, mas eu preciso que você me tome. Quero que você goze em mim e continue até gozar de novo. Quero ser preenchida por você. Eu quero que você me foda até desmaiar por causar de muitos orgasmos. Você entende o que eu estou falando? Você ama o meu corpo? Eu quero que você me sinta por inteira. Eu prometo não me mover. Faça o que quiser. Você me diz o que quer que eu faça e eu o farei. Mas me tome. Por favor?"

Ela não precisava pedir de novo. Eu deitei entre suas pernas e caí no Paraíso.

"Garrett, eu te amo. Você é tudo para mim."

"Obrigado Bella."

**BPOV**

Puta merda isso é gostoso. Eu quero dizer, sexo até esse momento na minha vida tem sido uma experiencia desapontadora. Isso acabou de mudar. Ele me tirou do eixo. Minhas pernas estavam fracas. Se alguém tentasse me matar agora, eu não seria capaz de impedi-los.

De alguma forma consegui colocar minhas roupas. Apesar da sua força eu não estava dolorida em nenhum lugar a não ser nas minhas partes privadas. Eu tinha alguns roxos no meu quadril onde ele segurou com um pouco mais de força. Deixava-me meio que quente vendo eles. Porra, eu sou uma estranha. Eu podia cheirar seu perfume sobre mim.

Nós estávamos indo para a Newton's Outfitters. Eu tinha alguns lugares para ir depois. Garrett estava comigo. Ele precisou dirigir. Minhas pernas ainda estavam um pouco fracas. Eu tinha que pegar algumas coisas aqui e então voltar para casa para me recuperar e jogar um pouco de Call of Duty.

Garrett andou até a mercearia para mim para pegar um engradado de energético. Eu entrei no meu antigo local de trabalho e vi, para minha surpresa, meu antigo amigo Mike Newton atrás do balcão.

"Mike!"

"Bella?"

"Sim, seu bobo. Sou eu."

"Uau. Você está... eu quero dizer, você está incrível. Quero dizer sexy, quero dizer, você sabe, não que você não fosse antes, mas... uau."

"Mike, você é encantador. O que está fazendo aqui? Você vive em Forks agora?"

"Sim, eu me formei na faculdade e assumi a loja dos meus pais."

"Isso é legal."

"Pois é, eu ouvi que você ainda está no Exercito? Trabalhando no Pentágono?"

"Tem falado com o meu pai, hã?" Eu ri.

"Pois é, ele está bastante orgulhoso de você. Ele fala sempre de você." Mike riu.

"Bom, é ótimo te ver Mike. Estou feliz que você está aqui. Eu preciso pegar um pouco de munição."

Eu lhe entreguei minha lista.

"Nossa Bella. Huum... a ATF não vai me permitir te vender toda essa munição, especialmente esse tipo, para a mesma pessoa ao mesmo tempo Bella."

"Oh, claro que não Mike. A não ser que a pessoa tenha um desses." Eu lhe entreguei meu cartão preto do governo.

"Uau. Como você conseguiu um desses Bella?"

"Exército, lembra?"

"Sim, mas você precisa ser algo como Forças Especiais para ter um desses. Eu só ouvi falar sobre esses cartões. Essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo um."

"Oh, bom, eu conheço um Major que me devia um favor então ele conseguiu um para mim."

"Tudo bem... o que você vai fazer com 10 caixas de munição?"

"Defesa domiciliar Mike. Defesa domiciliar."

"Quantas armas você tem para defesa domiciliar?"

"Uma garota nunca é cuidadosa de mais Mike. E também eu comecei a caçar recentemente."

"Caçar? O que você está caçando?"

Eu me debrucei sobre o balcão.

"Lobos."

"Bella lobos são protegidos."

"Esses com certeza não eram." Eu pisquei para ele. Ele riu um pouco.

"Eu só estou brincando com você Mike. Eu não caço. Agora, você pode pegar a munição para mim?"

"Claro Bella."

"Hey Mike?"

"Sim Bella?"

"Eu quero aquela Benelli 12 gauge e a espingarda M4."

"Deixe-me advinhar. Defesa domiciliar?"

"Como eu disse. Uma garota nunca é cuidadosa de mais Mike."

* * *

**N/T: **Bom galera, eu espero que vocês não tenham me abandonado por causa da demora. Postar dia sim, dia não está sendo bem difícil devido ao tamanho dos capítulos. Como eu disse na outra fic que traduzi, quem traduz, edita e revisa os capítulos sou eu, sozinha. E com essa quantidade de palavras por capitulo está me tomando mais tempo do que eu esperava. Então vou fazer um acordo com vocês. Prometo postar duas vezes por semana, assim os capítulos que eu conseguir a mais ficam de bônus para as lindezas que comentam! Ok?

Agora comentem pra me deixar feliz! Até sábado!


	7. Chapter 7

**N/T:** Todos vocês que comentam deixam o meu dia mais feliz! Muito obrigada. De verdade.

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Forks tem sido bastante relaxante desde que nós livramos das pragas. Bella e eu temos passado nossos dias treinando. Ela treinava. Eu mantinha o ritmo dela. Ela corria. Ela jogava facas em uma arvore infeliz atrás da casa. Ela me fez praticar artes marciais. Eu até deixei ela me jogar por cima do seu ombro e aterrissar de bunda. Tive que fazer isso completamente sozinho, mas eu acho que ela apreciava o esforço.

Ela achou um local bem bonito subindo a montanha. Era uma espécie de clareira que surgiu do nada. Bella me disse que ela sempre achou esse lugar bonito. Aparentemente era onde Edward Cullen costumava levar ela. Ela montou um alvo na clareira e passava horas atirando bala atrás de bala de posições diferentes. Ela corria, girava, rolava no chão e atirava de joelhos e de barriga no chão.

Era como uma criança brincando de policia e ladrão, porém ela atirava com armas de verdade. Isso e ela não estava usando uma roupa de policial.

Eu consegui sentir o cheiro dos lobos nos espiando um dia, mas quando eu girei para olhar o cheiro havia desaparecido.

Nós aprendemos muito um sobre o outro durante esse tempo juntos.

Ela aprendeu sobre minha família e vida de quando eu era humano. Aprendeu minhas marcas de roupas favoritas, minhas musicas favoritas, as aventuras que eu já tive em minha vida. Sobre o falido quase relacionamento que tive.

Eu aprendi que ela podia fazer 200 abdominais, seguidos de 200 flexões, correr dez milhas em 45 minutos e ainda assim atirar em um alvo a 50 jardas de distancia com uma arma de calibre baixo. Eu também aprendi que ela realmente gosta de Jane Austen e outros romances vitorianos. Aprendi que às vezes quando ela tem que ficar sozinha por um longo tempo, esperando por um alvo estar na posição correta, ela lia Monte dos Ventos Uivantes ou Romeu e Julieta. Um dos seus filmes favoritos, e que ela me fez assistir, era Razão e Sensibilidade. A garota realmente sabia como torturar alguém.

Quem imaginaria que a assassina de sangue frio que tinha medo de se abrir para o amor, eram uma romântica lá no fundo? Ela apenas precisava do homem certo para tirá-la do eixo.

Ela ouviu de Kevin que o informante não foi achado e que ela tinha que ficar bem longe de Washington e sua casa até que o problema fosse resolvido. Bella, no entanto, estava ficando bastante agitada. Inquieta. Eu fiz o meu melhor para mantê-la ocupada, geralmente sem roupas quando Charlie não estava em casa. Infelizmente não foi o suficiente para impedi-la de perceber uma verdade terrível que eu esperava evitar. Eu vi em seus olhos durante o jantar. Jantar... eca.

Depois que Charlie foi dormir eu andei até seu quarto para encontrá-la pronta para que eu a segurasse, como eu fazia toda noite.

"Garrett." Ela sussurrou enquanto seu corpo nu pressionava contra o meu debaixo das cobertas.

"Sim baby?"

"Eu gosto, não é? Eu não sentiria tanta falta se eu não gostasse." Eu suspirei. Não havia sentido em negar. "Você sabe, não é?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim. Está tudo bem."

"Não está não. Garrett, eu sempre justifiquei o que eu faço como parte do meu dever para o meu país. Você sabe como é. Deus e a Nação. A ordem de importância na vida de toda pessoa. Eu achei que estava somente fazendo um trabalho. Eu treinei para isso. Não questionei. Continuo sem questionar. Mas sempre foi... Me disseram que eu era moralmente flexível. Que eu era capaz de pensar de forma diferente sobre tópicos como certo e errado e vida e morte. Que eu não me afetaria com coisas como assassinato justificado. Não como uma pessoa normal se importaria. Você sabia que depois que os Cullens se foram eu tive pesadelos quase toda noite? Quando eu entrei no Exercito, eu os tinha no treinamento, mas com menos freqüência. No momento em que eu saí do treinamento eles sumiram. Mas eu ainda não dormia bem à noite. Sempre me mexendo e girando na cama. Até que eu matei a primeira pessoa. Foi por pouco. Eu esfaqueei uma senhora no pescoço. Ela era bem bonita. A idéia era que ela sangrasse rápido e limpo mas ela era uma agente treinada. Uma agente dupla. Ela abaixou no ultimo segundo e eu tive que cortar, ao invés de esfaquear. Nós lutamos e ela sangrou sobre mim. Eu voltei para o hotel com meu sobretudo cobrindo as minhas roupas sujas de sangue e o meu corpo. Eu fui para o banheiro e tirei o casaco. Tirei minhas luvas. Me despi. Encarei o meu corpo manchado com o sangue que havia caído em mim e passado pelas roupas. Eu podia ver o brilho do sangue no meu cabelo. Uma parte de mim estava enjoada. Eu odiava o cheiro de sangue. Vê-lo nunca me incomodou muito. Somente o cheiro. Mas outra parte de mim nunca se sentiu mais viva. Eu realmente me olhei e percebi que eu estava sorrindo. Honestamente eu pensei que eu vomitaria antes de fazê-lo e depois também, mas eu não estava nem um pouco enjoada. Eu me sentia viva. Dormi como um bebê naquela noite pela primeira vez, provavelmente desde que eu saí de Phoenix. Eu me forcei a acreditar que estava apenas orgulhosa por ter ajudado o meu país. Mas havia mais. Eu gostei."

Eu não disse uma palavra. Somente deixei ela pensar sobre isso. Nossa relação me fez olhar mais de perto em alguns aspectos da minha vida e minha visão sobre o mundo. Eu acredito que todos que são tomados por um amor desmedido se examinam atentamente.

Bella estava tendo que encarar coisas sobre ela mesma que precisou evitar por algum tempo. Essa era um dessas coisas.

"Garrett, eu gosto de matar. Quero dizer, eu realmente gosto de matar. Eu faço porque eu gosto."

"Isso te incomoda?"

"Eu não sei. Não. Não incomoda. Eu acho que é isso que me perturba. Seu eu gosto, será que eu sou realmente moralmente flexível ou fui escolhida por seu um psicopata totalmente funcional?"

"Já passou pela sua cabeça que você é boa no seu trabalho e que você gosta dele? Não precisa ser complicado, Bella."

Ela relaxou um pouco e enlaçou suas pernas nas minhas.

"Talvez. Eu acho que não importa. Quero dizer, talvez eu seja malvada. Eu não posso mudar agora."

"Você não é malvada, Bella. Você é um soldado. Não no sentido tradicional, mas você faz o que é preciso para proteger a sua Nação. Uma pessoa cruel não é capaz de amar. E eu sei que você me ama. Você é apenas muito boa no que faz. Você se satisfaz em matar. A maioria dos grandes guerreiros também se sentiam assim."

"Eu não sou uma guerreira. Sou uma assassina." Eu senti seu sorriso.

"Disse a garota de invadiu e conquistou a Reserva de La Push e abateu metade do exercito pessoal de Cortez."

"Como você escolhe quem você vai matar Garrett?"

Isso foi inesperado.

"Como eu escolho?"

"Sim. Quando você se alimenta? Você escolhe uma menina bonita que passa por você ou um cara grande que parece ter mais sangue? Como você escolhe de quem você vai se alimentar?"

"Oh. Não, eu tento procurar um pouco. Ver quem está sendo desobediente. Eu tenho uma coisa tipo Papai Noel rolando. Eu prefiro matar pessoas ruins como uma regra geral. Ao menos aqueles que eu considero ruins."

"Você não se alimenta com freqüência. Você não gosta de matar."

Eu respirei fundo.

"Não, Bella. Eu não gosto de matar humanos não importa o quão malvados eles sejam. Você quer saber por que?"

"Porque você é uma pessoa melhor do que eu sou?" Ela sorriu.

"Não. Eu não gosto de matar humanos porque não é nenhum desafio. Eu prefiro lutar e matar outros vampiros."

Isso prendeu a atenção dela.

"Você lutou com outros vampiros?"

"É claro. Eu amo a luta. Eu conheci Peter Whitlock e seu criador, Jasper Whitlock, ou Hale como você o conhece, durante as Guerras Vampíricas do Sul. Jasper era o melhor. Peter também era bom. Eles pareciam caras divertidos. Eu me juntei a eles por algumas guerras. Nós nos divertimos. Eu não tenho nenhum poder como empatia. Eu não posso ler mentes ou ver o futuro. Mas Bella, eu posso lutar. Eu posso matar. Sou muito bom em ambos. Se você estiver se perguntando, sim, eu me divirto pra caramba. Eu sou tão assassino quanto você é. Eu sou tão bom nisso quanto você é. Nós somos o mesmo. Estamos apenas jogando o mesmo esporte em ligas diferentes agora."

Ela estava deitada em silencio por um tempo e eu achei que tinha pegado no sono.

"Então você não acha que eu sou malvada?"

"Não Bella. O que você acha?"

"Não ligo muito, eu só quero que você me ame."

"Então você deveria estar bem feliz porque eu te amo muito."

Eu não ouvi mais nada. Sua respiração se aprofundou e diminuiu. Ela estava dormindo. Sua cabeça estava no meu peito e eu comecei a correr meus dedos pelo seu cabelo como fazia toda noite.

Na manhã seguinte, após o café que felizmente consegui evitar, eu estava me preparando para ir pescar com Bella e Charlie. Bella se recusava a pescar. Ela disse que a idéia de enganchar a boca de um peixe e arrastá-lo para um barco parecia cruel.

Eu tive uma idéia de que se nos sentássemos em uma arvore e atirássemos no peixe a 300 jardas de distancia ela adoraria a atividade.

Nós estávamos carregando o carro quando um sedan preto parou. Um jovem vestido em um terno cinza e gravata vermelha saiu do carro. Ele tinha cabelos loiros curtos e dentes brilhantes.

"Todd?" Bella perguntou, sua voz confusa.

"Bella." Ele abriu os braços e ela correu para ele. Charlie me deu um 'que porra é essa' olhar e eu levantei os ombros.

"Esse é o seu pai?" Todd perguntou.

"É claro. Venha conhecê-lo. Pai esse é Todd Merker. Nós trabalhamos juntos."

Charlie apertou sua mão.

"Um prazer conhece-lo Todd. O que te trás a Forks?" Charlie já estava suspeito desse cara. E eu também.

"Na verdade Bella isso não deve demorar. Capitão Brooks queria que nós víssemos alguns relatórios que recebemos recentemente."

"Você não podia tê-los enviados por email ou fax?" Eu perguntei.

O loirinho virou na minha direção.

"Quem é você?"

"Me desculpe, Todd. Esse é Garrett. Ele é um antigo amigo meu." Um amigo? Mas que porra?

"Garrett. Você tem sobrenome?" Alguns na verdade. Algo me diz que Todd tinha mais nomes do que eu.

"Não. Não tenho. Um nome tem funcionado bem por enquanto." Eu lhe disse

"Bom, nós não enviamos documentos do governo por email ou fax. Eu estava por perto então Capitão Books me pediu para parar por aqui e te encontrar Bella."

"Todd, por que nós não entramos e vemos esses relatórios. Pai, nós vamos ter terminado quando vocês voltarem e então podemos limpar esses peixes e eu posso fritá-los para você." Bella olhou para mim e assentiu, sorrindo.

"Huum... tudo bem. Hã, Garrett, por que nós não vamos indo e deixamos Bella trabalhar."

Eu encarei Bella, mas ela apenas piscou para mim.

Ela obviamente conhecia esse cara. Era ele um dos inomináveis 6? Eu nunca perguntei se foi um cara 6 vezes ou 6 caras uma vez cada.

"Foi um prazer conhecê-lo Todd. Espero te ver de novo." Ele girou e sorriu mas seu sorriso caiu quando ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Charlie e eu saímos e eu vi Bella e Todd entrando na casa de Charlie.

Capitão Brooks. Deve ser ter sido o chefe de Bella que o enviou. Aquele Kevin. O Kevin que está tentando achar o informante que pegou o endereço de Bella. O Kevin que Bella diz ser o único que contata ela sobre missões ou qualquer outra coisa. O único cara sem ser Charlie e Eu que ela confia completamente. Ele nunca enviaria alguém para falar com ela.

"Charlie..."

"É, eu sei. Esse cara aparecendo assim não parece certo e nem você ter sido rebaixado ao cargo de amigo. Especialmente considerando que vocês dois dormem juntos toda noite depois que você acha que eu estou dormindo."

"Exatam... espera, o que?"

"Nós estamos voltando." Charlie retornou com seu carro de patrulha e dirigiu de volta para casa em uma velocidade acima do limite. Eu poderia correr, mas não tenho certeza se teria ajudado em alguma coisa.

Bella estaria bem. Eu não deveria ter saído. Mas ela estaria bem. Parecia confortável com o cara. Devia confiar nele. Mas, ela confiava nele... Nós paramos na casa e eu imediatamente vi que a janela da frente havia sido quebrada. Nós só estivemos fora por dez minutos.

Eu cheirei sangue. Muito sangue. Eu corri para a porta e abri, Charlie logo atrás de mim. Oh, Deus. Ela estava no chão. Coberta de sangue. Montada no que parecia ser o corpo morto de Todd. Com uma faca na sua mão, pingando sangue.

Ela estava respirando fundo. Sorrindo. Ela olhou para cima e nos viu.

"Papai, isso não é o que parece."

**BPOV**

Eu observei meu pai e Garrett saírem. Eu precisava descobrir quem sabia o que. Garrett o protegeria. O sorriso que eu tinha enfiado no meu rosto durante a chegada de Todd desapareceu. O dele também.

"Você quer morrer no lado de fora ou de dentro da casa Bella? De qualquer maneira, vá em frente." Ele já havia sacado sua arma enquanto eu sorria para Charlie.

"Eu acho que vamos entrar. Talvez eu possa de oferecer uma xícara de café antes de você me matar?"

"Não, eu estou com pressa. Eu tenho que cortar sua cabeça fora e levar para os Cortez e pegar minha recompensa."

"Então por que você mandou o russo atrás de mim Todd? Por que não fazê-lo você mesmo?" Eu andei para a sala de estar e o ouvi fechando a porta atrás de mim.

"Eu achei que ele faria a parte difícil, eu o mataria e coletaria meu dinheiro. Ele não tinha idéia para quem estava trabalhando. Mas é claro, se você quer algo bem feito, precisa fazê-lo você mesmo. De joelhos Bella."

Todd e eu treinamos juntos. Nós começamos ao mesmo tempo. Ele é bom. Quase tão bom quanto eu. Sua falha era que ele sempre pensou ser melhor do que eu.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você está traindo o seu país por dinheiro, Todd."

"Não estou traindo o meu país. O Cartel apenas quer você morta. Eles não dão a mínima para segredos nacionais. E essa é uma oportunidade boa de mais para deixar passar Bella. Além do que, Kevin não sabe nada sobre mim. Ele está correndo atrás do próprio rabo na agencia tentando descobrir quem enviou o free atrás de você. Eu triangulei seu telefone na ultima vez que ele ligou e te achei aqui. Agora, imagine a pequena sangue-frio Bella Swan tendo uma família e infância e tudo mais. De joelhos Bella. Isso pode ser rápido e indolor."

Eu me ajoelhei devagar mantendo minhas mãos no alto.

"Todd, você realmente não deveria chamar Kevin de burro."

"Por que? O idiota não faz a menor idéia."

"É, talvez. Mas ele me mandou uma mensagem ontem dizendo que seu telefone havia sido rastreado como ele pensava e que você provavelmente estava vindo fazer uma visita. Tenho novidades para você Todd. Isso não será rápido nem indolor."

Eu rolei para minhas costas e chutei sua arma para longe. Ele atirou, mas a bala acertou na janela da frente ao lado da porta ao invés de no meu abdômen onde deveria estar a um segundo atrás.

Eu corri e me joguei atrás do sofá. Ele se recuperou e começou a atirar no sofá. Eu me arrastei até o final e alcancei embaixo do sofá. Senti minha recém comprada 12 Gauge. Pegando ela eu alcancei por cima do sofá sem olhar e atirei na direção de onde os tiros estavam vindo. Eu coloquei outra cápsula e atirei de novo.

Os tiros pararam. Eu havia serrado 4 polegadas do cano da espingarda fazendo um estrago maior. Eu achei que seria bastante útil em situações como essa. Porra era barulhenta pra caramba. Isso chamaria a atenção dos vizinhos.

Eu puxei a arma presa no meu tornozelo e andei até a poltrona. Eu vi suas pernas espalhadas do outro lado. Não estavam se movendo. Sangue estava escorrendo no chão. Foi atingido. Mas não estava morto. Ele sempre foi horrível em se fingir de morto. Ele deve ter sido atingido no torso. Não na espinha. Suas pernas estariam se mexendo.

Aí está. Eu dei um passo. Ele carregou a arma. Deveria ser mais silencioso Todd. Eu atirei na poltrona e ele pulou do outro lado.

Sua camisa parecia ter sido desfeita com a espingarda. Sua gravata estava faltando à parte de baixo. De baixo dessas roupas ele estava uma bagunça. Ele não estava morto agora, mas não faltava muito.

Eu notei isso em meio segundo. Eu atirei. Ele atirou. Eu mirei em seu peito e acertei a mão da arma logo após ele ter atirado em mim. Eu senti o impacto no meu ombro. A sensação de ardência me disse que ia deixar uma cicatriz, mas eu ainda estaria móvel. Meu tiro arrancou a arma da sua mão. Eu esperava que ele a pegasse com a outra, mas Todd fez o inesperado. Ele me atacou.

Eu tomei o bruto do impacto na minha barriga e deixei ele me derrubar para não perder o ar nos meus pulmões. Infelizmente eu derrubei minha arma. Ele puxou uma faca e a enfiou na minha coxa esquerda. Eu gritei.

Isso dói pra caralho!

"Seu filho da puta! Eu vou arrancar o seu pau fora!"

Eu acertei meu cotovelo na sua cabeça e ele girou a faca na minha perna. Eu acertei seus olhos e ele me bateu na garganta. Finalmente ganhei apoio no sofá o suficiente para chutá-lo longe. Ele rolou para trás e aterrissou no chão. Eu pulei em cima dele, caindo na sua cintura, a merda da faca enterrada na minha coxa. Ele tentou agarrar a minha garganta, mas eu me esquivei.

Só tem um jeito de fazer isso. Eu agarrei o punho da faca na minha coxa e puxei. Porra, isso dói.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu a faca. Eu sorri por alguma razão. Acho que estava certa. Eu realmente amo isso.

Eu desci a faca entre sua defesa inútil com as mãos e o acertei na garganta. Puxei de volta e acertei o peito. Bingo. De repente eu percebi que estava esfaqueando ele repetidamente. Esfaqueando um homem morto. Ele estava mais morto do que a morte. Eu trouxe a faca na altura dos meus olhos e a observei. Eu precisava sorrir. Eu sobrevivi.

Eu ouvi um barulho. A porta. Eu girei para ver se Todd tinha outros amigos. Oh merda.

"Papai? Isso não é o que parece."

Eu levantei e quase cai de novo. Garrett me segurou.

"Bella o que aconteceu? Onde está machucado?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

"Só um arranhão de um tiro no meu braço direito. Facada na minha coxa esquerda. Não está sangrando muito, mas dói bastante. O restante do sangue é dele."

Eu olhei para cima e vi meu pai encarando a sala. Eu olhei ao redor e pude apreciar o que ele estava vendo. Buracos de balas. Vidro quebrado. Gesso arrancado da parede onde a espingarda atingiu. Fios de sangue pelo chão. Oh, e o homem morto no chão que havia sido alvejado e esfaqueado além do reconhecimento.

"Pai, eu vou explicar tudo em um segundo. Eu só... eu preciso do meu telefone. Tenho que fazer uma ligação."

Papai simplesmente assentiu e continuou me encarando, as paredes, o chão, o corpo, eu...

Ele atendeu no primeiro toque. Garrett me pegou no colo para tirar a pressão da minha perna.

"Menina, o que está acontecendo? Você o viu?"

"Ele me achou Kevin. Parece que ele triangulou minha localização. Estava agindo sozinho. Era ambicioso de mais. Ele admitiu ter enviado o free. Você estava certo Kevin. Ele era o único que poderia ter a habilidade e o conhecimento, que poderia nos trair e estar no local e momento certo para saber tudo."

"Que merda menina, você está bem?"

"Sim. Arranhão no braço e facada na coxa esquerda. Nada para me manter longe da ação por muito tempo. Mas eu vou precisar de uma equipe de limpeza rápido."

"Você vai ter que lidar com a policia Bella? Pra quem eu preciso ligar primeiro?"

"O... meu pai está aqui. Eu huum, acho que ele está percebendo que tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo. Ele pode lidar com a policia. Eu vou lidar com ele. Apenas tire o corpo daqui e faça a equipe limpar o sangue. Eu vou consertar o gesso e repor a mobília eu mesma. Rápido Kevin."

"É pra já, menina. Me ligue quando você for liberada."

Eu girei e vi meu pai apenas me encarando e não ao corpo.

"Bella, você quer me dizer alguma coisa?"

"Não de verdade. Nós deveríamos ir lá pra fora. Você vai precisar manter seus policiais longe pai."

"Eu não posso fazer isso! Tem um cara morto logo ali! Você foi esfaqueada! Mas que merda Bella! Eu tenho que investigar. Isso não vai sumir!"

"Na verdade pai vai sim. Não haverá investigação. Não haverá um homicídio porque em menos de dez minutos a identidade desse homem será apagada e será como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Seu corpo será levado e queimado e, só para garantir, queimado mais uma vez até que nada reste. Isso é um assunto de segurança nacional. É melhor deixar os caras que estarão aqui em pouco tempo lidar com isso. Eu vou cuidar dos reparos. Vamos só, esperar até que eles cheguem e então ir pegar alguma comida ou algo do gênero e eu vou explicar um pouco do que eu faço. Tudo bem pai?"

Eu desci dos braços de Garrett e me encolhi quando meu peso pressionou minha perna esquerda.

"Bella você precisa ir para o hospital! Você está machucada." Charlie disse.

"Sim. Pai mantenha seus policiais fora daqui. Quando meus homens chegarem nós vamos e eu vou ser examinada."

Meu pai assentiu e saiu da casa. Eu podia imaginar a confusão que ele está sentindo agora.

"Eu não estou muito feliz com você nesse momento." Eu o ouvi sussurrando no meu ouvido.

"Eu sei baby. Mas eu precisava tirar meu pai daqui e não tinha outro jeito dele ir se nós dois ficássemos. Alem do mais, eu tinha tudo sob controle. Sem problemas."

"Você está mancando. Por causa de uma facada. Você foi quase atingida. Varias vezes pelo que parece."

"E eu ainda estou aqui. Andando, falando e respirando. Você precisa sair?"

"Sair?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim. O cheiro do meu sangue está de deixando maluco? Você precisa se afastar de mim?"

Garrett riu.

"Bella eu não vou pra lugar nenhum longe de você de novo. A única coisa que me importa sobre o seu sangue é ter certeza que ele continue passando pelo seu coração."

Eu me inclinei e o beijei. Era um beijo muito bom até que eu ouvi Charlie arranhando sua garganta.

Eu olhei e vi 6 carros de policia atrás dele.

"O que você quer que eu fale para esses caras Bella?"

"Um terrorista atacou sua filha que estava carregando documentos confidenciais. O terrorista está morto. Assunto de segurança nacional. Sem mais perguntas."

Charlie assentiu e andou até seus policiais. Garrett levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Boa história."

"Valeu. Agora precisamos ir para algum lugar antes que a equipe de limpeza chegue. Eu não quero que te vejam."

"Tudo bem, mas eu vou ficar com você no hospital."

"Não aceitaria de qualquer outra forma soldado."

* * *

**N/T:**Eita! Charlie viu a Psicobella! E agora?

Comentem e quem sabe eu não consigo postar um cap antes! Caso não consiga, até terça!


	8. Chapter 8

**N/T:** Muiiiiito obrigada pelos comentários! Vocês são de mais! E eu sei, eu sei... não matem a tradutora! Mil desculpas pelo atraso. Eu não posso justificar a minha falta! Só quero que vocês saibam que eu estou trabalhando duro pra liberar o proximo capitulo antes de sabado.

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Charlie e eu saímos do hospital com Bella entre nós dois. Ela estava de muletas. No segundo em que chegamos no estacionamento Bella se ajeitou, saiu andando, apoiou as muletas contra a parede do hospital e começou a mancar na direção do nosso carro.

"Hã Bella, o senhor muito gentil que fez faculdade de medicina disse que você não deveria se apoiar nessa perna por algumas semanas." Eu senti necessidade de mencionar, sabendo que não adiantaria de nada.

"Ele precisava falar isso Garrett. Política e responsabilidade do hospital. Eu precisava da ferida fechada e coberta. Ele fez isso. Eu estou bem agora."

"Bella, talvez você devesse escutar..."

"Eu sei como lidar com isso pai. Eu fui treinada para isso. Se eu parar de treinar por algumas semanas... olha, isso não importa. Vamos para algum lugar quieto e sem pessoas ao redor. Nós não podemos ir para casa. A equipe vai ficar lá por mais algumas horas."

Eu olhei para Charlie e ele assentiu.

"Bom, nós estávamos indo pescar. Nós podemos ir para lá e usar o barco"

"Não."

"O que está errado com isso, baby?" Eu perguntei para ela.

"Me desculpe Garrett. Está tudo bem, o cara malvado está morto, mas não estou relaxada o suficiente para sentar em um barco no meio de um lago aberto onde qualquer atirador meio decente pode mirar de qualquer ponto ao nosso redor. Lagos estão fora de cogitação."

A expressão de Charlie era engraçada. Não que eu riria dele nesse momento. Mas era bem engraçada.

"Que tal nós irmos para as docas e sentarmos debaixo do dossel no barco? Isso daria cobertura o bastante para você GI Jane?" Charlie perguntou.

Bella fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Isso seria ótimo, pai." Ela se apoiou na minha lateral e fechou os olhos.

Eu a acordei vinte minutos depois quando chegamos às docas. Eu tentei carregá-la, mas ela se recusou.

"A única maneira disso melhorar rapidamente é se eu usar o músculo Garrett."

Tudo bem.

Nós seguimos Charlie para dentro do barco e nos sentamos ao redor de um isopor. Charlie abriu a tampa e pegou uma cerveja. Ele estava prestes a fechá-la antes de olhar para Bella.

"Você quer uma, Bells?"

"Isso seria ótimo, pai."

"Bella, você deveria ingerir álcool com esse ferimento e..."

"Mãe! Deixa isso pra lá um minuto. Eu preciso relaxar."

A vadia me chamou de mãe. Ao menos ela estava sorrindo. Mãe. Eu vou mostrar a ela como a mamãe bate na bunda de menininhas más... não só isso... Pare de pensar nisso Garrett. Pare com isso.

Charlie olhou para Bella.

"Bells, vamos começar essa visita de novo. Eu começo. Olá Bells. Como está o trabalho?"

"Pai, eu trabalho para a CIA, mas você não pode contar para ninguém. Mesmo. Nunca."

"Por que você não me disse?"

"Eu não podia."

"Mentira! Várias pessoas trabalham para a CIA. Poxa Bella, eu ainda assim estaria orgulhoso de você. Eu acho que é ótimo você trabalhar para a CIA. O que eu não entendo é como você foi parar em cima de um corpo mutilado na minha casa."

"Pai, você não vai me achar na folha de pagamento oficial da CIA. Não vai me achar como um membro das forças armadas. Não vai achar nada sobre mim e ponto final. Eu tenho um arquivo em algum lugar que foi misturado o suficiente para esconder quaisquer traços da minha cidade, família e amigos. Somente um homem sabe essas coisas sobre mim. Essa equipe na sua casa não sabe quem eu sou. Ele fazem o trabalho que são enviados para fazer e é isso. Se eu desaparecesse amanhã você não seria capaz de provar que eu nasci."

Isso calou Charlie. Ele então se virou para mim.

"É esse o cara que sabe de tudo? É você o cara? Quem é você de verdade?"

Eu coloquei minhas mãos para cima.

"Uau Charlie. Eu sou Garrett. Eu trabalho para o Departamento de Drogas. É serio. Só um cara qualquer."

Tudo bem. Meu nome era verdade. Mas eu tenho contado historias para Charlie sobre o Departamento por tanto tempo que eu meio que sinto um laço de irmandade com os caras. Como se eu fosse um agente do departamento.

Tudo bem, eu estava só mentindo para ele.

"Qual é o seu sobrenome?" Ele me perguntou.

"Pai, você não precisa saber. Garrett trabalha disfarçado em coisas perigosas. Quanto menos souberem sobre ele melhor."

"Então você trabalha para a CIA. Explique o corpo, Bella."

"Ele veio me matar." Parece que ela estava escolhendo a honestidade.

"Por que?"

"Pela recompensa pela minha cabeça." Bella respondeu. Ainda sendo honesta. Isso é bom para ela.

"Tem um preço na sua cabeça?"

"Não, o Cartel literalmente quer a minha cabeça cortada fora e entregue para eles. $10 milhões de dólares para o homem que tiver minha cabeça em uma caixa."

Ok, Charlie acabou de ficar muito pálido. Talvez isso fosse verdade de mais.

"Como ele te achou Bella? Eu preciso te esconder?"

"Não. Todd trabalhava na CIA. Treinamos juntos. Foi assim que ele me conheceu. Ele veio me matar e pegar os 10 milhões. Não vai acontecer. Mais ninguém sabe quem eu sou."

"Se ninguém mais sabe quem você é por que tem um recompensa por você?"

"Um monte de pessoas bastante ruins sabem que eu existo. Mas eles não me conhecem. Não podem achar onde eu vivo. Não podem achar você ou Renee. Se ele não soubesse quem eu sou e tivesse acesso ao meu endereço em D.C. ele jamais teria chegado tão perto."

"O que você faz para a CIA Bella? Não minta para mim." Charlie sussurrou, sem olhar para ela. Isso poderia ser bom e curador ou ruim e traumatizante.

Eu não sabia qual esperar.

"Eu sou um operativo, uma agente, um ativo, uma assassina, um algoz, uma exterminadora. Qualquer termo que você queira usar, não importa pai. Basicamente o Governo determina que alguém precisa morrer. Eles dizem ao meu chefe. Ele me diz. Eu faço acontecer. Simples assim."

"Há quanto... quanto tempo você está fazendo isso?"

"Eu fui para o Exercito após o ensino médio. Isso não foi uma mentira. Eu passei dois anos lá fazendo o que você acha que eu faço agora, fui recrutada pelo meu chefe e treinada por um ano, vinte e quatro horas por dia, sete dias por semana, sem intervalos e estou na ativa por três anos. O primeiro ano foi um período de teste. Missões fáceis. O segundo ano foi mais agitado. No ano passado eu comecei a pegar bem pesado."

Charlie tomou um grande gole de cerveja e amassou a latinha. Ele pegou outra. Bella também amassou sua lata e esticou a mão. Charlie lhe entregou outra também.

"Quem... quero dizer como... quem você mata Bella?"

"Quem quer que eu seja enviada. Quem quer que tenha irritado o Tio Sam nessa semana. Traficantes de armas, terroristas, chefes de cartéis de drogas..."

"Cortez. Aquilo foi você?"

"Sim."

"Como, quantas pessoas você já matou?"

"Você realmente quer saber pai?"

Eu também estava meio curioso sobre isso. Será que Charlie realmente queria saber? Eu acho que se fosse ele eu diria não, beberia outra cerveja e fingiria que eu não descobri que meu anjinho é na verdade o anjo da morte.

Charlie olhos nos olhos de Bella e assentiu.

Bella respirou fundo.

"Eu não tenho certeza pai."

"O que você quer dizer com não tem certeza? Como você não pode saber quantas pessoas você matou?"

"Eu vou atrás de alvos, mas alvos têm guarda-costas, segurança. Eu não sei o numero exatos de pessoas que eu matei. Algumas vezes eu tenho que atirar e correr e não tenho tempo de fazer anotações na minha ficha." Ela lhe disse olhando para baixo.

Charlie respirou fundo.

"Por que você não tenta chutar para o seu pai, Bella?"

Bella bufou. Eu aposto que é assim que ela fazia quando estava tendo que admitir fazer algo errado quando criança. Era tão fofa.

"Tudo bem, meu primeiro ano eu fui atrás de 6 alvos e matei 4 guardas dando um total de dez. A maioria dos alvos do primeiro anos foram fáceis. Eu te disse isso. Segundo ano, fui atrás de 12 alvos. Eu imagino que o dano colateral deu mais ou menos dez mortes significando que eu matei 22 pessoas. No ano passado eu matei 17 alvos, um assassino no aeroporto de Seattle que estava trabalhando para o cara que tentou me matar, e esse cara na sua casa. Eu matei alguma coisa perto de 16 guardas. Meu alvos eram mais importantes. Garrett você tem alguma idéia de quantos guardas do Cortez eu eliminei?"

Eu não sabia exatamente.

"Eu acho que com os dois de dentro e o valet provavelmente perto de doze?"

"Pode ser, um pouco pra mais ou pra menos. Então foram cerca de 79 ou 80 pessoas nos últimos três anos pai. Estimativa aproximada, é claro."

"E 5 cachorros." Eu ajudei a adicionar.

"O que?" Bella perguntou. Ela deve ter esquecido.

"5 cachorros. Na casa do Cortez? Você matou 5 cachorros."

"Eu pensei que eram 4."

"Não, você pegou três com a primeira espingarda e dois com as pistolas. Eu tenho quase certeza que eram cinco." Viu, isso é conhecer seu parceiro e prestar atenção nas pequenas coisas. Esses livros sobre relacionamento que eu tenho lido quando Bella não está vendo estão funcionando.

"Você matou cachorros Bella?" Charlie perguntou, parecendo mais chateado sobre isso do que as 79 pessoas que ela acabou de mencionar.

"Cães de guardar, pai. Eles tinham que ir. Eu não saio por ai atirando em cães para me divertir."

A não ser que eles sejam de La Push, eu pensei.

"Tudo bem. Mas pessoas estão tentando te matar agora?"

"Pessoas estão sempre tentando matar quem trabalha na minha profissão. Isso vêm com o trabalho, pai. Mas não se preocupe. Depois de hoje você está seguro. Mamãe também. Se eu não estivesse aqui você não teria descoberto nada. Eu sinto muito por ter te arrastado para dentro disso. Eu não queria acreditar que fomos traídos pelos nossos próprios homens."

Todos ficamos em silencio por alguns minutos. Eu odiava o silencio, mas sinceramente não consegui pensar em nada para dizer que não me faria ser encarado ou levar um tiro.

"Bella?"

"Sim pai?"

"Eu não sei como a menina desastrada e emocionalmente quebrada que saiu da minha casa 6 anos atrás se transformou em você. Mas eu quero que saiba que estou muito orgulhoso e que te amo. Eu vou ficar de cabelo branco me preocupando sobre você, mas eu te amo. Quero que você saiba disso."

Eu vi Bella limpar os olhos com a manga da camisa.

"Obrigado pai."

"Qualquer coisa por você. Então quando você tem que voltar? Você pode ficar por mais quanto tempo?"

"Eu acho que posso ficar algumas semanas enquanto minha perna está melhorando, mas eu provavelmente preciso ir para casa. Eu não quero te colocar em mais perigo do que eu preciso."

"Não seja boba. Se alguém que eu não conheço aparecer eu posso atirar neles e chamar esses caras dos carros pretos para lidar com isso. Eu não posso imaginar nada que seria mais divertido que isso."

Bella sorriu e olhou para mim. Eu encolhi meus ombros. Eu vou para onde ela for.

"Sim pai. Ficar por mais algumas semanas seria legal. Eu senti tanta saudade. Agora que você sabe sobre mim, eu quero te contar sobre a minha vida de verdade."

"Você e Garrett. Ele é realmente seu namorado?"

"Sim pai. Eu estou praticamente completamente apaixonada por ele."

Charlie sorriu para mim.

"Eu acho que essa é a parte em que eu te falo que se você a machucar eu te mato. Mas eu acho que ela o mataria antes de eu ter a chance, hã?"

Eu sorri.

"Ela atira em mim de vez enquanto Charlie. Deixe eu te contar sobre a primeira vez em que a vi."

Nos sentamos ali contando historias levemente alteradas, versões sem vampiros do nosso relacionamento para Charlie. Ele achou ótimo que ela me pegou no estacionamento do shopping e minha determinação para me inserir na vida de Bella alugando o apartamento vizinho ao dela não o incomodou.

"Eu gosto de ver quando um homem vê algo de valor e vai até o fim para conseguir o que quer." Então ele me abraçou.

Charlie é bastante emotivo quando ele fica bêbado. Estranho. Charlie estava bastante bêbado. Bella, no entanto bebeu duas cervejas e fez as duas próximas durarem por horas. Ela estava sorrindo. Nós estamos nos divertindo.

Isso é bom. Isso é bom.

**BPOV**

Oh Deus, isso é péssimo.

Toda manhã eu acordo e alongo minha perna. Ainda dói pra cacete durante a manhã até que esquente. Eu desci as escadas com a perna dura onde meu homem estava esperando na cozinha com um copo de café.

"Obrigada, Garrett." Eu lhe disse, pegando o café e o beijando na bochecha.

Amanhã nós voamos de volta para D.C. Kevin me assegurou que qualquer potencial informante foi eliminado. O Cartel Cortez passou por uma guerra interna e o novo chefe achou que o velho homem foi idiota por ter ido atrás de um Senador.

Ele cancelou a recompensa por mim, alegando que seu predecessor mordeu mais do que podia mastigar. Isso era provavelmente uma tentativa de paz com a CIA já que eles investiram bastante tempo e dinheiro me treinando e não queriam amadores tentando me pegar quando estava trabalhando.

"Garrett, eu quero que você me leve para sair hoje. Vamos para Port Angeles. Depois que meu pai for dormir."

Ele me olhou surpreso.

"Eu achei que você queria acabar com Kidbengala e MatadordeUrso hoje a noite."

"Isso está chato, Garrett." Eu revirei meus olhos. Para quem tem reflexos vampíricos eles não eram muito bons no jogo.

"Como você pode falar que derrotar Peter Whitlock e Emmett Cullen é chato?"

"Fácil. É chato. Eles caem como lingerie em um set de filme pornô. É ridículo. Eu preciso de uma missão. Essa história de jogo está apenas me provocando."

"Por que você não mata Emmett algumas vezes e ai lhe conta quem você é? Isso não seria divertido?"

"Talvez na próxima, Garrett." Eu encolhi meus ombros.

Não deveria ser tão difícil assim de convencer meu namorado de 28 anos com mais algumas centenas adicionadas, que ele deveria largar o vídeo game e levar sua mulher para sair.

"Você que manter nossa relação em segredo, Bella?"

Eu olhei para longe do meu café e jornal e vi que ele me olhava intensamente.

"Um segredo de quem? O Governo? Eu quero dizer, sim. Eu não vou anunciar para a CIA que eu estou namorando um vampiro. Mas eu estou pensando em falar com Kevin. Não a parte do vampirismo, é claro. Só sobre você. Ele precisa saber. O problema é que quando eu contar ele vai passar por toda a sua vida com um pente fino. Você precisa ter um nome e histórico sólidos. Contas bancarias, registro de educação, histórico de empregos. Quando você conseguir isso me conte e eu vou deixar Kevin saber. Kevin não visita muito, então isso não deve ser um problema."

"Eu não estou falando de Kevin ou o governo, Bella. Estou falando sobre os vampiros que eu conheço. Você que esconder isso dos Cullens?"

Oh. Eu queria?

"Me dê um minuto ok?"

Garrett assentiu e voltou sua atenção para o seu jornal.

Eu queria que ele escondesse nossa relação dos Cullens? O que eles poderiam fazer para nos impedir? Nada. Mesmo que um deles tivesse coragem de tentar nos separar Garrett e eu jamais deixaríamos isso acontecer. Honestamente, eu...

"Garrett?"

"Sim querida?"

"Eu não me importo."

"Você não se importa se os Cullens descobrirem?"

"Eu não me importo se ninguém descobrir. Eu espero que você não queira esconder nossa relação. Ao menos eu gosto de pensar que você sente orgulho de mim. Eu com certeza me orgulho de estar com você. Eu acho que você apenas me surpreendeu. Eu quero dizer, os Cullens? Eu não penso neles tem bastante tempo. Inclusive quando jogamos Call of Duty, Emmett é apenas um jogador muito ruim do outro lado da tela. Eu acho que já passei por tantas mudanças durante esses anos, eu não me sinto nem de uma maneira nem de outra sobre eles. Eu não os odeio de verdade. Eu também não gosto deles. Eles apenas não são importantes para mim agora. Isso faz sentido?"

"Sim Bella. Isso faz muito sentido. Eu só queria saber o que você achava sobre o assunto. Eu não estou planejando sair do meu caminho para contar para eles, mas eu também não vou esconder meu amor por você."

"Bom, então podemos voltar a falar sobre a nossa saída."

"Port Angeles Bella? Sério?"

"Sim! Eu quero que você me leve aos bares nas docas. Quero que me deixe sozinha. Eu vou andar até um beco escuro onde você vai estar. Então eu quero ver você drenar quem quer que me siga."

Quem diria que alguém poderia fazer vampiros se moverem menos do que eles normalmente fazem. Garrett estava me encarando com sua boca ligeiramente aberta.

"Baby? Você está bem?"

Ele balançou sua cabeça.

"Você acabou de dizer que quer que eu beba alguém na sua frente?"

"Sim."

"Não."

"Por que não?"

"Porque... eu não sei. Quero dizer, às vezes eu esqueço que sou um vampiro quando estou com você e eu acho que não quero lembrar nenhum de nós desse fato."

"Quem está sendo o intolerante agora?" Eu sussurrei.

"O que?"

Eu sentei em seu colo e o abracei.

"Você é um vampiro. Isso é uma grande parte de quem você é. Eu te amo por inteiro. Inclusive essa parte. Se alimentar é parte de ser um vampiro. Você me viu matar. Não me julgou. Eu quero ver você matar. Não vou te julgar. Eu te amo. Você quer algum cara malvado? Tudo bem. Me deixe ser a isca. Eu vou trazer um cara mau para você e você vai drená-lo para mim. Me deixe conhecer você Garrett. Me deixe te ver. Por favor?"

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Você é um pouco boa de mais nessa coisa de sedução, você sabe disso?"

"É impossível ser boa de mais em seduzir." Eu sussurrei.

...

Estava escuro pra caramba quando nós paramos na área das docas em Port Angeles. O pouco de lua que tinha no céu estava escondida nas nuvens.

Eu saí do carro e andei até o bar. Todos os olhos viraram quando eu entrei. Eu não me vesti como uma puta. Sem saias curtas. Blusas grudadas. Sem maquiagem. Eu deixei meu cabelo solto ao redor do meu rosto. Estava usando jeans, uma blusa de manga e uma jaqueta de algodão sobre a camisa.

Eu não trapaçaria. Eu não seduziria algum adolescente tarado que me seguiria até um beco escuro para conseguir o meu numero. Não. Não haveria duvida sobre a intenção deles.

Eu me olhei no espelho do bar. Parecia muito com quem eu era quando tinha 17 e fui encurralada aqui.

Eu sequei meu cabelo com secador fazendo ele parecer mais cheio. Eu fui sem lentes e deixei meus grandes olhos castanhos olhar em admiração sobre os homens perigosos que me cercavam. Edward Cullen me salvou da ultima vez. Hoje eu teria os matado com minhas próprias mãos. Eu gosto muito mais de quem eu sou agora.

Alguns caras ofereceram para me comprar alguns drinks mas eu recusei educadamente. Eles foram sinceros sobre a oferta. Eu tentei não fazer contato visual. Precisava parecer tímida.

Eu observei a área uma vez com meus olhos e o vi. Estava no canto de trás. Era escuro, mas ele olhava para mim. Ele estava me encarando. Eu prendi meus olhos nele e vi o que eu estava procurando. Os olhos de um predador. Olá bonitão. Eu olhei para baixo rapidamente depois de descobrir o que eu queria. Mordi meus lábios para fisgar a presa e me levantei casualmente, me dirigindo para a porta.

Eu não olhei para ver se ele estava me seguindo Eu sabia que ele o faria. O ar frio foi refrescante depois de estar dentro do bar cheio de fumaça por tanto tempo. O ar grosso com umidade.

Eu cruzei a rua e ouvi a porta do bar abrir. De novo eu não precisava olhar, mas o fiz. Mas é claro que era ele.

Ele olhou para o outro lado quando eu olhei, mas eu o ouvi atravessando a rua. Ele estava andando mais rápido.

Ele chegou na calçada atrás de mim. Eu girei e olhei mais uma vez. Ele sabia que eu o vi. Comecei a andar mais rápido. Ele começou a correr. Eu também. Um beco estava na minha frente. Eu corri para dentro e esperei no fundo. Ele entrou e parou quando viu que eu estava presa. Ele sorriu e andou devagar na minha direção. Ele era bem grande. Parou a poucos metros de mim.

"Olá garotinha.".

"O que você quer?" Eu perguntei tremendo meu lábio.

Fazer a cobra pensar que você é um rato ao invés de um mangusto é sempre a maneira mais fácil de matar alguém.

"Eu acho que poderia te falar muitas coisas, mas o que eu realmente quero e te dar um escolha."

"Que escolha seria essa?"

Eu podia sentir o cheiro de álcool e tabaco no seu hálito.

"Você quer que eu te empurre na parede e te foda ou prefere que eu te jogue no chão?"

"Isso não vai acontecer."

"Sim, vai sim garotinha."

Ele tentou me alcançar até que um tapinha no seu ombro o parou. Ele girou e ambos vimos Garrett. Seus olhos estavam ardentes.

Estava vestido completamente de preto, mas tinha um grande sobretudo por cima. Uma corrente de prata com uma adaga caída no seu peito. Ele parecia irritado. Ele parecia como uma porra de um vampiro. Eu nunca o quis mais.

Ele abriu a boca e a prendeu no pescoço do meu pretendente. O cara tentou gritar. Saiu mais como um gemido. O cara estava tentando se livrar de Garrett. Garrett não se moveu. A coisa toda durou menos de um minuto.

Garrett jogou o corpo em uma lixeira. Acendeu um fósforo e jogou um pouco de fluido de isqueiro lá dentro. A lixeira iluminou o beco fazendo com que eu fechasse meus olhos por um segundo. Um segundo foi o que bastou para Garrett me levar para o telhado nos seus braços.

Eu olhei para ele. Ele estava lambendo o sangue dos seus lábios. Tinha uma pequena gota na sua bochecha. Eu a limpei com meu dedo e o coloquei contra seus lábios. Ele sugou meu dedo, gentilmente o limpando com sua língua.

"Só você Bella, daria sangue para um vampiro diretamente na boca com o seu dedo."

"Só você suportaria isso sem me matar." Eu lhe disse sorrindo.

"Eu te amo tan..."

"Garrett cala a boca. Eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa." Eu precisava colocar um freio nas coisas antes de começarmos a nos chamar de leão e cordeiro e merdas como essa.

"Agora?"

"Sim agora. Estamos sozinho. Sem ninguém por perto. Você acabou de comer então deveria estar de bom humor."

"Tudo bem."

"Amanhã nós vamos pra casa. Eu não quero voltar para o meu apartamento. Eu não gosto da idéia de que alguma coisa esteja no meu nome. Preciso de um lugar onde eu me sinta confortável e possa relaxar. Eu sei que não importa aonde eu vá você irá tirar alguma velhinha de dentro de casa. Na verdade eu não quero dormir sem você me segurando de noite. Não depois de dormir com você por tanto tempo. Eu não quero voltar para uma cama quente. Eu prefiro uma fria com o seu pau nela."

Isso fez ele rir.

"O que você está dizendo Bella?"

"Eu acho que nós deveríamos nos mudar para um lugar juntos."

Pronto. Agora já era. Eu dei um passo antes dele. Ele não estava falando nada.

Por que ele não estava falando nada?

* * *

**N/T:** Bellinha criou coragem! E agora? Até o proximo pessoal!


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T:** Muiiiiito obrigada pelos comentários! E quero agradecer a galera que favoritou e está seguindo a fic! Muito obrigada!

Dessa vez o atraso não foi culpa minha. Minha Internet caiu e eu não consegui postar.

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Isso fez tudo valer a pena. Ficar seguindo ela para todos os cantos só para ter certeza de que continuaria viva. A paciência. O tempo que passamos conhecendo um ao outro. O tempo em que eu tive que viver naquele apartamento que cheirava a amido de milho e mofo. Nojento. Eu planejava perguntar se eu podia ir morar com ela quando voltássemos. Ela chegou antes de mim. Não apenas isso, mas ela queria um lugar novo.

Eu comprei uma casa adorável de dois andares e tijolo branco no Rio Hudson. A varanda de trás dava para o rio. É uma paisagem incrível. Eu coloquei uma jacuzi no pátio para que ela pudesse assistir ao por do sol sobre o rio enquanto aproveitava o banho. A banheira a ajudaria a relaxar os músculos depois dos seus exercícios. Já estava totalmente recuperada agora e não andava mais mancando.

Eu estava preocupado a principio, mas seu método de recuperação aparentemente funcionava. Você jamais imaginaria que ela esteve em uma batalha de vida ou morte onde ela foi esfaqueada na coxa, puxou a lamina fora ela mesma e procedeu para cortar seu assaltante em fatias apenas um mês e meio atrás.

Outro bônus de viver aqui é que ela se sentia completamente confortável. Janelas e portas a prova de balas. Varanda envolvida em um escudo de polímero transparente para que ela aproveitasse a vista sem se preocupar com atiradores. Sensores de movimento, alarmes e câmeras cobrindo todo o terreno. Ela me disse que se sentia segura. Ela sorria enquanto sentava e lia perto da janela ao invés de sentar-se à mesa. Nós transformamos um quarto em uma academia e dojo para que ela não precisasse sair muito para treinar.

Somente para correr. Ela recusou uma esteira e disse que preferia estar na rua porque esse é provavelmente o lugar onde ela precisaria correr para salvar sua vida.

Ela decorou nosso quarto. Azul da cor do céu com tema de oceano. Ela também colocou armas em todos os cantos da casa. Todos os cantos. Eu ofereci de construir um quarto do pânico, mas ela apontou que seria difícil atrair alguém para lá e matá-los. Muito mais fácil fazê-lo em uma casa totalmente armada.

Difícil de argumentar com essa lógica. Ela já provou ser muito eficiente em usar uma sala de estar como uma área de guerra.

Uma arma estava montada debaixo da mesa de jantar. Uma espingarda também estava debaixo da mesa diretamente na frente da sua cadeira para que ela pudesse explodir o pau de quem estivesse sentado na sua frente. Ela ainda mantinha suas armas especiais na caixa preta da morte. Eu abri minha gaveta de cuecas e achei uma pistola ali.

"Bella! Por que tem uma arma na minha gaveta de cuecas?"

"Dois motivos, querido." Ela respondeu entrando no quarto. "Um, eu tenho uma arma em todas as gavetas da casa. Dois, eu gosto de te lembrar que eu não gosto de você usando cuecas."

Oh. Tudo bem.

Eu precisei aprender a cozinhar também. Bella geralmente cozinha sua própria comida e come na mesa de centro assistindo TV. Mas de vez em quando, eu gosto de cozinhar e comer uma refeição com ela. Eu, é claro, vomitava tudo depois e ela brincava sobre querer fazer o mesmo, mas eu sei que ela apreciava o esforço.

Ela também sempre ia comigo quando eu caçava. Ela sentava no topo dos prédios e assistia, mas isso nunca falhava em deixá-la... animada.

Apesar da felicidade envolvendo nossa nova vida, Bella estava ficando agitada. Ela ligava para Kevin todo dia. Nenhuma nova missão. Ela lhe disse que se mudou, mas que manteria seu telefone ligado e teria certeza de mantê-lo sempre com ela. Ela não lhe deu nosso novo endereço. Depois dos últimos acontecimentos ele concordou que quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor.

Hoje ela recebeu a ligação.

"Então, o que é o trabalho?"

"Eu preciso matar uma cara."

"Jura? Eu achei que você ia limpar a casa dele."

"É fácil. Eu posso lidar com ele." Ela disse, já pegando armas, pentes e facas. Ela também pegou um vidrinho e uma seringa que eu nunca tinha visto da geladeira.

Ela não estava levando granadas. Então o alvo ser um lobisomem estava fora de cogitação.

"Bella, você realmente vai fazer eu te seguir? Achei que já havíamos passado dessa fase? Vamos juntos."

Seus ombros caíram e ela fechou os olhos. Eu acho que a seguiria de novo. Ela provavelmente tentaria me despistar saindo cedo. Isso estava ficando velho.

Você tenta ajudar uma garota a matar alguém e ela age como se você tivesse pedido para fazer sexo anal. Eu sei como uma mulher age quando você pergunta isso. Ao menos eu sei como Bella age. Descontente.

"Tudo bem."

"Bella, eu não acredito... espera... tudo bem?"

Hã?

"Sim, tudo bem. Você vai me seguir de qualquer maneira. Só precisa me prometer que você não vai se envolver. Eu preciso fazer isso sozinha. Você entende, não é?"

Eu entendo. Mais ou menos. Não, eu entendo. Eu acho.

"E se eu ver você prestes a ser atingida?"

"Então você grita abaixa e vai ter sua chance de me transformar em vampira. Se você chegar lá a tempo. Entenda Garrett. Se você não puder, tudo bem. Eu te amo. Eu escolhi essa vida. Não se maltrate por causa disso."

Eu assenti, sabendo que ainda sim eu continuaria me maltratando por causa disso. Depois de viver com ela eu não consigo imaginar viver sem ela.

"Então, o que é o trabalho?"

"Baile de caridade na casa de um ricaço em Baltimore. Nós vamos precisar ir logo. A casa é meio longe."

"Você vai matar no cara no seu próprio baile?" Meu tom cheio de descrença.

"Não. Eu vou flertar com o alvo e fazê-lo me levar para a casa dele. Inteligência disse que a esposa está na Europa. É pra ser como tirar doce de criança. Não é o cara que está fazendo a festa. O alvo é o CEO de uma companhia global de proteção ambiental. Energia limpa, produtos de baixa emissão. Esse tipo de coisa. Faz vários trabalhos de caridade com refugiados nós paises do Oriente Médio. Esse é um baile para sua organização de caridade."

"Ele parece bastante malvado." Eu sorri.

"É uma fachada. Eles estão usando pacotes de ajuda e estudos ambientais para montar uma rota do mercado negro de heroína do Afeganistão ao Estados Unidos e usando os fundos para ajudar o Talibã a comprar armas e manter grupos terroristas. Ele esconde sua personalidade muito bem. Sem seguranças. Ele não acha que precisa deles. Para o publico em geral é um bom homem dedicando seu tempo ao meio ambiente e a melhoria de tudo."

"Você está pensando em atirar nele?"

"Não. Eu vou injetar nele. Ele vai ter um ataque cardíaco. Uma tragédia. Kevin disse que o método era minha escolha. Fazer parecer uma causa natural é preferível do que fazer parecer suicídio ou assassinato. Qualquer maneira funciona, desde que ele esteja morto."

"Ouch."

"Sim. Fazer o que?"

"Então você vai levar várias armas, é claro." Eu pisquei para ela.

"Sim. Uma garota precisa estar preparada."

Nós chegamos na mansão cedo de mais. Bella estava usando um vestido preto curto que envolvia seu pescoço deixando suas costas nuas. Mal chegava ao meio da coxa.

Eu podia ver a cicatriz na sua perna e ainda tinha arrepios pelo meu corpo. Ela não estava usando meias. Pintou seu cabelo de preto e usava lentes verdes. Seu cabelo estava escovado e caía solto nas suas costas. Ela é de tirar o fôlego.

O quase lá, mas ainda assim chique vestido. A sombra escura. O cabelo preto. Kevin lhe disse tudo o que esse cara gostava. Ela estava linda, misteriosa e mortal.

O fato que ele estaria tocando nela hoje a noite era passável somente porque logo depois ele estaria morto.

Eu usava um terno. Fui instruído a ficar do lado de fora, no carro, mas caso fosse necessário eu poderia entrar. Eu preciso dizer que no meu terno preto, camisa branca e gravata preta eu me sentia bastante... estranho.

Bella estava indo ao baile disfarçada de uma executiva de seguros que estava interessada na companhia do alvo. Ela estava usando o nome Brittany White.

Eu me pergunto quem cria esses nomes. Ela não parecia com uma Brittany.

"Tudo bem, querido. Eu não sei se ele vai me levar para casa ou um hotel. Se você me perder então vá para casa e espere. Eu vou estar lá antes de 2:00am."

"Eu não vou te perder."

"Eu sei baby. De um beijo na mamãe. Eu preciso ir matar um cara agora."

Eu a beijei com vontade. Não sei porque me sentia tão mal sobre isso. Deveria ser simples. Sem guardas atirando nela. Ela apenas precisava... seduzi-lo e fazê-lo sair com ela. Uma grande parte de mim estava feliz por ter ficado no carro e outra parte realmente queira entrar e a observar. Ela achou que seria melhor se eu não o fizesse. Duvidava que eu poderia controlar o meu temperamento. Mencionou que eu tinha problemas de possessividade. Eu perguntei porque ela achava isso. Ela me lembrou que eu paguei um quarto de um milhão de dólares para viver em um apartamento merda em frente a uma mulher que me mandou a merda.

Ela tinha um bom argumento.

Ela jogou a pequena bolsa sobre o ombro. Na bolsa havia uma arma pequena e um vidro de uma parada muito ruim. Ela não se injetaria por acidente, injetaria?

Não.

É melhor que eu esteja pronto para morder.

Ela estava lá dentro há dez minutos quando o problema começou. Problema para nós dois. Não perigo. Apenas uma complicação. Uma complicação que me chamou atenção com uma batida no teto do carro.

Eu levantei minha cabeça para ver o rosto sorridente do fodido do Emmett Cullen. Desci a janela devagar.

"Gar meu parceiro! Que merda você está fazendo aqui fora? Porra, você está bem vestido. Carlisle te convidou para essa festa? Ele não disse nada."

"Emmett o que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu moro aqui. Eu só fiquei entediado e decidi olhar os carros."

"Eu achei que essa casa pertencia ao Dr. Masen?"

"Pois é, esse é o nome que o Carlisle está usando agora. Ele não podia continuar usando o Cullen para sempre. Então, se você não sabia que nós vivemos aqui... o que você está fazendo?"

Eu abri a porta e Emmett saiu do meu caminho.

"Eu realmente não tenho tempo para isso Emmett. Eu preciso entrar. Agora."

Bella precisava saber. Eu não podia arriscar que um dos Cullens dissesse seu verdadeiro nome. Ela vai surtar quando perceber exatamente aonde entrou.

De toda a sorte do mundo...

**BPOV**

De toda a sorte do mundo...

"Bella? Oh meu Deus é você? Bella."

Eu girei para ver Esme Cullen. Atrás dela estavam Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper e Carlisle, me encarando. O senhor com quem eu estava conversando, Robert Benson, meu alvo que estava me despindo com os olhos no momento em que entrei, olhou para eles também.

"Sra. Masen? Você conhece essa jovem adorável?" Robert perguntou. "Ela está sendo bastante tímida sobre seu nome."

Graças a Deus nós ainda não havíamos passado de um papo rápido. Eu ainda não havia dito meu nome.

Sra. Masen? Dr. Masen? Porra! Não tem como eu fazer isso agora. Não aqui. Eu sei onde ele mora. Parece que vou entrar escondida no seu quarto mais tarde. Eu não ia sair com ele agora que as pessoas me conheciam e haviam escutado meu nome. Esme não estava sendo exatamente discreta.

Merda. Pareça legal Bella. Beba um drink, sorria, saia logo daqui.

"Olá Esme. É ótimo te rever. Robert, Esme e eu nos conhecemos de quando eu estava na escola. Nós somos amigas já tem tempo, mas não nos víamos faz anos. Você está ótima Esme."

"Hã, você também Bella. Você definitivamente... cresceu." Esme estava absorvendo a minha aparência.

"Bella, é realmente você? Você está tão... diferente. Está linda." Alice disse andando para o lado de Esme.

"Seis anos mudam alguém Alice. Você também está ótima." Continue sorrindo Bella.

Merda. Eles vão querer saber porque eu estou aqui.

Edward se aproximou com Carlisle. Carlisle falou enquanto Edward me encarava. Ele parecia horrível. Quero dizer, ele parecia ainda mais deprimido do que eu lembrava.

"Nos perdoe, Robert. Nós não vemos Bella tem alguns anos. Ela era, é muito querida por nós."

Não precisa exagerar Carlisle.

"De maneira nenhuma, Carlisle. Tem outras pessoas que eu preciso cumprimentar. Talvez, Bella, quando você terminar esse reencontro nós podemos nos ver. Eu adoraria conversar mais com você."

Eu sorri timidamente e deixei meu olhar cair. Ligue o rubor Bella. Ai está.

"É claro Robert. Eu vou te aguardar." Edward acabou de rosnar?

Eu olhei de relance e vi Rose lhe dar uma cotovelada na costela. Parece que sim. Ótimo. Se ele está ciumento por causa de um cara que estou prestes a matar ele vai amar Garrett.

Falando no diabo...

"Bella, ai está você."

Como jogar isso? Eu não podia ir para casa com Robert. Eu teria que visitá-lo mais tarde. Melhor jogar direito.

"Olá querido. Eu estava esperando você."

"Querido?" Edward perguntou. Agora todos os Cullens estavam nos encarando. Emmett estava atrás de Garrett com um olhar de quem ganhou um premio. Idiota.

"Sim. Bella e eu vivemos juntos. Ela é minha namorada."

"Há quanto tempo?" Edward perguntou. Sim, ele definitivamente está puto.

Por favor, controle seus pensamentos Garrett. Eu não preciso desses vegetarianos de merda sabendo que eu vim aqui para matar um cara.

Antes de responder, Edward tinha um olhar horrorizado no seu rosto. Eu me pergunto sobre o que Garrett está pensando.

"Você fez sexo com ela!"

"Todo dia. Alguns dias mais de uma vez. Você pode falar mais baixo? A festa toda não precisa saber da minha vida sexual!" Eu sussurrei severamente.

"Ele está constantemente pensando sobre isso!" Edward disse, ultraje colorindo seu rosto.

Eu revirei meus olhos e bati no ombro de Garrett.

"O que eu posso dizer? Eu sou boa na cama. De qualquer maneira foi ótimo revê-los. Vocês todos estão ótimos."

"Não demorou muito, não foi?" Rose perguntou. Ela parecia irritada. Bom. Agora eu estava mais confortável.

"Não demorei muito para o que, Rose?"

"Se agarrar em outro vampiro. Você esta determinada em se tornar um, não é? Determinada a corromper a sua alma?"

"Rose, eu tenho quase certeza que esse trem já saiu da estação tem bastante tempo. Como você tem passado? Você está ótima!"

"O que?"

"Você Rose. Está fabulosa." Continue sorrindo Bella. "Eu adorei como você arrumou seu cabelo. Realça o dourado dos seus olhos."

"Você está sendo sarcástica?" Ela perguntou confusa. Loiras.

"É claro que não. Apenas te fazendo um elogio." Eu respondi, chocada que ela perguntaria isso.

"Na verdade, Rose, eu a encontrei e persegui. Você não acreditaria no que eu tive que fazer para que ela concordasse em ir num encontro comigo. Aparentemente ela não saia com vampiros por causa de uma experiência ruim quando ela foi abandonada na merda da floresta sozinha por um." Garrett terminou, olhando para Edward.

"Você está irritada conosco, Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Irritada sobre o que, Alice?" Eu perguntei.

"Sobre deixarmos você."

"Não, por que?"

"Você não está?" Edward perguntou, surpresa momentaneamente substituindo raiva e depressão.

"É claro que não. Por que eu estaria irritada?" Hehe. Fodam-se todos, bastardos. Isso é divertido.

"O que eu te disse quando eu te deixei Bella. Eram mentiras. Eu só fiz isso para que você me deixasse ir e tivesse uma vida humana normal e feliz."

"Tudo bem, Edward. Nós éramos um casal de 17 anos. Nós todos crescemos e seguimos em frente... Eu hã, quero dizer, alguns de nós... não importa. Olha, eu não estou chateada. Tudo bem? Além do que, isso funcionou. Eu tenho uma vida feliz e normal. Essa sou eu. Feliz e normal Bella Swan."

"Com um namorado vampiro." Emmett entrou na conversa sorrindo.

"Sim, bem... Toda garota precisa de algo excitante na vida. E ele me cansou. Toda vez que eu me virava ele estava ali. Literalmente." Eu disse piscando para Garrett, que estava nesse momento encarando Edward.

"Então porque você parecia pronta para pular no pau do Benson, Bella?" Rose perguntou.

Porque isso é parte do trabalho, sua vadia estúpida.

"Oh, nós só estávamos conversando."

"Sério? Não era o que parecia para mim." Rose zombou.

"Bella, você estava flertando? Outra vez?"

Eu olhei para o chão e balancei meu pé para frente e para trás de leve.

"Não de verdade..."

"Bella todas as vezes que eu te trago para uma lugar desses você acaba flertando com alguém para me deixar com ciúmes."

"Eu só estava sendo simpática. E fui eu quem te trouxe!" Eu sussurrei mal segurando um rosnado. Isso é bom. Vamos lá Garrett.

"Você quis vir e eu concordei em te acompanhar. VOCÊ vai ficar do meu lado enquanto estivermos aqui."

"Você não pode falar com a Bella assim!" Alice disse para Garrett.

Garrett a ignorou.

"Tudo bem, Alice. Meu namorado aqui tem problemas com ciúmes. Você sabe como vampiros são. Tão possessivos. Na verdade meio que me excita. É por isso que eu flerto tanto." Eu lhe disse, piscando. Ela sorriu de volta.

Garrett bufou e girou para olhar ao redor do ambiente. Eu peguei sua mão.

"Olha, eu só estava me divertindo um pouco e você estava demorando muito no estacionamento. Me desculpe baby."

Ele sorriu para mim.

"Você sabe que eu não posso ficar chateado com você, Bella." Ele beijou a minha testa. Edward rosnou.

"Algum problema Edward? Eu achei que vocês haviam terminado há bastante tempo."

"Eu a deixei para que ela tivesse uma vida normal. Não uma com outro vampiro."

"Uma pena que você não possa tomar decisões por ela menino." Garrett respondeu. "Bella você gostaria de ir?"

"Por que você está aqui Bella? Eu estou feliz que você está, mas eu não vi isso. Eu não tenho visões de você já tem anos." Alice questionou.

Boa informação para se ter.

"Meu chefe me disse para vir. Nossa companhia tem negócios com o Sr. Benson."

"Para qual companhia você trabalha Bella?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Seguradora da Liberdade, Carlisle. Nós lidamos com o seguro de vida dos funcionários do Sr. Benson que trabalham em zonas de alto risco como o Oriente Médio."

"Você vende seguros de vida?" Emmett perguntou.

"É claro. Seguros de vida são muito importantes. Você nunca sabe quando alguém vai cair morto do nada. É sempre bom estar preparado."

"Oh. Legal."

"Bella, eu quero ir pra casa." Garrett disse.

"Nós acabamos de chegar."

"Sim, e todos os homens da festa estão te encarando. Se alguém vai te ver quase nua esse alguém sou eu."

"Você comprou esse vestido, querido." Eu o lembrei. Ao menos ele pagou por ele. Seu cartão de credito pagou.

"Sim, e já que falamos nisso eu gostaria de ser o único a vê-la nele. Carlisle, muito obrigado pela ótima festa. Se soubesse que era sua eu teria vindo melhor preparado e teria vestido meu amor com uma roupa mais apropriada."

Tudo bem. Isso está indo longe de mais.

"É claro Garrett. Sem problemas. Eu pessoalmente acho que Bella está adorável. Ela cresceu e se torno uma jovem mulher bastante... atraente." Carlisle sorriu.

Espera aí. Carlisle acabou de me dar uma analisada? Sim ele deu. Edward rosnou de novo.

Deus, essa noite está estranha. Eu ainda tenho que passar pelo sistema de segurança do Benson, esperar por ele e matá-lo.

"Tudo bem. Vamos lá meu amante ciumento. Me leve para casa. Foi ótimos rever todos vocês."

Eu deveria? Por que não?

Eu andei até Rose e joguei meus braços ao seu redor, abraçando ela.

"Eu senti tanto a sua falta Rose. Você não tem idéia de como foi bom rever você. Eu... eu senti saudades." E cai uma pequena lagrima. Tudo bem, eu só consegui marejar um pouco os olhos.

Eu me soltei e sua expressão valeu a pena. Eu girei para Garrett que mal escondia um sorriso. Ele segurou minha mão e nós começamos a andar até a frente.

"Bella, espera!"

Eu virei e vi Alice flutuando na minha direção.

"Sim Alice?"

"Eu quero manter contato, por favor? Tem tanto que eu quero falar com você. Eu senti tanta saudade."

"É claro Alice. Eu adoraria conversar. Talvez você possa me assistir tomando um café algum dia? Oh, eu sei. Você sabe o que seria ótimo? Nós poderíamos fazer compras juntas!"

O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável.

"Sim Bella! Isso seria incrível!"

"Você tem um papel e caneta?" Eu perguntei animada.

"Espera um pouco." Ela correu para um escritório e pegou um papel e lápis. Eu peguei as coisas dela.

"Aqui está meu telefone e email. Ligue ou me escreva a qualquer momento. Rose, você também. Foi ótimos rever todos vocês. Edward se cuide, querido amigo. Você parece ótimo. Um jovem muito charmoso. Continue tentando se livrar das garotas da escola, tudo bem?"

Eu agarrei a mão de Garrett e nós saímos sem olhar para trás. Chegamos ao carro e ambos respiramos fundo.

"Então, isso não saiu como o planejado." Eu lhe disse

"Não. Emmett Cullen me achou aqui fora. Quando eu percebi quem era o dono da casa eu corri para dentro. Espero que você não esteja chateada." Garrett disse.

"Não baby. Você foi perfeito. Essa poderia ter sido uma situação estranha. Fingir ciúmes foi brilhante."

"Sim... fingir." Ele respondeu.

"Olha, nós ainda temos trabalho a fazer. Eu ainda posso injetá-lo. Eu só preciso entrar na casa e esperar ele pegar no sono. Isso provavelmente vai funcionar melhor. Vamos para lá."

"Sim senhora, Srta. Daisy." Ele saiu da vaga e logo estávamos na estrada. Benson vivia apenas à uma hora de distancia. Garrett riu. "Seguro de vida? Jura?"

"Cala a boca. Edward não pegou nada da sua cabeça, não é?"

"Apenas você em posições diferentes. Eu garanti que você estivesse coberta por lençóis, mas eu o deixei ouvir os pequenos gemidos e gritinhos que você dá."

"Você é um menino mau." Eu sorri.

"Eu sei. Não acredito que você deu seu telefone e email para Alice." Ele disse sorrindo para mim.

"O telefone é falso e o email não está mais em uso. Quando ela enviar o email ele vai voltar como impossível de enviar. Não vai se importar. Ela fez o mesmo comigo uma vez. Reviravolta faz parte." Eu pisquei para ele. "Agora pare de me distrair. Eu tenho que entrar nessa casa e esperar o cara. Pode ser uma espera longa. Parecia que ele estava pronto para se divertir. Eu espero que ele não traga nenhuma garota para casa ou vá para um hotel."

"Você deveria ter perguntado para Alice antes de sairmos." Ele disse rindo.

"Cala a boca. Eu vou chutar e dizer que ele vai para casa já que sua mulher está fora da cidade. Se ele não for nós podemos matá-lo amanhã."

"Eu queria jogar Call of Duty amanhã."

"Garrett?"

"Sim Bella?"

"Cala a boca."

"Sim Bella."

**Jasper POV**

Então essa noite foi estranha.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que Bella estava aqui." Alice sussurrou.

Nós estávamos todos sentados na sala de estar. Eram 5:00am. A festa havia terminado há 4 horas atrás. Nós estávamos tentando entender como nosso passado reapareceu do nada no nosso presente.

A família toda se sentia horrível por ter deixado Bella do jeito que fizemos. Eu não tenho certeza se todos superamos.

Eu sinto como se fosse minha falta. Todos os outros culpavam Edward. Edward estava miserável. Alice não tem sido a mesma. Rose estava feliz. Emmett triste, mas ele fazia o que quer que Rose quisesse. Esme e Carlisle estavam na verdade destruídos. A família quase se desfez varias vezes durante esses anos por causa do nosso abando.

Nós, menos Edward, conversamos algumas vezes sobre o que aconteceria se víssemos Bella de novo. O quão irritada e machucada ela estaria. Edward estava convencido de que ela o odiaria para a eternidade.

Agora sabíamos a sua reação. Seus sentimentos.

Ela não poderia se importar menos.

De alguma maneira era pior do que ela estar chateada. Se estivesse irritada significava que ao menos ela ainda se importava. Poderíamos pedir perdão. Não se importar de qualquer maneira. Nos tratar como se fossemos velhos amigos que mal se conheciam. Isso doía.

Achá-la com um vampiro que bebia de humanos em uma relação sexual e obviamente apaixonados foi outro chute no saco, especialmente para Edward. Esme estava chocada. Rose não sabia o que fazer da afeição que Bella a mostrou. Nem o resto de nós. Quase como se ela estivesse brincando com a gente. Carlisle estava em... Carlisle estava confuso. Ele viu a garota que uma vez pensou ser uma filha e a achou incrivelmente gostosa. Ele estava muito, muito confuso. Edward. Edward estava com raiva e deprimido como sempre esteve desde que deixou Bella.

"Ela sentiu qualquer coisa por mim, Jasper?" Ele perguntou.

"Você viu minha mente Edward. Desculpe. Eu não consegui muito dela. É difícil de ler suas emoções. Mais difícil do que antes. Mas eu peguei extremo amor por Garrett e alivio quando ele chegou. Eu peguei um pouco de aborrecimento."

"Aborrecimento? Ela estava aborrecida que estávamos aqui?" Esme perguntou.

"Eu não sei sobre o que ela estava aborrecida Esme. Não durou muito. Então ela parecia... divertida. Como se estivesse brincando conosco. Eu não sei o que pensar."

"Oh não."

"O que foi Alice?"

"Eu acabei de tentar o email que ela me deu. Ele não funciona." Alice disse encarando a tela do seu IPad.

"Eu posso apostar que o numero não existe Alice. Não acho que Bella queira nada com nenhum de nós. Ela não estava com raiva. Ela apenas não se... importava."

Eu odiava o olhar nas faces da minha família. Mas eles precisavam saber a verdade.

Bella Swan não se importava com nenhum de nós.

4 horas mais tarde nós ainda estávamos sentados na sala de estar, perdidos em pensamentos.

"Jasper, você sabe onde Garrett vive?" Carlisle perguntou.

"Carlisle eu estou chocado que Garrett vive em algum lugar. Muito menos com uma namorada. Ele sempre foi solitário. Um nômade. Sem casa. Só andando por ai. Eu não tenho idéia de onde ele pode estar."

"Eu devia ter seguido eles." Edward sussurrou.

"Garrett teria te matado Edward. Ele é um melhor guerreiro do que você. Ele é melhor do que qualquer um de nós a não ser Jasper." Emmett disse.

Estava prestes a me levantar para fazer alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Era melhor do que sentar aqui sentindo os sentimentos destruídos da família. Eu me levantei e o telefone de Carlisle tocou.

"Alô?"

"Você precisa estar brincando. Ele não tem nenhum histórico." Carlisle ouviu por mais 5 minutos uma mulher chorando e falando ao mesmo tempo.

"É claro. Eu sei que essas coisas acontecem. Obrigado por me ligar pessoalmente. Por favor, me deixe saber as datas para que eu possa prestar minhas condolências."

Carlisle terminou a ligação se sentindo chocado.

"O que foi Carlisle?" Esme perguntou.

"Robert Benson foi encontrado em sua cama essa manhã pela empregada. Morto. Aparentemente foi um enfarto."

"Isso é impossível. Eu ouvi seu coração ontem à noite Carlisle. Não havia indicação de problemas." Edward disse. "Pode ser um assassinato?"

"Dificilmente Edward. Essa foi sua assistente no telefone. Ela disse que a equipe de funcionários estava cheia e presente ontem à noite. Seu mordomo ficou acordado até tarde. O alarme, sensores de movimento, sensores nas janelas. Nenhum deles apontou nada. Ele apenas se deitou e morreu."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Esme estava desconcertada.

"Ele era um homem tão bom." Ela sussurrou.

Eu encolhi meus ombros. Merdas acontecem. As palavras de Bella voltaram na minha cabeça.

"Como Bella disse ontem a noite. Você nunca sabe quando alguém vai cair morto do nada."

* * *

**N/T:** E os Cullens estão de volta na parada! Bellinha com a Rose foi a parada mais hilária que eu já vi!

Até a próxima pessoal!


	10. Chapter 10

**N/T:** Capitulo extra grande pra vocês hoje! E estou tentando postar outro amanhã pra compensar os atrasos!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Eu ouvi o som relaxante que era Garrett cortando grama. É um porre que ele não pode usar sua velocidade vampírica para fazê-lo. Infelizmente as laminas não giram tão rápido. Leva um tempo. Ele queria contratar um jardineiro. Eu lhe disse que achava homens que cortam sua grama muito sexy. Muito masculino. Idiota. Ao menos as donas de casa desesperadas da nossa rua estão tendo um bom show.

Está nublado então ele está lá fora sem camisa tentando me impressionar. Do nada as esposas troféus da nossa rua decidiram que esse é o melhor momento para aparar as sobras, ainda que todas tenham jardineiros. Vadias tristes. Esse é meu.

Eu entrei no X Box live. Call of Duty. Eu nunca vou deixar Garrett saber o quão viciada nesse jogo ele me deixou. Se você não está matando alguém essa é a segunda melhor opção. Vamos ver quem quer jogar. Kid? Nope. Kid não está online. Talvez ele esteja no nível recruta jogando com os garotinhos. Onde está o Matador? Nope, Matador também não está por aqui. Oh. Ai está. Deus da Guerra.

"Hora de jogar, emo fodido." Eu o enviei um convite para Nuke City. Eu vi que ele queria conversar. Coloquei meu fone e microfone.

"E ai, Deus da Paz? Já quer se render? Eu ainda não cortei suas bolas virtuais."

"Olá HellsBells. Isso que você fez não foi muito legal."

"Oh Deusa da Guerra, eu faço muitas coisas ruins. Você vai precisar ser mais especifico."

"Email e telefone falsos Bella?"

"Então? Ela é uma menina crescida. Vai superar. Eu superei."

"Então, você está chateada por termos te deixado do jeito que fizemos, não está?"

"Oh, você gostaria disso, não é? Desculpe por desapontá-lo. Você serve como teste. Bonecos de treino em um mundo digital de morte e destruição. É isso o que você é para mim Jasper. Agora, você quer falar sobre seus sentimentos ou jogar? Eu posso te dizer que você é especial se isso calar sua boca."

"Faça sua jogada, vadia."

É disso que eu to falando. Ele deu algumas voltas. Quase me pegou uma vez. Por cinco minutos nós corremos, matando avatares do jogo, circulando um ao outro. Ele queria que eu o seguisse e caísse em uma armadilha. Não ia acontecer. Eu fingi segui-lo. Um avião espião foi lançado. Meu avião. Ele tentou montar um míssil para abatê-lo. Tão temeroso da morte pelo céu. Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado com a morte pelo chão. No meio da testa.

"Você vai querer revanche vadia, ou vai pegar o FodedorDeUrso e sugar alguns Bambies?"

"Bella você tem uma mente perigosa. Eu nunca percebi que você sabe tanto de táticas de batalha."

"Eu nunca percebi que você não. Sua estratégia parece uma que serviria para a Guerra Civil... oh, deixa pra lá. Eu acho que você não está atualizado no mundo moderno. As coisas avançaram muito desde que você estava evacuando mulheres e crianças enquanto seu exercito corria da União malvada que invadia o Texas." Eu acho que o ouvi me chamar da palavra com P mas foi muito baixo para ter certeza.

"Como anda o jogo dos seguros, Bella?"

"É mortal. Como está indo o... ensino médio, Major?"

"Touché."

"Atrás de você Jasper."

Ele girou e eu atirei na testa.

"Sua vadia da porra." Ele sussurrou.

"Sim. Agora você está aprendendo, Majorette."

"O que você diz de nos juntarmos e jogarmos em outros lugares?"

"Eu não acho você bom o suficiente pra fazer dupla comigo. Só confio em Garrett para guardar minha retaguarda. Mas continue praticando."

"Estou feliz de ouvir que você... filha da puta!" Há, o matei de novo. Dessa fez cortei sua garganta. "...que você e Garrett estão indo tão bem. Eu não podia sonhar que a veria novamente. Ainda mais com Garrett. E com um vestido tão lindo, cabelos pretos, e olhos verdes. Se não fosse pelo seu cheiro eu não tenho certeza se te reconheceria."

"Sim? Eu não achei que quando o visse novamente você ainda seria horrível em se fingir de humano. Estava mais rígido que uma porta, como se estivesse sentindo dor. Tente piscar e respirar. Talvez trocar de apoio e sorrir ocasionalmente. Ajuda com a encenação."

"Eu ainda tenho problema com sangue." Ele disse quieto.

"Você deveria superar isso. Quero dizer, você não pode culpar a sede de sangue para sempre. Precisa criar umas bolas, Hale. Garrett me fode toda noite e durante o dia e ele nunca teve problemas. Ele não é tão mais velho do que você."

"Obrigado pelas imagens. Garrett também bebe sangue humano."

"Nem me fale. É tão sexy."

"Você o viu!" Jasper praticamente gritou.

"Hey, esse míssil está indo na direção da janela do quarto que você está? Sim, está sim..."

"Vadia!"

"Já sabemos disso Hale. Respondendo sua pergunta, é claro que o vi. Eu vou a todas as caçadas com ele. Ele me fode loucamente depois. Deixe esse pensamento vazar da sua mente para o seu irmão telepata. Eu posso apostar que você vai amar as emoções dele. Julgando pela forma que ele olhava para mim, estou chutando raiva, depressão e luxúria combinadas. Deve ser uma onda pra você. Falando nisso, qual é o problema com Carlisle? Ele parecia querer brincar de medico comigo."

"Bella, você pode ligar para Alice? Por favor? Ela quer muito falar com você."

"Por que eu deveria?" Eu perguntei, correndo ao redor de uma esquina. Ai está. Se escondendo contra a escada.

"Por que não?" Ele respondeu.

"Estou ocupada. Não sou o tipo de garota e anda com outras garotas. Não é o meu lance."

"Significaria muito para ela... Merda!"

"Yeah, eu devo ter colocado 10 balas nas suas costas. Se eu fosse seu avatar eu estaria com raiva pelo abuso que você está deixando esse pobre boneco passar."

"Bella, por favor, ligue."

"Jazzy, Major, Deusa da Guerra. Se eu pensar em algo que precisa ser dito, eu vou ligar. Mas não estou com saco para um monte de coisas emocionais. Jazzy já fazem 6 anos. Está na hora de todos seguirem em frente. Se eu não tivesse entrado naquela casa nós ainda não estaríamos nos falando. Não é como se sua família tivesse feito algum esforço para me encontrar. Eu não me esforcei para encontrar eles. Deixe isso de lado Jazzy. Nós considere amigos de vídeo game. Eu sou o mestre e você é a minha vadia."

"Esme me pediu para te achar ano passado. Ela manteve segredo. Só eu e ela sabíamos."

Isso foi inesperado.

"Ah sim? E como você se saiu?"

"Eu acho que você sabe qual foi o resultado. Para uma seguradora de sucesso na Seguradora da Liberdade, você não aparece no quadro de funcionários Bella Swan. Você não aparece como uma estudante da Forks High. Não existem registros em nenhuma faculdade. Pagamentos de aluguel ou hipoteca. Nenhuma conta no seu nome. Contas bancárias. Eu não consegui achar uma certidão de nascimento ou RG." Porra! "Quem é o mestre agora vadia?" Ele sussurrou.

Não, ele não disse isso.

"Tudo o que isso prova é que você é horrível como investigador. Deveria se contentar com trigonometria no ensino médio e o livro escolar. Talvez o clube de espanhol. Você não morou no México? Parece ser uma boa combinação para você."

"Eu não acho que seja isso. Eu tenho um amigo que é muito bom em achar pessoas e ele procurou por você, para checar meu trabalho. Edward me disse que prometeu que seria como se ele nunca tivesse existido. Parece que você manteve a promessa. Seu passado sumiu Bella. Você, Bella Swan, não existe."

"Sim, e meu não existente futuro não envolve saídas para compras com a sua esposa. Supere." Eu ri. O idiota se achava tão esperto.

"Do que você está fugindo Bella? Victoria?"

"Quem?" Eu perguntei. Mas que merda é Victoria?

"Victoria. A mulher que estava com James na clareira. Ela foi atrás de você?"

"Esse é o nome? Da ruiva? Desculpe eu esqueci. Mas não, nenhum vampiro está atrás de mim que eu saiba. Por que? Ela foi atrás de você? Você precisa que eu te proteja, Jazzy?"

"Tudo bem. Eu vou deixar isso passar. Mas vou descobrir o seu segredo."

"Eu não tenho segredos. Ao menos que tenha que manter de você. Garrett sabe, é claro. Mas ele não vai te contar." Eu ri. Não se ele quiser sexo pelo próximo século.

"Então por que você não me conta por que você parece não existir?"

"Porque está te deixando maluco. Se eu simplesmente te contasse não seria divertido. Você precisa adivinhar Jasper. Não deveria ser tão difícil. Você é tão esperto."

"Foda-se. Você quer lutar na floresta?"

"Por que? Precisa de um novo cenário para morrer?" Eu perguntei, suspirando, fingindo tédio.

"Claro. Por que não? Está com medo de não ser boa com cantos?"

"Baby, eu sou boa de qualquer maneira. Preciso ir. Dê um abraço na esposa do FodedorDeUrsos para mim e diga a ela o quanto eu sinto falta da sua amizade e preciso dela na minha vida. Até depois Deusa." Eu ri e saí do jogo.

Jasper era o Cullen mais legal. Ele tem um senso de humor seco que não poderia ser apreciado naquela casa. Assassino de sangue frio da porra. Eu gosto disso nele.

Eu ouvi o cortador desligar e Garrett entrando, laminas de grama cobrindo seu corpo.

"Hey sexy. Teve um bom publico hoje?" Eu perguntei sorrindo para o corpo do meu sexy vampiro.

"Não. A mulher que eu quero ficou aqui dentro."

"Me desculpe baby. Mas a idéia de você lá fora cuidando do meu jardim me deixa quente." Eu lhe disse

"Como você se saiu no Call of Duty?"

"Eu não estava jogando esse jogo idiota Garrett. Estava assistindo TV."

"Seu fone está do seu lado."

"E? Isso não prova nada."

"A manete está do seu lado."

"Estava aqui quando eu me sentei."

"É a sua manete especial que mais ninguém é permitido a usar. Por exemplo, eu. Eu não posso tocar nela." Ele sorriu.

"Exatamente. Que merda você estava fazendo tocando na minha manete?"

"O que? Espera aí. Eu não mexi nela. Você mexeu."

"Nós já concordamos que eu não o fiz. Ai sobra você." Eu lhe disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Oh. Tudo bem." Garrett parecia confuso agora. Eu deveria ser boazinha e chupar o seu pau antes do seu cérebro explodir por pensar de mais.

"Hey Bella. Eu... eu convidei alguns amigos." Ele disse baixo e bem rápido. Ele começou a andar para longe.

"Espera! O que? Que amigos? Nós não temos amigos."

"Eu estava pensado que talvez, quero dizer, eu tenho amigos, e estava pensando que nós podíamos ter amigos. Eles são um casal."

"Eles não são nossos vizinhos, são Garrett? Por favor, não me diga que você convidou os vizinhos." Deus, por favor, sem vizinhos.

"Não, na verdade eu convidei Peter e Charlotte Whitlock."

"Oh, tudo bem... espera. Kid? Você convidou o KidBengala para a nossa casa? O cara que nomeou seu avatar como um ator pornô?"

"Charlotte é legal. Eu acho que vocês vão gostar uma da outra. Não te mataria fazer amigos, Bella."

"Eu era amiga do Todd. Isso quase me matou." Eu disse.

Todd e eu nunca fomos realmente amigos. Mais como quase-inimgos.

"Eles são vampiros Bella. Você pode confiar neles." Ele respondeu.

"Pense no que você acabou de falar." Eu lhe disse

Ele suspirou.

"Eu confio neles Bella."

Merda. Ele me pegou.

"Tudo bem. Mas nós temos um problema."

"O que foi agora?" Ele perguntou. Isso deveria ser divertido.

"Eu falei com Jasper Hale pelo X Box. Ele sabe muito. Temos que matá-lo."

**GPOV**

"Você pode repetir?"

"Temos que matar Jasper Hale. Ele me investigou no ano passado. Descobriu que eu não existo. Ele precisa ir." Ela estava séria.

Não estava sorrindo. Não estava com raiva. Ela estava me informando que precisa de Jasper morto como me informa que precisa de absorventes e sou eu que vou à farmácia comprá-los.

"Jasper é um amigo." Eu lhe disse

"Jasper é uma ameaça. Ele precisa ir. Você não consegue lidar com isso?"

"Eu consigo lidar com isso Bella. Mas não vou matar Jasper. Ele é um cara legal."

"Ele é um idiota que ficou curioso de mais para o próprio bem. Ele precisa ir."

"Bella..."

"Eu quero todos os Cullens mortos na verdade. Eu não posso ter certeza do quanto ele contou."

"Bella, isso é serio?"

"Muito serio." Ela disse, seu tom nunca mudando.

"Mas... eu gosto dele Bella. Não tenho muitos amigos. Eu quero dizer..." Merda. A vadia está sorrindo. "Você me pegou." Eu admiti.

"Você é tão crédulo. Você acha que pode dizer quando eu estou mentindo. Você não tem ideia, não é bonitão?"

"Você é uma atriz muito, muito boa." Eu lhe disse, franzindo minha testa. Ela me beijou e saiu andando.

"Onde você está indo?" Eu perguntei, admirando a visão da sua bunda rebolando para longe.

"Malhar. Tenho que me manter em forma. Estou esperando conseguir outro trabalho antes do fim do mês. Kevin vive me prometendo um trabalho fora do país. Preciso ficar pronta."

Fora do país. Ótimo. Divertido. Eu gostaria que ela se aposentasse. Mas então ela provavelmente começaria a matar pessoas na mercearia que bateram no carrinho dela ou algum motorista ruim que a cortou no transito. Ao menos o trabalho mantêm suas energias do mal focadas de uma maneira que deixa o mundo um lugar melhor. 7 anos atrás ela namorou Edward Cullen. Ainda me impressiona.

Eu andei até a frente para pegar o cortador e colocá-lo na garagem. Precisava fazer algumas ligações para terminar uns negócios. Eu comprei um avião para Bella e assim ela não precisa se preocupar com pessoas seguindo ela em aviões comuns.

Eu ouvi a caminhonete a meio quilometro de distancia. Não vemos muitas por aqui.

Peter e Charlotte saíram do carro. Charlotte estava linda como sempre. Cabelo loiro longo, rosto feliz fofo, bunda incrível, pernas longas, seios grandes. E então havia Peter. É serio? O fodido deu muita sorte com ela.

"Hey seu magricela fodido! Olha pra você! Sr. Zona Sul. Uma desgraça para todos os vampiros. Acampado com a sua humana. Inacreditável."

"Olá Charlotte. É ótimo te rever. Queime no inferno, Peter."

"O que você está fazendo querido?" Charlotte perguntou, observando minha aparência.

"Eu preciso guardar o cortador e então vou entrar." Eu realmente não deveria ter dito isso.

"Você cortou a porra da grama! Cara eu deveria ter vindo uns minutos mais cedo só pra ver essa cena."

"Cala a boca Peter. Eu acho sexy que ele não esteja com medo de fazer alguns trabalhos manuais."

"Char, nós somos vampiros." Peter a lembrou desnecessariamente.

"Onde está a futura Sra. Adams?" Charlotte perguntou.

"Lá dentro. Malhando. Entre e sinta-se em casa. Já entro. Não perturbe Bella. Ela não gosta de ser distraída quando está malhando?"

"Então você tem uma rainha de academia? Não apenas uma jogadora de vídeo game, mas uma rainha da aeróbica. Eu aposto que ela faz Zumba. Olhe para você Garrett. Totalmente domesticado."

"Só não a incomode. Eu a disse que convidei vocês, mas não acho que ela percebeu que seria tão cedo. Tipo hoje. Ela não é muito sociável. Fiquem na sala."

"Que seja mano. Eu vou ligar o charme e ela vai virar gelatina nas minhas mãos. Guarde o cortador e entre." Peter saiu andando. Charlotte encolheu os ombros como desculpas por ele e o seguiu. Eu aposto que ela fazia isso muito.

Eu coloquei o cortador no canto onde Bella gostava. Seu tempo no Exercito fez dela uma chata para organização. Tudo tinha o seu lugar. O cortador guardado, eu girei para dentro para explicar as coisas para Bella antes dela perceber que temos visita. Foi ai que eu ouvi os tiros. Merda.

Eu corri para a sala para ver Char e Peter com buracos na área do peito de suas camisas. Bella estava a alguns metros de distancia com sua .45 fumegando na mão, ainda mirando em meus dois amigos. Eu olhei para Peter.

"Essa vadia atirou em mim!" Peter gritou.

"Sim. Ela faz isso. Eu disse que ela não era muito sociável."

"Ela atirou em mim!"

"Pare de ser um bebê. A loirinha do seu lado não está resmungando." Bella respondeu.

"E se eu fosse um humano?" Peter gritou.

"Então você seria um humano com um puta buraco no peito." Ela respondeu. "Garrett, querido?" Bella olhou rapidamente na minha direção.

"Sim Bella?"

"Quem são essas pessoas?"

"Uh, esses são Peter e Charlotte Whitlock. Lembra alguns minutos atrás? Eu te disse que os convidei."

"Eu não percebi que seria agora." Ela me encarou e abaixou a arma.

"Me desculpe. Eu não... quero dizer... me desculpe?"

"Quer saber moça, você poderia ter perguntado primeiro. Esse barulho me assustou pra caralho!" Peter gritou. Ainda chateado por ter levado um tiro.

"Eu achei que você já estaria acostumado ao som de armas e balas te atingindo, Kid." Bella sorriu.

"HellsBells hã?" Peter sorriu enquanto Charlotte parecia chocada ao seu lado. Não diga nada estúpido Peter... "Quer saber, para uma garota foda do vídeo game eu achei que seus peitos seriam maiores..."

Bella atirou de novo. Ela o acertou no meio dos olhos dessa vez. A bala ricocheteou e quebrou o gesso.

"Bella, amor, por favor, pare de atirar dentro de casa." Eu pedi. Nós temos vizinhos.

Ela girou com um olhar neutro em seu rosto.

"Você sabe que eu sou sensível sobre os meus peitos, Garrett."

"Eu sei, querida. Peter é só um idiota. Ele está sendo um idiota, não é Peter?"

"Hã, se eu disser que sim ela vai atirar em mim de novo?"

"Não. Ela não vai. Certo Bella? Não vamos atirar mais nos convidados, certo?"

"Você gosta dos meus peitos, não é Garrett?" Bella perguntou, olhos ainda grudados no Peter, arma ainda na sua mão.

"Eu amo seus peitos Bella. Adoraria te levar para o quarto e te mostrar o quanto eu gosto. Mas antes nós temos que parar de atirar dentro de casa." Ela girou para mim e suspirou.

"Eu preciso malhar. Só vim pegar uma toalha da cozinha. Vou acabar em uma hora." Bella girou e começou a andar. Então ela parou. Eu estava temeroso de que ela atiraria em Peter de novo. "Charlotte, me desculpe por ter feito um buraco na sua camisa. Garrett pode te mostrar um quarto para colocar suas bolsas. Foi bom te conhecer, Charlotte."

E então pela girou para voltar ao dojo.

Peter olhou para mim.

"Mas que porra foi isso?" Ele me perguntou.

"Bella é um pouco... ela reage rápido quando tem estranhos que ela não está esperando na casa."

"Por que? Ela é esquizofrênica?" Ele perguntou, aparentemente ainda com raiva.

"Não. Ela é uma assassina profissional que trabalha pra CIA. Faz ela ser cautelosa com estranhos."

"Você não pode transformar essa vadia louca em um vampiro Garrett! Ela vai matar toda nossa espécie!" Peter disse quieto.

Charlotte encolheu os ombros.

"Eu achei ela legal."

**BPOV**

Eles estão aqui tem três dias. Charlotte é uma fofa. Eu fiz ela me explicar três vezes por que está com Peter. Ela ainda não conseguiu um bom motivo. Eu acho que o amor nem sempre faz sentido.

Eu acabei de terminar minha corrida e estou prestes a ver se Garrett que fazer uma pausa de jogar com Peter, Emmett e Jasper no Call of Duty e prestar atenção em mim. Eles jogam muito. Nós só temos duas manetes então eu deixei Garrett usar a minha. Isso ainda me irritava um pouco.

Peter e Charlotte sabem o que eu faço para viver mas quando eu expliquei que não queria que Jasper soubesse porque isso o está deixando louco Peter estava dentro.

Ele disse para Jasper que descobriu que eu sou a Chef Executiva do KFC. Jasper não acreditou que o KFC tinha um Chef Executivo e mesmo que eles tivessem não explicava minha falta de identidade. Peter explicou que eu estava trabalhando para adicionar uma 12ª erva e tempero nos já existentes 11 e que Colonel Sanders, que na verdade não estava morto, mas teve seu cérebro transplantado para um corpo robótico, insistiu que seu Chef Executivo fosse mantido em segredo para que a receita não fosse descoberta pelos espiões do Popeyes.

Admito que Peter podia ser engraçado de vez em quando. Eu não acho que Jasper comprou a historia.

Eu estava prestes a me despir e sair de toalha para pedir ajuda com meu banho para Garrett quando meu telefone tocou. O telefone que apenas quatro pessoas tinham o número. Minha mãe, meu pai, Garrett e...

"Olá Kevin. Me dê boas noticias. O ultimo trabalho foi tão chato." Ao menos a morte foi.

"Hey menina. Como você se sentiria em uma viagem para lá do oceano?"

"Eu diria que você vai ganhar um cartão de Natal esse ano Kevin."

"Munique, Alemanha. Um clube chamado KitKat club. O alvo é feminino. Ela é como você Bella. Assassina. Free mas ela abateu dois dos nossos agentes em Kuwait no ultimo mês. Nós temos uma ideia de pra quem ela está trabalhando. A Agencia vai cuidar dessa ponta. Ela no entanto precisa ser eliminada."

"Tudo bem. Eu tenho que encontrá-la nesse clube chamado KitKat em Munique. Por que eu estou sentindo que não vou conseguir usar minha calcinha da Mulher Maravilha para esse trabalho?"

"É um clube BDSM. Ela gosta de ficar por lá entre trabalhos. Se considera uma Dominatrix. Está sempre procurando por pequenas submissas para levar para o seu calabouço privado e se divertir. Você é ótima atriz. Finja-se de tímida. Seja o rato para a sua cobra. E então corte a porra da cabeça dela fora. Vá com ela para o calabouço e então acabe com ela rápido. Bella, sempre sou honesto com você. A vadia é boa. Ela é tão boa quanto você. Se for uma briga de facas ou mano a mano, menina, é questão de sorte. Se você não quiser o trabalho, eu entendo."

"Kevin? Me mande a porra do arquivo. Eu preciso saber tudo. E nunca mais me pergunte se eu quero um trabalho."

**GPOV**

"Seu nome é Adalina Bauer. Ela tem 34 anos. Ativa há 14 anos. Ela é muito, muito boa. Começou trabalhando para a policia federal da Alemanha. Agencia de Inteligência. Começou como freelancer 6 anos atrás. Escolhe muito bem seus trabalhos. Só vai atrás de outros agentes. Ela tem ido atrás de agentes do Mossad pelos últimos três anos. Alguém está pagando para ir atrás dos nossos agora. Você entendeu o plano, Garrett?"

"Claro, Bellinda." Eu pisquei para ela. Eu vou fazer parte desse. Estou tão animado. Ela realmente está se abrindo. Logo vai ser o momento. Mas agora eu tenho que fazer acontecer.

"Bom. Coloque a corrente na minha coleira e mostre o caminho, Mestre." Ele piscou para mim. Isso vai ser divertido.

Bella estava vestida em uma mini saia de couro e um pequeno sutiã de couro. Ela também estava usando saltos muito altos. Não seria capaz de se vestir para esconder uma arma. Ela tinha uma faca de 6 polegadas na barra da saia. Disse que seria o suficiente se agisse rápido. Se não, iria no mano a mano. Eu ouvi sua ligação com Kevin. Estaria atento. Se achar que ela está com problemas eu estaria lá em um segundo, mataria a vadia e salvaria Bella. Ela poderia ficar puta mais tarde. Já estava puta o suficiente. Peter e Charlotte estavam aqui.

Peter insistiu em ir. Bella perguntou se eu tinha mais algum amigo que eu gostaria de chamar para a excursão para vê-la trabalhar. Me disse que esse não era o 'dia de levar o idiota para o trabalho'. Ela finalmente cedeu. Não gostou, mas cedeu. Charlotte já estava no clube. Estava usando um vestido preto simples. Peter, no entanto estava ao lado dela parecendo o motoqueiro do Village People. Ele estava usando calças pretas de couro com buracos para sua bunda aparecer. Ele também estava usando uma coleira com corrente que estava presa no pulso de Charlotte. Charlotte parecia estar com vergonha. Pobrezinha.

Bella e eu nos sentamos na nossa mesa. Ela estava de cabelo loiro e olhos azuis hoje. Disse que a fazia parecer mais inocente. Me bateu no joelho quando o alvo entrou. Olhou ao redor do ambiente. Fez uma cara estranha quando olhou para a mesa de Peter e Charlotte. Seus olhos passaram pela nossa mesa e então voltaram. Ela olhou para mim e eu olhei de volta para ela. Seus olhos caíram em Bella, que estava sentada no meu colo com a cabeça baixa. Adalinda sorriu.

Seu sorriso era cruel. Eu não gostei da ideia da minha mulher indo a lugar algum com ela. Mas eu precisava deixá-la ser sua própria pessoa. Eu acho que deveria estar feliz por não ter que segui-la.

Adalinda andou até nossa mesa e esticou sua mão. Eu estava usando uma camisa preta, jeans pretos e um casaco leve por cima. Estava indo com o tema preto.

"Ela é sua?" Ela perguntou em alemão. Por sorte eu falo alemão.

"Sim. É obvio?" Eu a perguntei respondendo em alemão.

"Eu quero dizer vocês estão curtindo juntos ou ela é sua?"

"Ela é minha."

"Quanto?"

"Me desculpe?"

"Eu quero alugar ela. Quanto?"

"Eu sou bem protetor com a minha propriedade. O que você gostaria de fazer com ela?"

"Com uma bunda dessa? Eu vou bater nela. Provavelmente inserir objetos. Ela tem uma barriga ótima. Pede por um chicote especial. Me dê uma hora. Eu não vou danificá-la permanentemente. Ela tem seios pequenos bonitos. Talvez brinque com eles também."

As mãos de Bella se fecharam em punhos. Esqueci que ela fala alemão também. Ao menos vai estar no espírito certo para matar.

Ela tem peitos lindos. Só porque não tem os peitos das modelos da Playboy não significa que ela não é sexy pra cacete. Nem todo mundo precisa ser uma Barbie pra ser gostosa. É claro que não importa o quanto eu lhe diga isso ela ainda fica sensível sobre o tamanho dos seus seios.

"Você está planejando foder ela?" Eu perguntei.

"É claro. Ela é gostosa de mais para não fazê-lo. Eu vou tentar não usar um brinquedo muito grande ou meu punho se te deixa inseguro." Ela sorriu.

Vadia.

"400 euros por uma hora. A traga de volta sem danos permanentes. Se ela estiver danificada eu vou te matar."

A vadia sorriu e tirou o dinheiro da parte de trás da sua calça de couro. Eu não posso imaginar aonde ela o guardava. Ela tem um cabelo preto lindo que cai até depois da sua bunda. Estava usando uma camisa de látex de manga curta. É uma mulher bem bonita. Considerando seu comentário sobre os seios de Bella ela provavelmente está prestes a ser uma 'mulher bonita mutilada até não ser mais reconhecível'. Eu entreguei a corrente presa a coleira de Bella para a assassina.

Eu confio nela. Eu realmente confio nela. Ela vai ficar bem.

Bella apertou meu pau através do meu jeans antes de seguir sua nova Senhora até o calabouço. Uma vez fora de vista eu me mudei para uma mesa mais perto do quarto onde elas entraram. Peter e Charlotte se juntaram a mim.

"Então por que você não mata a vadia?" Peter perguntou.

"Não é o meu trabalho Peter. É o de Bella. Ficaria muito puta se eu interferisse mais do que ela me permite."

"E daí? Você é o vampiro. Ela está obviamente apaixonada por você. Tome o controle. Mostre suas bolas. Você deixa ela andar por ai desse jeito e ela vai acabar morta. Já deveria ter transformado ela."

"Nós temos um acordo sobre isso Peter. Um que eu não vou quebrar. Eu não lhe digo o que fazer. Se simplesmente fizesse o que eu mando, ela seria como qualquer outra mulher que quis um relacionamento comigo no passado. Eu não quero um servo. Quero alguém do meu lado. Ela é essa pessoa. Sei quando posso interferir. Eu fico fora do seu caminho até lá. É assim que funciona."

"Eu acho legal que você não interfere, Garrett." Charlie disse.

"Obrigado Charlotte." Nós sentamos pelos próximos dez minutos observando as pessoas. Então nos atingiu. O cheiro se sangue. Muito sangue. Sangue de mais. Alguém estava morto.

Sem olhar para Peter ou Charlotte eu corri até o quarto em que as vi entrar. Eu girei a maçaneta surpreso por estar destrancada. Abrindo a porta eu ouvi Peter atrás de mim.

"Puta merda."

**BPOV**

"Gire de frente para as correntes. Você precisa ser acorrentada. Isso vai doer pra cacete. Eu vou te bater tão forte que vai abrir a pele. É isso o que você quer, certo? Sua putinha. Você vem aqui com o seu namorado gótico tentando brincar de submissa. Vou te mostrar o que é submissão. Eu vou te torturar e foder pelas próximas duas horas. Quando o seu namorado vier em uma hora e passar por aquela porta eu vou matá-lo. Se você for uma boa menina e ainda estiver viva ao fim das duas horas eu vou deixar você levar o que sobrar do seu pequeno corpo para casa. Está pronta para começar?"

Porra. Essa vadia tem problemas. Eu estava preocupada por me divertir um pouco de mais com o meu trabalho. Ela me fazia parecer uma santa.

Não tem como ela estar escondendo qualquer arma debaixo dessa roupa. Ela estava prestes a arrancar minha saia. Eu preciso tirar minha lamina de dentro.

Agi como se estivesse com medo e coloquei meus braços ao meu redor com minhas costas para ela. Alcançando dentro da minha saia eu tirei a faca. Girei e senti a lamina entrar na sua barriga. Seus olhos brilharam de dor e ela me atingiu.

Eu geralmente sou boa em levar porrada, mas ela me surpreendeu com a sua força. Caí de bunda, deixando a lamina na sua barriga. Ela agarrou ao redor e a arrancou. Eu levantei e ela girou a lamina, quase me acertando. Eu a chutei na cara. Ela retornou com um chute girando no meu rosto. Com ela fazia isso com uma ferida dessas? A vadia é louca. E agora ela tem uma faca.

As palavras de Kevin voltaram na minha mente. Questão de sorte. Eu vou levar 50/50 chances quando o inimigo está ferido.

Eu girei para atacar e ela balançou seu punho. Eu bloqueei seguido com um gancho de esquerda e uma joelhada no machucado. Ela gritou e caiu. Eu me mantive onde estava. Se eu corresse ela ainda teria a vantagem e a faca. Eu esperei ela levantar. Minhas chances de ganhar uma luta em pé eram maiores mesmo ela tendo a faca.

Eu a vi jogar a faca. Parecia estar se movendo em câmera lenta, direto para o coração. Eu caí para o lado e a lamina me atingiu. Logo de baixo da minha clavícula enterrando até o cabo no meu ombro. Se levantou devagar, limpando o sangue do seu lábio de onde eu havia chutado mais cedo. Ela falou em inglês.

"Eu estava me perguntando quando a CIA enviaria alguém atrás de mim. Eu achei que um agente homem tentaria me seduzir. Talvez um sniper tentaria explodir minha cabeça. Eu admito. Nunca pensei em você."

Eu tentei puxar a lamina, mas arrastou no osso e a dor quase me cegou. Eu não podia fazê-lo. Ela me mataria em um segundo enquanto eu tentava tirá-la do meu ombro.

Eu senti sangue saindo do meu ombro e da minha boca do chute que levei. Acho que mordi a parte de dentro da boca e meu lábio estava partido. Não é um machucado ruim, mas sangra feito doido.

Ela me atacou. Meu braço esquerdo estava inútil então eu me apoiei no direito e a chutei na barriga a empurrando para trás e fazendo ela gritar de novo. Acho que essas portas são a prova de som ou Garrett já teria ouvido. Bom. Isso é entre nós. Um vencedor e um perdedor.

Ela estava de volta em posição de ataque e foi para a esquerda. Eu girei para proteger o meu braço e ela acertou minhas pernas. Eu estava na minha bunda. Ela caiu em cima de mim e agarrou a lamina enterrada no meu ombro. Estava puxando fora. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que ela me acertasse no coração. Eu precisava de uma arma e não tinha vantagem. Então eu lembrei. Use o que estiver ao seu redor. Ou em você.

Eu agarrei a parte de trás da cabeça dela e trouxe sua face para a minha boca. Mordi sua bochecha. Ela gritou. Parou de puxar a lamina e se levantou montando em mim. Eu envolvi minhas pernas na sua cintura para que ela não escapasse e chicoteei a corrente presa na minha coleira ao redor do seu pescoço. Enrolou duas vezes e eu agarrei a ponta. Puxando a corrente com meu braço direito e trazendo seu pescoço para o meu eu comecei a estrangular ela.

Estava ofegando. Tentou se soltar, mas minhas pernas a prenderam em posição. Ela não estava mais ofegando. Eu não podia dizer como estava porque nossas cabeças estavam muito próximas. Mas tremia. Com um ultimo esforço ela começou a girar a lamina enterrada no meu ombro. Eu puxei a corrente mais forte e senti-a cair. Sua mão escorregou da lamina.

Eu nos rolei e vi que ainda estava viva. Tinha desmaiado, mas eu precisaria estrangular mais um pouco para matá-la. Como eu, ela podia ficar bastante tempo sem ar antes de morrer. Mas estava apagada.

Eu a montei e agarrei a faca no meu ombro. Com um grito a tirei. O giro que Adalinda deu na faca ajudou a fazê-la sair mais fácil. Eu não vi nenhum spray arterial então eu dei sorte nesse ponto. Eu agarrei seu cabelo, levantei sua cabeça do chão e cortei sua garganta. O spray me atingiu no rosto e cobriu meu corpo. Ela estava morta. Porra. Isso foi tudo o que eu esperava e mais um pouco.

A porta abriu e eu vi Garrett parado ali. Peter estava atrás dele eu acho, mas eu só conseguia me focar nele.

"Garrett eu preciso de você." Eu sussurrei.

Ele estava do meu lado antes que a palavra saísse da minha boca.

"Onde você está machucada Baby?"

"Uma facada no ombro e um lábio partido."

"Charlotte! Ache algo para usarmos como curativo." Garrett gritou.

"Garrett. Me ouça. Eu quero que você me limpe. Beba o sangue de mim." Eu lhe disse. Eu estava tão excitada que não podia me conter.

"Hã Bella, eu não sei se posso fazer isso sem te morder." Ele sussurrou.

"E? Se você me morder tudo bem. Vai acontecer antes ou depois. Mas tente. Por favor? Por mim? Eu quase morri Garrett. Ninguém vai vir aqui. Traque a porta e me tome. Por favor? Faça amor comigo e beba o sangue."

"Bella tem um pouco do seu sangue. Você está sangrando." Ele sussurrou.

"Eu sei." Eu sussurrei de volta. "Eu te amo. Beba. Não morda. Você consegue." Eu não sei por que mas eu queria isso muito.

Ele me pegou e me levou para um banco.

"Fique muito quieta Bella."

"Eu vou fazer o que você quiser Garrett. Eu te amo."

"Hã, eu acho que vou esperar um pouco aqui fora. Vocês dois se divirtam fazendo a parada mais estranha que eu já vi ou ouvi na minha vida. Charlotte vai deixar os curativos do lado de fora da porta. Hã... vejo vocês quando terminarem." Peter disse fechando a porta.

Eu precisei rir um pouco quando eu senti a língua do meu amante vampiro acariciando meu corpo. Essa é definitivamente uma noite para ficar na memória.

* * *

**N/T:** Bella safadinha! E ela atirando no Peter? Entrou pro ranking das cenas mais engraçadas dessa fic!

Deixe seu review!


	11. Chapter 11

**N/T:** Capitulo novo pra vocês hoje graças a todas as pessoas que comentaram, favoritaram e estão seguindo a fic. Vocês deixam o meu dia mais alegre!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett! Cala a boca! Ele era um bom homem e eu não admito você falando desse jeito sobre ele!" Ouvi Esme gritar da sala de estar.

Eu entrei para ver qual foi a estupidez que Emmett disse dessa vez.

"Eu só estou falando os rumores que andam na Internet, Esme. Achei que você gostaria de saber."

Deve ser sobre Benson. Esme realmente gostava dele. Ela contribuiu muito dinheiro para a organização. Agora rumores estão começando a surgir na Internet. Rumores de investigações. Fundos falsos. Ligações com terroristas. Esme não estava aceitando bem.

"Esme, nós não conhecíamos esse homem tão bem." Carlisle respondeu.

"Carlisle nós possivelmente estávamos financiando um terrorista!" Esme disse.

"A organização fez muitas coisas boas Esme. O que ele estava fazendo debaixo dos panos não é nossa culpa. Se esses rumores são verdadeiros significa que teremos que ser mais cuidadosos na próxima vez em que apoiarmos uma caridade." Carlisle disse a ela.

Pobre Esme. Estava desconcertada. Ela gosta de pensar o melhor de todas as pessoas. Alem disso, estar tão perto de Bella e não ser capaz de encontrá-la estava acabando com ela.

Bella não aparece no X Box tem alguns dias. Nem Peter e Garrett. Emmett e eu estávamos nos revezando online esperando encontrar um deles. Esperando que ela aceitasse algum tipo de contato conosco. Para o bem de Esme e Alice. Ninguém realmente se importava com Edward. Ele continuava tocando aquela musica de dormir que ele compôs para ela sem parar até que Emmett surtou e esmagou o piano.

O nível de estresse na casa estava nas alturas. A pequena garota morena causava problemas sempre que estava ao nosso redor. A vida certamente não é entediante com ela por perto.

Garrett é muito sortudo por tê-la. Edward sabe disso. E estava acabando com ele. Eu achava isso muito divertido.

"Vai pro inferno Jasper." Eu o ouvi sussurrar. Se não aguenta não ouça Eddy.

"O que estão falando no Sentinel é que a morte de Benson foi um assassinato." Emmett disse do nada.

"Emmett, talvez seria melhor se você não passasse tanto tempo lendo o que esses fanáticos da teoria da conspiração escrevem." Alice murmurou.

Ainda estava chateada sobre Bella ignorando ela. Não era muito mais do que todos nós realmente merecíamos. Todos já sabiam que Emmett e eu religiosamente éramos derrotados por ela no vídeo game. HellsBells. Apropriado. A família nunca esteve tão interessada em nossas batalhas virtuais como atualmente. Mas Bella não tem estado online. Me pergunto se ela está cansada de brincar com a gente. Tanto no jogo quanto emocionalmente.

"Ele teve um ataque cardíaco Emmett. Eu vi o relatório da autopsia." Carlisle disse.

"Sim, mas eles estão dizendo que foi um coquetel da CIA."

"Um o que?" Eu perguntei.

"Coquetel da CIA. Um veneno impossível de rastrear que faz a morte parecer causas naturais. Já aconteceu antes. Acontecia toda hora durante a Guerra Fria."

"Eu acho que você está lendo muitos livros policiais, baby." Rose comentou.

"Tudo bem, que seja. Eu sei que se for verdade é uma boa coisa Bella estar com Garrett." Emmett murmurou. Isso prendeu minha atenção.

"O que você disse Emmett?"

"Só estou dizendo que Bella estava na festa a trabalho, ela estando namorando Garrett ou não. Julgando pela forma que ela e Benson estavam agindo ela provavelmente teria ido para casa com ele se Garrett não estivesse lá. Se tivesse, e essa teoria da conspiração estiver certa, ao invés de um ataque cardíaco eu aposto que Benson e Bella teriam sido mortos por um assassinato/suicídio."

É claro. Bella não estava lá trabalhando. Ela não trabalhava para uma companhia de seguros. Já sabia disso. Eu não sabia por que ela estava lá.

"Emmett, o que Garrett estava fazendo quando você o encontrou no estacionamento? Parecia que ele tinha acabado de estacionar e estava se preparando para entrar na festa?"

"Não. Ele estava só sentado lá. Quieto. De cara feia. Sem fazer nada. Por que?"

É claro. Seria possível? Bella Swan? A porra da Bella Swan? A garota que costumava tropeçar nos próprios pés andando em uma superfície plana? Não pode ser.

"Não pode ser o que?" Edward perguntou. Isso era chato.

"Algum dia desses, você vai olhar na minha mente e ver meus planos para te matar Edward e não vai ter nada que possa fazer para impedi-los."

"Jasper!" Alice e Esme gritaram. Rose somente riu. Carlisle permaneceu sentado sem dizer uma palavra.

"Preciso ir Alice. Volto em alguns dias." Eu a beijei e corri antes que ela pudesse protestar.

Quando eu estava sozinho com meus pensamento me sentei e pensei sobre essa possibilidade. Entrei no meu Corvette e me dirigi para Washington. Se ela estava em algum lugar, seria perto de Langley se minha teoria estivesse perto de estar certa.

Eu pensei em como ela agiu. Como estava vestida. Estava em uma festa para a qual não foi convidada sob um disfarce de ser algo que não era. Ela ficou aborrecida quando nos viu. Parou de flertar com Benson. Garrett entrou correndo. Suas palavras durante nossa ultima conversa voltaram a mim. Ela estava brincando comigo. Dando pistas.

_Eu não tenho segredos. Ao menos que tenha que manter de você. _

_As coisas avançaram muito desde que você estava evacuando mulheres e crianças enquanto seu exercito corria da União malvada que invadia o Texas._

Como você saberia sobre táticas Bella?

Eu peguei meu telefone.

Você não existe Bella.

"Jenks. Aqui é Jasper. Eu preciso que você faça uma coisa para mim agora."

"Tudo bem Sr. Hale."

"Procure nos dados do Exercito se Bella Swan aparece como um membro nos últimos 6 anos."

"Espere um segundo, senhor. Eu posso fazer isso agora." Esperei 5 minutos enquanto ele fazia a pesquisa. "Nada senhor. Nenhum registro de uma Bella Swan como um membro de nenhuma das forças."

"Tudo bem. Isso é o que eu quero que você faça. Procure nos documentos públicos relacionados aos militares pelos últimos 6 anos. Veja se você consegue achar a assinatura dela em qualquer coisa. Eu não quero nem saber se é uma nota referente à papel higiênico. Um pedido por uniforme com o nome dela. Olhe em tudo."

"Senhor, isso pode demorar um pouco. Essa não é a garota que determinamos que não existe? Nós olhamos em todos os lugares. Não existe traço dela."

"Ela existe. Eu fui para escola com ela e a vi não tem um mês. Eu conheço seu pai. Todo mundo deixa um traço em algum lugar Jenks. Mereça a quantidade extravagante de dinheiro que lhe pago e ache uma assinatura. Uma foto de graduação do treinamento. Qualquer coisa. Se ela já esteve no exercito, deixou uma marca."

"Sim senhor."

"Jenks, também procure nos arquivos de impostos de Washington e de Maryland por compras de imóveis, pagos em dinheiro, no ultimo ano que foram registrados no nome de Garrett Adams. Também procure por Garrett Smith e Garrett Harker. Tente Garrett Swan também."

"Isso não deve demorar muito."

"Bom, me mande uma mensagem quando conseguir a informação."

Bella, eu vou te achar. Eu vou descobrir o seu segredo.

Na verdade eu acho que já descobri. Quando você descarta o possível, o impossível, não importa quão improvável pareça, deve ser a resposta.

Bella Swan é uma assassina.

Eu tive que rir. Isso é incrível!

**BPOV**

"Meu Deus baby isso é tão bom." Eu gemi.

"Eu te amo Bella."

"Garrett, eu te amo tanto. Você é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Estou tão feliz que você me perseguiu."

"Eu estou feliz que você finalmente admitiu isso." Ele respondeu.

"Oh, logo ai. Sim baby. Bem ai."

"Você gosta desse lugar?"

"Sim..." Garrett estava nesse momento massageando meus pés com creme. Ele é tão bom nisso que deve ser contra a lei.

Meu braço precisava ficar em uma tipoia por alguns dias. Peter e Charlotte nos deixaram para voltar para onde eles viviam quando chegamos de Munique duas semanas atrás. Eu acho que ver Garrett lamber o sangue do meu corpo mal coberto em couro e bebê-lo do meu ombro quando uma garota estava morta com a garganta cortada a dois metros de distancia, o assustou por alguma razão. Você pensaria que ele seria mais cabeça aberta considerando que é um vampiro e tudo.

Meu ombro. Dói como o inferno. Eu estava fora de combate por pelo menos dois meses. Kevin disse três. Levaria um mês antes de eu poder começar a treinar meu tronco. Dois meses de treino antes de estar pronta para ação. Ainda assim. Essa morte valeu a pena.

Charlotte me perguntou se eu tinha medo de alguém me matar algum dia. A gracinha parecia realmente preocupada com a minha segurança. Eu lhe disse que Todd e outro cara já haviam tentado e eu não costumava frequentar clubes BDSM então eu deveria estar a salvo.

Eu agarrei a arma que mantinha debaixo do sofá quando ouvi uma batida na porta. Garrett levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério Bella? Eu acho que posso lidar com quem quer que esteja na porta."

"Me desculpe baby. Vá atender a porta e mate quem estiver lá."

"Poderia ser um entrega."

"Eu não pedi nada." Eu lhe disse

"Talvez eu tenha pedido."

"Você pediu?"

"Não."

"Então cale a porra da boca e vá matar quem está na porta." Eu sorri.

Vi ele ir até a frente e já senti falta de suas mãos nos meus pés. Eu estava usando uma cueca dele e uma das suas camisas já que as minhas era pequenas para passar pelo curativo do meu braço e eu não queria colocar e tirar a tipoia. Parece que a arma não me ajudaria de nada então eu a devolvi para debaixo da almofada onde pertencia.

"O que você está... como você..." Ouvi a voz de Garrett da porta da frente.

"Quem é querido?" Eu perguntei. Minha mão voltando para baixo da almofada.

Ao invés de Garrett entrar eu vi um loiro Texano que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto.

"Olá, Bella. Quem é sua vadia agora?"

Oh esse filho da puta. Eu sorri. Era bom vê-lo de novo.

"Demorou o suficiente para nos encontrar Hale. Peter acatou as ordens do Papai?"

Jasper entrou e se sentou no sofá a minha frente, Garrett seguindo e parecendo nada feliz.

"Bella, Bella. Peter parece um pouco temeroso sobre você. Da ultima vez em que falei com Peter, ele te chamou, abre aspas, a mais assustadora aberração humana que ele já conheceu em sua existência. Eu disse, Bella Swan? Não, não pode ser. Essa garota é tão inocente e pura quando neve recentemente caída. Mas ele foi insistente. Também se recusou a me falar onde você estava. Eu perguntei sei ele estava com medo de Garrett ou da garota humana. Ele disse que você não seria humana para sempre e que não queria te irritar."

Eu ri e Garrett sorriu.

"Peter é mais esperto do que parece. Então você me encontrou. Já descobriu meu segredo, Jasper?" Eu estava curiosa.

Nós achar não seria difícil para ninguém com meio cérebro. Garrett comprou a casa com o nome Garrett Swan. Qualquer um que conhecesse nós dois não demoraria em descobrir. Estou um pouco surpresa que Jasper demorou tanto.

"Você esteve no Exercito, Bella."

"Sim eu estive. Isso nunca foi segredo. Qualquer um que me conhece desde a formatura sabe disso. Espera. Vocês não têm estado por perto, tem?" Eu sorri para ele.

Ele é claro, sorriu. Eu acho que ele aprendeu mais.

"Quando você se juntou ao exercito qual era o slogan que eles estavam usando? Era seja tudo o que puder ser ou um exercito de um homem? Por que eu tenho quase certeza que você se tornou um exercito de um."

"Quem, eu?"

"Sim você."

"Euzinha?" Eu apontei para mim mesma.

"Sim, vocezinha."

"Não."

"Sim."

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim."

"Deixa disso. Você sabe que eu sou apenas uma tímida nerd." Eu lhe disse na voz mais alta que pude fazer. Ele parecia achar isso tudo divertido. "Tudo bem. Você ganhou dessa vez Major. Olha, eu vou deixar Garrett te atualizar. Eu preciso fazer o jantar. Demora um pouco com um braço só. Vocês se divirtam. Garrett, conte ao homem o que ele quiser saber. Demorou o suficiente para nos achar mas conseguiu, então merece um premio."

"Tem certeza, Bella?" Garrett perguntou.

"É claro. Eu te disse que ele era um idiota curioso que precisávamos matar, mas você estava todo, não ele é meu amigo, eu não quero matá-lo Bella. Então agora você resolve isso."

Eu me levantei para ir ate a cozinha. Isso vai ser divertido. Não menti. Demoraria um pouco para deixar o jantar de Garrett pronto com um braço. Eu estava planejando aquecer uma sobra de frango de ontem à noite para mim.

Eu puxei a agulha e o tubo a vácuo. Meu homem era um vampiro em crescimento que precisava comer. Eu não fazia isso freqüentemente, mas a expressão de Jasper valeria a pena.

**GPOV**

"Ela te disse pra me matar?" Jasper perguntou.

"Sim, mas ela estava brincando... provavelmente. Então você nos encontrou. Parabéns."

"Obrigado. Mas eu tenho que dizer que estou um pouco envergonhado por ter levado tanto tempo." Ele respondeu.

"Imagine se realmente estivéssemos tentando nos esconder de você." Eu lhe disse piscando.

"Por que Bella se esconderia de Alice? Esme? Elas apenas querem ser amigas dela."

"Bella não está se escondendo de Alice ou Esme. O mundo não gira entorno da sua família comedora de esquilos. Na verdade, não está se escondendo de ninguém. Ela apenas não anuncia seu endereço. Sobre Alice e Esme, Bella não tem amigos Jasper."

"Bella costumava ser uma das pessoas mais amigáveis que eu conheço. Ela era amiga de todo mundo. Amava todo mundo."

"Isso foi há muito tempo Jasper. As pessoas mudam."

"E ela mudou?"

"Eu não sei. Não a conhecia. Eu sei que essa Bella jamais prestaria atenção em Edward Cullen."

"Verdade. Eu posso dizer isso só de olhar para ela." Jasper respondeu.

Do nada ele ficou muito parado. Seus punhos fechados. Sua face tensa. Eu acho que o jantar está pronto. Sim. Eu posso cheirá-lo.

Ouvi Bella entrando com seu frango frito e meu copo de sangue. Oh pelo amor de Deus ela está usando um avental de chef. Colocou meu copo na minha frente e beijou meu rosto.

"Aqui está querido. Espero que goste da receita." Bella sentou do meu lado e sorriu para Jasper lhe dando sua melhor face de Real Housewife.

"Eu te ofereceria um pouco Jasper, mas sei que você está de dieta. Além disso, eu só deixo Garrett beber o meu sangue."

"Você... acabou de dar pra ele... o seu sangue?" Jasper sussurrou, e então parou de respirar.

Bella sorriu para Jasper enquanto eu bebia o copo de sangue fresco. Ela começou a fazer isso depois que voltamos de Munique. Me disse que a ideia de beber o sangue dela a deixava louca. Quem era eu para lhe dizer não?

"Garrett é o único homem que realmente amei. Eu lhe dei tudo. Meu corpo, alma, sangue. Minha vida se ele quiser tomá-la. Então sim. Eu deixei ele beber meu sangue."

"Você não me dá realmente todo o seu corpo, Bella." Eu a lembrei.

"Você não vai foder minha bunda com essa anaconda que você tem entre as pernas, Garrett. Então pare de tocar no assunto." Ele me encarou. Então seu rosto voltou para Suzy Homemaker quando ela virou para Jasper.

Não machuca tentar. Ao menos é isso que eu vivo dizendo para ela. Ela disse que podia machucar para caramba. Eu lhe disse que ela havia arrancando duas facas do seu corpo recentemente. Quão ruim poderia ser? Ela me disse ruim. Fim da conversa. Por enquanto...

"Jasper seria rude não te oferecer nada. Eu acho que nossos vizinhos têm alguns cachorros." Bella ofereceu, bancando a dona de casa.

"Eu não entendo como você consegue fazer isso Garrett." Jasper finalmente disse enquanto eu terminava de saborear o sangue de Bella.

"Fazer o que Jaser?"

"Beber seu sangue. Fazer sexo com ela? Como você faz sem matá-la?"

Essa era fácil de responder.

"Eu a amo."

Jasper simplesmente me encarou.

"Isso é incrível."

"Garrett é incrível Jasper." Bella sussurrou. Jasper virou na sua direção. Ele ainda parecia chocado.

"Você é uma assassina, certo Bella?"

"Sim. Uma muito boa."

"Seu ombro. O que aconteceu?"

"O ultimo trabalho foi um pouco difícil. Levei uma facada. Acontece. Aconteceu duas vezes ultimamente. Ambas desde que conheci Garrett." Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para mim e eu levantei o dedo para ela.

"Não foi minha culpa. Nenhuma das vezes foi quando eu estava por perto. Você precisava fazer sozinha. Garrett não pode interferir, bla bla bla. Se eu não tivesse te seguido para o México, você provavelmente ainda estaria presa naquela vala na casa do Cortez tentando passar da cerca elétrica."

Jasper nos olhava como se fossemos de outro planeta.

"Vou te dar esse ponto Garrett. Você salvou minha bunda dessa vez." Ela e beijou no rosto.

"Benson. Aquilo foi você?" Jasper sussurrou.

"Sim. Muito bom Jasper. Você deveria ser um detetive quando se formar no ensino médio." Bella respondeu.

"Quantas pessoas você já matou Bella?" Jasper perguntou.

"Quantas você achar Jasper, são mais. Provavelmente muito mais."

"Por que Bella?"

"Fui recrutada. Treinada. É um trabalho. Me permite fazer minha parte para defender o país. E mais importante eu adoro matar pessoas. Eu me sentia mal sobre amar isso a principio, mas Garrett me ajudou a aceitar minha natureza."

Eu queria ter uma câmera para o rosto de Jasper nesse momento.

"Você... ama matar?"

"Você não?" Bella perguntou.

"Não. Não gosto." Ele respondeu.

"Mentira." Bella respondeu com um sorriso. "Garrett ama matar. Não é, Garrett?"

"Bella quando eu lutei foi porque não tive escolha." Jasper respondeu antes que eu pudesse concordar com ela.

"Mentira Jasper." Eu lhe disse. O que tem isso de se alimentar de animais que coloca os vampiros nesse estado de negação?

"De que merda você está falando Garrett?" Jasper me encarou.

"Você era o melhor lutador que eu já vi. Ninguém podia te parar. Literalmente dispersava medo por onde passava. Você e Peter sempre dizem que Maria o fez lutar aquelas guerras. Qualquer um dos dois poderia ter matado a vadia quando quisesse. Você a manteve por perto para administrar os detalhes porque gostava da luta, da guerra. Eu estava lá. Eu vi a alegria nos seus olhos durante a batalha. Por que precisa negar quem é? Você pode mentir para os Cullens. Entendo que queria ser alguém diferente para Alice porque a ama. Mas não minta para mim Jasper. Você ama matar."

Jasper finalmente se levantou depois de alguns minutos de silencio.

"Bella tem qualquer coisa que eu possa fazer pra te convencer de tentar ser amiga de Esme e Alice? Não me importo com o resto. Eles não importam. Só essas duas?"

"Nunca é só essas duas, não é? Vocês são uma família Jasper. Com um, vem todos. Então não. Diga que eu não as odeio. Se isso ajudar em algo." Bella disse.

"Você não sente nada por elas, sente Bella?"

"Jasper minha vida é sobre o homem ao meu lado e meu próximo alvo. Eu estou feliz. Logo, daqui a alguns anos, vou ser uma vampira. Eu imagino que minha vida será sobre Garrett e qualquer problema que podemos arrumar. Mas por agora, eu estou feliz."

"Eu entendo Bella. Acho que já vou indo."

"Hey nós ainda vamos ver você no X Box, certo Jasper? Você é FodedorDeUrsos?" Eu perguntei. Ele parecia tão triste que eu precisava lhe dar alguma coisa.

"Eu não sei Garrett. A família quer ter contato com Bella e tem observado as contas do X Box live. Provavelmente é melhor não."

"Eu concordo Jasper. Por mais que eu goste de acabar com você e Emmett eu acho que Edward teve a ideia certa. Um término limpo é melhor." Bella disse.

Eu não acho que ela queria machucar Jasper. Ela realmente gostava dele. Me disse isso varias vezes.

"Vocês tem uma casa linda. Obrigado por me receberem, mesmo que eu tenha aparecido sem ser convidado." Jasper sorriu.

"Fique bem Jasper." Bella se levantou e andou conosco até a porta. Eu apertei sua mão e ele se foi.

Eu girei para Bella. Nós temos algo serio para conversar agora.

"Nós precisamos conversar."

"Eu estava pensando na mesma coisa. Esse é um assunto serio."

"Como você quer resolver isso?" Eu tinha uma ideia, mas queria saber se ela concordava.

"Fácil. Fazemos novas contas que tem nomes sem conexão nenhuma com a gente. Então achamos eles com uma pesquisa e entramos nas salas do jogo. Enquanto forem salas comuns do jogo eles não terão ideia de quem está matando eles."

"Qual nome você quer?" Eu perguntei para ela.

"DoadoraDeSangue?"

"Vai ser meio obvio depois do que ele acabou de ver. Isso foi bem malvado da sua parte." Eu zanguei com ela. A pequena cobra.

"Eu não estava boa?" Ela franziu o rosto.

Eu a agarrei e a jogue sobre o meu ombro fazendo cócegas enquanto corria para o quarto.

Deitando ela na cama com cuidado para não machucar seu ombro eu deitei ao seu lado como faço toda noite. Só que dessa vez eu não fechei meus olhos.

"Baby você sabe que é boa. Agora eu quero provar outra parte de você. Mas antes tenho uma pergunta. O que você quis dizer quando falou para Jasper que me daria sua vida?"

"Você vai tomá-la não é? Quando me transformar? Eu vou lhe dar a minha para me juntar a sua." Eu nunca pensei nas coisas por esse ângulo. Mas era verdade. "Você quer me transformar logo, não é?" Ela sussurrou.

"Eu vou fazer quando você quiser." Eu lhe disse sussurrando no seu ouvido.

"Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Você que me transformar agora. Certo?" Ela sussurrou de volta.

"Eu quero te transformar desde que coloquei meus olhos em você."

"Por que você não o fez?"

"Eu quero que você queira isso. Quando estiver pronta. Eu posso esperar."

"Você se preocupa, não é?"

"É claro. Da mesma forma que seu pai de preocupa. Ao menos eu posso estar com você."

"Logo, Garrett. Logo. Eu juro."

"Sério? Eu achei que você queria esperar até ter 28?"

"Não. Estou pronta para te foder tão forte quanto você me fode baby. Mas eu ainda quero fazer mais alguns trabalhos. Deixe eu me recuperar. Voltar para onde estava. Terminar isso no topo."

"Tudo bem. Você diz quando e eu vou morder o inferno fora de você Bella."

Ela riu.

"Você é tão bobo. Agora coloque essa boca entre minhas pernas. Mamãe precisa de carinho."

"É claro. Mas Bella tem uma coisa que eu gostaria de fazer antes de te transformar."

"Merda Garrett, você não vai foder minha bunda!"

"Não é isso! Eu... eu quero casar com você. Enquanto ainda é humana. Eu te conheci assim e quero casar com você assim."

"Sério?" Ela sussurrou.

"Sim. Eu comprei um anel e tudo. Estava esperando o momento certo. Mas aí percebi que isso não é bem nosso estilo. O que você acha?"

Eu não sei por que. Eu sabia que ela nunca me deixaria. Eu jamais a deixaria. Mas estava nervoso. Sei que ela odeia o casamento. Ela me disse isso.

"Nada grande certo? Só você, eu e o juiz de paz?"

"O que você quiser. Eu estava pensado em sua mãe e pai como testemunhas?" Qualquer coisa.

Se ela dissesse sim essa seria a realização de um plano que eu comecei na primeira vez que ela mirou uma arma em mim.

"Sim." Ela sorriu.

"Sim?"

"Sim. Eu caso com você. Deixe-me tirar meu braço dessa tipoia e eu serei sua noiva."

"Obrigado." Eu beijei sua boca.

Finalmente. Tem sido uma longa vida para mim. Eu não sabia se encontraria a pessoa certa. Mas agora eu achei.

"Garrett?"

"Sim Bella?"

"Você pode parar de agir como uma garota e comer minha buceta? Por favor?"

O que a senhora quer, a senhora ganha.

**BPOV**

Eu preciso admitir que nunca fui o tipo de garota para casar. Eu aceitei isso para fazer Garrett feliz. Mas ter minha mãe e meu pai lá e ver seus rostos e o rosto de Garrett fez tudo valer a pena.

Eu me sentia muito bonita. Feliz. Sempre imaginei que essa vida seria curta e solitária. Eu estava, felizmente, errada. Tudo por causa de um vampiro de olhos vermelhos que não sabia ouvir não.

Fomos casados por um ministro, o que eu achei irônico pra cacete. O casamento foi no final da tarde no nosso jardim de frente para o rio. Eu usei um vestido branco bonito. Por que não? Eu ainda era virgem na porta de trás e isso permaneceria assim. Eu não posso colocar minha boca completamente envolta do seu pau e esse idiota acha que eu vou deixar ele chegar perto do meu... não importa. Esquece.

Ainda sim a cerimônia foi linda. Meus pais amaram nossa casa. Meu pai estava feliz de rever Garrett. Minha mãe o achou engraçado e doce. Meus pais ficaram por alguns dias, mas minha mãe tinha que voltar para Phil que estava com a perna quebrada e meu pai tinha que voltar pro trabalho.

Garrett me levou nas Cataratas do Niágara para nossa lua de mel. Nós ficamos uma semana nesse hotel com uma vista linda. Nunca saímos do quarto. Agora estávamos de volta em casa.

Eu estava a algumas semanas de estar pronta para a ação novamente. Minha reabilitação estava dando certo. Meu ombro ficou forte de novo. Minha mira não estava mais afetada na mão esquerda. Era importante saber atirar tão bem com a mão esquerda quanto a direita já que eu preferia carregar duas armas quando participava de um tiroteio.

Nossas vidas normais continuaram normalmente. Nós ficávamos juntos. Fodíamos. Assistíamos TV. Fodíamos. Jantávamos. Fodíamos. Jogávamos X Box. Fodíamos. Fodíamos pra cacete. Eu acho que agora que estávamos casados deveria ser chamado de fazer amor. Era bastante... incrível.

Ele começou a ir ao estande de tiro comigo e era tão bom quando eu atirando. Quase. E ele tem visão de vampiro o que é, tecnicamente, roubo.

Vida era definitivamente ótima. Eu estava nesse momento andando até a entrada para pegar o correio. Minha nova edição da Soldier of Fortune Magazine deveria chegar hoje.

Meu telefone vibrou. Eu olhei e vi que era Kevin. Mas que porra? Ele me disse que eu ainda não estaria ativa. Ele vai me deixar voltar mais cedo?

"Alô?"

"Oh, graças a Deus, menina. Você está bem?"

"Mas que merda Kevin? É claro que estou bem. Estou pegando minha correspondência. O que aconteceu?"

"Bella, me diga que seu novo lugar é impossível de rastrear?"

"Não está no meu nome Kevin. Mas que merda está acontecendo?"

Eu não gostava disso.

"Nós fomos queimados. Eu recebi uma ligação a alguns minutos de um amigo da Operações. Ele me disse que seu nome e foto estão por ai. Alguém está com elas. Alguém está te procurando, Bella. Mas ninguém sabe onde você mora então deve estar segura. Sua casa não esta ligada a Isabella ou Swan certo?"

"Certo..." Garrett Swan. Oh merda.

Eu senti antes de ouvir. Parecia a porrada mais forte que eu recebi vezes cem. Minha mão foi direto para minha barriga. Tiro. Eu caí de joelhos.

Outro tiro me acertou no lado direito superior do peito. Me girou e eu estava de cara na grama, meus joelhos ainda dobrados. Eu fechei meus olhos e tudo que senti foi dor. Então eu não conseguia sentir mais minhas pernas e estava ficando com frio.

Eu acho que ouvi um rosnado. Posso ter sentido uma mordida, mas o resto já doía muito para dizer com certeza.

Então eu senti queimar. Acido nas minhas veias. Por que ainda não morri? Garrett está aqui? Oh merda isso dói. Meus olhos abriram e eu gritei.

Estava sendo carregada para dentro. Eu ouvi a voz de Garrett me dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem. Mas tudo o que eu sentia era dor. A pior dor que eu pude imaginar.

"Garrett?" Eu gritei.

"Estou aqui Bella. Você está se transformando. Estou bem aqui baby."

Eu agarrei sua camisa e antes de perder qualquer coerência eu olhei em seus olhos.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Vá lá fora... e pegue esse filho da puta que atirou em mim. Quero falar com ele quando eu tiver... acabado." Era isso. Eu gritei.

Não podia falar mais. Isso tirou tudo o que eu tinha em mim. Garrett não estava mais aqui. Bom. Eu quero esse filho da puta que atirou em mim.

Quando eu terminar de passear pelo inferno esse cuzão me contaria tudo o que queria saber enquanto o torturava. Se eu ia ficar três dias no inferno então ele estaria junto comigo.

* * *

**N/T:** Eita porra! Antes de mais nada quero que saibam que eu já comecei a traduzir o próximo capitulo. Então sem ameaças de morte a tradutora, ok? Rsrsrs

Bellinha vai virar vampiroooo! Só eu que fiquei com pena do Jasper? Será que ninguém contou para ele que curiosidade matou o gato?

Só eu que quero ver a anaconda do Garrett? Rsrsrs

Até o próximo galera!


	12. Chapter 12

**N/T:** Antes de qualquer coisa eu quero explicar um pouco sobre esse capitulo. O Jason na fic original colocou um aviso e eu vou colocar um aqui também. **Esse capitulo tem cenas muito fortes e a Bella faz coisas que deixaram até o próprio Jason assustado. Então se esse tipo de coisa te incomoda e|ou você tem um estomago fraco, leia esse capitulo com cuidado.**

Vou pedir desculpas desde já porque na minha correria de postar o capitulo logo pra vocês eu não revisei o texto. Então todo e qualquer erro é culpa minha e espero que vocês me perdoem!

Quero agradecer a todos os que comentaram o ultimo capitulo, me mandaram PM, favoritaram e estão seguindo a fic. Muiiiiito obrigada a todos vocês! Imagino que com a minha demora eu tenha perdido alguns leitores mas se você ainda está por aqui saiba que seu comentário faz a diferença e eu agradeço de coração você perder um pouquinho do seu tempo para ler essa fic.

Sobre o meu sumiço, a vida não foi muito gentil comigo nessas ultimas semanas, infelizmente o tempo de sentar e traduzir foi pouco e depois que vocês lerem esse capitulo vão entender o porque eu jamais poderia simplesmente sentar nas poucas horas livres que tive e traduzir aos poucos.

Esse capitulo foi traduzido de uma vez só porque foi a única maneira que eu consegui de lidar com todas as coisas que acontecem aqui. O meu processo para traduzir uma historia é entrar na cabeça dos personagens e tentar entender como tudo acontece para aí sim colocar no papel as palavras que melhor traduzem os pensamentos e ações daquele personagem. E com tudo o que estava acontecendo foi difícil lidar com um capitulo desse.

Se você leu isso tudo e chegou até aqui, parabéns! Você está livre para ler o capitulo e se divertir!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Ela não estava mais gritando. Era como se tivesse aceitado a dor. Estava agora gemendo na cama. Precisei trocar ela das roupas ensanguentadas.

Eu havia deixado ela na sala de estar momentaneamente enquanto corria e pegava o sniper na casa a três blocos de distancia. Ele havia matado os donos. Dois meninos na idade do primário e um casal de marido e esposa. Um cara árabe. Ele não falaria. Eu o apaguei e corri de volta para casa. A sorte foi que Bella foi atingida as 6:00 da manhã de um sábado. Ninguém estava nas ruas. A policia descobriu os donos da casa mortos ontem e estavam investigando.

Eles não sabiam que o assassino estava a três blocos de distancia no meu porão acorrentado a parede. Eles não sabiam que ele jamais seria encontrado.

Eu desci as escadas para checá-lo. Não lhe dei comida e água desde que chegou aqui. Isso foi há 65 horas atrás. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei. Estava com medo. E eu ainda nem havia tocado nele. Queria parti-lo em pedaços.

Ele atirou no estomago e perto do coração dela, direto no pulmão. O primeiro tiro passou seu estomago e foi parar na coluna. A segunda bala foi direto pelo pulmão e saiu nas costas. Mas ele queria que ela sofresse. Se não quisesse, teria atirado na cabeça. Ele queria que ela morresse devagar no próprio jardim.

Eu não sabia quanto controle Bella teria. Ela poderia drená-lo em segundos. Mas então, é de Bella que estamos falando. Quem sabe o que esperar?

Ele ainda está vivo. Seus braços ainda estão presos acima da cabeça. Seus ombros parecem estar causando muita dor. Ele ainda não sabe o significado de dor. Mas vai aprender.

"Quem te enviou?" Eu perguntei, sem saber em que estado Bella acordaria. Ela pode beber ele inteiro antes de ter a chance de questioná-lo. Eu conhecia minha esposa. Ela vai querer respostas.

"Eu não vou te falar nada. Estou preparado para morrer."

"Morte? Morte é algo que você vai estar implorando que aconteça. Não. Morte é a ultima das suas preocupações agora. Quando minha mulher acordar você vai implorar para morrer."

"Sua mulher está morta. Ninguém sobreviveria a esses tiros."

"Você deveria ter atirado na cabeça dela. Por que não atirou?" Ele decidiu parar de falar. Vamos ver o quão teimoso ele é. Eu andei até ele e agarrei sua mão. "Você está nessa posição já tem um tempo. Já perdeu a sensibilidade nas mãos?"

Ele não disse nada. Apenas encarou em frente com um olhar vazio em seu rosto. Eu peguei seu indicador direito e amassei seus ossos até virar pó entre meus dedos. O grito que deu foi impressionante. Se houvessem janelas aqui eu tenho certeza que o vidro estaria rachado.

"Não, parece que você ainda consegue sentir. Eu vou te deixar com o pensamento que você tem 9 dedos nas mão e 10 nos pés sobrando. Eu preciso ir ver minha muito viva esposa."

Ela acordou 6 horas depois nos meus braços.

"Garrett?"

"Sim Bella."

Ela se sentou e olhou ao redor. Encarou suas mãos. Andou até o espelho na penteadeira e ficou parada por alguns minutos se vendo.

"Bella você está bem meu amor?"

"Minha garganta está doendo."

"Eu sei Bella. Você precisa de sangue. Precisamos caçar."

"Garrett... por que eu estou vestida como a noiva do Drácula?"

Eu a coloquei em um vestido preto longo. Sempre gostei desse vestido nela. Ela se recusava a usar. Acho que agora sei o porque.

"Huum... era a única coisa limpa?"

"Não. Não era. Por que você não trouxe um caixão e meu deixou levantar dele?"

"Eu acho que poderia ter ligado para Alice Cullen te vestir mas..."

"Não! Está tudo bem. Noiva do Drácula está bom."

"Bella, como você se sente alem de com sede?"

"Garrett, meus peitos parecem maiores?" Ela estava sorrindo.

"Sim, um pouco."

Bella rasgou a parte de cima do vestido. Merda. Eu realmente gostava dessa roupa. Mas eu gosto mais desses peitos.

"Uau. Eles estão mais redondos. Cheios. Eu posso ter um decote agora."

Ela estava esfregando seus peitos agora. Eu não transei durante três dias e ela estava fazendo isso comigo?

"Porra isso é bom. Minha pele parece mais sensível." Nem me fale.

"Sim Bella. Quanto você se lembra?"

"Tudo." Ele então se virou para mim. Andando devagar ela gentilmente segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Ela andou para trás, chocada. "Oh meu Deus, Garrett. Você parece... humano."

"Sim. Agora nós somos o mesmo e sentimos quase como humanos sentiriam uns aos outros. Isso te incomoda?" Eu esperava que não. Eu realmente esperava que não.

"É claro que não. Eu acho que depois de tanto tempo nós nos acostumamos com nossos corpos, é só diferente. Eu amo o jeito que você é. Você gosta de como eu sinto?"

Ela estava confusa agora. Ou era preocupada? Ela ainda parecia a mesma. Magra. Definida. Seu cabelo estava um pouco mais escuro com um pouco de vermelho nele. Quase igual ao meu. Ela é maravilhosa. Não mudou muito. Ela sempre foi maravilhosa.

"Graças a Deus eu me depilei no dia anterior a ser atingida. Parece que eu vou de depilação total pela eternidade, hã?" Ela sorriu e piscou para mim. "Do jeitinho de você gosta."

"Baby, eu te amo independente disso. Mas é legal sim." Muito legal.

"Garrett, por mais que eu queira fazer amor com você agora eu tenho que resolver algo primeiro. Por favor, me diga que você fez o que pedi?"

"Ele está lá em baixo esperando por você querida."

"Você é o melhor marido do mundo. Eu estou sedenta."

"Ele ainda não falou." Eu lhe disse. Se ela o jantasse eu queria que entendesse o que aconteceria.

"Eu não achei que falaria. Você é um vampiro forte Garrett, mas algumas vezes extrair informações requer um toque feminino. Não, eu estava esperando que você fosse um fofo e conseguisse alguém enquanto eu trabalho?"

Era quase noite. Eu acho que poderia. Odeio deixá-la sozinha agora.

"Bella, eu não posso ter certeza do seu controle. Você pode sair matando todos os vizinhos. Por que você não vem comigo? Ele vai estar aqui. Não vai a lugar algum."

"Tudo bem. Você está certo Garrett. Você poderia descer e quebrar os pés dele só para garantir?"

Ouch.

"Sim querida. Me espere aqui."

Eu corri lá para baixo e vi os olhos do cavalheiro se iluminarem quando entrei. Não perdi mais tempo. Agarrei seus pés, esmaguei-os rapidamente e estava no outro andar antes de seus gritos começarem. Eu achei Bella vestida num par de calças jeans e uma camiseta preta. Ela sorriu para mim.

"Não fique animado. Eu não vou de maneira nenhuma usar tanto preto quanto você. Mas pensei que preciso de algo que esconda o sangue caso eu faça uma bagunça."

"Como você fez isso?"

"Fiz o que?" Ela perguntou.

"Se vestiu? Normalmente recém-criados demoram um pouco para se vestir."

"Amor, nós já estamos morando juntos por mais de um ano. Eu observo você. Sei que são necessários movimentos delicados e um toque gentil. Agora vamos comer."

Eu deveria saber.

Nós usamos o Camaro dela para ir até o Capitólio. Pegando algumas ruas secundarias enquanto Bella se distraia no passageiro, eu os vi. Dois membros de gangue parados perto da entrada de um beco. Antes que eu pudesse sair do carro Bella havia pegado ambos e jogado eles da rua até o fim do beco.

Ela drenou um cara em segundos. O outro saiu correndo para o fim do beco. Bella o alcançou antes que ele chegasse à calçada.

Ela carregou os dois corpos e os jogou em uma lixeira como se tivesse apenas retirado o lixo.

"Garrett, você tem um isqueiro?"

Acho que ela estava cheia.

**BPOV**

Meu nome é Isabella Swan. E esse é o melhor dia da minha vida.

Isso é tão estranho. Eu sabia que eventualmente eu seria uma vampira. Preparei-me o melhor que pude psicologicamente para a transformação.

Eu controlei a dor e me agarrei à sanidade. O sofrimento me purificou. Foi redenção pelos meus pecados. Agora era hora de cometer novos.

Eu me sentia incrível. Estranha, mas incrível. Beber sangue foi maravilhoso. Eu podia senti-lo correr por minhas veias. Garrett parecia humano. Ele estava quente. Ele... Deus eu não podia esperar para foder o inferno para fora dele. Mas eu tinha um trabalho para fazer antes.

"Você sabe Bella, nós poderíamos esquecer isso."

"O que?" Eu perguntei, pensando que eu devo ter alguma ilusão de recém-criada onde eu ouço um papo doido.

"Você é uma vampira agora. Nós podemos ir para casa, você pode torturá-lo, bebê-lo, o que você quiser. Eu não me importo. E aí, podemos esquecer. Quem quer que esteja atrás de você não pode te atingir agora. Acabou. Vamos matá-lo e seguir com as nossas vidas. Podemos nos mudar. Talvez para aquele lugar perto das Cataratas do Niágara. É só uma sugestão."

"Garrett eu fui queimada. Traída."

"E você quer vingança certo? Eu entendo Bella."

"Não, eu não quero me vingar. Quando entrei nesse jogo eu sabia que seria atingida eventualmente." Eu lhe disse

"Então por que ir atrás de quem ordenou isso, se não é por vingança?"

"Não é sobre vingança. É sobre reconhecimento. Alguém declarou guerra contra mim. Alguém vai perder essa guerra. Uma vez que isso esteja feito, nós podemos seguir em frente. Então nós podemos ter o estilo de vida dos vampiros ricos e famosos. Mas o jogo precisa acabar Garrett. Eu preciso. Você entende?"

Garrett assentiu e continuou dirigindo. Ele entendia. Ele sempre me entendia. Nós finalmente, para o meu alivio, chegamos em casa. Era hora de começar a achar minhas respostas.

"Você pegou seu telefone?" Eu perguntei a Garrett.

"É claro. Eu sou casado com uma espiã. Você acha que eu deixaria um telefone para trás?"

"Você procurou por pistas? Traçou os números?"

"Transportadoras misturadas. Sem endereços."

"Tudo bem. Eu vou ter que fazer isso diretamente. Vou conseguir um nome. Você quer achar a agulha no palheiro? Você queima a porra palha."

Garrett começou um fogo na lareira enquanto eu pegava o equipamento necessário. Desci as escadas para ver o homem que me matou. Eu preciso de um nome. Um nome para começar. Ele me diria. O olhar em seu rosto foi impagável.

"Eu te matei."

"Não. Você não me matou." Eu sorri. "Mas boa tentativa."

"Você parece diferente. O que aconteceu? Como você está andando?"

"Eu sou um vampiro agora."

"Vampiros não existem."

"Nós existimos. É um grande segredo. Eu não te contaria, mas ambos sabemos que esse é o ultimo lugar em que você vai respirar. Eu gostaria de ser mais acolhedora mas nós não conseguimos começar a decorar o porão." Eu andei devagar até ele e tracei seu rosto com meu dedo. Ele se contraiu.

"Demônio." Ele sussurrou.

"Vampiro. Preste atenção. Existe uma diferença. Qual é o seu nome?"

Ele encarou em frente. Era corajoso.

"Tudo bem. Vou te chamar de Larry."

"Eu não vou te falar nada."

"Sem problemas Larry. Eu não vou te perguntar nada."

"Bom. Me mate agora. Estou preparado para morrer."

"Oh Larry. Você não está preparado para morrer assim. Você foi enviado para me matar. Deveria ter atirado na minha cabeça. Seu patrão queria que eu sofresse. Uma pena para você. Seu patrão deve me odiar de verdade. Essa foi uma morte pessoal. Você leu sobre mim certo? Todo bom assassino entra num trabalho sabendo tudo o que é possível sobre o seu alvo. Você é um bom assassino certo? Não responda isso. Eu prometi que não faria perguntas. Desde que vou assumir que você leu sobre mim, eu sei que você sabe exatamente o que sou capaz de fazer. Então eu não vou te fazer perguntas. Mas em alguns dias você estará implorando para me contar. Fato interessante sobre vampiros é que nós temos tempo de sobra. Se você está preocupado sobre ter o seu sangue bebido, não fique. Seu você é como eu, você foi treinado para suportar tortura. Eu vou te dar um presente antes de morrer. Vou deixar você ver o quão bem você aprendeu sua lição."

Eu andei até o primeiro brinquedo. Uma pequena pistola calibre .22.

Eu o acertei na coxa logo acima do joelho. Ele já estava gritando. Seus pés estavam inchados. Ele tinha um dedo inchado que parecia que o osso havia sido totalmente destruído.

Eu andei até sua perna e enfiei um dedo na sua ferida. Ele continuou gritando.

"Garrett me disse que você matou alguns dos meus vizinhos. Crianças. Civis. Isso não foi muito legal Larry. Você quebrou as regras. Pessoas como nós, somos gladiadores. Nós não envolvemos os inocentes."

Eu me afastei e o observei chorar. Ele era muito bom. Um operativo mediano já estaria me implorando para matá-lo.

"Aqui está o acordo Larry. Você sabe o que eu quero saber. Tudo o que você sabe. Então eu vou manter você vivo e continuar te torturando por dias. Quando você quiser que eu pare é só me contar o que eu quero saber. Não vou perguntar. Quero que você me dê a informação. Você sabe que eu posso detectar uma mentira. Quando estiver satisfeita eu vou terminar a sua vida. Espero que você tenha sido bem pago. Quaisquer que tenha sido a quantia, não é o suficiente para valer o que você vai passar. Mas eu acho que é justo te avisar. Você irá morrer sem seus olhos."

Isso prendeu sua atenção.

"Sou uma mulher justa. Não sou um monstro. Não mais do que o necessário. Eu vou acabar com seu sofrimento eventualmente." Eu peguei uma toalha. "Daqui a três dias eu vou enfiar essa toalha inteira na sua boca, pela sua garganta e até o seu estomago. Eu sei o que você está pensando. Isso não pode acontecer. Confie em mim, pode. Eu vou deixar um pouco sobrando. Quando eu puxar a toalha a parede do eu estomago vai sair junto. Muito doloroso. Vai te levar de três a quatro dias para morrer. Essa é a boa noticia. Tudo o que você precisa fazer é durar uma semana sem me contar nada enquanto eu te faço passar por todas as torturas que posso imaginar e então você terá ganho o jogo. Eu vou descobrir de qualquer maneira. Você terá passado por tudo isso e morrido por um empregador que já está aliviado por não precisar pagá-lo e que espera que você termine o trabalho antes que eu te mate. Divirta-se."

Garrett abriu a porta e se moveu rapidamente para o meu lado.

"Estava me perguntando onde você estava querido." Eu o beijei na bochecha quando ele me entregou o atiçador quente. Os olhos de Larry de arregalaram.

"Me desculpe querida. A lareira demorou um pouco para pegar."

Eu andei até Larry.

"Eu não quero que você sangre até a morte Larry então eu vou cuidar dessa ferida."

Antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa eu enfiei o atiçador no buraco de bala em sua coxa. Ele não gritou tão alto. Sua voz já estava falhando. Eu deveria ter lhe dado tempo para se recuperar. Quero que ele seja capaz de falar.

"Agora Larry, são 10:07pm. Olhe para o relógio na parede. Eu voltarei em duas horas para a nossa próxima sessão. Enquanto não estou aqui quero que pense sobre o que vou fazer com você a seguir e se vale a pena."

Eu subi as escadas com Garrett. Nós chegamos ao topo e ele sussurrou para mim.

"Você vai mesmo fazer aquilo tudo com ele?"

"Eu duvido. Não vai chegar nesse ponto. Quando eu voltar em duas horas ele vai me contar tudo o que sabe. A imagem do que pode acontecer na maioria das vezes é pior do que a própria tortura."

"O que nós fazemos agora?" Garrett me perguntou.

"Agora você faz amor comigo Garrett. Me fode o mais forte que puder pela primeira vez. Não se controle. Eu preciso de você."

"Pode ter certeza que sim."

**GPOV**

Bella era incrível. Seu calor, seu corpo. Eu podia aproveitar totalmente agora. Eu posso apertar sua bunda o mais forte que puder. Posso morder seus seios. Posso mordê-la sem machucá-la. Ela pode me morder e eu posso sentir. Nós não marcamos um ao outro. Foram só mordidinhas. Mas valeu tanto a pena.

Ela se manteve debaixo de mim todo o tempo. Usualmente ela gosta de posições diferentes, mas travou suas pernas ao meu redor e não me deixou sair. Ela gemeu, gritou. Encontrou seu quadril com o meu enquanto eu entrava nela. A fricção que estávamos criando era extrema. Era como fazer amor com ela pela primeira vez. Ainda que seu corpo fosse o mesmo.

Eu conhecia cada centímetro dela. Onde gosta de ser tocada. O que a deixa louca. Como fazê-la gozar de novo e de novo. Mas dessa vez ela não se cansou. Ela foi de um orgasmo para o próximo sem perder o ritmo. Nos perdemos um no outro. Até que seu alarme tocou as 12:07am.

Ela saiu da cama, colocou um bonito vestido que era branco com flores azuis e seus óculos de leitura. Prendeu se cabelo em um rabo de cavalo. Parecia uma bibliotecária.

"Eu vou cuidar dessa sessão. Fique no topo das escadas e observe."

Não tinha certeza se queria olhar. Eu era bom na guerra. Lutando. Bella era boa em... tortura. A maioria dos vampiros o teriam drenado a primeira vista. Não ela. Eu não sei por que estava surpreso.

Eu a observei descer as escadas vagarosamente. Fazendo barulho em todos os passos para que ele pudesse ouvi-la chegando. Ela puxou a cadeira de jardim que deixamos no porão e colocou um livro nela. Andou até a caixa de ferramentas na bancada. Um de cada vez ela puxou alicates diversos e uma chave de fenda e deixou-os no chão na frente de Larry. Então sentou na frente dele e começou a ler sua copia de O Morro dos Ventos Uivantes. Os olhos de Larry vagaram dela para as ferramentas e de volta para ela. Isso durou por 30 minutos.

Larry estava chorando. Finalmente Bella fingiu um bocejo, esticou seus braços e se levantou.

"Larry, quando você fez seu treinamento sobre tortura eu sei que eles falaram sobre ter seus dedos cortados. Procedimento padrão. Sua turma passou sobre dedos puxados com alicates? Deixe eu te contar, uma vez meu dedão do pé foi deslocado com o uso de um alicate quando eu estava presa pelos meus braços, como você está agora. Ele não foi arrancado. Só espremido e puxado. Isso já aconteceu com você Larry?"

Larry balançou sua cabeça na negativa.

"Bom, eu estava na turma avançada. Passei por muitos tipos de tortura. Era necessário. Uma parte necessária do meu treinamento. Então desde que não me marcasse, eles fizeram. Precisavam proteger o corpo. Não poderia ser uma assassina eficiente se ninguém quisesse me foder, certo? Afogamento, porradas, isolação, inanição, sede. Eu fui até pendurada pelo pescoço uma vez. Doeu. Minha primeira experiência sexual foi quando eu estava sendo treinada para suportar a tortura. O instrutor ameaçou me estuprar a não ser que eu lhe desse a palavra secreta. Não era uma ameaça. Eu não lhe dei a palavra. Passar pela tortura te muda, não é? Ser torturado é uma experiência estranha, não é? Chega um ponto onde você precisa se perguntar se vale a pena. O quão longe você está disposto a ir? Você realmente quer isso? A morte vai chegar de qualquer maneira. O que importa o que acontece com o mundo quando você se for? Porque nós dois sabemos que existem coisas piores do que a morte, certo? Eu estou te contando pelo que passei para que você entenda que eu não tenho limites. Não existe nada mais sagrado para mim do que a missão. Não o meu corpo. Não o seu. Nada. Nada vai ficar no caminho do que eu quero. Você entende, Larry?"

Larry balançou sua cabeça na afirmativa. Bella o acariciou na bochecha gentilmente.

"Eu sinto muito que você foi pego nessa situação. Isso não é pessoal. Eu teria muito respeito por você se não tivesse matado os civis. Poderia facilmente ser eu na sua posição. Mas não é. E ambos sabemos que devemos fazer isso. Então com qual ferramenta deveríamos começar?"

"Por favor, não." Ele sussurrou.

"O que é foi isso?" Bella tirou os óculos.

"Eu vou falar. Por favor, apenas me mate."

"Eu não quero te forçar a falar Larry. Eu te disse que não perguntaria. Se você tem certeza, apenas entre eu e você, acho que você tomou a decisão certa. Eu sou realmente malvada. Sinto prazer em matar, mas não em torturar. Mas eu não tenho medo disso. Estou feliz por você. Tomou a decisão certa. Então eu vou sentar aqui e você vão me contar o que você quiser. Seu eu achar que é o suficiente, vou te matar. Eu juro."

Ela conseguiu. O quebrou tão facilmente. Eu não tinha idéia de que eles a torturaram durante o treinamento. Ele a estuprou? A enforcaram? Ela passou por isso?

Ela pode querer achar quem ordenou a morte dela. Eu queria achar seus treinadores.

Mas ela sobreviveu. Não me surpreende que ela foi capaz de lidar com a transformação tão bem. Nunca perdeu a cabeça em nenhum momento. Somente esperou acabar.

"O nome dele é Steven Tanner. É um chefe de seção no escritório da CIA no Cairo. Ele ordenou a morte. Me deu informação. Tudo o que tinha era seu nome e foto. Me disse que você poderia estar usando o nome Bella ou Swan e para procurar casas com esses nomes na área. Ele sabia que seu chefe vive em Washington. Ele achou que você estaria por perto."

"Ele conhece Kevin?"

"Ele conhecia Kevin Brooks. Me disse que o restante da informação era confidencial. Misturada. Sem maneira de achar. Ele sabia que você era nível preto. Isso significava assassina. Era pra te fazer sofrer. Você está certa. Era pessoal. Eu o perguntei por que e ele me disse que não foi informado. Eu achei que quem havia ordenado devia ser algum parente de um dos seus alvos. Mas eu não fiz perguntas. Nós não fazemos perguntas. Você sabe disso. Eu te achei há uma semana. Te observei. Esperei. Ataquei. Steven Tanner é o único nome que eu sei. Eu juro."

"O que você quer dizer ele conhecia Kevin?" Bella sussurrou.

"Um ataque foi ordenado para Kevin Brooks também. Pelo Tanner. Eu estava no quarto. Ele já está morto."

"Chefes não se envolvem nos nossos negócios." Bella sussurrou.

Ela estava ficando zangada. Raiva em um recém-criado, ainda que tão controlada quanto Bella, não é bom. Eu devo ter que interferir.

"E chefes de seções não ordenam mortes. Mas aconteceu."

"Tudo bem." Bella se acalmou. Incrível. "Você que morrer agora?"

"Sim, por favor."

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Ahmad."

"Existe um inferno especial para os que matam crianças. Adeus, Ahmad." Bella quebrou seu pescoço.

Ela subiu a escadas e pegou seu telefone, quase quebrando. Parou no ultimo segundo, tomou fôlego e usou um toque suave para ligar para Kevin. Sem resposta.

"Você quer ir até a casa dele Bella?"

"Não é necessário. Em quatro anos, dia ou noite, sempre atendeu ao telefone. Ele se foi."

Eu andei e até ela e a envolvi em meus braços. Ela o amava. Se isso não era sobre vingança, acabou de se tornar. Ela girou em meus braços e eu pude sentir as lagrimas em seus olhos que não cairiam. Ela respirou fundo e se afastou.

"Onde o telefone te levou?" Ela perguntou, de volta para os negócios.

Eu entreguei o telefone para ela. Ela ligou para o ultimo numero que foi chamado.

O telefone respondeu.

"Onde você estava? Está feito?"

"Quem está falando?" Bella perguntou. Sem resposta. "É Steven Tanner?" Ela perguntou.

Silencio.

"Steven, aqui é Isabella Swan. Eu estou atrás de você. Você não pode me parar. Se eu fosse você, eu me mataria antes que eu possa te achar. Seria a decisão mais esperta." Bella terminou a ligação e olhou para mim.

"Garrett você pode ligar para o aeroporto e aprontar o jato?"

"Egito certo?"

"Você sabe baby. Nós temos uma caçada para fazer."

Eu girei para completar a tarefa mas eu precisava saber primeiro.

"Bella... o que você disse era verdade?"

"Sobre o que?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Você foi... estuprada?"

"Não. Achei que seria um bom toque. Eu não fui enforcada. O resto era verdade. A parada do dedo dói mesmo. As porradas eram difíceis. As simulações de afogamento são muito reais. Eles me jogaram no fundo de uma piscina com blocos de concreto amarrados nos meus tornozelos uma vez para que eu pudesse sentir o que era se afogar de verdade."

"Tudo bem." Eu não gosto da idéia dela passando por isso tudo mas ao menos ela não foi estuprada.

"Mas eu fodi o instrutor. Foi minha primeira vez."

Como?

"Por que você fez isso?"

"O objetivo do treinamento. Eu precisava escapar ou agüentar até ser forçada a entregar a palavra. Já havia passado pelas aulas de sedução. Comecei a chorar na minha cela uma noite para chamar sua atenção. Ele achou que eu estava quebrando então veio bancar o policial bom. Eu deixei escapar que era virgem. Quem pode resistir a isso? Ele não podia. Eu disse que precisava dele. Que estava com medo de morrer virgem. Ele me fodeu. Se cansou e eu o chutei na base do crânio quando ele se virou para ir. Sair foi moleza depois disso. É tudo sobre a missão. O objetivo. Uma vez que você dedique sua vida a isso, mais nada importa. Seu corpo, sua alma. É tudo sobre Deus e a Nação certo? Nem amor importava mais. Você me mudou nesse ponto. Você trouxe o amor de volta para minha vida. Você me devolveu minha alma. Por isso eu dei meu amor e alma para você, Garrett." Ela piscou para mim.

Porra essa garota é assustadora. Eu a amo tanto que está doendo agora.

Acho que descobri quem foi um dos seis.

**Jasper POV**

Estávamos sentados no mesmo cômodo pela primeira vez em semanas. As coisas tem sido estressantes desde que eu voltei da casa de Bella e Garrett. No caminho de volta eu liguei para Peter e ele me disse o que Garrett e Bella fizeram em Munique. A parada com o... sangue. A mulher morta que eles praticamente fizeram sexo em cima. As coisas com sangue. Eu não podia manter esses pensamentos para mim. Não tinha como. Edward leu minha mente logo depois. Emmett e Carlisle o impediram de destruir a casa.

Eu contei a família tudo pensando que talvez eles deixassem Bella partir. Ao invés, Esme se culpou pela danação da alma de Bella. Alice se culpava por ter deixado Bella. Carlisle estava... perturbadoramente excitado pelas atitudes dela. Isso estava irritando Edward imensamente. Ele ameaçou contar para Esme sobre os pensamentos de Carlisle, mas Esme não estava falando com Edward. Ela também o culpava. Ela atacou Edward duas vezes durantes as ultimas semanas e Emmett e Rose tiveram de puxar ela para longe dele. Emmett estava sem palavras sobre a coisa toda. Rose estava... imensamente impressionada. Pela primeira vez na historia eu senti respeito dela em relação a Bella.

Nós estávamos finalmente calmos o suficiente para sentar em um cômodo todos juntos. Esme não estava tentando matar Edward. Edward não estava tentando se matar ou matar Carlisle. Emmett já havia esmagado o piano que Edward comprou semana passada.

"Eu quero vê-la Jasper. Me diz onde ela vive." Esme disse me encarando.

"Eu não posso. Eu não deveria. Ela veria isso como uma traição, Esme. Ela vai ser transformada. Não vai a lugar algum. Se nós dermos espaço a ela talvez um dia sejamos amigos novamente."

"Ela nos odeia, não é?" Alice perguntou mais para ela mesma do que qualquer um.

"Ela não te odeia Alice."

"Eu não sou ninguém para ela." Ela sussurrou.

Eu não podia discordar disso. Bella me disse quase isso. Eu queria saber um jeito de melhorar as coisas.

"Olha, vocês todos precisam entender que a Bella Swan de 17 anos que conhecíamos não existe mais. Essa mulher. Ela é..." Sangue frio? Esquisita? Assustadora? Psicótica? Assertiva? Sim Jasper. Assertiva é bom. "Assertiva. Ela é muito independente. Ela usa os próprios pés para se erguer. A única pessoa que ela quer ou precisa em sua vida agora é Garrett. Vamos todos deixá-la em paz e talvez em 50 anos ela volte atrás e queira nossa amizade. Quero dizer Carlisle, Emmett e eu somos amigos de Garrett. Ele não parecia com raiva de nós. A comunidade vampírica é pequena em sua maioria. Nós todos nos conhecemos. Ela vai mudar de idéia. Mas se qualquer um espera que ela seja sua irmãzinha" Eu olhei para Emmett e Alice "ou sua filha" Eu olhei para Esme "ou qualquer outra coisa" olhei para Carlisle e Edward "Então vocês estão esperando por algo que não vai acontecer. Nós precisamos tirá-la da nossa mente e começar a nos dar bem de novo. Ou precisamos nos separar. Mas não podemos continuar vivendo assim!"

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Bella não voltaria atrás. Talvez esquecer dela seria para o melhor. Meio que me deixava pra baixo também. Ela é tão mais divertida agora do que ela costumava ser. Eu realmente acho que andar com ela seria legal.

O destino é uma vadia mesmo. Quando terminei meu pensamento o telefone tocou. Garrett.

"Hey Gar, o que foi?"

"Jasper aqui é Bella."

"Olá. Eu não esperava ouvir de você tão cedo. Por que sua voz soa diferente?"

"Eu sou um vampiro agora. Fui atingida no meu jardim por um sniper. Encurtando a historia Garrett me transformou e capturou o sniper. Eu acordei e torturei ele por informação. Descobri que meu chefe está morto e fui traída por alguém na CIA. Sem meu chefe e sem poder confiar em ninguém na CIA, eu preciso informação. Eu preciso do cara que você usou para descobrir que eu estava no Exercito. Como ele descobriu mesmo?"

"Hã..." Mas que porra? Meu, minha vida é tediosa comprada com esses dois. "Ele... hã, achou uma foto da sua graduação do treinamento básico."

"Parece meu tipo de cara. Ele é de confiança?"

"Sim."

"Bom. Me passe a informação de contato dele."

Espere um segundo. Eu olhei ao redor da sala. Aparentemente todos ouviram o que foi dito. Alice me olhava com esperança nos olhos. Merda.

"Por que eu te daria o contato dele, Bella?"

"O que você disse?" Ela sussurrou.

"Você me ouviu."

"Você me deve Hale." Ela respondeu um pouco mais alto agora.

"Eu não te devo merda nenhuma Swan." Eu respondi rindo baixo. Alice me bateu. Eu pisquei para ela e coloquei meu dedo nos lábios.

"Você... hã... você tentou me morder uma vez!"

"Sim, aparentemente você teria gostado." Edward rosnou. Eu lhe dei o dedo. "Além do que foi sua culpa por ter cortado seu dedo em um cômodo cheio de vampiros."

"Eu só cortei meu dedo por causa da merda de festa que sua esposa insistiu que eu tivesse, que eu nem queria, seu babaca."

"Desculpe Bella. Eu ainda vejo como sua culpa. Não te devo nada."

Silencio.

"Jasper, eu estou tentando vingar um homem que tem sido como um segundo pai para mim. Eu tenho um nome e tenho certeza que tem mais sobre o dele. Eu tenho muitas pessoas para matar e não muito tempo antes dos rastros serem cobertos. Eu vou descobrir o que preciso eu mesma, mas estou em um vôo para o Egito e realmente não quero perder tempo uma vez que esteja em solo firme, procurando por merdas como endereços e conexões. Vamos dizer que você me dá seu cara e eu te devo uma."

A família estava me olhando.

"Eu vou fazer melhor do que isso Bella. Você me dá o nome do cara, eu e ele vamos procurar juntos e eu te ligo com a informação."

"Ótimo Jasper, obrigad..."

"Mas..."

"Mas o que?"

"Você precisa concordar em vir aqui e passar um tempo com Esme e Alice."

"MAS QUE PORRA JASPER! O que você tem com me querer junto com esses sugadores de esquilo da porra?! Você pode deixar isso pra lá? Eu estou na porra de uma missão aqui, estou pedindo sua ajuda e tudo o que você está preocupado é em arrumar uma amiguinha nova para sua mamãe e esposa? Você pode crescer logo?!"

Eu olhei para o rosto de cada um da família. Oh, sim.

"Hã..."

"Oh merda. Os sugadores de esquilo da porra estão ouvindo, não estão?" Bella sussurrou.

"Sim."

Silencio.

"OI TODO MUNDO! Só estou brincando com o nome. É meio que um apelido para todos vocês. Muito amor para todos. Espero que estejam todos bem."

"Então o que você tem a dizer Bella?" Eu perguntei sorrindo.

"Eu te odeio Jasper Hale." Ela sussurrou.

"Tudo bem querida." Eu lhe disse rindo.

"Tudo bem. Quando eu terminar de pintar o Egito de vermelho com as entranhas dos meus inimigos eu vou visitar a sua 'Família' para um chá. Agora você vai ajudar?"

"Mas é claro Bella! Tudo para família." Isso é divertido.

"Algum dia desse seu vou te matar Jasper, seu idiota manipulador. Você pode ter sido o vampiro mais foda do planeta, mas isso acabou no dia que eu acordei."

"Eu entendo Bells. Por que você não me diz logo o nome?"

"Steven Tanner. Chefe de Sessão da CIA, Cairo Egito. Eu quero saber tudo incluindo o nome do seu ursinho favorito quando criança."

"Considere feito. Te ligo de volta em duas horas." Eu terminei a ligação e olhei para minha família.

"Então Bella está vindo nos visitar?" Esme perguntou.

"Parece que sim." Eu respondi. Esme e Alice correram para me abraçar. Os outros estavam parados feito estatuas, provavelmente tentando digerir o que eles acabaram de ouvir.

Eu faria com que eu e Alice fossemos amigos de Garrett e Bella. Eles se divertiam de mais para deixar de lado. Emmett me olhou.

"Eu ouvi direito? Ela disse que vai pintar o Egito de vermelho com as entranhas dos seus inimigos?"

"Sim Emmett, ela disse."

Rose estava sorrindo e gritando.

"Eu não posso esperar para vê-la de novo. Parece ser tão divertida agora!"

* * *

**N/T:** E ai, muita coisa aconteceu nesse capitulo. Pra mim uma das melhores partes foi o Jasper tentando lidar com todo mundo!

E vocês o que acharam? Por favor deixem um review, vocês não sabem o quanto me faz bem entrar aqui e ver que alguém está se divertindo e se distraindo um pouco com o que eu faço!

Beijos e até o próximo capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**N/T:** Fica aqui meu muito obrigado a todos vocês que comentaram e demonstraram seu apoio a mim e a essa tradução!

E a ElizaDominicWulf vou tentar entrar em contato com a escritora e ver se consigo a autorização para traduzir. Adoro Bella\Paul e estou querendo traduzir uma deles tem algum tempo. Obrigada pela dica!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Nosso piloto anunciou que estaríamos pousando no Cairo em uma hora. O contato de Jasper conseguiu a informação que precisávamos. Ao menos para começar. Nós havíamos acabado de acordar e Bella estava juntando suas armas, carregando pentes e limpando um rifle.

Nós não acordamos exatamente. Toda a vida que eu tive com Bella, quando ela dormia, eu fechava meus olhos e a abraçava até que acordasse. Ela chamava isso de meu sono.

Era um momento para relaxar, curtir a escuridão e sentir seu corpo ao lado do meu. Bella me disse que seria bom para mim. Disse que mesmo que eu não pudesse dormir, o silencio e escuridão me faria bem. E eu preciso admitir que estava certa. Nós fizemos um acordo que quando ela fosse transformada, ainda passaríamos algum tempo toda noite, quando tivéssemos oportunidade, dormindo da nossa maneira. Passar horas deitados com nosso olhos fechados, curtindo estarmos juntos em silencio. Nós começamos a praticar nesse vôo.

"De novo baby. Por que você está aprontando as suas armas?"

"Tanner sabe que estamos chegando. Ele é um Chefe de Sessão. Não pode simplesmente desaparecer. Está preocupado, mas não vai fugir. Ele sempre tem agentes para proteção. Eu posso apostar que eu já fui deletada dos arquivos junto com Kevin por ter sido MEC* ou listada como agente fugitivo. Ele não será o único que precisaremos matar."

"Tudo bem. Eu entendi isso. Mas por que armas? Nós somos vampiros caso você não tenha notado."

"Eu percebi Garrett. Se eu estivesse indo comer, não me importaria com as armas. Mas não estou a fim de queimar todos esses corpos. Deixar para trás corpos sem sangue não vai rolar. Causaria muitas perguntas. Então nós vamos fazer isso parecer o que é. Uma operação simples em um complexo fortemente armado para seqüestrar um alvo." Bella me disse, continuando a acariciar suas armas como se fossem brinquedos sexuais.

"Oh. Tudo bem. Você gostou do seu sono?" Eu perguntei rindo.

"Sim. Eu poderia ter dormido mais. Esse tempo me permitiu focar no que eu quero realizar aqui. Tanner vai estar em sua casa. É na cidade então um ataque provavelmente trará resposta rapidamente. Isso funciona a nosso favor. Ele vai estar confiante. Se sentirá seguro. Então eu vou queimar a porra toda ao seu redor. Ele terá um quarto do pânico. Será a prova de som então não ouviremos seus batimentos cardíacos. Mas eu posso encontrar. Um vez que entrarmos, podemos brincar de vampiros, agarrá-lo e pular pela janela. Ou sairmos pela porta de trás. Fazer o que acharmos melhor na hora."

"Não podemos comer nenhum deles? Estou com fome. Eu achei que podíamos ter nosso primeiro jantar juntos."

"Eu juro que você sempre pensa com o seu estomago. Homem típico. Estou tentando entrar numa fortaleza da CIA num país estranho e você está preocupado em quando será nossa próxima refeição. Você vai me ajudar com isso ou apenas irá me irritar a todo o momento?"

"Ouch. Me processe por estar faminto. Só estou dizendo que se haverá uma porrada de gente morta parece um desperdício deixá-los ir para o... lixo?"

Ela não respondeu e continuou a carregar balas uma por uma nos pentes. Eu juro que poderia te hipnotizar se você encarasse por tempo suficiente.

"Você é um recém-criado? Não está nem com um pouco de fome?"

"Estou, tudo bem? Estou com uma fome da porra. Obrigada por me lembrar. Está tomando toda minha força de vontade para não comer o piloto. Mas nós precisamos priorizar as coisas. Você ficar me lembrando de quão faminta eu estou não é útil para a missão. Eu já passei 6 dias sem comida. Eu posso lidar com um pouco de sede de sangue."

"Útil?"

"Sim, útil."

"Talvez nós possamos parar no caminho? Para um lanchinho rápido."

"Se nós pararmos para comer você vai parar de me encher por causa das armas e calar a boca?"

Eu encolhi meus ombros.

"Só pode te ajudar."

Bella respirou fundo. Era tão fofa. Quase como se ela ainda não tivesse percebido que não precisa mais fazer isso.

"Como você está se sentindo baby? Com tudo isso?" Eu perguntei para ela. Bella realmente não teve tempo para processar tudo, com o sexo e se alimentar e torturar aquele cara, descobrir que Kevin está morto, então matar o cara e voar para o Egito atrás de vingança. São tempos atribulados.

"Eu não sei Garrett. Estou amando essa parada de ser vampira. Só demora um pouco para me acostumar. Nunca estar cansada. Sentir fome o tempo todo, sentir tesão o tempo todo. Querer destruir as coisas com as minhas mãos enquanto rosno. Eu usualmente sou uma pessoa bastante disciplinada. Você sabe disso. Mas agora parece que eu tenho essa besta que precisa se libertar vivendo sob a minha pele e eu preciso domá-la constantemente."

"Eu sei Bella. Isso vai melhorar. Tudo ainda é muito recente para você. A maioria dos recém-criados, merda, todos os novatos que eu vi, são lunáticos e loucos durante o primeiro ano, especialmente nos primeiros dias. Você é quase assustadora por conseguir lidar com esse novo estado em que se encontra."

"Bom, eu vivi com um vampiro. Tive uma oportunidade que mais ninguém teve. Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo e o que esperar quando acordasse. Eu posso imaginar o que os sentimentos de uma pessoa que não sabe sobre vampiros, seriam." Ela respondeu ainda enchendo os pentes.

Nós pousamos uma hora mais tarde e nosso carro alugado estava pronto. Dirigimos para a residência do Sr. Tanner. Bella podia jurar que ele estaria lá. Eu pensei que ele não estaria. Decidi seguir em frente e deixá-la feliz.

Nós estávamos nesse momento sentados no ultimo andar de um prédio abandonado a três quarteirões de distancia. Bella tinha sua mira pronta. Ela estava preocupada com a sua visão.

"Você sabe que não precisa realmente disso certo?"

"Sim, mas me ajuda a focar minha visão ao invés de me distrair com partículas de poeira no ar desse prédio de merda."

"Tudo bem." Só estou tentando ajudar. Eu acho que você pode transformar a assassina em vampiro, mas não pode tirar a assassina da garota. "Você sabe que ele não estará lá Bella."

"Então por que tem guardas parados nas esquinas? O infravermelho da mira apontou múltiplos corpos dentro, nos dois andares."

"Você pode ver dentro do prédio com essa coisa?" Eu não sabia que isso era possível.

"O que? Você quer dizer que a sua visão foda de vampiro não consegue ver através das paredes?" Ela sorriu.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou admitir que seu equipamento pode ser útil para ver através das paredes, Jane Bond." Ela não precisa ser uma espertinha sobre isso.

"Apenas observe e aprenda Garrett. Algumas situações requerem um bisturi, não um martelo."

"Então quando nós entramos?"

"Quando eu disser." Ela respondeu. Não olhou para mim, mas eu podia ver que ela estava revirando os olhos.

"Como que eu não posso dizer quando? Eu tenho mais tempo de serviço."

"Eu tenho patente mais alta." Ela disse sorrindo.

"Eu tenho um pau maior." Deixa ela discutir com isso.

"Não se você continuar falando merda. Ai pode ser meu pau. Eu posso guardá-lo na minha mala preta." Ela sorriu de novo. Era brincadeira, certo?

Finalmente ela largou a arma.

"Tudo bem. Nós podemos entrar pela porta da frente."

"É serio?" Eu perguntei.

"O que?"

"Eu passei os últimos 15 minutos olhando você encarar por essa coisa como se você tivesse descoberto o segredo da vida para você me falar que vamos entrar pela porta da frente?"

"Olha, você disse que estava com fome certo?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim..."

"Você pega o do canto esquerdo da casa. Eu vou matar o do canto direito. Só os coloque nessas lixeiras que eles tem nas duas laterais e jogue uma granada em cada. Então nós entramos pela porta da frente e atiramos em todos menos Tanner. Simples."

Eu estava prestes a perguntar o que havia acontecido com o bisturi mas a fome era grande.

Ela jogou duas armas e uma granada para mim e ela colocou duas armas no coldre. Eu tenho que falar que ela estava sexy. Totalmente de preto. Camisa de manga comprida de spandex e parte de baixo coladinha. Um cinto de utilidades preto estava preso nos seu quadril estreito onde ela tinha duas pistolas. Então ela colocou um casaco preto e prendeu uma metralhadora no coldre.

"Lembre. Atire ou esfaqueie todos. Sem morder ou esmagar. Nos movemos rápido. Uma vez que o ataque comesse a policia e o fogo estará a 10 minutos de distancia. Isso nos dá 5 minutos para matar todos, pegar Tanner e dar o fora. Se você vir um laptop pode pegar, não atire. Pronto?"

"É claro que estou pronto." Ela já havia partido.

Eu segui e corri até o guarda. Ele nem soube o que o atingiu. Eu o drenei em alguns segundos. Sem tempo para saborear a refeição ou GI Jane ficaria puta. Eu ouvi a sua granada e vi que já estava atrasado. Joguei seu corpo na lixeira e puxei o pino. Ela estava esperando na frente da casa.

"Por que você demorou?"

"Eu vou te dar umas palmadas quando terminarmos." Eu lhe disse encarando.

"A ultima vadia que disse que queria bater na minha bunda acabou com uma garganta cortada enquanto eu fodia o meu namorado ao lado do seu corpo, coberta em seu sangue. Pode tentar se quiser." Ela piscou para mim e chutou a porta para entrar.

Entrando eu ouvi muito barulho. Bella estava atirando para todos os lados. Eu olhei para baixo e percebi que se eu fosse humano já teria sido atingido trinta vezes. Antes que eu percebesse, a arma parou e Bella estava parada lá com uma metralhadora soltando fumaça em sua mão e dez corpos no chão.

"Quantas vezes você foi atingido Garrett?" Ela riu.

Eu olhei para o que sobrou da minha camisa.

"Eu acho que todas as vezes Bella. E você?"

"Sem um arranhão no meu modelito. Tente atirar neles primeiro. Parece funcionar."

Eu parei para ouvir e percebi passos e batidas cardíacas no andar de cima.

"Já que anunciamos a nossa presença eu acho que deveríamos ir dar um oi para o resto dos ocupantes." Bella disse com um sorriso maléfico.

Ela começou a subir as escadas em velocidade humana. Sorrindo. Estava fodendo com eles. Se divertindo mais do que deveria. Isso era como jogar um vídeo game no modo Deus para ela. Sem muito desafio, mas bom para liberar o estresse de vez em quando. Mas que merda? Ela estava cantando?

"I'll be coming around the mountain when I come,

"I'll be coming around the mountain when I come,

I'll be blowing you fucking head off,

"I'll be blowing you fucking head off,

"I'll be whacking your fucking mind out when I come.

Hey Tanner! Bella chegou, Chefe!"**

Ela estava rindo agora. Eu espero que isso não seja um surto psicótico de recém-criados. Ela estava apenas se divertindo. Só isso. Eu espero...

Mais dois guardas desceram. Eu atirei neles. Errei. Merda, isso é constrangedor.

"É serio Garrett?" Bella sorriu para mim enquanto atirava nos dois guardas sem olhar para eles, na cabeça.

"Eu não preciso realmente de armas Bella. Nós somos vampiros, porra!"

Ela deu um risinho e subiu as escadas. Quatro guardas nos esperavam lá. Abriu suas gargantas sem parar. O sangue pintou as paredes.

"Comece a procurar por um laptop. Eu vou achar o quarto."

"Sim senhor, Senhor."

Eu andei pelos quartos e achei dois laptops. Entrei em um grande quarto onde cheirei Bella e a vi com a orelha na parede.

Eu estava prestes a falar algo quando ela levantou a mão na minha direção. Andou até o fim da parede e rasgou o painel fora revelando uma porta de aço.

"Não deveria ter um livro ou luminária que você poderia mover para abrir esse painel?" Eu perguntei.

"Provavelmente, mas não estou com saco de procurar." Ela agarrou a maçaneta da porta e arrancou o mecanismo de tranca. Deixe a CIA quebrar a cabeça com isso.

A porta se abriu e eu entrei atrás dela. Dentro estava um camarada que parecia com a foto que Jasper nos enviou do Sr. Steven Tanner. Ambos estávamos surpresos. Por razões diferentes é claro.

"Seu estúpido da porra. Eu não acredito que você ficou aqui. Ela te disse que estava vindo. Você me fez perder dez pratas seu filho da puta!" Eu gritei. E eu teria que escutar "eu te disse" durante a viagem de volta.

"O que é você?" Ele perguntou encarando Bella.

Bella sorriu.

"Bem, você sabe quem eu sou. Agora o que eu sou, isso é um pouco mais difícil. Mas isso não importa. Você sabe quem eu sou, sabe do que eu sou capaz e sabe que você não está de maneira alguma preparado para o que estou prestes a fazer com você. Você vai me contar tudo. E então você vai morrer. A única pergunta é quanta dor sentirá antes disso."

Bella tocou em um ponto no seu ombro antes que ele pudesse respirar e ele desmaiou. Ela o jogou sobre seu pequeno ombro o que era um pouco engraçado considerando que ele era quase 30 centímetros maior que ela.

"Você pegou os computadores?" Ela perguntou.

"Sim."

"Vamos voltar para o prédio. Eu quero a informação dele. Quero matá-lo. E então eu vou te foder como um animal."

"Eu gosto desse plano baby."

**BPOV**

Garrett e eu estávamos no porão do prédio em que começamos. Tanner estava em uma cadeira de madeira bastante desconfortável preso com fita isolante. Coloquei eletrodos em suas bolas. Eu não tinha uma bateria para fazê-los funcionar, mas a ameaça seria o suficiente. O daria algo para imaginar. Uma vez que Tanner acordasse ele estaria cercado pelo escuro. Só conseguiria ver nosso contorno quando seus olhos se ajustassem à falta de luz. Então eu vou fazer Garret ligar as luzes e o deixarei ver meus olhos. Vamos ver se ele vai gostar disso.

"Quanto tempo até ele acordar? Quão forte você o apagou? Estou pronto para questionar ele."

"VOCÊ não vai questioná-lo, Garrett. Eu vou. VOCÊ fica parado ai atrás e pareça intimidador."

"VOCÊ nunca deixa eu me divertir. Não quando você era humana e aparentemente agora também não. Eu também quero questionar as pessoas." Merda, ele está fazendo biquinho.

"Olha só baby, quando conseguirmos um nome você pode questionar o próximo alvo tudo bem? Você pode até atirar nele se quiser." Eu o beijei.

"Promete?"

"Sim baby."

"Tudo bem. Desde que você prometa."

Eu me sentei e curti o silencio que a minha promessa produziu.

"O que você sente falta de ser humana até agora?"

Não durou muito.

Eu respirei fundo. Ele acha que eu não lembro que não preciso disso. Na verdade é bem relaxante quando ele está sendo irritante. Como agora.

"Eu acho que vou sentir falta de ir ao banheiro." Eu lhe disse. Ele sempre odiou me ouvir quando eu ia ao banheiro. Ele geralmente saia da casa. O fracote fofinho.

"O que?"

"Sim. O sentimento de alivio quando eu fazia xixi. E o silencio quando eu fazia c..."

"Por favor, não fale. Eu não gosto de pensar sobre isso." Ele respondeu cortando a minha fala.

"Por que não? Você viveu comigo por tempo o suficiente. VOCÊ deveria ter se acostumado com as necessidades do corpo humano."

"Como você pode sentir falta disso?"

"Era quando eu lia."

"Ler? É por isso que você demorava tanto?" Ele perguntou.

"É claro. Por que você achou que eu mantinha minhas edições da revista Small Arms lá?"

"Eu pensei que eram para decoração. Lendo Bella? Eu instalei janelas a prova de bala perto de assentos de janela muito confortáveis com uma linda vista do rio para que você lesse. Nós temos uma biblioteca."

"Sim, nós temos. Nesses lugares eu leio livros. Revistas são reservadas para o vaso."

"Isso é perturbador."

"Isso é humano, Garrett."

"Você não sabe quanto tempo levava para o cheiro sair da casa. Você pode ter achado que era apenas o banheiro, mas baby aquelas velas aromáticas que você acendia não faziam a menor diferença para o nariz de um vampiro."

"Hey, foi você que quis perseguir uma humana. Lide com isso. Agora fique em silencio, por favor. Seu padrão respiratório mudou. Ele está acordando."

"Lendo..."

"Garrett cala a boca."

Os olhos de Tanner se abriram. Ele estava tentando enxergar na escuridão.

"Olá?"

"Steven Tanner. Chefe de sessão, CIA base do Cairo, graduado no McCallum Ensino Médio, Cidade de Nova Iorque 1990. Graduação em ciencia politica em Yale. Escola de Direito de Harvard 1997. Juntou-se a CIA após a graduação. Subiu nos cargos num ritmo padrão. Trabalhou na Inteligência por toda sua carreira, se tornou Chefe de Sessão três anos atrás. Você ganha $82.000 dólares por ano. Ainda assim sua esposa, Yvette vive num lindo Chateau na França porque ela não suporta o calor que faz em Cairo e sua filha de 14 anos frequenta um internato na Inglaterra porque sua esposa aparentemente não suporta ser uma mãe assim como você não suporta ser um pai."

"Você deve ser Isabella Swan?"

"Sim."

"Você realmente acha que pode se safar disso? Eu não sou um agente qualquer. Eu sou a porra de um chefe num grande complexo Internacional. A CIA não vai parar até que esteja morta."

"Eu estou morta."

"O que?"

"Eu entrei em seus laptops. Não foi difícil. Estou listada como Morta em Combate e Kevin Brooks está listado como desaparecido/possivelmente morto."

"Você deveria estar morta. Aquele idiota que eu contratei..."

"Aquele idiota fez o que você o mandou fazer. Você deveria ter ordenado uma morte rápida. Você foi ganancioso. Agora aqui estou eu e ai está você."

"Você é uma assassina. Eu já estou morto. Você acha que não fui treinado para suportar tortura? Sua especialidade é assassinato, não tortura. Eu duvido seriamente que você pode me quebrar. Então se você quiser alguma informação, precisará trabalhar comigo. Me dê algo. Garanta que minha vida será poupada e eu lhe darei a informação que você quiser."

"Você acha que ela não vai te quebrar? Ela quebrou seu agente em 4 horas e mal tocou nele." Garrett disse.

"Quem está ai?" Tanner perguntou.

"Esse Pedro, meu assistente. Assistente esse que deveria ficar ai e calar a porra da boca enquanto os adultos conversam." Eu girei e encarei Garrett.

Ele simplesmente encolheu os ombros e correu seus dedos pelos lábios. Meu marido. Pela eternidade. Graças a Deus ele tem um pau enorme.

"Agora Sr. Tanner. Você e eu sabemos que você pilotou uma mesa durante toda sua carreira. Nunca passou pelo treinamento de tortura. Eles não fazem isso com gente da Ivy League. Eu já te disse que você vai morrer. Você não pode suportar a dor que eu farei você sentir. Minha vida acabou. A vida do meu chefe acabou. Eu tenho absolutamente nada a perder. Tendo dito isso, você está certo. Você precisa de um incentivo. Então aqui está. Você me diz o que eu quero saber e eu te dou minha palavra que eu não vou torturar sua filha até a morte."

Isso prendeu sua atenção.

"Você não vai. Isso... isso é contra as regras. Nós não envolvemos famílias."

"Seu assassino matou meus vizinhos. Dois eram jovens meninos. Eu era muito próxima deles. Eles eram como meus irmãos mais novos. Isso é contra as regras. Você ordenou a morte do meu chefe. Isso é contra as regras. _Você_ quebrou as regras. Isso significa que eu não estou mais jogando de acordo com elas. Você sabe qual será a pior parte para sua filha? Pessoas como nós, sabemos que o torturador que informação. Nós podemos acabar com isso a qualquer momento. Tudo o que precisamos fazer é falar. Ela não terá nenhuma informação. Ela não vai entender o que está acontecendo. Ao menos não até logo antes que ela morra de choque quando eu sussurrar em seu ouvido que foi tudo culpa do papai."

"Sua vadia da porra. Você deveria estar morta." Eu fiz um sinal para que Garrett acendesse as luzes portáteis.

As luzes se acenderam e eu estava a centímetros de seu rosto, meus olhos vermelhos presos nos dele. Ele perdeu seu fôlego.

"Eu estou morta, seu filho da puta idiota. A morte só me deixou mais forte."

Ele quase derrubou sua cadeira tentando se afastar de mim. Eu corri minha unha pelo seu braço, fazendo uma pequena linha de sangue. Toquei seu sangue com o meu dedo e o levei até minha boca, sugando.

Eu estava feliz de ter me alimentado há uma hora atrás.

"Delicioso Steven. O negativo?"

"Essas não são lentes de contato. Você não usou explosivos para arrancar a porta. Deus do céu, o que você é?"

"Deus não tem nada com isso Steven. Sua vida acabou. E a da sua filha?"

"O que você quer saber?"

"Eu sei que você não ordenou o ataque. Você foi o mediador. Alguém tem pagado você por anos para fazer seu trabalho sujo. Alguém pagou você para me eliminar. Eu quero saber quem e quero saber por que, nessa ordem."

"Você vai deixar minha filha em paz?"

"Você tem minha palavra Steven."

"Seu nome é Frank Collins."

"O lider do ERIR?"

"ERIR?" Garrett perguntou. Eu respirei fundo mais uma vez.

"Exercito Republicano Irlandês Real, Pedro." Eu respondi mantendo meu olhar no de Tanner.

"Como oposto de falso?"

"Pedro, cale a boca antes que você se encontre nessa cadeira. Sr. Tanner. Steven. Por que o líder o ERIR me quer morta?"

"Dois anos atrás. Uma boate em Nova Iorque. Você estava de stripper. Você eliminou..."

"Brady Kern."

"Sim. Você o levou para a área VIP num quarto privado e quebrou seu pescoço."

"O que tem?"

"Ele era um protegido de Frank Collins. Collins cuidava do garoto desde que ele era um órfão nas ruas. Collins cuidou dele, o treinou, educou, alimentou. Achou pais adotivos para ele que eram simpatizantes do ERIR. Ele seria o próximo líder do ERIR. A CIA descobriu que ele estava planejando um mega ataque contra o Primeiro Ministro Britânico e decidiu eliminá-lo. Eles sabiam que ele tinha uma coisa por garotas magras de peitos pequenos e..."

"Espera, o que? Eu fui enviada para ser uma stripper porque eu tenho peitos pequenos?" Merda, essa porra ta ficando velha.

"Sim. Por que mais? Não me leve a mal. Eu vi o seu vídeo. Corpo incrível. Muito bonita. Seus seios são perfeitos para você. Muito firmes e redondos, mas vamos dar nome aos bois. Você não é exatamente grande nesse departamento."

"O que você acha deles agora, Tanner?" Eu rosnei.

"Bella... foco." Pedro... quero dizer, Garrett sussurrou atrás de mim. Ele estava certo. Foco.

"Não responda isso. E daí? Collins ficou puto e ai ele foi atrás do assassino. Por que não ir atrás de quem ordenou?"

"Ele foi. O cara está morto agora. Foi torturado ano passado. Ele soltou o nome de Kevin Brooks. Eu tinha um amigo em DC para quem eu disse, que eu suspeitava que Kevin Brooks estava rodando suas próprias operações. Ele seguiu Kevin Brooks por um ano. Nada. Mas ele tinha o vídeo de você na boate. Depois de um ano procurando meu pessoal finalmente achou você num vídeo de segurança do Pentágono que acidentalmente não foi destruído. Nós procuramos os arquivos do Exercito. Nada. Então passamos pelas fotos. Um crachá de segurança que combinava com o seu rosto foi emitido para uma Isabella Swan, cinco anos atrás para o Pentágono. Três meses depois o crachá foi desativado Nós pensamos que você não estaria longe de Brooks. Checamos todas as casas com o nome Swan ou Isabella ou Bella. Meu amigo checou todas. Sua idéia era te achar, seguir, e ver se você fazia qualquer operação sozinha. Ele finalmente te achou. Eu ofereci minha ajuda. Ele confiava em mim. Não achei nada sobre seu passado. Brooks fez bem te escondendo. Mas finalmente eu tinha seu endereço. Meu homem observou por uma semana. Ele devia te matar. Uma vez que você estivesse morta ele me enviaria uma foto, eu enviaria para o Collins e ele me pagaria. Não foi fácil. Demorou um pouco. Mas nós somos a CIA, Bella. Você não pode se esconder da CIA para sempre."

"Exceto agora eu estou morta e ninguém está procurando, certo?"

"Sim." Tanner fechou seus olhos. Eu me levantei.

"Cabeça ou coração Tanner?"

"O que você vai usar?"

"Beretta 9mm."

"Cabeça, por favor."

O som da arma ecoou no porão. Ele só se moveu uma vez. Estava morto quando eu puxei o gatilho. Eu girei para Garrett que estava no canto me observando.

"Então, hã, você quer transara agora?" Ele perguntou. Meu senhor, ele já está duro.

"Não. Nós podemos transar no jato. Eu preciso ligar para Hale de novo. Preciso achar onde Collins está se escondendo. Ele vai ser mais complicado. Quando descobrir que Tanner está desaparecido ou morto ele vai se enterrar mais ainda. Precisamos ir para a Irlanda."

**Jasper POV**

"Como você acha que devemos nos comportar nessa visita Jasper?" Esme perguntou.

"Não a pressione. Pelo amor de Deus não a abracem. E não peçam perdão por tê-la deixado. Ela realmente não se importa e se você continuar trazendo o assunto à tona só vai conseguir irritá-la."

"Essa visita pode ser em breve, Jasper." Emmett disse, correndo com um sorriso.

"Por que você diz isso Em?"

"Você me disse para olhar as noticias no Egito. Acabou de sair na Internet. Aparentemente a casa de um chefe de sessão da CIA Steven Tanner foi atacada hoje. 18 guardas mortos, e ele foi sequestrado. Duas organizações terroristas alegaram ser os responsáveis mas ninguém acredita neles. São muito pequenos para lidar com algo assim. Aparentemente dois guardas foram encontrados em lixeiras na lateral do prédio em que ele vivia. Fragmentos nas lixeiras e nos restos queimados mostram que os corpos foram explodidos por granadas dentro das lixeiras. Agora, por que alguém faria isso?" Emmett não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"Porque Bella e Garrett fizeram um lanche e 'limparam' os corpos com granadas." Eu sorri.

"18 mortos?" Esme parecia aterrorizada.

"Eu perguntei para Bella quantas pessoas ela havia matado. Ela me disse que quantas eu achasse que eram, o numero era maior. Esme você vai precisar aceitá-la como ela é. Se você realmente quer fazer parte da vida dela, você precisa aceitar que ela é uma assassina. Todos vocês podem fazer isso?"

Ninguém disse uma palavra. Rose estava assentindo e sorrindo. Emmett ainda sorria. Alice e Esme pareciam estar pensando. Edward estava com dor. Carlisle... prefiro não comentar.

"Sim, Jasper. Ela vale a pena. Eu posso aceitar." Esme finalmente disse.

"Eu também, Jasper."

Meu telefone tocou e eu sorri.

"Olá pequena Nikita. Eu vi na Internet que suas férias no Egito foram um sucesso. Você está atrás de quem agora?"

"Olá Fofura. Eu preciso saber onde Frank Collins, líder o Exercito Republicano Irlandês Real, está escondido."

Merda. Isso ia ser...

"Bella, ele não é exatamente uma figura publica. Isso vai levar algum tempo e recursos."

"Sorte que eu tenho os dois. Nós estaremos em Dublin conduzindo nossa investigação. Me deixe saber o que você descobriu quando conseguir."

Isso seria maldade. Eu realmente não deveria fazer isso. Mas se ela estivesse em minhas botas, não tenho duvidas de que faria o mesmo.

"Ouça Bella, esqueça o hotel. Eu tenho uma casa lá. Lugar legal. No interior. Você e Garrett podem relaxar lá. Ser vocês mesmos. Praticar habilidades vampíricas, esse tipo de coisa. Vá ficar lá e eu te ligo quando descobrir algo. Pode levar alguns dias. Talvez uma semana."

"Parece legal Jazzy. Me dê o endereço."

Eu lhe passei os dados e lhe disse em que arvore a chave estava escondida. Desliguei o telefone e sorri.

"Então galera? Quem está a fim de ir para a Irlanda ver Bella?"

* * *

*Morta Em Combate

**Eu vou chegar por trás da montanha quando eu vier,

Vou chegar por trás da montanha quando eu vier,

Vou explodir a porra da sua cabeça,

Vou explodir a porra da sua cabeça,

Vou foder com a sua mente quando eu vier

* * *

**N/T:** E por hoje é só, pessoal! Rsrs

Comentem e me falem o que acharam desse capitulo! Não estou fazendo promessas, mas se minha internet me ajudar (merda de velox que vive me deixando na mão) eu pretendo postar outro capitulo para vocês amanhã. Mas, além de depender da internet, isso também vai depender da quantidade de comentários que vocês deixarem! Pra eu ficar feliz, sabe?

Muiiiiiito obrigado por todos os comentários do ultimo cap e que os novos seguidores sejam muito bem vindos!

Beijos e até a próxima galera!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/T:** Muiiiiito obrigada por todos os comentários maravilhosos! E graças a esses comentários e a velox que me ajudou, aqui vai um cap novinho pra vocês!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**GPOV**

Porra!

E eu estava de bunda no chão... de novo.

"Então, me lembre o que é tão difícil sobre luta de vampiros, baby." Ela perguntou montada na minha cintura com sua boca no meu pescoço.

Estávamos na casa de Jasper por dois dias. Eu achei que essa seria uma ótima oportunidade para começar o treinamento de Bella em como vampiros lutam. Ela não achou necessário. Eu expliquei que luta de vampiros era bem diferente de como humanos lutam. Todos os seus cintos de utilidades não a ajudariam. Seu controle teria que ser melhor. Ela teria que aprender a usar sua força para seu beneficio. Precisaria aprender a mirar no pescoço ou torcer membros para limitar ou arrancar as cabeças de seus oponentes. Era difícil de aprender e levaria anos para aperfeiçoar.

Ela pegou meu pescoço 6 vezes até agora. Vinte minutos foi o máximo que eu consegui evitá-la.

"Como você está fazendo isso Bella?"

"Fazendo o que? Lutar é lutar. Só estou mirando em um alvo diferente agora. Na verdade não é muito diferente de lutar como humano. Só mais rápido."

Eu balancei minha cabeça. Ela é mais rápida e forte do que eu. Ela é mais rápida e forte do que Jasper. A força não é uma surpresa. Ela é uma recém-criada. A velocidade é incrível. Ela me acertava duas vezes para cada porrada que eu dava nela.

Num primeiro momento eu estava hesitante em bater nela. Ela é minha esposa. Eu a amo com toda minha alma. Depois da segunda vez que ela quebrou minha mandíbula rindo eu decidi que essa merda era pra valer.

Não fez diferença.

"Me desculpe baby. Eu seu que você é um guerreiro machão. Sério, você é bom. Tem movimentos ótimos. Por que você não me mostra alguns desses movimentos agora?"

Ela estava esfregando seu quadril contra o meu. O calor da sua vagina queimava através do jeans. Agora ela estava lambendo meu pescoço. Eu a rolei e estava no topo em um segundo.

"Olá querido." Ela sussurrou e me beijou.

Eu estava abrindo seu jeans enquanto ela se desfazia do meu. Não me importo com o resto de suas roupas. Preciso estar dentro dela agora. Finalmente abaixei sua calça até seus joelhos e entrei nela com força. Ela rosnou. Eu rosnei. Entrei nela de novo, e de novo.

Eu posso até não ser capaz que acompanhá-la lutando, mas ela sabe que eu tenho o que ela precisa. Estava choramingando. Sua boca estava no meu ombro e ela mordeu através da camisa. Eu mordi seu ombro de volta. Fodendo ela em velocidade sobre humana, nosso dentes de encontraram. Estava pronto para achar esse fodido do Collins e matá-lo só para arrumar uma cama legal e fazer isso pelo resto da eternidade. Gozamos quatro vezes e ela finalmente parou de gemer.

"Meu Deus, eu não sou fodida assim desde dois anos atrás." Ela suspirou. Isso ai porra...

"Espera, o que você disse?"

"Eu estou brincando Garrett. Relaxa." Eu saí dela e ela gemeu um pouco mais.

"Onde você está indo?" Ela reclamou.

"Precisamos continuar treinando."

"Já te mostrei todos os meus golpes. Não posso mais te ensinar Garrett. Volte aqui e faça o que você faz de melhor."

"Você sabe que essa mordida vai deixar uma marca?"

"Assim como a que você fez. Tem algum problema com meus dentes em você?" Ela perguntou enquanto puxava seus jeans e calcinha de volta para o lugar.

"Não. Eu meio que acho sexy." Eu admiti.

Estava tirando grama e terra das costas de Bella quando ouvimos. A casa. Veículos pararam na casa a meio quilometro de distancia.

"Fique aqui." Eu disse a Bella.

"Até parece." Ela respondeu revirando seus olhos.

Nós corremos para um morro com vista da casa. Carros na entrada. Parecem dois carros de aluguel. Sedans típicos. Governo? Mas não mesmo. Mas até que isso seria legal. Estou com fome. Sexo sempre me deixa com fome.

Andamos devagar para fora da casa. Bella gesticulou que ela ficaria com a ponta e eu atrás.

Eu disse que ela ficaria atrás e eu na ponta. Estou no comando. Era minha vez de estar no comando de qualquer maneira. Ela prometeu. Então nós sentimos o cheiro quando o vento mudou. Vampiros. Covil Irlandês? Não. Eles não se sentiriam em casa tão rápido. Mas existem nômades por toda a Europa.

Eu andei para frente. Cheguei perto dos carros. Merda. Jasper você não fez isso. Cullens. Eu ouvi a porta de trás abrir. Alguém estava indo para o quintal.

Bella rosnou. Eu corri para trás e vi os Cullens que também estavam saindo. Todos giramos para ver Edward deitado no seu estomago no chão com sua cabeça puxada para o lado e Bella, que estava em cima dele, prestes a morder seu pescoço.

"Bella pare!" Eu gritei.

Para seu credito ela congelou um centímetro antes de seus dentes se encontrarem com o pescoço. Ela olhou para cima.

"Hã..." Ela girou a cabeça de Edward pelo cabelo na direção de seu rosto. Ela largou a cabeça e estava do meu lado em meio segundo. "Edward me desculpe. Você está bem menino?" Bella disse segurando um sorriso.

Edward se levantou e esticou seu pescoço.

"Claro Bella. Você me pegou de surpresa." Edward respondeu. Eu girei para Jasper e o vi sorrindo. Ele não perde por esperar. Bella pareceu perder seu bom humor por quase decapitar Edward e percebeu todos os Cullens no jardim com a gente.

"Oh... Oi. O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Bella perguntou colocando aquele sorriso falso que ela guarda para os Cullens no rosto.

"Nós não podíamos esperar para ver a nova vampira, então pensamos em aparecer e dar uma ajuda, ver você." Jasper respondeu sorrindo.

Bella permaneceu sorrindo.

"Ótimo..."

"É ótimo te ver de novo Bella. E estava esperando que pudéssemos ficar mais tempo dessa vez. A ultima vez que nos vimos..." Esme começou.

"Ah, certo. Eu estava ocupada tentando seduzir e matar o cara para quem vocês estavam dando uma festa. Me desculpe por não ter passado mais tempo com vocês. Mas você sabe com é... trabalho, trabalho, trabalho."

"Sim, claro. Eu entendo." Esme respondeu sorrindo.

"Bella você está linda." Alice disse se aproximando.

"Obrigada Alice. Você está uma gracinha também." Bella piscou para ela e pegou minha mão.

"O que vocês acham de entrarmos?" Eu sugeri.

"Eu acho que essa seria uma ótima idéia Garrett. Tem anos que nos falamos direito. Eu adoraria ouvir sobre suas viagens." Carlisle respondeu. Na verdade ele quer encarar a bunda da minha esposa.

Todos nos sentamos na sala. Bella estava no meu colo aparentemente sentindo o olhar de Carlisle. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Embaraçoso...

"Então, esse lugar fede a sexo." Emmett disse, quebrando o gelo.

Ninguém parecia ter uma resposta para isso, então continuamos a sentar em silencio.

"Jasper, você conseguiu a informação que eu preciso?" Bella foi a corajosa que perguntou.

"Não. Mas eu tenho o nome de algumas pessoas com quem podemos falar. Eu achei que com meu poder e seus talentos para persuasão nós podemos conseguir sua localização rapidamente."

"Isso é legal Jasper. Então você que ajudar? Você é realmente um cara maneiro, Jasper." Bella respondeu com seu sorriso falso.

"Você sabe Bella. Estou impressionado. Eu não posso ler suas emoções. Isso nunca aconteceu antes."

"Sério? O que você acha de irmos lá para fora e você pode adivinhar minhas emoções e eu te falo se você está certo ou não?" Bella disse em um tom amigável. Isso vai ser divertido.

"Sim Jasper, você definitivamente precisa lutar com Bella. Eu tenho trabalhado com ela por dois dias, mas tenho certeza que você tem muito mais coisas para ensinar." Eu sugeri. Gosto dessa casa. Eles dois lidarem com seus problemas do lado de fora é preferível.

"Eu não me importo de ensinar algumas coisas a minha 'irmãzinha.'" Jasper sorriu. "Vocês podem ficar aqui e colocar o papo em dia com Garrett. Eu vou ver o que posso ensinar a Bella."

"Não machuque ela, Jasper." Alice sussurrou encarando Jasper.

"Não sonharia com isso. Bella e eu só vamos nos divertir, certo Bella?"

"Certo. Não se preocupe. Não posso esperar para ver o que eu posso aprender do Deus da Guerra." Bella andou direto para o jardim.

Os dois saíram me deixando sozinho com Carlisle e sua família. Esme foi a primeira a abrir a boca.

"Bella não mudou muito fisicamente. Um pouco mais pálida. Mas fora isso é a mesma mulher maravilhosa que eu vi quando era humana."

"Sim, ela é incrível. Devia ter visto ela no nosso casamento."

"Você casou com ela!" Edward gritou. Audição de vampiro. Sem necessidade de gritar, garoto.

"Sim. Tivemos uma cerimônia privada no nosso jardim de frente para o rio. Seus pais estavam lá e ficaram alguns dias. Foi incrível. O melhor dia da minha vida. Bella estava radiante em seu lindo vestido branco com o lindo véu. Sim, definitivamente o melhor dia da minha vida."

"Isso parece a Bella." Alice sussurrou.

"Então Garrett. Conte sobre as mortes no Egito. Eu quero ouvir sobre Bella matando os agentes da CIA." Rose disse com alegria demais nos olhos.

"Na verdade, eu matei alguns, Rose."

"Sério?" Ela perguntou duvidosa.

"Sim, eu matei alguns..."

"Como Bella os matou?" Rose perguntou, pressionando por mais detalhes.

"Atirou em doze, drenou um e cortou a garganta de quatro deles." Eu lhe disse. A face de Esme ficou mais branca.

"Isso da 17." Emmett respondeu.

"Muito bom Emmett. Essas aulas de matemática no ensino médio estão dando resultado." Babaca.

"O jornal disse 18 mortos. Isso significa que você só matou o que drenou. Bella teve que fazer o resto sozinha? O que você estava fazendo? Relaxando? Observando? Apagando o fogo para longe dela?" Ele perguntou, demandando mais informação.

"Eu deixei ela fazer o que gosta Emmett. Ela não gosta quando eu entro no caminho daqueles que ela considera sua caça." Engula isso seu idiota.

"Então, Bella realmente ama matar pessoas?" Esme perguntou.

"Eu acho que agora que ela foi transformada, matar humanos provavelmente vai virar um hobby para ela, ao invés de ser a perseguição obsessiva e a concentração única de uma missão."

"Ela mostrou alguma indicação de ter um poder, Garrett?" Carlisle perguntou. Oh sim Carlisle. Ela é uma deusa do sexo. Deixe-o lidar com isso.

"Não. Fora os poderes de seus filhos," eu encarei Edward, "que não parecem funcionar nela. Mas eu preciso dizer que ela é muito rápida, anormalmente rápida e mostra grande aptidão para lutar."

"Como assim?" Carlisle perguntou novamente.

Eu estava prestes a responder quando Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen entrou voando pela parede da frente, pousando de costas, e aparentemente sem uma mão. Bella entrou pelo buraco e parou em cima de Jasper.

"Aqui está sua mão de volta. Levante-se e venha para fora. Está na hora do segundo round." Bella voltou para o jardim.

"Na verdade Carlisle, sua aptidão é fodidamente incrível."

**BPOV**

"Eu não acredito que você fez isso Jasper."

"Jura?" Ele riu.

"Você é um babaca da porra. Você sabe que estou aqui a negócios. Essa não é a hora que reencontros e dar umas risadas."

"Sim? O que você e Garrett estavam fazendo quando chegamos aqui?" Ele sorriu. "Conversando sobre estratégias?"

"Estávamos treinando." Eu respondi. Na maioria do tempo estávamos treinando.

"Não foi isso que eu cheirei."

"Talvez eu devesse arrancar a porra do seu nariz para que ele não te confunda novamente."

Babaca.

"Irmãzinha, eu não quero saber quão malvada você era como humana. Essa é a porra do meu mundo e eu sou o campeão invicto. Você provavelmente deveria tomar cuidado com o que fala antes que eu te de uns tapas."

"Eu não sou sua irmãzinha seu fodido. Sou filha única. Planejo manter as coisas assim." Eu rosnei.

Segurei-me com Garrett porque não queria machucá-lo. Não ia acontecer isso agora.

"Bom, então... Pode começ..."

Eu o acertei antes dele terminar sua frase. Não está sorrindo agora, certo Major?

Para seu credito ele veio atrás de mim. Deu alguns golpes, mas não caí. Eu fiquei ali e aceitei. Bloqueei a maioria deles. Não o bati. Não ainda. Precisava descobrir seu estilo. Depois de cinco minutos observando ele tentando me chutar, socar e me dar rasteiras, eu estava ficando cansada.

Ele é rápido. Forte. Mas não foi treinado como eu. Eu sei Kung Fu. Sei Jujitsu. Sei Krav Maga. Sei qual deles é meu favorito e é esse que vou usar nele. Jeet Kune Do. Eu vou dar uma de Bruce Lee na sua bunda caipira.

Ele se moveu para agarrar meu cabelo. Idiota. Esperando que eu me movesse para trás eu fui para frente e joguei minha mão entre suas pernas. Pacote em mãos eu torci. Ele se manteve de pé e o levantei pelas bolas. É aqui que a força entra. Me permite colocar idéias em pratica que eu sempre tive mas não podia praticar antes.

Eu soltei suas bolas, o joguei para cima e dei um chute lateral em suas bolas e o vi voar. Ele atingiu o chão e se levantou. Uma mão no pacote e a outra pronta para se defender. Ele esperava que eu fosse atrás dele.

"Esse sentimento que você está tendo agora, Major? Essa emoção que você não está acostumar a sentir. Isso é medo, Jazzy. Você é meu."

Jasper se encolheu um pouco e soltou suas bolas. Ele fingiu uma investida.

"Você não quer fazer isso."

"O que?" Ele perguntou parando.

"Você estava planejando em fingir uma corrida para a esquerda e ir atrás do meu braço direito para me pegar. Não vai funcionar. Você está mostrando seus golpes. Seu plano de ataque está escrito em seu rosto."

"Você é boa Bella. Te dou credito por isso. Mas é confiante demais."

"Há!"

Isso o fez parar na hora.

"O que?" Eu perguntei.

"O que você quer dizer com 'Há!'?"

"Eu? Confiante demais? 'Essa é a porra do meu mundo e eu sou o campeão invicto.' Não foi isso que você disse? Garrett me contou que você nunca perdeu uma luta. Se prepare para ser derrotado, vadia. Olhe pelo lado positivo. Geralmente as pessoas que lutam comigo acabam mortas. Eu vou te deixar viver. Talvez."

Ele correu direto para mim. Isso é novo. Parece o ataque de um gorila. Acho que ele está sem opções. Eu agarrei sua mão quando ele me alcançou. Rolando para trás e colocando meu pé em seu peito eu o rolei usando seu impulso e torci seu tornozelo. Em humanos isso deslocaria o pulso completamente. Aparentemente em Jasper isso fez sua mão sair inteira. Ele caiu no chão e gritou.

Eu continuei rolando e me levantei, atacando. Ele tentou me parar, achando que eu estava mirando em seu pescoço. Eu o chutei de lado para a... oh merda. Ele voou para dentro da sala de estar. Fazer o que. Sua casa. Ele pode pagar pelo concerto. Eu andei até ele e joguei sua mão.

"Aqui está sua mão de volta. Levante-se e venha para fora. Está na hora do segundo round."

**GPOV**

"Como foi o treino com Jasper?" Eu sorri para ele enquanto Alice o ajudava a recolocar sua mão, selando com seu veneno.

"Vá para o inferno, Garrett." Jasper murmurou. Aparentemente ele não quis um segundo round.

Bella estava esticada no sofá lendo uma revista sobre armas que ela pegou em Dublin. Edward estava fingindo ler enquanto a encarava. Carlisle levou Esme para o andar de cima no momento em que Bella entrou e jogou a mão de Jasper para ele. Parece que ele está fodendo ela com vontade pelo tom dos gemidos de Esme. Vamos torcer para ele não gritar o nome de Bella. Isso seria estranho.

Estávamos esperando escurecer para que Bella e eu pudéssemos ir até um dos soldados que Jasper achou e que pode ser que saiba onde Frank Collins está. Jasper tinha planejado ir, mas eu não tenho certeza se ele está afim.

Emmett e eu começamos a jogar Call of Duty enquanto Rose chegava mais perto de Bella e começava a perguntar sobre uma arma qualquer ou algo do gênero. Bella estava dando uma explicação detalhada dos aspectos técnicos da arma e Rose estava fingindo estar interessada. Talvez ela esteja. Bella soava entediada.

Alice não era capaz de falar com Bella porque ela estava ocupada cuidando da mão de Jasper. Ele finalmente estava movendo seus dedos. Alice girou para Bella.

"Bella eu estava esperando que pudéssemos conversar mais. Você precisa sair hoje a noite?"

"Sim, eu preciso..."

Oh merda. Bella está com aquele olhar.

"Hey Alice. Eu tive uma ótima idéia. Nós vamos apenas visitar um soldado raso. Sem guardas nem nada do gênero. Uma viagem rápida para conseguir informações. Por que Garrett e Jasper não ficam em casa e você vem comigo? Podemos colocar o papo em dia. Conversar um pouco. Você pode me falar sobre qual ensino médio você está freqüentando."

"Sério? Isso seria incrível!"

"Bella você acha que essa é uma boa idéia? Nós sempre vamos juntos. E Jasper, seu poder ajudaria a dizer se o cara está falando a verdade." Eu disse. Isso era simplesmente cruel. Alice não merecia isso.

"Eu posso dizer se alguém está mentindo Garrett. Continue jogando X Box com Emmett. Aproveite a noite. Alice e eu precisamos de uma noite de meninas, certo?"

"Alice..." Jasper começou.

"Relaxa, Jasper. Fique aqui. Eu quero ir com a Bella." Alice lhe disse levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Posso ir com você Bella?" Edward perguntou.

"Oh...hum Edward, isso provavelmente não é a melhor coisa para você ver. Quero dizer, pode ficar feio. Esses caras do ERIR são difíceis de quebrar. Mas você agüenta, não é Alice?"

"Sim Bella." Alice assentiu alegremente. Criança boba.

"Eu acho que agüento Bella." Edward sorriu.

"Okay, Edward. Se você tem certeza..."

"Eu tenho Bella."

"Vocês tem que ficar quietos e prometer não se envolver, tudo bem?" Bella disse, como se eles fossem crianças.

E como crianças eles somente assentiram. Eu acho que deveria ter ciúmes por Edward estar indo com ela, mas não consigo. O garoto estúpido não entende que ele não tem nenhuma chance. Talvez vendo quem Bella realmente é, enquanto ela esta em seu ambiente ele possa entender.

"Garrett você se importa se o jovem Edward for comigo?" Ela perguntou, quase não conseguindo segurar um sorriso. Eu balancei minha cabeça. Uma pequena parte de mim queria salvar esses pobres inocentes do que eles estavam prestes a ver. Outra parte não podia esperar para ver suas caras quando eles voltassem.

"Claro que não, Bella." Eu respondi.

"Tudo bem. Vamos ver Shawn O'Donnell.." Bella saiu com Edward e Alice a seguindo como cachorrinhos. Exceto que Edward era um cachorrinho que encarava sua bunda como se quisesse cheirá-la.

Eu ouvi o carro saindo. Jasper olhou para mim.

"Você não está nem com um pouco de ciúmes sobre isso?" Ele perguntou.

"De Alice? Não. Bella não curte mulheres a não ser que ela esteja planejando matá-la."

"Você sabe de quem eu estou falando babaca."

"Você honestamente vai sentar ai e me falar que eu deveria estar com ciúmes que a minha esposa vai estar perto de Edward Cullen? Mesmo que ele fosse o seu tipo Bella não gosta de homens mais jovens. Serio Jasper. Como está sua mão falando nisso?"

"Vai se foder, Garrett."

"Hey, você mereceu." Eu o lembrei.

Jasper sorriu.

"Sim, eu mereci. Eu faria de novo. Essa garota sabe lutar Garrett. Eu nunca vi nada assim."

"Eu sei. Ela é incrível, não é?"

**BPOV**

"Bella, você não gosta mais de musica clássica?" Edward perguntou do banco de trás.

"Não de verdade. Quando eu estava em uma cela durante o treinamento de tortura ele colocavam essa merda por horas, berrando, enquanto eu tentava dormir. Isso ficou na minha cabeça. Eu jurei que se visse mais um cara tocando piano na minha vida eu ia atirar nas bolas dele."

"Oh..."

"Então o que você gosta de escutar Bella?" Alice perguntou.

"Na maioria rock. Rock clássico, moderno. Sou uma grande fã de Guns n Roses. Algumas vezes quando eu estou esperando por um alvo eu escuto Knocking on Heaven's Door, no repeat no meu IPod. É bem relaxante quando você está esperando para explodir a cabeça de alguém."

"Entendo. Isso parece... legal?" Alice comentou.

"Sim. Agora, é muito importante que vocês não falem nada para esse homem. Me deixe falar. Edward se você ler algo em sua mente que você acha que eu devo saber, não me fale até terminarmos. Algumas pessoas enquanto estão sendo torturadas vão começar a pensar nas mesmas mentiras sem parar, tentando fazê-los acreditar que é a verdade. Então mantenha para você mesmo até depois."

"Claro, Bella."

"Então Edward arrumou alguma namoradinha no ensino médio? Foi a mais algum baile?" Eu achei que ainda tínhamos alguns minutos. Conversar um pouco era melhor do que ficar em silencio.

"Não. Eu... não Bella. Sem bailes desde o nosso."

"Essa foi uma ótima noite. Você lembra do vestido azul Alice? Não era fofo?"

"Sim Bella! Sim, era sim." Alice fica tão animada por causa de roupas.

"Eu usei um vestido tipo aquele em Juarez uma vez. Não exatamente igual. Muito mais curto e provavelmente, yeah, muito mais apertado, mas da mesma cor. Eu precisei entrar e sair rápido então tinha que ser de um tecido mais durável."

"O que você que dizer com sair rápido Bella?"

"Bom, é um historia engraçada. Eu tinha um picador de gelo de plástico grudado abaixo dos meus seios para matar esse cara do Cartel. Então eu tive que mostrar meus peitos para distraí-lo e então esfaqueá-lo no pescoço com o picador. Então eu tirei o meu vestido para distrair os guardas do lado de fora da porta e matá-los. Você ficaria impressionada Alice, em como é fácil matar um cara se você está nua."

Eu ri. Eles não. Viu? Diálogos sarcásticos estavam perdidos com esses dois. Tanto para criar uma conversa.

"Bella, como você se envolveu nisso?" Edward perguntou.

"Na verdade, muito foi graças a você."

"Eu?"

"Sim Edward. Você não tem idéia de como você me deixar no Ensino Médio ajudou minha auto-estima. Quero dizer, a principio isso quase me matou certo? Estava tão chateada. Eu não comia. Andava por ai triste. Então eu fiz um amigo chamado Jacob, mas ai ele disse que não queria mais ser meu amigo. Eu era patética. Então depois da formatura eu acho que a realidade me deu um tapa na cara. Percebi que o que tivemos foi uma aventura. Foi amor adolescente. Não significou nada. Não era a vida real. Você era um garoto de eternos 17 anos e eu estava crescendo. Olhando para trás eu percebi que o que tivemos não foi tão especial. Não diferente do que a maioria dos namoros de ensino médio são. Não que não tivemos nossos momentos com o fiasco do James. Quero dizer aquilo foi um drama! Mas serio, eu exagerei a situação toda. Eu agi como... bem, uma rainha do drama de 17 anos para ser honesta. Não estou orgulhosa daquilo. Então depois da formatura eu vi um panfleto do escritório do meu pai sobre o Exercito. Eu disse para o meu pai que eu ia ver aquilo e ele riu. Isso me deixou puta. Eu entrei no dia seguinte. Dois anos depois fiz um teste psicológico que mostrou que eu sou moralmente flexível. Provavelmente esse foi o motivo de eu nunca ter tido medo de andar com vampiros. De qualquer maneira, eu fui recrutada pela CIA, ser uma assassina parecia bem mais legal que uma analista de segurança e agora eu estou aqui. Então sim. Por ter me deixado Edward, você realmente me fez um favor. Obrigado."

"Hã... De nada?" Edward respondeu.

"Tudo bem, chegamos. Edward me passe a bolsa que está no banco."

Edward fez o que pedi.

"O que tem na bolsa?" Ele perguntou.

"Oh, os normais. Uns absorventes internos dos meus dias de humana, uma muda de roupas, fita isolante, um par de alicates, um arquivo, um pouco de arame farpado, e uma serra de mão. Agora escutem, Alice, tente não parecer tão fofa. Edward... continue parecendo assim. Agora, pode ser que tenha sangue. Estou planejando comer esse cara quando eu acabar porque vocês não podem acreditar nessa fome de recém-criada que está rolando. Se o sangue te incomodar, saia. Ele é meu. Não posso deixar vocês comerem o meu jantar, sabe?" Eu pisquei para ele e andei até a porta da frente.

Girei e eles ainda estavam no carro. Eu encolhi meus ombros.

"Vocês querem me ver trabalhar ou não?" Eles saíram do carro devagar. A casa era um pouco escondida. Eu podia ver as luzes das casas vizinhas, mas elas estavam longe o suficiente para ninguém ouvir os gritos.

Eu bati na porta. Ela abriu.

"Sim querida. O que você quer?"

"Você é Shawn O'Donnell?"

"Sim, quem quer saber?"

Eu o acertei no rosto, não muito forte, mas o suficiente para o jogar de bunda no chão. Edward e Alice entraram atrás de mim. Eu agarrei Shawn pelo pescoço e o carreguei para a cozinha. O jogando em uma cadeira eu prendi seus braços e torso com a fita isolante.

"Que porra de demônio é você? Ninguém se move tão rápido."

Eu rosnei levantando minha cabeça e o olhando nos olhos.

"Sou o pior tipo de demônio. Mas tenho boas noticias para você garotinho. Você me diz o que eu quero saber e talvez eu lhe deixe viver. Você não me conta e irá sofrer tanto que será grato quando chegar no inferno."

Ele estava tremendo. Acabou de mijar nas calças. Era um bom começo.

"Agora, eu tenho visitas para passar a noite e seria rude da minha parte ficar fora brincando com você. Eles voaram uma longa distancia para passar tempo comigo então eu consideraria falta de educação me manter indisponível."

Eu peguei um alicate e agarrei seu dedo por trás, deixando ele sentir o metal no seu dedo mindinho.

"Frank Collins. Onde ele está?"

"Hey, moça..." Eu arranquei seu dedo. Ele gritou. Edward prendeu o fôlego e parecia querer vomitar. Alice arregalou os olhos e congelou no lugar. Eu pisquei para eles com um sorriso. Isso é divertido. Quase como quando costumávamos sair depois do colégio.

"A não ser que 'hey moça' seja o nome da rua onde Collins vive, é melhor tentar de novo. E caso você já tenha esquecido a dor, me deixe lembrar." Eu arranquei seu dedo anelar.

Ele gritou de novo, mas esse foi mais como um gemido alto.

"Agora, se as próximas palavras que saírem da sua boca não forem um local eu vou tirar mais dois dedos. Depois de terminarmos com seus dedos das mãos e pés, vou praticar minha habilidade em castração com uma faca de cozinha e uma par de alicates. Depois disso vamos ver se eu consigo o suficiente da sua pele para fazer uma bolsa nova. Estou pensando em começar no seu umbigo e contornar até as suas costas em tiras de duas polegadas. Agora eu vou te perguntar mais uma vez, onde está a porra do Frank Collins?"

**GPOV**

3 horas mais tarde Bella entrou sorrindo e pulou no meu colo. Eu olhei e vi Edward e Alice entrando devagar pela porta.

"Teve uma boa noite?"

"Uma ótima noite Garrett. Eu achei a localização de Collins. Nós todos tivemos uma boa conversa e colocamos o papo em dia. Foi incrível... Oh Carlisle... Eu adoro esse sweater em você... De qualquer maneira Garrett, eu só tive que tirar 6 dedos dele antes que começasse a falar então não demorou muito. Ai eu drenei ele e queimei a casa. Foi divertido. Nós nos divertimos. Nos divertimos, não foi Alice?"

"Sim Bella. Diversão." Alice encarava o chão.

"Edward? Você se divertiu, não foi?"

"Uh...uh...claro, Bella. Foi... bom colocar o papo em dia. Bom..."

"Baby, eu estou com muito tesão. Você sabe como eu fico depois de torturar um cara. Podemos ir lá para fora?"

Eu tive que rir. Jasper e Rose sorriam. Emmett olhava para Bella admirado. Esme parecia perturbada. Eu a peguei e a carreguei para fora. Enquanto eu saia pude ouvir Carlisle dizendo a Esme que eles precisavam subir.

"Isso foi cruel, minha diabinha." Eu sorri.

"Cala a boca e me beija Garrett."

* * *

**N/T:** Muitas bolas rolaram por esse capitulo! Rsrs (ok. Não foi muito engraçado.)

Eu gosto bastante desse capitulo porque finalmente Edward e Alice estão vendo quem Bella realmente é!

Não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews e muito obrigada por lerem!

Beijos e até a proxima pessoal!


	15. Chapter 15

**N/T:** E capitulo novo para vocês! Esse é um dos meus preferidos!

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Onde vocês estavam?" Jasper perguntou enquanto eu e Garrett descíamos as escadas.

"Dormindo." Eu respondi.

"Huum, tudo bem." Jasper disse duvidoso.

"O que?"

"Bella querida, vampiros não podem dormir." Esme me disse, sentindo a necessidade de me explicar como os vampiros funcionam.

"Poxa. Eu não tinha idéia. Me desculpe. Não vou deixar acontecer de novo." Eu respondi com a expressão mais triste que consegui.

Garrett bateu no meu ombro e sorriu.

"O que ela quer dizer Esme é que quando Bella era humana eu me deitava com ela toda noite, a segurava e mantinha meus olhos fechados até ela acordar. Nós concordamos que quando ela fosse transformada, passaríamos algum tempo toda noite com nossos olhos fechados nos abraçando em silencio. É bem relaxante." Garrett respondeu, totalmente arruinando o tom sarcástico que eu estava usando.

"Isso é tão bonito. Por que nós não fazemos isso Jasper?" Alice perguntou com olhos brilhantes para Jasper.

Eu acho que ela superou a reprodução dos Jogos Mortais que eu a fiz participar ontem a noite. Pessoas simples geralmente superam eventos traumáticos rapidamente.

"Porque é chato." Jasper respondeu seco.

Só Carlisle, Esme, Jasper e Alice estavam aqui.

"Onde está o resto das suas crianças?" Eu perguntei a Esme e Carlisle.

"Caçando, Bella." Carlisle respondeu. Pergunto-me se Esme já percebeu o jeito que ele me olha, como um cachorro faminto olha um bife.

"Eu acho que Alice e eu nos juntaremos a eles. Alice vamos indo. Tenho certeza que Bella quer algum tempo sozinha com Carlisle e Esme. Tempo para colocar o papo em dia. Se conectar..."

"Isso parece uma ótima idéia Jasper. Vocês se divirtam. Nós voltaremos mais tarde." Alice respondeu.

Sr. Em-Breve-Estarei-Sentindo-Muita-Dor, Jasper Hale, piscou para mim.

"Obrigada por isso Jasper. Eu estou com meu celular. Ligue se você precisar de uma... mão... com qualquer coisa." Eu sorri. Babaca.

Ele e Alice logo se foram sem mais comentários. Filho da puta.

Garrett sentou no sofá e eu me sentei ao lado dele. Se Carlisle continuar me encarando, eu posso tirar o pau de Garrett da calça e começar a chupá-lo, torcendo para ele entender a situação. Mas então...

"Então Bella. O que você e Garrett planejaram para hoje?" Esme perguntou.

"Bella está de olho em seu alvo hoje, Esme. Vamos terminar isso logo para podermos seguir em frente." Garrett respondeu por mim.

"Onde vocês estão pretendendo ir? Você sabe que temos uma ilha privada se vocês tiverem algum interesse. Podemos todos nos divertir no sol." Esme perguntou com esperança em seus olhos que eu seria idiota o suficiente para aceitar.

"Você sabe Esme, o sol não faz muito bem a minha pele, mas eu agradeço a oferta." Ela não deveria acreditar nisso. Mas é bastante obtusa por não ver seu marido me molestando com seus olhos. Se está deixando isso passar eu acredito que ela compre qualquer coisa.

"Oh... tudo bem." Ela respondeu parecendo confusa. Pobrezinha.

"Então Carlisle. Como é ter um bando de adolescentes? Não posso acreditar que seja fácil manter eles na linha." Perguntei inocentemente.

"É bem fácil. Você sabe que eles se dão bem, Bella. Edward tem sido... complicado, desde que ele te deixou. Muito deprimido. Alice também. Emmett não tem sido feliz. Mas nós aprendemos a lidar com as coisas. Tem sido ótimo te ter de volta em nossas vidas. Você e Garrett, é claro."

Tudo bem. Eu não estou "de volta" na vida deles. Eles vieram atrás de mim. Se eu tivesse alguma duvida sobre isso, elas evaporariam com essa declaração.

Garrett apenas apertou minha mão. Eu acho que ele está pensando que eu devo ser boazinha. Deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso.

"Carlisle você teve filhos quando era humano?" Ele parecia surpreso.

"Não Bella. Não tive."

"Eu não quero me meter em nada."

"É claro que não. Sou um livro aberto. Sinta-se a vontade para me perguntar qualquer coisa."

"Eu estava curiosa. Sabendo que eu não posso ter filhos agora me deixou pensando sobre eles." Garrett apertou minha mão de novo. Ele sabe que não gosto de crianças. Eu prefiro um gato com pulgas do que crianças.

"Isso é normal." Carlisle sorriu.

"Você já precisou dar uns tapas em alguns dos seus filhos, Carlisle?"

"Me desculpe?" Carlisle perguntou. O queixo de Esme caiu. Acho que ela não curte castigo corporal.

"Quero dizer eu sei que eles são adolescentes, mas essa quantidade toda em uma casa eu imaginaria que eles dariam algum trabalho."

"Não, Bella. Nós nunca demos tapas em nenhum dos nossos filhos." Carlisle respondeu.

Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu estive louca. Garrett estava apertando minha mão com mais foça. Esme parecia desconfortável.

"Eu nunca levei tapas quando criança. Renee não era muito a favor de disciplina e eu acho que Charlie provavelmente tinha medo de tocar em mim. Algumas vezes eu me pergunto se isso teria feito de mim uma pessoa melhor. Eu não acho que teria. Posso imaginar o quão assustada eu me sentiria. Deitada nos joelhos de alguém, minhas calças sendo abaixadas ou minha saia subindo. Sentindo o ar batendo em minha pele nua. A dor da mão encontrando a pele. A queimação quando terminasse. Deixando uma marca na minha pele." Eu sussurrei. Tremi um pouco para efeito. "Horrível." Eu murmurei mordendo meu lábio.

Huum, vamos ver como eu me saí. Sim, papaizinho Carlisle está prestando muita atenção agora.

"Eu concordo com Bella. Não consigo me imaginar batendo em uma criança. O pensamento é horrível." Esme respondeu, tentando ao máximo entrar na conversa.

"E você, Carlisle? Você nunca pensou em bater em ninguém?" Eu sorri para ele.

"Uh... acho que sim... quando estou frustrado. Quem não gostaria de... você sabe... quando eu me sinto frustrado quero dizer."

Garrett estava duro encarando a parede na sua frente. Ouvi ele respirar fundo. Eu deveria acabar com isso... nãaaao.

"Fico feliz que não, Carlisle. Como eu disse, o pensamento de uma mão acertando minha pele nua me da medo. Jasper contou para vocês o que aconteceu em Munique? Eu sei que Peter contou para ele. Tenho certeza que com Edward por perto não existem segredos dentro da família certo?"

"Sim Bella... Jasper pode ter mencionado algo sobre Munique." Esme respondeu.

"Deixe eu te contar sobre essa garota estranha que eu estava atrás. Ela estava em um clube BDSM certo? Então Garrett teve que me guiar por uma corrente presa nessa coleira que eu estava usando. Então ela paga a ele para poder me levar para o calabouço dela. Eu a matei antes que pudesse ir mais longe, mas você não pode imaginar o que ela queria fazer comigo Esme."

"Tenho certeza que não Bella." Ela respondeu. Os olhos de Carlisle estavam vidrados.

"Eu estava usando essa minúscula mini-saia... você sabe como ela são, certo Esme? O tipo de saia que mal tampa o fundo da calcinha. Você honestamente não consegue usar calcinhas normais com ela. Eu estava usando a menor fio-dental que eu já vi. Não acreditaria o quão pequena ela era. Eu não sei porque me importei de usar uma. De qualquer maneira, eu estava de saia e esse sutiã preto e só, sabe? Só eu, muito mal vestida com uma coleira e corrente no meu pescoço. Então essa mulher que estava usando calças de látex pretas e uma blusa de látex vermelha, se você puder acreditar nisso, me vira de costas e me empurra para essa geringonça que tem correntes para prender minhas mãos. Ela me fala que vai me prender ali e então vai bater na minha bunda com uma vara."

"Uma vara?" Carlisle choramingou.

"Sim, uma vara, Carlisle. É essa coisa bem longa feita de madeira. Deixa essas marcas cruzadas por toda a bunda... quero dizer bumbum. Desculpe Esme. Bom, eu matei ela antes de chegar nisso, mas deixe eu te contar, fiquei um pouco nervosa por um momento. Pensando nisso, estou bem feliz de ter matado ela. Posso imaginar alguma outra pobre menina em suas garras. Desamparada. Assustada. Tremendo. Sendo chicoteada varias vezes até que ela não possa mais gritar e seja reduzida a gemer bem baixinho. Acho que poderia ter sido eu e me deixa um pouco temerosa, você entende Esme?"

"Sim. Eu posso imaginar que isso deve ter sido difícil Bella." Eu acho que ouvi Garrett sussurrar para eu por favor parar. Ele não estava olhando para Carlisle ou Esme.

"Quer saber, eu preciso falar que estava um pouco apreensiva sobre ver todos vocês novamente, mas eu já sinto como se pudesse falar qualquer coisa com vocês dois. É um alivio, sabe? Ser capaz de contar meus segredos mais obscuros e emoções para vocês. Garrett ouve e ele entende as minhas emoções, especialmente quando eu era uma humana fraca e desamparada. Mas é legal conversar com outras pessoas. Seus filhos têm sorte por ter vocês dois. Esme você é uma ótima mãe para eles e Carlisle, você é um papai tão bonzinho."

"É... é claro. Obri... Obrigado Bella." Carlisle respondeu.

Eu me levantei a agarrei a mão de Garrett.

"Eu odeio terminar a conversa, mas eu preciso me bronzear e conseguir uma peruca."

"O que?" Esme perguntou.

"Uma peruca. Meu cabelo é escuro demais para colorir agora."

"Como assim se bronzear Bella?" Esme perguntou.

"Você não sabe Carlisle? Esme?" Ambos balançaram as cabeças. "É incrível. Eu não quero parecer tão pálida hoje à noite então vou me bronzear. Funciona basicamente com uma cabine que espirra o bronzeador em você. Você vê Carlisle, o que eu faço é prender meu cabelo em um plástico e usar uns protetores oculares pequenos. Então eu tiro toda a minha roupa. Eu fico parada completamente nua nessa maquina e levanto meus braços sobre a minha cabeça. Isso cobre meu corpo todo com o bronzeador artificial. O spray cobre todo centímetro do meu corpo. A sensação é ótima. É claro que para realmente cobrir tudo eu preciso abrir minhas pe..."

"E nós precisamos ir. Pode ter uma fila Bella. Não queremos esperar muito. Vamos. Não me obrigue a te carregar." Garrett levantou e eu estava sendo rebocada da sala de estar.

Chegamos no carro e Garrett abriu a porta e praticamente me empurrou para dentro.

"Por que essa pressa Garrett? Eu estava me divertindo com a conversa." Eu lhe disse sorrindo.

"Você é uma mulher má Bella." Ele respondeu sem olhar para mim.

"Você está chateado comigo baby?" Eu fiz biquinho.

"Não... é claro que não. Mas o homem já tem problemas o suficiente..."

"Garrett ele tem me encarado desde que os encontramos em Baltimore. Ele merece e você sabe disso."

Ele finalmente sorriu o sorrisinho de canto que eu amo tanto.

"Tudo bem, talvez ele mereça um pouco." Eu me inclinei e o beijei no rosto.

"Ai está o meu menino malvado."

"Hey, você meio que me deixou excitado também. Você acha que talvez eu possa entrar na cabine com você?"

"Não."

"E que tal... eu acho que seria divertido se... talvez uns tapas... você sabe?"

"Você quer que eu te bata?" Eu o perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não. Eu estava pensando que talvez eu pudesse bater em você."

"Oh, entendi. Não."

"Não?"

"Não."

"Tudo bem." Ele suspirou.

**GPOV**

Eu amo minha esposa mais do que a minha vida. Isso não muda o fato de que a vadia é do mal. Mas ela é muito gata.

Seu bronzeado a cobria dos pés a cabeça e em alguns outros lugares onde precisou separar as... pernas. Ela está usando uma peruca loira e lentes de contato azuis. Até parece humana. Uma humana muito gostosa.

Dirigimos até o clube onde Collins costuma se divertir. Não era perto de nenhuma cidade. Parecia cheio. Eu perguntei a Bella qual jogo faria hoje. Ela me disse que decidiria isso quando chegasse lá. Minha ideia era agarrá-lo quando ele saísse, comê-lo, e então nós dois poderíamos ir para qualquer lugar. Talvez Londres, talvez França, ou talvez eu pudesse destruir a calcinha dela. Dar uns tapas antes dela poder me impedir? Sim. Como se isso fosse possível.

Bella era contra o plano agarre, coma e dê o fora. Ela insistiu que precisa falar com ele. Deixá-lo saber por que ele estava morrendo e quem o estava matando. Eu apontei que isso era idiota.

"Não é idiota Garrett. Ele precisa saber o que vai acontecer e o quão mal ele se fodeu. Eu acredito em Céu e Inferno. Eu não quero esse fodido confuso quando chegar no Inferno em como ele foi para ali."

"Bella todo filme de todos os tempos onde o assassino está prestes a matar o cara e perde tempo explicando as coisas, acaba muito mal para o assassino. Você está cometendo um erro aqui. Vamos matá-lo e ir comer algo. Eu sei que você está com fome."

"Cala a boca Garrett." Ela murmurou.

"Essa sede de recém-criado tem que estar de deixando maluca. Como está sua garganta, Bella? Não seria legal agarrar um pescoço suculento e começar a beber? Hmmm? Yummy yummy." Sim. Ela não é a única que sabe pisar em calos.

"Garrett pare. Você sabe que eu estou com fome. Mas eu fui de Washington para o Egito e então para a Irlanda atrás do cara que ordenou as mortes minha e do Kevin. Eu quero brincar um pouco com ele." Eu suspirei.

"Tudo bem, só me prometa que isso não vai ser uma sessão de tortura que dure a noite inteira okay? Não que eu não possa apreciá-las, mas elas são meio..." Por que eu nunca calo a boca? Ela estava me encarando agora.

"Elas são o que? O que Garrett? São meio que o que?"

"Eu não disse que elas eram chatas..." Merda!

"Eu sei que você não disse. Então é isso o que pensa hã? Você não quer me ver torturar o cara que ordenou minha morte porque é chato? Tudo bem! Vai jogar vídeo game com as crianças em casa. Me desculpe se minha missão para vingar o homem que eu considerava meu segundo pai está te entediando. Apenas me deixe lá e eu corro de volta. Talvez tenha algo na HBO que você possa assistir."

Sim, ela definitivamente está puta. Agora ela está fazendo biquinho.

"Bella não foi isso que eu quis dizer... só estou falando que você pode se empolgar algumas vezes e acaba sendo monótono. Se, talvez, você pudesse ir direto ao ponto ou algo assim... um pouco mais rápido. Você torturou os outros porque você precisava de informação. Mas esse cara é o fim. Ele é o topo. Não precisa demorar muito certo?"

"Eu vou demorar tanto quanto eu precisar." Ela está puta. "Se você ficar entediado pode voltar pra casa. Talvez pegar uma garota humana no caminho. Você gosta dessas certo?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Para essa porra. Eu amei uma garota humana que hoje é minha esposa. Não sou Carlisle. Eu não olho para outras mulheres. Não jogue essa pra cima de mim!"

Vadia. Ela respirou fundo.

"Me desculpe baby. Só estou um pouco nervosa."

"Eu não deveria ter falado sobre a tortura demorar muito. Me desculpe baby. Demore o quanto você quiser e eu vou estar ali do seu lado."

"Obrigada Garrett. Eu não vou demorar muito. Eu te amo baby."

"Está pronta?" Eu perguntei, já sabendo qual seria a resposta. Ela tirou um cigarro do maço em sua bolsa e acendeu. "Que merda você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei.

"Fumando." Ela me olhou como se eu fosse idiota. Como se eu fosse o vampiro tentando inalar nicotina.

"Isso não está fazendo nada por você." Eu lhe disse, apontando o obvio.

"E? Vai me ajudar a me misturar. E eu sempre quis experimentar, mas estava com medo de ficar com câncer. O sabor é horrível. Interessante."

"Você estava preocupada com a sua saúde? Com a sua profissão?" Eu perguntei sem acreditar.

"Eu certamente não queria ficar sem fôlego quando estava correndo atrás/de alguém."

"Bom argumento. Qual é o gosto?"

"Você quer um?"

"Não. Não faz meu estilo." Eu murmurei.

"Está brincando? Tem tudo a ver com você. Tente um. Quero ver se você fica sexy fumando."

Eu admito que ela estava um pouco sexy.

"Bella o cheiro é péssimo."

"Tudo bem. Como eu estou?" Ela envolveu seus lábios no filtro e tragou devagar.

"Eu acho que tem outra coisa que eu prefiro que esteja envolvido pela sua boca."

"Tudo bem. Depois de hoje eu não vou fumar. Agora deixe eu me divertir." Ela saiu do carro e eu a segui.

Andamos até o bar e a multidão de homens e mulheres irlandeses ficou em silencio. Esse deve ser o tipo de lugar onde só os frequentadores regulares aparecem. Ou pode ser que Bella estava usando um mini vestido verde de decote em V que mal cobre a bunda dela. Sim. Isso pode ter algo a ver com o silencio.

Eu perguntei para ela se ela se misturaria com um mini vestido. Ela me disse que era verde como se isso explicasse tudo.

"Ali está ele." Ela sussurrou. Eu olhei para o canto do bar e o vi.

Estava cercado de mulheres feias. Não que ele fosse muito melhor. Mas eu esperava o demônio em pessoa. Era só um cara. Cinqüenta-e-muitos ou sessenta-e-poucos. Parecia duro na queda. Nos sentamos no bar e Bella pediu duas bebidas. Ela girou para olhar a multidão mantendo um olho no canto.

"Nós poderíamos apagar todo mundo e matá-lo agora." Eu sugeri esperançoso. Ela deu outro trago no cigarro e me ignorou.

"Garrett ele está prestes a mandar alguns caras para nos levaram ate ele. Eles provavelmente vão tentar te levar para fora e te espancar. Você precisa deixá-los."

"Eu preciso deixá-los? A primeira vez que eles me baterem suas mão vão quebrar!"

"Não quis dizer deixar eles bateram, seu idiota. Só precisa ir até lá fora com eles. Coma eles, quebre seus pescoços, eu estou pouco me fodendo. Isso vai me dar uma chance de conversar com ele."

Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Tudo bem Bella."

Trinta segundos depois dois caras se aproximaram e nos convidaram para a mesa do Sr. Collins. Nós andamos até lá e os dois cavalheiros que nos convidaram agarraram meus braços e me levaram até as portas. Bella piscou para mim e eu deixei eles me levarem. Nós saímos do lugar.

"O que está acontecendo?"

"Você não é daqui."

"Verdade. Mas eu tenho o mesmo bronze que vocês. Isso não me garante filiação?" Eu os encarei. Eles não reagiram. Mas que porra? Ah, sim. Bella me fez usar lentes hoje. Olhos castanhos não são tão intimidantes quanto vermelhos.

"O que você está olhando, seu pedaço de merda?" Babaca #1 perguntou.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui fora seria uma pergunta mais apropriada. Eu gostaria de ver a minha garota."

"Sim, todos nós gostaríamos. Provavelmente veremos mais tarde. Mas agora o Sr. Collins está conversando com ela."

"Ele não pediu minha permissão." Eu disse quieto.

"Você traz sua vadia quase nua para um bar onde você não é conhecido, o que você esperava cara?"

"Eu esperava que todos vocês fossem cavalheiros. Minha 'esposa' tem um gênio ruim e se eu não estiver lá para acalmá-la coisas ruins podem acontecer."

"O que você acha que a loirinha pode fazer?" Babaca #2 perguntou.

Foi nesse momento em que tiros foram ouvidos do lado de dentro. E então mais tiros. E mais tiros. Meus dois guardas entraram. Eu corri para dentro também.

Chegamos dentro do bar para ver as pessoas correndo para fora. Algumas passaram por nós. Meus dois amigos estavam encarando Bella. Eles começaram a se mover e eu coloquei minhas mãos na nuca deles e quebrei seus pescoços. Acho que Bella decidiu ser mais direta dessa vez.

**BPOV**

"Olá. Obrigada pelo convite, mas você sabe me dizer onde seus amigos estão levando o meu marido?"

Collins estava praticamente babando em cima de mim. Acho que eles têm Viagra aqui.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Meu nome é Bella. Qual é o seu?"

"Sente-se menina. Meu nome é Frank. Você não parece ser daqui. Essas são minhas pessoas. Meus amigos. Nos divertimos aqui. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Procurando me divertir."

"Com o cavalheiro que acabou de ser levado para fora? Você vai precisar procurar diversão em outro lugar querida. Mas não se preocupe. Eu e meus meninos garantimos uma boa noite."

"Não tão boa quanto eu garanto que você terá."

"É assim? Eu estava com medo de que o vestido significasse que você só provoca. Seria legal se você consentisse." Ele piscou para mim.

"Você estupra todas as garotas que vem aqui?" Eu perguntei sem expressão.

"Eu não preciso estuprar todas as garotas. Elas sabem quem eu sou. E você? Você quer saber quem eu sou?"

"Seu nome é Frank Collins. Você é a cabeça do Exercito Real Irlandês Republicano. Tinha um aprendiz chamado Brady Kern. Eu dei uma dança a ele e quebrei seu pescoço. Você comprou a minha morte. Sobre a minha morte eu não estou tão preocupada. É o preço dos negócios. Mas você foi atrás do meu amigo. Meu chefe. O único homem que eu confiava, Frank. Tem alguma ideia de quão ruim essa noite será para você?"

Seus olhos ficaram do tamanho de bolas de basebol. Seria engraçado se eu não estivesse tão puta. Seus garotos na mesa se levantaram e apontaram armas para mim.

"Você acha que vai ver o amanhecer Frank?"

"Você acha que vai sair daqui? É Bella Swan certo? Eu não sei como essa sua bunda magra está viva, mas não continuará assim depois de hoje."

"Sério?"

"Sim, muito serio. Eu ouvi sobre você. Sei que é habilidosa. Mas você acabou de entrar em um bar cheio de pessoas que dariam suas vidas por mim, e todos eles matariam por mim, sua magrela da porra."

Eu puxei a .357 que eu tinha na bolsa e atirei nos quatro que estavam em pé na cabeça. Os tiros tiveram o efeito esperado. Eles caíram mortos e todos correram. Eu senti algumas balas atingindo a parte de trás da minha cabeça. Acho que havia alguns que matariam por ele.

Eu girei em meu assento e atirei no cara que tentou explodir minha cabeça. Eu vi Garrett entrar e quebrar o pescoço dos dois que saíram com ele. Pessoas estavam correndo para fora pela frente e atrás. Mantive minha arma apontada para Frank. Logo as únicas pessoas aqui seriam Frank, Garrett, eu e os corpos dos mortos no chão.

"Uau Frank. Eles certamente morrerão por você. Estou impressionada pela lealdade que eles mostraram agora."

"Você foi atingida na cabeça. Seamus nunca erra." Frank sussurrou.

Eu tirei minha peruca e então minhas lentes. Eu vi Garrett fazer o mesmo e sentar ao meu lado, apoiando suas pernas na mesa.

"Você é a porra de um vampiro." Ele sussurrou.

Eu olhei para Garrett em choque. Isso foi inesperado.

"Você sabe sobre vampiros?"

"Sim..." Frank parecia com muito, muito medo. Bom.

"Como você sabe sobre vampiros Frank?" Eu sussurrei.

"Nem tente. Não posso falar. Eu prefiro ser comido por porcos do que te contar."

Garrett estava olhando para ele com interesse. Eu também estava.

"Então, Brady Kerns. Você achou que esse merda valia a morte de dois funcionários da CIA e do agente que o eliminou? Você gastou bastante tempo e dinheiro me achando. Você estava fodendo o Brady, Frank?"

"Não! Olha, não foi pessoal." Ele engasgou.

"Não foi pessoal? Essa porra não foi pessoal? Você matou três pessoas que estavam envolvidas nessa merda. Isso deveria ter sido o custo do oficio. Todos sabemos em que estamos entrando quando levamos essa vida."

"Olha, não foi realmente sobre o Brady okay?"

"Você instruiu que eu fosse atingida na barriga e não na cabeça. Você queria que eu sofresse antes de morrer. Por que isso e como você sabe sobre vampiros? Quão difícil isso vai ser? Quanta dor? Eu conheço um cara que pode ler mentes. Quando eu acabar de torturar você ele vai chegar e me dizer o que eu preciso saber da sua cabeça. É um ex-namorado que ainda me ama. Eu posso fazê-lo lamber a sujeira do meu sapato se eu pedir com jeitinho. Poupe-se da dor e responda as minhas perguntas." Eu encarei ele. Não foi pessoal.

"Olha moça. Você está certa. Nosso estilo de vida vem com um risco. Morte é o custo de fazer negócios. Mas não tem como você me fazer te falar como eu sei sobre vampiros."

Eu estava prestes a discordar. Mas ele estava do outro lado da mesa. Não importa o quão rápida eu fosse, eu não era tanto assim. Eu não o vi puxando a arma de debaixo da mesa. Eu vi a arma debaixo do seu queixo. Eu vi ele puxar o gatilho antes que eu pudesse pará-lo. Vi seus miolos decorarem o teto acima dele. Silencio seguiu.

Eu estava sem choque. Isso não era para acontecer assim.

Eu olhei para Garrett que parecia tão surpreso quanto eu. Ele olhou de volta para mim.

"Então isso foi inesperado." Ele disse quieto.

Ele sabia sobre vampiros. Disse que minha morte não foi pessoal. A trilha acabou.

Eu vou esperar. Eu vou observar. Isso não acabou. Mas não mesmo. Eu vou conseguir as respostas que Frank estava com muito medo de me dar.

"Vamos sair daqui Garrett. Essa parte acabou."

"Essa parte?"

"Sim. Essa parte. A historia ainda não foi contada."

Eu vou descobrir que porra aconteceu. Nem que eu tenha que matar cem vampiros, eu vou descobrir a verdade.

* * *

**N/T:** Eita porra! Bellinha sendo malvada com o papai Cullen e esse final? Jason tentando acabar com a gente! Só pode.

Não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews e muito obrigada por lerem!

Beijos e até a proxima pessoal!


	16. Chapter 16

**N/T:** Se ainda tiver alguém aqui lendo essa fic, eu agradeço eternamente pela sua paciência. Sei que sumi, e sinceramente, não tenho nenhuma desculpa. A vida aconteceu e as coisas ficaram muito emboladas por um bom tempo. Mas agora estou de volta e com força total! Espero que perdoem o meu sumiço e vamos ver o que Bellinha apronta agora.

Essa é uma TRADUÇÃO, a fic original foi escrita pelo BetterinTexas e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:**Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Filho da puta! Ele se matou. Nunca aconteceu de alguém se matar antes que eu pudesse matar eles. Eu me sentia meio traída. Com raiva. Confusa. E então com raiva outra vez.

"Você está com raiva dele ter se matado antes de você poder matá-lo Bella?"

"Você me conhece bem de mais Garrett." Eu murmurei. Ele acariciou minha perna. Estávamos dirigindo de volta para a casa do Deus da Guerra.

"Me desculpe baby. Eu deveria estar prestando atenção nele. Prometo que não vou deixar mais ninguém se matar antes de você ter uma chance. Vou ser mais atento."

Eu tive que rir. Ele é tão fofo. Tenho muita sorte de tê-lo. Ele salvou minha vida em mais maneiras do que uma, com tanta freqüência.

"Garrett, ele sabia sobre vampiros. Disse que minha morte não foi pessoal. A ordem foi sobre Brady Kerns. Por que ele diria que não foi pessoal?"

"Eu não sei, Bella."

"Eu sei. Um vampiro ordenou o assassinato." Era a única resposta. "Um vampiro que ele estava com tanto medo que preferiu se matar do que me dar as respostas que eu queria."

"É possível. Que vampiro gostaria de você morta?"

"Nenhum vampiro me queria morta. O vampiro queria morta a mulher que matou Kerns. Se o vampiro soubesse quem eu era, ele teria me matado pessoalmente. Quais vampiros você conhece na Irlanda?"

Garrett encolheu os ombros.

"Só Maggie, Liam e Siobhan. São inofensivos. Pacifistas. Eles se mantêm fora dos assuntos humanos. Não teriam nenhum interesse em Kerns. Mas existem nômades por toda a Europa. Não me surpreenderia de ver vários na Irlanda. O clima é ótimo para vampiros."

"Eu preciso saber mais sobre Kerns. Ele precisa ser a chave."

"Ou nós podemos, você sabe, deixar pra lá." Garrett respondeu baixinho.

"O que?" Eu perguntei, achando que ele devia estar falando sobre outra coisa.

"Bella, o homem que ordenou a sua morte e a de Kevin está morto. O intermediário está morto. O assassino está morto."

"Não o que matou o Kevin."

"Que você não sabe quem é. Collins pode ter conhecido um vampiro, mas isso não significa que tinha algo a ver com você. Ainda que o vampiro tivesse alguma relação com isso, você admitiu que ele não a conhecia. Você já matou três pessoas. Talvez devesse deixar pra lá."

"Eu não vou deixar isso de lado, Garrett." Eu rosnei.

"Você tem certeza que não está indo atrás de alguém agora só porque se sente traída por Collins?"

Merda. Eu odeio quando ele me psicoanalisa. E geralmente está certo. Me conhece muito bem.

"Talvez..." Eu admiti contrariada.

"Vamos achar um lugar para viver baby. Sair de Maryland. Achar um lugar para começar uma nova vida. Só nos dois. Podemos ser felizes sozinhos, como éramos antes de você ser transformada. Esqueça dos assuntos humanos. Esqueça dos assuntos vampíricos. Vamos só estar juntos."

A ideia era atraente. Eu gostaria de ter pegado o cara que matou Kevin mas Garrett estava certo. Eu jamais descobriria quem foi. A trilha está fria. Ainda que eu tivesse perguntado a Tanner eu duvido que ele saberia o nome real do cara. Ele não era da CIA. Provavelmente era um free do Oriente Médio.

"Tudo bem..."

"Tudo bem?" Garrett perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim. Tudo bem. Mas..."

"Porra. Mas o que?"

"Nós vamos nos manter atentos. Se eu tiver alguma ideia de quem está por trás disso estou, indo atrás deles."

Garrett respirou fundo. Eu ponderei lembrá-lo de que ele não precisa fazer isso, mas não estava a fim.

"Combinado." Ele finalmente disse, provavelmente pensando que eu não teria nenhuma maneira de achar a informação que preciso. Ele pode me conhecer bem, mas se acha que eu vou desistir disso está maluco.

"Então para onde você quer se mudar?" Garrett estava sorrindo.

Hmmm. Onde eu podia causar mais problemas?

"La Push?" Eu sugeri.

"Bella..."

"O que? Estaríamos perto de Charlie. Com um bronzeado eu não pareço tão diferente. Posso usar lentes também. Você sempre me fala que eu pareço quase a mesma de quando era humana. Ele já sabe que você é estranho."

"La Push é uma reserva indígena. Não podemos simplesmente comprar um terreno lá." Garrett me disse sorrindo.

"Nós podíamos comprar uma casa na fronteira de La Push. Pertinho do território deles. Vai deixá-los tão putos. Você sabe que eles irão tentar nos fazer sair. Eu posso colocar minas terrestres no jardim. Isso seria tão divertido Garrett! Você pode imaginar quão engraçado seria ver esses lobões voando no ar com aquela cara estúpida que eles parecem fazer quando se machucam? Eu aposto que eles uivariam. Não me diga que você não se diverte com um uivo de dor?"

"Bella, nós não vamos nos mudar só para você poder torturar uns cachorros. Não me espanta que você nunca teve bichos de estimação. E também não seria bom para Charlie."

"Por que?"

"Bella, humanos e vampiros não se misturam por muito tempo. Se estivermos por perto, outros vampiros também estarão. Eventualmente algo pode acontecer. Eu estava sempre perto de você. Não podemos estar sempre com ele. Alem disso ele acha que temos trabalhos. Mudar para Forks acabaria com esse disfarce."

Merda.

"Então para onde você quer se mudar? Tenho certeza que tem algum lugar já pensado." Eu lhe disse

"Eu tenho um terreno no território Yukon no rio Laird. Bastante isolado. Muito bonito. A paisagem é de tirar o fôlego."

"Canadá?" Eu perguntei, com duvida em minha voz.

"Sim. Muita vida selvagem. Cobertura de nuvens quase sempre. Maravilhoso. O lugar perfeito para nós."

"Isso não teria nada a ver com me tirar do EUA, teria?" Eu o perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

"É claro que não. Mas são poucos dias dirigindo de distancia do seu pai. Podemos correr ou dirigir até Vancouver para comer. Eu juro que vai ser perfeito Bella."

"Você quer que eu coma canadenses?" Eu perguntei, com um pouco de duvidas sobre isso tudo.

"Sim. O que tem de errado com os canadenses?"

"Nada. Esse é o problema. Em toda a minha vida eu matei muitas pessoas, mas nunca um canadense. Eu viajei, conheci pessoas de culturas exóticas e lindas e matei eles. Mas canadenses? Eles parecem tão... legais." Eu fui honesta.

"Eles não são. Ao menos não todos. Tem tantos possíveis jantares em Vancouver quanto em qualquer outra cidade."

Eu respirei fundo. Território Yukon. Isso soava... chato. Mas também, talvez chato seja o que preciso. Eu não me importaria de me livrar da violência que tem sido presente na minha vida pelos últimos seis anos. Aposentadoria. Ir com calma. Talvez começar a construir minhas próprias armas como eu sempre quis. Brincar com alguns compostos explosivos que sempre me interessaram.

Eu poderia descobrir por quanto tempo eu e Garrett podíamos fazer amor sem parar para torturar ou matar alguém. Isso pode funcionar. Mas...

"Como conseguiríamos água lá? Eu preciso de duchas. Banhos. Roupas limpas. Sendo tão isolado, como conseguimos energia? Os satélites mandam sinal de tv pra porra de lugar nenhum?"

"Nós vamos... vamos ter um gerador Bella. Água... podemos começar uma unidade processadora de água do rio. As pessoas fazem isso o tempo todo. Ou posso colocar um tanque de água por lá. Mandar enchê-lo uma ou duas vezes por ano."

"Um gerador?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim, um gerador."

"Você quer me levar para esse lugar lindo e pacifico e me fazer escutar um gerador o dia inteiro? E ai nós teríamos que abastecê-lo constantemente. Parece bastante trabalho. Deveríamos morar mais perto da civilização."

Há! Ótimo argumento. Oh. Ele parece triste agora. Esqueci que não deveria ter usado a lógica. Ele não gosta disso.

"Quer saber, você está sendo uma vaca agora." Ele respondeu depois de um minuto.

"Me diga algo do que eu disse que não seja verdade." Eu o desafiei.

"Tudo bem. Que tal nós construirmos um chalé no terreno? Podemos ir lá algumas vezes e nos mudar para perto de Vancouver, logo fora da cidade. Tenho certeza que posso achar um lugar privado que tem todas as coisas que você quer."

"Isso parece uma ótima ideia. Você constrói sua cabana e eu tenho minha casa." Isso pode funcionar. Eu posso ter um lugar para o enviar quando ele me irritar.

Falando de pessoas que me irritam.

"Garrett, eu quero que você não pense em nada a não ser Call of Duty ou sexo quando voltarmos para a casa de Jasper."

"Meu Deus mulher, sobre o que você acha que eu penso?" Ele riu.

"É serio. Se eles perguntarem, tudo foi ótimo, eu matei o cara da maneira mais nojenta possível e ele não sabia porra nenhuma sobre vampiros. Entendeu?"

"Você não confia neles?"

"Eu confio em você Garrett. E só em você. Qualquer outra pessoa é um alvo em potencial que ainda não se revelou."

"Você acha que daqui a cem anos, você pode... eu não sei... relaxar?" Ele perguntou.

Era uma questão valida.

"Talvez. Mas agora não. Quanto menos eles souberem melhor. No que interessa a eles, esse assunto está encerrado."

"Bella, você não acha que eles têm algo com isso, certo?" Garrett me perguntou, quase rindo do pensamento. Eu admito que soa absurdo.

"Não Garrett. Nenhum deles teria coragem. Eu aposto que eles rezam sobre as sepulturas dos animais que comem. Mas também são conhecidos na comunidade vampírica. Eles falam muito. Eu não quero ninguém sabendo sobre Collins. Então vamos manter isso entre nós dois, tudo bem?" Não acrescentei o 'se não'. Eu assumi que ele entendeu.

"O que você quiser, baby."

Paramos na casa de Jasper. Eu podia ouvir os Cullens lá dentro. Parecia que Carlisle estava mostrando como se faz a Esme no andar de cima. Isso que eu ouvi foi um tapa? Sim. Esme gemeu. Talvez eu tenha feito um favor a ela. Agora era hora de fazer algo que eu quis fazer desde que vi que os Cullens estavam aqui.

Ir embora.

**GPOV**

Foi um adeus emocionante. Os Cullens estavam emocionados e Bella disse adeus. Ela disse que estávamos nos mudando para a Amazônia. Eu não acho que Jasper acreditou. Ele deve ter sentido a felicidade que eu sentia quando Bella não disse a verdade.

Rose e Emmett praticamente imploraram a Bella e eu para permitirmos que eles viessem conosco. Bella lembrou a Rose que ela não teve uma chance real de aproveitar seu período de recém-criada e precisava de algum tempo sozinha comigo para comer exageradamente e fazer muito sexo para ter a experiência completa. Ela prometeu a Rose que assim que tudo se acalmasse os dois poderiam nos visitar... na Amazônia.

Nós voamos direto para Vancouver. Depois de alguns dias morando em um hotel, onde Bella se alimentou três vezes dos outros hospedes, nós achamos a casa perfeita, 6 quilômetros fora de Vancouver e cercada pela floresta. Bella, aparentemente se livrando da sua aversão por comida canadense, estava muito feliz.

Era uma casa simples de dois andares. De nenhuma maneira uma mansão. Bella não gosta de mansões. Mas bonita. Ela amou. Eu amei que nunca estaria longe dela. Ela insistiu em manter um suporte de revistas no banheiro. Eu ainda tremia com o pensamento.

Nós decoramos a casa juntos. Bella mexeu no jardim. Insistiu nisso. Não tinha ideia que ela era tão ligada a jardinagem. Então eu a peguei instalando sensores de movimento por todo o gramado, e minas terrestres que explodiam por um detonador ao invés de pisando nelas. Ela também derrubou algumas arvores ao redor do perímetro, explicando que se qualquer vampiro tentasse entrar em nosso território nós seriamos capazes de ouvi-los antes mesmo de cheirá-los.

Paranoica? Um pouco. É... muito. Mas eu fiz as vontades dela.

Preciso admitir que a vida é boa. Estávamos tão ocupados, fodendo, dormindo e decorando a casa que nós nem jogamos vídeo games. Eu acabei de instalar a banheira hoje. Bella queria uma piscina então essa seria a próxima. Ela também queria um laboratório de balística para que pudesse começar a fazer suas próprias armas e testá-las. Minha esposa, a fabricante de armas.

Era bom ter passatempos. Eu estava nesse momento aproveitando um banho com minha incrível esposa quando o telefone tocou. Peter. Merda.

"Sim?"

"Garrett? Jasper me disse que vocês se mudaram para a amazônia."

"Sim. É bem quente e úmido. Muito tropical. O que você quer?"

"Charlotte queria vir ver sua nova esposa vampira então eu achei que poderíamos fazer uma visita. Você sabe o que é engraçado? Minha merda de saber as coisas que eu tenho na parte de trás da cabeça me disse que você está em Vancouver."

"Por favor, me diga que é mentira?"

"Sim. Te vejo na casa em alguns minutos." Whitlock riu e finalizou a ligação. E Bella estava num humor tão bom.

"Me desculpe baby. Algumas vezes ele tem esse poder louco que é totalmente incontrolável. Ele..."

"É, eu ouvi essa merda." Bella rosnou. "Estou nua numa banheira tendo meus pés massageados e pensando em qual posição eu vou deixar você me comer e agora ele está aqui. E isso por que era segredo."

Ela definitivamente está com raiva. Não estava gritando. É assim que eu sei que está realmente com raiva. Ela fica muito, muito quieta. E então ela sorriu. Isso é pior.

"Essa é na verdade uma boa oportunidade Garrett. Quando ele chegar eu quero que você o encontre do lado de fora. Diga a Charlotte para entrar e me encontrar. Quando ela entrar você sai de perto dele."

"Você não vai... vai?"

"Você pode apostar seu bumbum lindo que eu vou."

"Bella, isso é maldade."

"Eu estava pensando em deixar você me dar umas palmadas quando ele ligou. Talvez deixar você me comer naquele lugar especial que você sempre quis? Você sabe do que eu estou falando, certo? Eu estava quase lá. Prestes a te dar o que você queria. Seu Santo Graal. Agora Whitlock tirou minha vontade. Isso te faz se sentir melhor?

"Ótima caçada Bella."

Alguns minutos mais tarde Charlotte e Peter entraram no nosso jardim. Eu saí para cumprimentá-los antes que eles pudessem chegar mais perto da casa.

"Olá vocês dois!" Eu sorri. Charlotte me abraçou e eu apertei a mão de Peter.

"Onde está essa vampira linda que é a sua esposa Garrett?" Char perguntou.

"Sim, onde está a vadia louca? Limpando as armas da trilha de sangue que ela deixou na Europa?" Peter parecia nervoso.

"Ela está lá dentro tentando achar uma roupa legal. Ela perguntou se você se importaria de ajudar Charlotte?"

"É claro." Charlotte correu para a casa. Peter se moveu para segui-las e eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito.

"Você pode me ajudar com algo antes de entrar Peter?"

"O que é amigo?"

"Bella não gosta dessa cor na casa. Disse que os acabamentos são muito vermelhos. Eu não acho que seja isso. Pra mim parece ser mais marrom. Você se importa de ir até o fim do terreno e ver daquele angulo e me falar o que você acha?"

"Parece marrom para mim. Mulheres hã? Me deixe ver isso."

Como um bom labrador Peter correu para onde mandei. Eu comecei a andar para a casa, de costas. Não ia perder isso por nada.

"Garrett, ainda parece..."

Não tenho certeza do que ele ia dizer. Porque Bella apertou o detonador. O chão tremeu. Ela detonou duas minas. A explosão foi o suficiente para derrubar Peter de bunda e completamente incinerar sua roupa. Ele levantou e saiu do fogo.

"Isso foi uma puta sacanagem, Garrett."

Eu conseguia ouvir Bella e Charlotte rindo dentro da casa. Aparentemente ele também.

"Porra, Bella! Sua vadia psicótica da porra! Isso não foi engraçado. Agora eu preciso correr de volta para o carro para pegar mais roupas nu. Estava quente! Eu odeio ficar quente. Meu cabelo vai cheirar a fumaça, sua vaca!"

"Isso é o que você ganha por aparecer sem ser convidado Peter Whitlock!" Bella gritou. "Só Charlotte pode aparecer sem um convite! Você não!" Bella disse da casa, diversão evidente em sua voz.

"VOCÊ precisa controlar a sua mulher Garrett. Ela faz o que quer de você! Você a ajudou a me ferrar? Amigos antes das Vadias! Você sabe disso!"

"Você me chamou de vadia, Peter Whitlock?" Bella perguntou, ainda dentro da casa.

"Não..." Ele não teve a chance de se defender quando a próxima mina explodiu. Essa foi na frente dele, o cobrindo de terra e fuligem.

Ele parou ali com sua cabeça tremendo devagar pra frente e para trás, olhando para o chão. Finalmente ele olhou para cima.

"Charlotte, estou indo no carro pegar mais roupas e trazer nossas malas."

E então Peter Whitlock girou e saiu de vista.

Eu entrei na casa para ver Bella e Charlotte rolando no sofá rindo histericamente.

"Uma terceira mina Bella. Jura?"

"Ele chamou eu e Charlotte de vadias." Bella disse, limpando veneno dos olhos.

"Entendido, querida. Vou ver se ele precisa de ajuda."

Quatro horas mais tarde estávamos prontos para jogar poker. Peter queria jogar strip poker. Bella o ameaçou. Peter desistiu. Não tendo fichas nós usamos as balas da Bella. Um cartucho de .45 era dez dólares, .357 era cinco dólares e uma 9mm era um dólar.

"Então Peter, eu estava pensando que talvez você pudesse deixar Char aqui e você pode ir para outro lugar?" Bella comentou sem olhar para ele.

"Não vai acontecer Bella. Se você quer ser amiga da minha mulher, então vai ter que se acostumar comigo."

"Mas isso é estranho." Bella respondeu.

"O que é estranho?" Ele perguntou.

"Se Charlotte e eu fossemos melhores amigas. Você e Garrett não são melhores amigos. Então seria estranho."

"O que você quer dizer com 'você e Garrett não são melhores amigos'? Merda, eu sou o único amigo dele!"

"Você não me disse que prefere o Jasper, Garrett?" Bella perguntou me olhando confusa.

"Eu não lembro de termos tido uma conversa desse tipo Bella." Eu respondi. "Alem disso, eu achei que Alice Cullen era sua melhor amiga certo?" Eu pisquei para ela. "Irmãzinha? Companheira de compras?"

Bella estava rosnando.

"Sim Bella. Jasper me contou de Alice e Edward acompanharam você em uma das suas sessões de tortura. Uma pouco diferente de ir ao baile com eles, hã?"

Peter piscou.

"Jasper te contou que eu acabei com ele e arranquei sua mão Peter?" Bella sussurrou.

Peter ficou branco. Mais branco.

"Não. Ele esqueceu de mencionar isso. Isso... Garrett isso é verdade?"

"Sim Peter. É sim." Eu sorri para ele.

"Oh. Bom trabalho Bella. Alguém... hã, precisava colocá-lo em seu lugar e tal." Peter estava olhando para Bella com um pouco mais de respeito. Ou era medo? Acho que os dois podem ser a mesma coisa nesse caso.

"Na verdade nós estávamos planejando em ficar até o casamento, se estiver tudo bem, querida." Charlotte disse olhando para Bella.

"É claro Char. Você sempre é bem vinda onde eu e Garrett estivermos." Bella sorriu. "Espera, que casamento?" Eu também estava curioso.

"O evento social do ano. Você deve receber uma ligação em alguns minutos Garrett." Peter respondeu sorrindo. Meu telefone tocou. Eu olhei para Peter. "Ou, você sabe, agora. Não é uma ciência exata."

"Alô?"

"Garrett! Como você está cara?"

"Randall?"

"Sim. Cara faz quanto tempo? Cinco anos?"

"Algo assim." Mas que merda? Randall não tinha nem um telefone da ultima vez que o vi.

Ele é um nômade no melhor sentido da palavra. Sem casa. Sem problemas. Correndo livremente, viajando e se alimentando. Um cara legal. Ele foi transformado perto do tempo em que eu fui. Ambos lutamos na Revolução, mas não nos conhecemos até dez anos depois de sermos transformados.

"O que você tem feito?" Ele perguntou.

"Bom, eu me casei com uma mulher incrível." Eu disse, piscando para Bella.

"Casado! Isso é ótimo! Falando nisso, eu estou me cansando e queria saber se você pode ser meu padrinho?"

"Você vai casar, Randall?"

"Sim senhor."

"Quem é a sortuda?"

"O nome dela é Kate."

"Kate Denali?" Uh oh.

"Sim. Você a conhece?"

"Uh, sim. Nos conhecemos. Uma vez. Dez anos atrás." Bella tinha um sorrizinho no rosto. Vai fazer da minha vida um inferno. Ela sabia que Kate foi a ultima garota com quem eu fiz sexo, uma vez, dez anos atrás.

"Ótimo! Então o que você diz, Garrett? Vai ser meu padrinho?"

"Randall não tem ninguem que você seja mais próximo? Não que eu me importe, mas nós nos vemos duas vezes a cada década."

"Eu sei Garrett, mas você é o único amigo que eu tenho que vem da nossa época. Você sabe como as coisas eram. A guerra. A família de Kate é legal para um bando de vegetarianos, mas eu não sou muito próximo deles."

"Randall, você está se alimentando de animais?" Eu não acredito nisso. Kate?

"Sim. Ouça, eu realmente preciso de você aqui. Esse cara Eleazor que age como o chefe da família? Ele era Volturi."

"Sim, eu sei disso." Eu disse quieto. Os Volturi e eu não somos melhores amigos.

"Ele convidou eles, Garrett." Randall sussurrou.

"Ele convidou a porra dos Volturi!"

"Sim. E Tanya convidou todos os vampiros do mundo. Esse casamento está saindo de controle. Eu preciso de você aqui."

"Por que você não corre? Para o mais longe possível."

"Kate vale a pena, Garrett."

"Você tem certeza? Quão bem você conhece ela?" O que eu queria perguntar era se ele sabia eu quão bem quase todo vampiro e algumas vampiras conheciam ela.

"Eu sei que a amo. Todos as mulheres tem problemas certo? Você está casado agora. Sabe o que amor é cego."

"Não, eu a vi perfeitamente. Ela tem uma bunda incrível." Eu olhei para Bella que estava franzindo a testa. Uh oh. "E peitos inacreditáveis." Agora ela está sorrindo. Eu pisquei para ela. Tão sensível. Tão linda.

"Ouça, eu preciso de pessoas em que posso confiar. Por favor, Garrett? Traga sua esposa. A apresente para os vampiros do mundo. Será divertido. Seu eu te conheço, você vai escondê-la em algum canto esquecido do mundo e nunca a deixará sair." Randall riu. Soava como uma boa ideia. Esconder. Não o casamento. Bella estava fazendo que sim com a cabeça.

Sim! Peter estava sorrindo. Eu respirei fundo.

"Denali, Alasca então?"

"Sim."

"Quando?"

"Uma semana Garrett."

"Tudo bem Randall. Te vejo em uma semana."

"Você pode vir uns dias antes? Ajeitar seu terno?"

"Claro." Eu revirei meus olhos.

"Ótimo. Alice Cullen está ajudando com os ajustes e toda a família Cullen vai estar aqui. Vai ser ótimo rever todos. Tem quanto tempo que você não vê

Carlisle?"

Bella agora tinha sua cabeça entre as mãos. Parecia que ela estaria chorando de pudesse.

"Não tempo o bastante Randall."

"Hã?"

"Não importa. Te vejo em alguns dias." Eu terminei a ligação. Bella me olhou. "Você fez que sim." Eu disse antes que ela pudesse começar a reclamar.

"Eu sei Garrett. Está tudo bem. Vai valer a pena." Ela respondeu me surpreendendo.

"O que você quer dizer com valer a pena?" Eu perguntei suspeitando disso.

"Os Volturi estarão lá. Você me disse sobre eles. Aro pode tocar em alguém e saber todos os pensamentos dessa pessoa certo?"

"Sim..."

"Isso é como uma parada de inteligência coletiva. Eu duvido que vai funcionar em mim melhor do que as visões de Alice ou a leitura de mente de Edward. Adivinha querido? Você e eu vamos fazer novos amigos."

"Bella eu odeio os Volturi. E eles também não gostam de mim."

"Eu não disse que seriamos melhores amigos, Garrett. Mas Aro tem o que eu quero. Informação. Eu não posso torturá-lo, por mais que a ideia seja atraente. Isso causaria uma guerra e não tenho tempo para isso. Não nesse momento. Então vamos manipulá-lo. Deixe comigo baby. Eu vou descobrir o que quero saber."

* * *

**N/T:** Bellinha vai atrás do Aro? Essa eu quero ver!

Não esqueçam de deixar seus reviews e muito obrigada por lerem!

Beijos e até a proxima pessoal!


	17. Chapter 17

**N/T:** E eu voltei com mais um capitulo fresquinho! Quem estiver lendo isso que quiser dar um rosto ao nome é só me adicionar no facebook ou se inscrever no meu canal no youtube! No facebook eu sou Clarissa Winter e no youtube o canal é ClarissaMakeup (tudo junto mesmo). Mas vamos logo pro capitulo que é isso que importa!

Essa é uma **TRADUÇÃO**, a fic original foi escrita pelo **BetterinTexas** e vocês podem encontrá-la nesse link: s/8851162/1/For-God-and-Country

**Disclaimer:** Crepúsculo não me pertence nem ao Jason. Ele pertence a SMeyer.

* * *

**BPOV**

Isso foi tudo o que eu esperava e mais um pouco. Nós chegamos em Denali três dias antes do casamento falido da sucubus e o pobre/inocente idiota.

Alice correu por trás de mim quando chegamos. Eu acho que ela quis me dar um abraço. Mas fui pega de surpresa Só sabia que alguém estava vindo por trás de mim e reagi. Eu meio que a joguei em uma pedra, estragando sua roupa no processo. Eu me desculpei algumas vezes e ela me disse que estava tudo bem. Mas estava mantendo uma distancia segura agora.

Seu eu soubesse antes que seria fácil assim, teria jogado ela em uma pedra há muito tempo.

Esse lugar era um monumento brilhante no meio de lugar nenhum, com o barulho irritante de um gerador de trilha sonora. Como é que eles escutam essa merda o dia todo? É claro que, pelo que eu entendi, essas irmãs adoram um barulhinho de vibrador desses. Faz elas se sentirem em casa.

Eu estava no braço de Garrett assim que ajudei Alice a sair da neve. Nós entramos e ele foi cumprimentado pela virginal noiva. Ela o abraçou. Forte. Mais forte do que o necessário. Para seu credito ele tentou se afastar. É como eu disse a Garrett. Todos podem ser um alvo em potencial que ainda não se revelou... Ela acabou de se entregar.

Ela apertou minha mão uma vez e desgrudou sua bunda murcha do meu marido. Eu sorri. Nós seriamos amigas. Muito amigas.

"Bella, é tão bom te conhecer. Estou tão feliz por Garrett ter encontrado a felicidade depois de todos esses anos."

"Obrigada Kate. Você é exatamente o que ele me disse que seria."

"Eu espero que isso seja uma coisa boa."

"É claro que sim." Eu lhe disse com um sorriso.

Garrett me apresentou ao pobre idiota que estava prestes a casar com essa vadia e então saiu com ele, me deixando com Kate.

Kate me puxou para o canto do cômodo.

"Bella, muito obrigada por deixar Garrett fazer parte do meu casamento. Eu estava preocupada que poderia ser estranho." Ela me disse com um sorriso simpático. Tudo bem, eu vou ter que lidar com isso rápido e direto.

"Eu sei o que você quer dizer Kate. Também estava preocupada que você se sentiria estranha. Eu espero que não. Tenho certeza que o problema não foi você. Provavelmente foi ele. Ele deve gostar de morenas sabe? Alguns caras se importam com a cor do cabelo, eu acho."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Está tudo bem querida. Garrett me contou o que aconteceu. Quero dizer, vocês transam uma vez e então ele desaparece sem dar noticias. Mal educado. Homens certo? Então ele me acha dez anos depois como humana e, quem diria, casa comigo. Se eu não tivesse me transformado quando aconteceu, eu não sei o quanto mais meu corpo aguentaria. Quero dizer, esse homem é insaciável. Ele continua querendo mais e mais. Você sabe o que ele esconde naquela calça. Mas o que aconteceu entre vocês, ou melhor, o que não aconteceu? Tenho certeza que não foi porque eu sou melhor de cama, ou sou mais gostosa que você. Aposto que é o lance do cabelo. Estou tão feliz que as coisas não serão estranhas entre a gente." Eu a peguei em um abraço. "Seu noivo é tão fofo. Parabéns. Oh, acho que estou ouvindo Rose vindo nessa direção. Melhor eu ir dizer oi. Foi tão bom ter essa conversa. Tenho certeza que teremos muitas outras durante o fim de semana."

"É claro Bella." Kate respondeu baixinho. Eu espero que não a tenha deixado insegura.

Vadia.

Rose chegou me abraçando. Qual é o problema com essa gente? Deve ser o clima de casamento e toda essa bosta.

"Bella, eu senti sua falta."

"Você me viu mês passado."

"Confie em mim, as coisas tem sido tão chatas desde que você se foi. Edward está deprimido de novo. Agora ele não sai do quarto porque Tanya quer entrar nas calças virgens dele. É como se fosse o Everest dela. Acho que se ela pegar Edward Cullen, nenhuma conquista é impossível."

"Ela quer ele tanto assim?" Eu perguntei sem acreditar.

"Ela só o quer porque ninguém jamais o teve. Ele não a quer porque todos já a tiveram. É divertido de ver. Deixe-me te apresentar para todos." Rose agarrou minha mão.

Ela me apresentava como sua amiga. Quando essa porra aconteceu? Essa vadia não me suportava no Ensino Médio e agora ela quer ser BFFs? Talvez eu devesse parar de olhar as pessoas nos olhos, tropeçar nos meus próprios pés e começar a ler poesia e adorar comida italiana barata. Talvez acrescentar algumas lágrimas de gratidão e dizer a alguém para não se sacrificar por mim. Isso a tiraria das minhas costas. Mas então eu teria que me encher de porrada. Rose Hale era algo que eu teria que suportar.

Eu conheci egípcios, nômades, o famoso coven Irlandês que não deu sinais de ter me reconhecido. Eles eram um pouco estranhos. Posso ver o que Garrett quis dizer. Não pareciam o tipo de gente que se importaria com assuntos humanos. Ainda assim. Eu estava de olho. Não tinha como eles serem os únicos três vampiros na Irlanda, mas aposto que conheciam os outros.

Eu bati um papo com Rose e conheci Carmen, Eleazer, Tanya e Irina. E então eu vi um fantasma do passado.

"Laurent!"

"Bella Swan?" Ele me olhou mais de perto.

"Sim. Bom te ver. Da ultima vez não tivemos muita oportunidade de conversar, considerando que seus amigos estavam tentando me matar."

"Sim, huum... sinto muito por isso..."

"Não se desculpe Laurent. Eles estavam seguindo seus instintos. Vampiros são assassinos. Acredite. Eu entendo a compulsão em matar. Sem problemas. Foi bom ver você. Vou achar meu marido agora. Se cuide. Podemos colocar o papo em dia durante o fim de semana."

"Bella, ai está você." Eu girei e vi Garrett.

"Olá querido. Onde você estava? Aproveitando os espetinhos de vadia? Eu já estive em alguns casamentos. Alguns tem comida. Outros tem open bars. Nunca estive em uma que tem vadias de graça."

"Muito engraçado querida. Fique perto de mim. Mais convidados estão chegando."

"E quem seriam esses?"

"Jane e Alec. Eles estão adiantados para garantir que tudo está seguro para seus mestres. O resto da guarda vai estar alguns minutos atrás deles."

"Ótimo. Eu precisava mesmo começar a conhecê-los."

"Não faça isso, Bella." Eu ouvi a voz de Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock atrás de mim.

"Não fazer o que Senhor Hale Cullen Whitlock?"

"Não vá para cama com eles, Bella. Nenhuma quantidade de informação vale o preço. Fique longe. Eles são bestiais."

"Numero 1, também sou. Numero 2, não estou planejando dormir com eles Jasper. Vou só fazer novos amigos. Você sabe como eu sou amigável." Eu sorri para ele.

"Garrett. Não a deixe fazer isso." Jasper disse para o meu marido. Não. Ele não fez isso!

"Sim Garrett. Você vai me deixar fazer isso?"

"Hã..."

"Garrett." Jasper disse.

"Garrett." Eu repeti.

"Bella, você sabe o que eu acho dos Volturi." Garrett disse. Jasper estava sorrindo. "Mas você também sabe que eu apoio suas decisões. Eu sempre apoiarei." Sorriso sumiu. Outro ponto para a Swan, Major.

"Tenha cuidado Bella." Jasper disse me encarando.

"Estou tocada pelo sua preocupação." Eu sorri.

"Eu estou preocupado sua vadia idiota! É por isso que estou tentando te proteger. Só porque seu marido está castrado de mais para de dizer para ser esperta não significa que eu não posso. Estou tentando cuidar de você garota."

"Garota?" Eu sibilei.

"É, garota." Jasper sibilou.

"Eu não estou castrado." Garrett disse.

"Cala a boca." Jasper e eu falamos ao mesmo tempo enquanto encarávamos um ao outro.

O cômodo ficou quieto subitamente. A porta da frente se abriu e ali estavam. Os famosos gêmeos bruxos. Jane e Alec, pessoal. Trazendo medo por onde passam. Eu não estava impressionada.

Eles parecem duas crianças de 14 anos. Provavelmente porque eles são. Crianças mortais de 14 anos, mas ainda assim pareciam emos deprimidos. Se o cabelo de Jane estivesse preso com mais força seus lábios estariam no lugar da testa. O corte de cabelo de Alec era simplesmente... Trágico. Sem outras palavras.

Garrett estava encarando eles. Ele realmente não gosta dos Volturi.

Kate se adiantou com Randall e Eleazar. Nenhum deles parecia confortável. Nem mesmo Eli. Supostamente ele foi o idiota que os convidou. Eles não reconheceram os convidados ou os que estavam falando com eles. Os dois só observaram, olhando a multidão. Finalmente eles foram para os lados e se plantaram na frente de uma parede de onde podiam ver todos os vampiros na sala.

Jane me viu e eu pisquei para ela. Ela parecia confusa. Eu acho que não esta acostumada a alguém a olhando nos olhos. Ela colocou o olhar vazio de volta no lugar e continuou a encarar a multidão. Ninguém disse uma palavra. Silencio total. Parecia meio rude. Finalmente conversas sussurradas recomeçaram.

"Bella." Garrett sussurrou quando eu comecei a andar na direção deles. Eu agarrei sua mão.

"Vamos. Não quero ser mal educada."

Eu puxei Garrett atrás de mim e andei direto até Jane. Ofereci minha mão.

"Oi. Eu sou Bella. Você é Jane?"

Ela me encarou com um olhar neutro em seu rosto. Eu podia sentir os olhos do resto da sala nas minhas costas, todos continuaram as conversas e encararam com o canto dos olhos.

"Está tudo bem. Eu não vou te machucar. Só quero fazer amigos." Eu disse devagar.

"Você é idiota?" Ela finalmente respondeu. "Garrett, seu brinquedinho recém criado já tinha problemas mentais como humana ou foi um resultado da transformação?"

"Oh meu Deus, você fala! Agora vamos começar de novo. Eu Bella, você Jane, agora apertamos as mãos." Eu ouvi alguém dizer puta merda no fundo. Pode ter sido Emmett.

Os olhos de Jane estavam me atravessando. Ela deve estar tentando usar aquele poder de dor pelo qual eu trocaria meu escudo a qualquer hora.

"Se você não quer ser minha amiga é só falar. Não precisa ficar encarando. Só parecia que todos estavam com medo de você e eu me senti mal, achei que podia me apresentar." Eu girei e sai andando, puxando Garrett comigo.

"Espera!" Jane disse. Eu girei e olhei para ela.

"Sim."

"Eu... por que não funcionou?" Ela sussurrou. Alec parecia preocupado. Eu andei até Jane e sussurrei no seu ouvido.

"É por isso que podemos ser amigas. Eu sou a única vampira que não tem medo de você e ama causar dor aos outros tanto quanto você. Nós nos entendemos Jane. Se quiser conversar eu estarei por ai."

Eu virei e vi os outros vampiros tendo conversas sussurradas e fazendo um trabalho muito merda em fingir não estar observando eu e Jane. Estava prestes a sair pela porta de trás com Garrett quando a da frente abriu. Vamos começar a festa.

**GPOV**

"Eu não gosto disso Bella. Eles ficam te encarando. Eles vão tentar fazer você se juntar a eles."

"Como se isso fosse acontecer." Ela revirou os olhos. "Você sabe que eu trabalho sozinha Garrett."

"Chelsea. Ela pode criar laços. Fazer você se conectar com uma pessoa que normalmente não aconteceria."

"Nenhum outro poder funciona em mim. O que te faz pensar que o dela vai funcionar?"

Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Ainda assim ela estava brincando eu fogo e eu estava deixando. Inferno, eu estava entregando a gasolina e os fósforos. Mas é assim que as coisas são.

Desde que eu a conheci ela corre para as chamas e eu fico por perto para ter certeza que ela não vai se queimar muito. Mas todas às vezes ela surgiu do fogo. Talvez um queimadinho aqui e ali, mas sempre vitoriosa.

Ainda assim, esse é um jogo muito diferente.

"Sua esposa é gostosa, Garrett." Eu virei para ver Felix parado ali.

"Eu sei. Conheço todos os centímetros do corpo dela, dentro e fora. Sei exatamente o que ela é. E sou o único que vai saber." Eu sorri para ele. Grande idiota. Ainda assim um bom guerreiro. Valia a pena matar.

"Bunda incrível. Aquelas pernas magras, como de uma dançarina. Ela tem um desses corpos que você acha que poderia quebrar ao meio se fosse muito bruto. É assim com você Garrett? Você tem que ser gentil com ela?" Eu respirei fundo. Aparentemente Bella não é a única que pode me irritar.

"Como está sua vida amorosa Felix? Nenhuma Senhora Cuzão ainda?"

"Eu vou te matar um desses dias Garrett. Mas não se preocupe. Sua viúva será bem cuidada." Ele sorriu

"Eu teria cuidado se fosse você Felix."

"E por que, homenzinho?"

"Porque você sabe que é o membro mais dispensável da Guarda. Todos os outros têm poderes únicos. Já você? Você é um grande idiota. Aro pode achar um humano grande e transformá-lo a qualquer momento. Você é facilmente substituível. Eu apostaria que se você tentasse me matar Aro relaxaria e aproveitaria o show. E você e eu sabemos que não pode me matar. Você não tem a habilidade, velocidade ou, honestamente, a pesar do seu tamanho, a força para me matar. Eu já estive em guerras. Você esteve em execuções montadas. Eu sou um lutador e você é um grande cão de guarda constantemente acorrentado. Cães de guarda são complicados. Até que eles conhecem cães selvagens. Eu sempre vencerei uma luta entre nos dois. Você sabe. Aro sabe. Eu certamente sei. Então porque você não cala a boca e vai ficar perto dos gêmeos maravilha na parede?"

Felix me encarou por um momento e eu continue sorrindo para ele. Finalmente andou para longe sem outra palavra. Provavelmente porque não conseguia pensar em nada para falar.

"Você me fez perder $500 dólares." Jasper disse, aparecendo atrás de mim.

Eu virei para ver ele e Emmett sorrindo.

"Qual foi à aposta?"

"Emmett disse que seria menos de uma hora antes de você ameaçar um deles. Eu disse que você duraria duas horas." Jasper sorriu.

"Isso não é justo Emmett. EU não o ameacei. Ele me ameaçou de morte e eu apontei as falhas no pensamento dele."

"Ele tem razão Emmett." Jasper disse.

"Tudo bem, mas nós ainda temos cinco minutos." Emmett respondeu.

"Olá Garrett. Eu preciso dizer que a sua..."

"Se você disser uma palavra sobre a minha esposa, Demetri, eu vou te partir em pedaços. Por que você não vai embora e rastreia alguém que consiga te suportar." Eu girei para encarar o babaca loiro que achou que podia chegar de fininho por trás de mim.

"Você quer me dar esses $500 agora ou depois Jasper?" Emmett sorriu.

"É serio Garrett? Você sabe que eu odeio perder apostas." Jasper murmurou puxando sua carteira do bolso enquanto Demetri ia embora.

"Agora é serio, eu acho incrível o nível de confiança que você tem na Bella, Garrett." Jasper sorriu.

"Você acha?"

"É claro. E você vai precisar disso."

"Por que?"

"Porque ela esta saindo da casa sozinha com o Aro nesse exato momento."

Eu girei e vi minha adorável esposa andando ao lado de Aro enquanto riam e saiam da casa.

"Você vai sair?" Emmett perguntou.

"Não. Vamos deixar ela brincar."

"Sem problemas. Tenho certeza que Edward vai estar no andar de cima lendo a mente de Aro todo o tempo que seu amor estiver com o rei malvado dos vampiros." Emmett disse.

"Que felicidade." Eu respondi.

"Dê um tempo pro garoto, Garrett." Jasper disse inesperadamente.

"Me desculpe?"

"Se não fosse por Edward ela teria morrido aos 17 anos de idade. Você não a teria agora. Ele a salvou de ser esmagada por uma caminhonete. Ele a salvou de ser estuprada por uma gangue e provavelmente de ter apanhado até a morte em Port Angeles. Ele conseguiu não comer ela apesar do fato dela ser sua cantora. Eu sei que você não gosta do fato dele ainda a amar, mas você sabe como é para os vampiros. Quando amamos isso nos muda. Nunca vai existir outra."

"Então porque ele a amava ele vai ficar gamado nela o resto da eternidade?" Eu disse quieto. Ótimo.

"Provavelmente. Pode ser que ele siga em frente. Mas ela sempre vai ser a primeira. Serio o mesmo se ela te deixasse quando era humana. Já era tarde de mais pra você a partir do momento em que apaixonou. Só dê um pouco de credito para ele, é só isso que estou falando. Ele pode ser irritante pra cacete e encarar ela com saudade constantemente, mas ela teria morrido varias vezes se não fosse por ele. Ele a deixou para que tivesse uma vida normal. Então ele descobre que é uma sanguinária, perversa assassina e está casada com outro Quero dizer, ele lidou com tudo isso melhor do que qualquer um de nós esperava. Ele fica apático, mas não está constantemente professando seu amor e a pedindo para te deixar."

Jasper saiu andando com Emmett atrás rindo como uma menininha. Eles devem ter planejado isso. A parte mais triste é que eles estão certos.

Porra!

Eu daria espaço a ela para falar com Aro. Mas eu vou para a janela observar os dois. É da Bella que estamos falando. Ela pode decidir começar uma guerra a qualquer momento porque está entediada. Melhor me preparar para lutar.

**BPOV**

"Olá, Bella. Eu espero que esteja tudo bem me apresentar sem o seu marido estar por perto. Ele não é nosso maior fã, e tenho certeza que te falou isso." Aro era estranho.

Ele tem a pele muito, muito pálida. Está usando um terno preto. Três botões, todos abotoados, na jaqueta. Todo mundo sabe que você só abotoa os dois de cima. Estranho.

O cara a esquerda parece que foi lobotomizado. Deve ser Marcus. O loiro na direita parece ter um vibrador acidentalmente enfiado na bunda a ponto de não conseguir tirar e está ligado no máximo.

"Sim, meu marido prefere ficar sozinho. É um revolucionário. Ele não se curva a outros. Você vai descobrir que eu também não."

"Não, jamais sonharia de tentar fazer com que uma beleza como a sua se curve." Ele sorriu.

"Bom, eu só me curvaria contra minha vontade. Ainda não aconteceu e eu vivo minha vida fazendo com que jamais aconteça." Eu sorri de volta.

"Eu toquei Carlisle mais cedo. Aprendi muito sobre você. E devo dizer que lhe acho fascinante."

"Obrigado Aro. Vindo de você esse é um elogio incrível."

"Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você em particular. Para nos livrarmos dos ouvidos curiosos da multidão. Você gostaria de me acompanhar ao lado de fora?"

"É claro. Eu odeio pessoas enxeridas." Aro se levantou e dois de seus guardas se levantaram junto. Ambas mulheres. Uma deve ser o escudo físico.

"Fiquem." Aro acenou para elas.

Elas pareceram surpresas. Acho que isso não acontece nunca. Aro realmente deve querer conversar comigo.

Andamos até o lado de fora e corremos umas 300 jardas. Ainda estávamos no campo de visão da casa. Não que estivesse preocupada. Entre nós dois eu sei que posso enfrentar ele. E posso dizer pelo jeito que se move que é perigoso. Esse homem não precisa de proteção. Ele tem, para projetar poder. Mas essa também é a falha dele. Não tem estado em uma luta por muito, muito tempo.

Sua linguagem corporal diz que me respeita. Ele mantém suas mão entrelaçadas na sua frente. Se mantém em um determinado ângulo. Mas está relaxado. Tomando algumas precauções, mas não realmente preocupado. Essa seria uma luta divertida se acabasse só com nós dois.

"Então Bella me fale mais sobre você."

"Eu imagino que você saiba tudo sobre mim por Carlisle." Eu respondi.

"Por que não me conta mais sobre você?" Eu sorri.

"Eu imagino que você saiba tudo sobre mim de todos os vampiros na residência. Especialmente seu marido."

"Por que você me trouxe aqui Aro?" Melhor ir direto ao ponto.

"Eu quero você como parte da minha guarda. Estava pensando em quais são as chances de você convencer seu marido e se juntar a nós?"

"Eu acho que você sabe quais são as chances disso acontecer. Pare com isso Aro. Vá direto ao ponto."

"Peço perdão Bella. Mas eu acho que seria mutuamente benéfico se você se tornasse um membro da guarda. Eu realmente quero você Bella. Acredito que possa manter um controle sobre Garrett. O simples fato dele não estar interferindo com a nossa conversa me diz quem controla essa relação."

"Nem Garrett e nem eu controlamos o outro Aro. Somos um time."

"Sim, muito bem, existe um pequeno problema dos Cullens terem desrespeitado a lei. Eles te deixaram humana quando sabia da nossa espécie."

"Sim. Sua lei. Não uma que foi votada. Só foi estipulada por vocês. Ninguém segue uma lei que não respeita."

"Nós vamos concordar em discordar nesse ponto Bella. Vejo porque seu marido te ama. Ele você acreditam na mesma coisa. Mas de volta aos Cullens. O preço pelo que eles fizeram é a morte. Carlisle parece achar que tudo está bem porque você foi transformada mesmo assim. Mas esse não é o caso. O que você acha que eu deveria fazer?"

"Mate-os." Eu respondi imediatamente.

Acho que não era a resposta que ele esperava.

"Mate-os? Isso não te incomodaria nem um pouco, não é? Eu posso ver em seu rosto."

"Não me incomodaria. Mas você está jogando comigo, esperando me dobrar a sua vontade por segurar uma espada em cima da cabeça das pessoas que você acha que eu amo. Não vai acontecer. Além do que, nós dois sabemos que você não pode matar os Cullens."

"Não posso? Você não considera minha guarda capaz?" Ele sorriu.

"É claro que são capazes Aro. Mas eu vi as reações das pessoas quando você e sua guarda chegaram. Estão todos com medo de você, a não ser meu marido, Jasper, Peter e Charlotte Whitlock. Se você atacar os Cullens, Jasper Whitlock ataca você. Nós sabemos que você não quer isso, especialmente com Peter e Charlotte ao seu lado. Se eles se envolverem, Garrett vai se envolver. E isso significa que você vai me colocar em uma posição muito ruim de ter de defender os Cullens. E quando eu fizer isso eles vão ficar emocionados e achar que eu os quero de volta na minha vida. Isso vai me deixar puta. E os Cullens tem amigos dentro daquela casa.

Carlisle atrai muitos nômades que acham que ele é um cara legal. Esses vampiros vêem você indo atrás dele, eles vão saber que você irá atrás de qualquer um. Isso vai causar com que eles percam o medo e ataquem você e a sua guarda. E os poderes da sua guarda não funcionarão neles. Você vai ficar vulnerável. Você vai estar pela primeira vez em muito tempo numa luta que pode potencialmente perder."

"Por que você acha que os poderes da minha guarda não funcionarão nos outros só porque eles não funcionam em você?" Aro não estava mais sorrindo. Melhor colocar essa carta na mesa.

"Tenho certeza que Eleazor, sendo o puxa saco que ele é, te contou o que eu sou. Eu sei o que eu sou. Você chama de escudo. Eu posso me proteger e os outros também."

"Você acha que pode proteger outros?"

"É claro. Eu posso sentir em minha cabeça. Eu posso esticá-lo ou encolhê-lo. Está na minha mente. Se tem uma coisa que eu sempre tive, é completo controle sobre a minha mente. Eu senti quando acordei da transformação."

"Carlisle não sabe que você pode fazer isso." Aro sussurrou, olhando para mim com um pouco mais de respeito agora.

"E por que eu contaria a ele? Você sabe o valor dos segredos Aro."

"O que você quer Bella?"

"O que eu quero? Você me convidou ate aqui." Eu lhe disse sorrindo.

"Você jamais teria vindo aqui sozinha se não quisesse algo. Você não é idiota. Não é uma recém-criada boba. Está planejando algo. Eu reconheço uma alma parecida com a minha. Mas você não que poder. Quer outra coisa. Se não é poder, não pode ser dinheiro. Garrett tem o bastante. Se fosse paz, você e Garrett jamais teriam concordado em vir aqui. Então deve querer vingança. Carlisle acha que você já concluiu a sua."

"Sim, eu concluí. O que eu quero de você Aro é conhecimento quando eu precisar. Quero que sejamos amigos. Não tem o que ganhar sendo um inimigo meu, dos Cullens ou Whitlocks e especialmente meu marido. Não existe nada de bom em sermos inimigos. Você tem uma parada legal rolando. Está confortável. Não existe absolutamente nenhum beneficio em ficarmos um contra o outro. Você sabe que não me juntarei a sua guarda e eu sei que você não virá atrás de nós. Então ao invés de ficarmos aqui fazendo ameaças veladas um ao outro, eu sugiro sermos amigos."

"E o que isso significaria, essa amizade?"

"Se você tocou Carlisle então sabe do que sou capaz. Você não gostaria de ter uma amiga como eu?"

"Sim, eu adoraria" Ele admitiu.

"Eu posso querer informações de tempos em tempos. Informações mantidas entre nos dois. Você está no poder porque conhecimento é poder. Você tem o conhecimento de todos que você toca. Exceto eu e aqueles que eu quiser proteger. Eu posso querer acesso a isso ocasionalmente. Você pode querer um favor meu às vezes. Você pode precisar que eu fique fora de alguma coisa. Talvez um favor que eu faça ou não. É isso que amigos fazem Aro. Eles se ajudam quando possível e eles não ficam no caminho do outro. O que você diz Aro? Nós vamos ser amigos ou não?"

"Bella você é definitivamente muito fascinante para não sermos amigos." Aro sorriu. "Tem certeza que não se juntará à guarda?"

"Sua guarda tem reuniões?"

"É claro."

"Eles usam capas quando saem em missões?"

"Sim, as capas são um símbolo dos Volturi."

"Eu não gosto de reuniões ou capas. Prefiro spandex preto quando vou matar."

"Eu entendo. Talvez seja hora de voltarmos a casa antes de seu marido juntar uma tropa e vir lhe salvar."

"Meu marido não precisa de uma tropa Aro. Ele é mais do que capaz de fazer isso sozinho." Eu pisquei. Aro riu.

De tudo, não foi uma conversa ruim. Ele é um babaca que quer poder a qualquer custo. Absolutamente o mesmo que qualquer outro político. Fácil de resolver. Não dizendo que algum dia não terei que matá-lo. Ocasionalmente políticos devem ser removidos do cargo para o bem maior.

Eu certamente não confio nele. Mas ele pode ser útil. Muito, muito útil.

Eu entrei e Garrett estava ao meu lado sorrindo.

"O que você me diz que irmos para algum lugar quieto e conversarmos sobre o que acabou de acontecer?" Eu estava começando a achar ueque seu sorriso não era genuíno.

"Relaxa." Eu sussurrei. "Eu estava só conversando. Fazendo amigos. Como eu te falei. Funcionou como te disse que funcionaria."

"Eu não gosto disso Bella."

"Não, você não gosta dele. Não gosta deles. Eu entendo Garrett. Eu também não sou muito fã dele. Mas infelizmente nesse mundo algumas vezes temos que fazer negócios com pessoas que não gostamos. Eu trabalhei pra CIA. Você acha que eles são todos nobres de espírito, querendo livrar o mundo do mal? Eles querem controlar o mundo, moldar a sua forma. Os Volturi não são diferentes."

"Eles são muito diferentes." Garrett descordou.

"Realmente não são. Fome por poder é um traço que está ai desde que o primeiro homem brigou com outro pelo direito de bater na cabeça de uma mulher das cavernas. Você precisa aprender a usar tudo ao seu redor para sua vantagem."

"Nós não precisamos de uma vantagem. Podemos muito bem ir embora e viver em paz." Ele disse.

"Eu planejo vivermos em paz, Garrett. E irritar covens não é a melhor maneira de alcançar isso. E também, se você vai aproveitar a paz, certamente precisa estar pronto para ir a guerra a qualquer momento."

Ele não disse nada enquanto me guiava até o andar e cima e puxava para o nosso quarto. Ele me despiu completamente e me puxou para a cama. Eu não estava realmente animada com a idéia de fazer sexo em uma casa cheia de vampiros, mas jamais o negaria, nunca mesmo.

Para minha surpresa ele manteve as calças e tirou só a camisa. Puxou-me debaixo das cobertas e fechou os olhos, me puxando para ele, colando nossos corpos. Eu comecei a falar e ele colocou um dedo nos meus lábios e me apertou mais forte. Eu calei a boca, fechei meus olhos e me permiti derreter nele na escuridão.

Ele sabe. Ele sempre sabe. Nós dois precisamos disso.

* * *

**N/T:** Só eu que achei muito incrível a conversa da Bella com o Aro? Mostrando quem é que manda nessa porra!

Não se esqueçam de deixar seu review me contando o que acharam do capitulo, ok?

Beijos e até a próxima!


End file.
